US Marine Naruto
by X10AShadowfox
Summary: What if the fox attack, Naruto was sent to our world and learned to be a U.S. Marine. Lemon scenes,friendship,family. U.S. Military weapons. Status: Abandoned. If any of you want this story, go for it.
1. Prolong

I accepted this challenge since it got me curious on how Naruto would be if he was trained and lived 1st as a Marine.

Night

The moon was full as the night sky was as clear as glass. Unfortunately, for the people of Konoha, a night like this was not a night to enjoy since the night peaceful silence was instead filled with the noise of chaos that was going all around.

Currently now, the Kyuubi was unleashing its fury all on the village, destroying homes and killing people. For the citizens of Konoha, they know what the Kyubi was. It was a force of nature, a tremedious force of power which it can create Tsunamis and destroy mountains with one of its 9 tails. Many wonder on how the Kyubi was attacking their village. But for now, the village's shinobis were fighting with everything they have to stop the beast from destroying their homes and slautering their families.

As the battle precided, the shinobis gain hope as their great leader appeard on top his summon toad and landed on the Kyubi. He was the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze. As the Kyubi was about to unleash another devastating blast of chakra, Minato used his famous Hirashi no Justu to teleport him and the Kyubi away from Konoha to a secluded area about 10 miles away. It was then that all the shinobi of Konoha saw a strong and powerful explosion in the distance.

With Minato

The Kyubi blasted a powerful blast of its charka at the area where Minato transported it to. Near the Kyubi, was Minato along and next to his side was his wife Kushina. As they saw the destruction caused by the Kyubi, both Minato and Kushina heard the cries of their greatest treasure that they have.

In Minato arms, he held the person that they love the most, more than each other right now. With them was their newborn son Naruto. Even thought Minato and Kushina were both happy their baby was alright, they both knew that if they don't stop the Kyubi now, their precious legacy would die here and now. Minato knew what needed to be done, which he was prepared to do. Kushina also knew what needed to be done as well. She went 1st on the assault on the Kyubi as Minato created the barrier to contain Kyubi from escaping.

Kushina unleashed her chakra chains on the Kyubi to immobilize it. As Kushina held it in place, Minato notice how weak Kushina was getting since she is now the former Jinchuriki of Kyubi. So having the Kyubi being ripped apart from her was leading to her death. She wanted to protect the 2 people that she loved the most by making sure the Kyubi was gone for now.

Minato saw what she was doing and decided to do on what he needed to do for not only for Konoha, but also for the future. He stopped Kushina before she starts to seal the Kyubi inside her again.

"Kushina don't… As the one, who not made me Hokage, but a man and now a father to my son that you gave me… I can't let you die like this." Stated Minato

"B-but… M-M-Min..ato… this is… the only… w-way …I-I-I… c-c-can be…sure to… s-s-save the… both of you…" gasped Kushina

"Kushina" tearful Minato

"D-d-don't cry…after all… to-today… is… o-our son's… birthday… the… only thing I regret… is… not to… be able to… see him… grow up…" said Kushina

Minato was speechless as Kushina continue on, "but… thinking about… it… all… of us… being o-one… family… I-I couldn't be… anymore… happier… than that…" smiled Kushina

Minato was silent for moment, until he had a look of determination on his face.

"Kushina… save your strength... your going to need that in order to see Naruto again." Stated Minato

Kushina was confused until Minato said, "Iwill seal your remaining chakra inside Naruto with the Hakke Fuin. Then I will take the Kyubi down with me since I'm not a host, I can use Shiki Fujin!" while gently placing Naruto on the ground.

Kushina was afraid of this because, if Minato use the seal power, then he would die. But Minato thought back on what happened earlier tonight and told Kushina on what he realized. It was because a masked man attacks Kushina that all this happened. He then thought about what Jiraya said about the "Child of Prophecy" and he believed now that it was his son since he was born in this moment of time. He told Kushina that he would seal the yang half along with Kushina with the Hakke, while he takes down the yin half with him in death.

Minato started to create the hands sign, but before he could finish it, the 3rd appeared behind him and knocked him out. Kushina was surprised to see the 3rd here.

Flashback

_ When Gamabunta landed on the Kyubi,, the 3__rd__ saw Minato getting ready to use his Hirashi no Jutsu to teleport them to another location, where the Kyubi won't cause anymore damage. The 3__rd__ quickly went to the Kyubi and touch its back, just in time as Minato teleported them to the area._

_ There, the 3__rd__ saw Minato putting up the barrier to keep the Kyubi contained. The 3__rd__ was ready to help out Minato, when he saw him bring forth Kushina and, from what he guesses, was his newborn son._

_ He heard Kushina going to sacrifice herself to save Minato and Naruto, but the 3__rd__ heard on what Minato said he was going to do, and overheard about the masked person attacking Kushina. The 3__rd__ heard on what Minato said and couldn't help but agree with the decision. Of course he had other plans since now he knew that Minato needed to live, as well as Kushina. The 3__rd__ was ready to use a special jutsu that he learned for such acquation like this ever came up._

_ Unbenouced to everyone, the 3__rd__ taught himself a bit of fuinjutsu incases of emergency. He decided to use the same jutsu as well on the Kyubi to spare Minato, as well as use another jutsu that would save Kushina's life since he knew that their child would need them in order to one day be able to fight the mask man._

End flashback

The 3rd appeared and knocked out Minato with a nice chop on the back. Kushina was surprised to see him here. Kushina was about to ask him, butwas silence when the 3rd said that he would perform the jutsu instead as well as savc her life.

"3rd… y-you can't… th… the… vil… village needs…. You…" panted Kushina

"No, the village needs Minato more since he is young, while Naruto not only needs his father, but needs his mother even more. I overheard everything on what Minato said… and I have to agree that about this decision… but instead I would be the one to do it…" stated the 3rd

Kushina gasp in surprise, but before she can argue with him, the 3rd spoke, "Kushina… I'm old… I have lost my wife cause of the masked man… the only thing I could do now, as my final act is secure the future for not only your son… but for also the next generation, which you and Minato must lead." He stated as he started the seals.

The 3rd unleash the powerful Shiki Fujin on the Kyubi. He ripped apart half the Kyubi's soul and sealed within himself. The 3rd was amazed on how powerful it was since it numbed his body.

As the 3rd seal the Yin half of its soul inside him, Kushina made her way to Minato and got a bit of his blood to perform the summoning jutsu, she was able to summon Gamatoru, the sealing toad, to the battle field.

The 3rd saw this and thought it was good timing, since he is running out of chakra himself because he started the Hakke Fuin. The toad was surprised to be summoned like this. The 3rd explained on what was happening, and gave him the key to Kyubi. He accepted and went to Jiraya to hide and explain it to him

Once it was done, the 3rd seal the rest of Kyubi into Naruto. With that, the shinigami, who had the 3rd and Kyubi souls ready to be devoured into his stomach, where they would battle for all eternity. Before that, the 3rd used the last of his strength to perform one last jutsu, which he used the last bit of strength to heal Kushina's body from the Kyubi being extracted from her.

Kushina would now live, which was good since the 3rd saw Minato starting to wake up.

"_With this… I can leave the future of Konoha to this family… since I know that they can shape the boy path towards his destiny. I know that they would help lead his generation to a brighter future when the time comes._" Thought the 3rd as he died

Kushina was saddened that the 3rd died in front of her eyes, but she was also very grateful to him since he not only saved her life, but her family as well as all of Konoha. She saw Minato starting to stir. As she did, she heard her son sleeping peacefully. She couldn't be anymore happy knowing that she and Minato can be with their son.

Of course, it didn't last for long since a strange light appeared around her son. Kushina gasp and tried quickly to get to him. But before she can reach him, he disappeared in a flash of white light.

As Minato began to rise, he heard his wife starting to cry. She was crying for the disappearance of her baby. Minato quickly ask Kushina on what happen, which she told him.

As reinforcements arrive, both Kushina and Minato just looked into the night sky and cried in tears, knowing that they're family was incomplete. As the shinobi gather and take the 3rd back to Konoha, Kushina made a silent prayer for her son being safe.

Night

It was a dark and stormy night in Los Angelos, California. As the loud thunder and flashing lightning continue along with the heavy rain that pours to the ground.

But at a certain church, some of the nuns and pastor was in the orphanage, making sure that the youngest of the orphans are asleep. It was around midnight, when one of the young nuns heard loud crying coming outside the building.

She quickly followed the loud noise to the outside of the church building. Outside on the church staircase, she saw a young baby boy, completely naked, being drench in the rain. The young nun saw this and quickly went and picked him up. As she did, she saw that only thing on him was small pendant that had a whirlpool symbol.

Once she brought him inside, she calmed the baby down by holding him gently and cradling him. She then quickly took the boy to the senior nun. As she was walking towards her older sister, she saw a couple of other nuns. They wondered on why she was walking fast, but then saw the naked baby boy. She stopped walking to look at them.

"Sister Ana, would you please get me a blanket… this baby has been outside in the cold wet rain. So can you please get some right now as I go to Sister Katrina?" asked Sister Catherine

Sister Ana, along with the others that were with her went to get some. Sister Catherine then went to the office of her older sister.

Office

Sister Katrina was in her office looking over some documents when Sister Catherine came into her office. She was going to ask on why she was here until she saw her carrying a baby in her arms. She was curious about that which Catherine began to explain on why she was cradling the baby.

"I see… but now, what are we going to do with this child?" said Sister Katrina as she looks over him. She saw that the boy had marks on his face along with pendant. She wondered on what it would be, but quickly ended that thought.

As she was thinking it over, Sister Ana came into the room with a warm blanket in her hands. This was a good thing since Catherine can feel that the baby was cold and need something warm.

Once rapped up, Sister Katrina thought to report him to the police and offer to take the boy into the orphanage that they run. It was the only thing that they can do. Sister Catherine looked please since her heart went to the boy since he has nowhere to go.

"Now… what are we going to name him… since he needs a name…" stated Katrina, "I think I would leave that task to you Sister Catherine since you found him."

Sister Catherine then thought about it for a moment, and thought of a good name. "How about Jason… Jason K. Riback… since I kinda like that name…" said Sister Catherine

Sister Katrina also agreed with the name and agreed with it. She then told Sister Catherine to take Jason to one of the empty baby beds to put him to sleep. She did and immediately went to put him to bed.

Once Sister Catherine put him to bed and left him alone, a strange red aura surrounded him.

Till Next Ch

Ok, I took some of the things out from the challenge like the name. Now here is where it is going to get interesting. From this point on, I'm going to change something when Naruto get back to the shinobi world along with something else. Hope you like the 1st chapter.


	2. Past Thoughts P1

Last time, all of Konoha was in immense battle against the Kyuubi. In the end of the battle, the sacrifice of the 3rd in defeating the Kyuubi saved the village. The 3rd sealed it inside Minato and Kushina new born son, as well as save Kushina from certain death. After the battle, for some unkown reason, in front of Kushina's own eyes, Naruto vanished without a trace.

12 years later

Right now in his office, the 4th was working and reading some documents. As he read them, his mind would some time wonder from his work to his family. He looks at the pictures that were on his desk. As he looked at them, he could help but think on what has happened over the years.

3 days after the Kyuubi attack, the 4th announced on how the Kyuubi was defeated by the great 3rd Hokage by sacrificing his life in exchange for saving his life. He decided not to announce that the kyuubi was sealed inside his son since for all he knew, Naruto might be dead now. As the funeral for the 3rd and the shinobi, who fought the Kyuubi, completely finished, Minato turned to other situations in fixing the village.

After a few years of working and rebuilding, Konoha was once again back to its original form. During those years, the village was starting to prosper very well, especially on what happened after 5 years of working.

The 4th couldn't help but look at the picture next to the picture where he and pregnant Kushina was in. Next to it, was Kushina holding onto a baby in her arms. Except this baby was a little redheaded girl. Even though they decided not to have another child because of Naruto, fate decided to give them another chance of being a family with Arika his now 7 year old daughter.

Another thing that happens was the Uchia Clan massacre, which happened when he was away on a day vacation. Minato and Kushina decided to take Arika away from Konoha to spend time together at the beach. They decided to stay until the next morning, which he told the council that he would leave his former student Kakashi in charge off all shinobi matters until his return.

When he came back home, Kakashi immediately informed him about the massacre. Kakashi explained that he saw a lack of security near the uchia compound since many has reported that theyhaven't seen none of the Uchia clan police officers in the night. When he sent some shinobi to check on the premise, they only found Sasuke alive, while the rest of the clan was murdered. Sasuke explained that it was his older brother Itachi that killed them all.

Minato was stunned about this development, since he was away on this. News about the Uchia clan massacre all but gone hit the Konoha hard along with their enemies who took it in their own stride. When Minato heard of it, he quickly asked Kakashi and some of his most loyal anbu to investigate it since in somewhere in his mind thought that something was off.

As Minato thought about what has happen, he couldn't help but think about his long lost son. Even though he declared Naruto dead, in the back of his mind, he thought that he was alive; this was even more so since Kushina was convince that Naruto was dead, since she can feel it in her heart. Minato thought that it was mother's instincts about it, but he knew never question a mother bond toward their child. He even asked his most trusted people to look for him or to find some clue to help bring him back home (Jiraya, Tsunade, Kakashi, etc).

His thoughts were interrupted when he remembered that in a few days, the genin gradutation exam. As he thought about the exam, he couldn't help but think of his own son, that he should be in this exam like the others in his age group. As he thought about it, someone else was thinking the samething.

Namikaze mansion

Currently making lunch for little girl and her husband that was going to arrive for his meal soon, was Kushina. Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, the wife of Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage. She usually is spends her time between home and working in the hospital as a nurse to sometime teaching future kunichi in the academy.

As she cooked, she couldn't help but see her playful daughter Arika running around the backyard. Kushina just watched Arika play with 1 of the summoning toads that Minato summoned. As Kushina watched, she also kept her guard since 1 time when Arika was young; a Iwa assasion was able to sneak inside Konoha and almost killed Arike if Kushina hadn't sense the person in the last minute.

As Kushina looked on, she couldn't help but imagine that the toad was her Naruto playing with her and Arika having her older brother to look up to. She remembered all the nights that she would sometimes stay awake until it was the middle of night to early morning, just to look out into the stars, hoping her son was watching the samething. She remembered all the prays that she made before going to sleep since deep in her heart, she can still feel her son was still alive, growing up stronger and stronger within her everyday. As she looked at Arik, she felt like something was going to happen soon, something that would change everything.

Columbia

In the dense rainforest of Columbia, there was a hidden camp filled with many men surrounded by a 10 ft tall fence. These people were not average person; they were in fact drug and arms dealer. Currenlty, there was a shipment that was going to be made here along with purchasing from some hostile men.

As the deals were being made, they were oblivis on what was going on around them. About a 3 mile distance of camp site, a young U.S. Soldier was eyeing the area with his snipe scope. He is currently hidden behind bushes on top of a terrain that was about 3 stories high. He was behind the sun, which made sure that his scope wasn't reflicting the sun to give away his position. As he watches on, he couldn't help but admire his work since his plan on taking out the camp was in its final stage.

As he waited, he saw his intended targets coming out into the open. With this, he prepared his M107. 50 Caliber sniper rifle to finish off his assignment. Now normally, shots at this range that was far from it perfect shot is nearly impossible, but to him, it was no problem because he was currently the best sniper in the entire U.S. Marine core.

He took both his shots at his targets, which he hit dead-on in almost instantly. He took a head shot on both his target. He can see now that the guards were looking around and found out his position. The Marine already knew that they would come, so he was prepared. He took aim and fired at a certain point near the entrance where the vehicles were coming and going.

That certain point was a hidden behind some barrels that was near the entry point. Inside the barrels was a grenade (that was placed below a heavy bucket) that was already ready to blow since the small pin was pulled. Above the barrels was a large rock. He took shot and hit the rock that drop to the bottom and hit the bucket which was enough to move the grenade, which the pin with the grenade came off.

Before that, the guards and mercenarys got into the trucks to leave. They heard the 3rd shot, just before they left the campsite entrance. It was after the 1st truck that the grenade blew which ignited the barrels (which had fuel). Everyone was surprised which the 2nd truck stopped in its place which what the Marine wanted. The explosion was only the 1st since in the confusion, he took shots again, but this time, he aimed where the drugs and illegal fire arms where. Those shots were to just to activate his other surprises.

When the shots hit, it unleash a web of explosions that destroyed all their supplies from the make shift buildings, from the outside to inside, making sure that no one can try and save it.

Finally, the Marine watched, where the explosion from the front gate activated another set of explosives which destroyed the road and the 1st truck, somewhat trapping the men. With this, the Marine took his leave.

As the men inside the camp were dealing with the destroyed supplies as well as the men who were killed from the explosions, the Marine was already 2 miles away from his location. The Marine couldn't help but be please with the situation since he single handly criple an arms/drug camp.

U.S. Base

After a few days of walking through dense jungle, he made it back to the U.S. Base where he went to do his assignment. Once he was checked out, he quickly got into contact with superious via by video confrence.

Meeting

"… **So have you completeled your mission without fail…?**" asked the 1st voice

"…Yes Sir…" answered the Marine

"… **Explain in detail on what happen with what the report that you gave us…**" ordered 2nd voice

The Marine went into detail on explaining his report after he submitted it. After explaining his actions he waited for his orders.

Once the conversation had ended, they turned their attention to the soldier that was waiting for his evaluation.

"… **After reviewing your report and your statement, we can conclude that your mission was a success… Congratulations on finishing the assignment by yourself… since this was a black op mission, details on your mission would not be spread… You can return to state side as early as you want… thank you for completeling this mission for us… Capt Riback …**" said 3rd voice

"… Thank you sir…" answered Ryback

The marine in question was Capt. Jason K. Ryback, U.S. Marine Core Sniper. After the questioning on his lates black op mission, he went to his room that he was staying in. He gather his stuff and was ready to go back home to L.A.

As Jason was getting ready to leave the base to go to Columbian airport, he couldn't help but think on what has happen to his life, since he is no longer part of the military.

Mission Classified: Black Op

Statement

Locate hostile campsite: complete

Infiltrate campsite and investigate for any information: complete

Assassinate leaders/boss of campsite: completed

Destroy anything that would do any harm to the United States: completed

Till Next Ch

Sorry for this being a short chapter


	3. Past Thoughts P 2

Last time, Jason had completeled his black op mission for the U.S. He was now currently boarding into a plane back home.

Airplane

Currently, the passenger plane was above the clouds, flying through the sky, towards L.A. As the plane was heading towards its destination, Jason used this time to think about the mission, but then started to think about his past in the orphanage as well as the attention he made himself over the years.

At 1st, he thought about when he 1st started out as Marine, how he went through the basic training. In everything he did before joining the Marines, he could have gone to another profession given what he did as a child before now.

Anyway, Jason went through the training with great determination and strength. He was so hard working and focus that he even broke the current Marine core records on the training exercise, from the track run to the shooting range. The instructers were so impressed about his performance that he quickly got promoted a rank higher then the other cadets.

He remembered the times on how he got promoted to the rank of Capt. The 1st time when he got promoted, he was still a Sergeant. He and the team he was in were on their way to investigate on a possible terrorist base camp that was given to them by intellengence. If the camp was indeed a terrorist camp, they were ordered to report in and wait on reinforcements to take out the campsite.

After checking it out, they comfirmed that it was a terrorist campsite. The leader of the squad ordered them to fall back and call in reinforcements. Jason looked at the campsite, with his binoculars, one more time when the leader gave out the orders. Just then, Jason saw a couple of U.S. soldiers being draged out from one of the occapant ruined buildings. Jason informed the team leader on it. He was surprised that the leader suggested that they go with the plan, even though he knew that their possible comrades would die.

Jason didn't want to leave them, so he decided to go against orders to save them by himself. During the night, he got his gear and started to head for the incampment by himself. He was surprised that a 3/10 other marines decided to go as well since they believed they needed to rescue them. Together, all 4 decided on a plan and strike while the going was good.

They went in pairs of 2, with each one having their own mission. Jason volunteered on locating the prisoners along with another of his Marines, while the other 2 went to cause a distraction to lessen their guards and giving Jason and the other marine a chance to get out with them.

The plan worked, as he and his fellow marine found the U.S. soldiers tied up and was about to be executed. Both men took out the terrorist with their combat knifes silently to not informed the other terrorist that were nearby, as they all went the sudden explosion that the other pair created to give them time. They were able to rescue the hostages, just in time as the reinforcements arrived. Of course during that time, Jason and his fellow men were fighting their way out of the incampment as his fellow Marines came by and helped out.

In the end, everyone made it out alright. He and the 3 others thought that they were going to get court martial for disobeying orders as well as almost letting a terrorist group, possibly get away. But to their surprised, one of the hostages was a high ranking officer that had valuable U.S. intellengence. Because all 4 went to save them, they were punished just a bit, but they were promoted to higher ranks. Jason, himself, was promoted from Sergeant to 1st Sergeant.

The 2nd mission, were he was promoted to Sergeant Major before this, was him leading a team (of 4 including himself) in a hostile terrortory in Kenya. His mission was simple but still dangerous; his team was doing a routine borderline check that would take about a month to complete. Normally, this would be done by the U.S. rangers or other U.S. forcers, but they were kinda undermen around the area at the time, so they sent Jason's team to help out until other units could arrive.

During the 1st couple of weeks, nothing happened. But after the 3rd week, he and his team overheard gun fire around the area. Jason ordered his men to be on guard and head towards the noise. They quickly, but cautiously, went towards the noise. They saw a couple of U.S. soldiers trying to escape the area with hostile natives shooting at them. Jason was about to order his men to help, but then saw, after an explosion, that only 2 U.S. soldiers came out and were still moving. Jason order his 2nd sniper to help him take out the enemy, while his other 2 men help get the injured soldiers to a safety with them.

After dealing with the enemy, Jason learned that both injured men are U.S. SEALs. Jason asked on what their mission is so to report back to HQ. Jason learned that they were sent to rescue some important men that were being held captive. Jason thought on what to do. Jason decided that there were only 2 possible solutions. 1, save the captive on their own, or 2 take the injured SEALs and get help. He asked his team and they agree to save them. He sent one of his men to help the injuried SEALs back to U.S. base, while he and his other 2 men took care of the problem themselves.

In a few days after the Marine took back the SEALs the U.S. base to get medical care, he waited for his team. Finally, near dusk on the 5th day of waiting, Jason returned along with his other Marine brothers, with the important men. Jason was injured with a bullet wounds on his left arm, lower left leg, and near the abs, but wasn't life threatening. Jason, himself hold back the enemy while the other 2 help take the hostage away to safety. Jason went beyond the call of duty as he thought and ambushed about 20 men while they were retreating. In fact, the odds of him surviving were non-existing in the case, but he lived.

He and his men were awarded the Silver Star for courage, while he received the Purple Heart for the injuries. The 2 Marines that went with him were promoted to Staff Sergeant, while the Marine that help the SEALs escape and get medical help was promoted to Sergeant. He (Jason) got promoted to Chief Warrant Officer Number 3.

In the last 2 year, before no longer being inlisted as a Marine, he did several missions, which he cordinate, worked and launched units to their missions, while he personally decided to take on the most hostile missions, since Jason believed that in these missions, it is best to send the best to make sure it succeeds.

His last mission that got him appointed to Capt, was during his last 2 months in the Marine core. He single handlely took on an entire mission by himself, since the survival mission on this final mission was to infertrate North Vietnam and assasinate a key personal. Jason decided if anyone is going to do this mission, he would do it himself, since he has got the best chance of making it out alive. He gather a team to make sure that he can enter without any problem, after that, the team would go back the U.S. base, while he went on his own.

After month, many believed he died on duty since the official that they wanted to kill was still alive. The U.S. was about to send a team to finish the mission. A week before the U.S. sent in the SEALs, the official was assinated. The military went high and low looking for the assassin. In the end, North Vietnam couldn't locate the person or party that assinated the man, while the U.S. wondered what happened.

A week before Jason's time was up, Jason returned alive at the nearest U.S. base along with copys on important documents that North Veitnam was planning. Jason not only completed the mission, but exceeded it without fail. Cause of this, Jason was promoted to Capt, and given the Navy Cross for bravery. He was then later discharged with full honors.

Jason thought that in the 6 years in the Marines had really changed him to be a strong warrior. While he was out of the Marine, the U.S. government's high officials asked him to do a black op a couple months after, which he did, and now there he was on the plane. As he remembered his Marine career, he remembered his life in the orphanage.

When Jason was an infant, Sister Catherine was the one who took care of him. She was there when he cried, when he felt scared, for everything.

When he was 4, which is where everything changed for him personally. During that time, he made friends with the other orphans. But during the time when married couples or single adults came to adopt a child, he would always be rejected on being adapted. Of course, he had no problem, he was cute for a 4 year old as well as bright, but many parents seem to reject him for some reason. He didn't know why, along with the nuns who worked in the orphanage.

While he was growing up, he worked hard on his studies in school with the help of the nuns to help him with some of his studies. The Nuns were quite surprise to know that Jason's intellect was quite high for an 8 year old. Normally, 6 year old children would start learning on how to use the alphabit correctly, or start learning how to count, but Jason was different. Thanks to all the attention that Sister Catherine gave him, he was able to read, write and do math in a higher rate. In fact, Jason was given an IQ test, which rated him to be a gifted child.

Because Jason was so gifted at a young age, Sister Katrina decided to let him go to a more advance school. Of course, she had to wait when Jason was at least 8 years old or someone she knew can keep an eye on him before going to high school.

Jason was sent to middle school for his advance skill when he was 7 years old. During that time, he made a bit of friendship towards some of the teens in middle school especially the young girls. Of course, it was difficult for him to actually being able to adapt to this type of social order cause of the age difference.

This changed when he was walking back to the orphanage with Sister Catherine, when he passes a newly built Karate school. When Jason saw the students, through the window, practicing the art of fighting, it was like a light switch in his head turned on. He wanted to learn martial arts since he felt like it was something that would be a part of him. Unfortunately, Sister Catherine informed him that he couldn't since there wasn't any money to pay for him to classes. This didn't stop Jason from trying to learn.

In his free time, in the park, he would go to nice spacious area, where a lot people would walk by so that he can be safe. He practice punching and kicking for hours, even though he had no kind of fighting form. It was then after the 1st 2 weeks, that he went around the neighborhood to do some chorus around the yard, like mowing and other stuff. Sister Katrina didn't see the problem with it since he is still keeping up with his studies and thought it was nice to know that he is working hard to get what he wants.

It was after the 3rd weekend that Jason was training when an old chinesee man came towards him. He asked why he was working hard on learning how to fight. Jason admitted that it was cool, but then said that he felt like he needed to learn, like it was apart of him. The old man decided to test Jason with a simply philosophy lesson to figure out. Jason figured it out after a few days. It was then the old man started to teach him Kung Fu Dragon and Tiger style which Jason took seriously and became quite skill.

As he learned to fight, he entered martial arts competitions which he won most of the time, thanks to his teaching, which he earned a couple of cash, prizes. During the competitions, Jason always had to fight while holding back.

It was that Jason wanted to hold back, but he had to hold back, since 1 time in training by himself, he punches a practice post so hard that he destroyed it in the 1st strike. He was surprised that he was able to do it, since at the time he was upset and angry about some kids making fun of him being an orphan. Jason decided to test his strength at a nearby boulder which he left a punch hole in it, while he only felt a sting. At that time, his master, Miyagi saw this and told him to hold back his strength since it could hurt a lot of peopl unless it is to defend the innocent. Jason did exactly that since he agreed with his sense, along with his sensei telling him to find away to control his power by will, so no accidents would happen.

As he grew up, Jason began to expand his terrain, while learning about life from his sensei and the nuns of the orphanage. For the next few years, he grows up with a mentor that was like a grandfather to him and he learned so much about life. Sister Catherine along with the other nuns helped him with his more personal life like girls and stuff. To him, it felt like he was being raised by an older sister and aunt along with a grandfather. He was pretty lucky about it. As he grew, he got interested in other things like skate/snowboarding, along with doing some modeling work for some cash.

Unfortunately, life wasn't all the great, since his sensei past away when he was only 15 years old. Of course, with this, he began to question somethings about himself. Even though he has many things, the thing that he wanted more was answeres about his past, about who he is and what he is. The only people he can think about was his parents, which he felt he needed to find.

So, when he turned 17, he already completeled high school along with completing his bachelor degree in engireeing and minor computer science. It was then when he joing the Marines. During his time in the Marines, he completed another bachelor degree in computer science. With it, he was able to get out of the Marines after 6 to 7 years and gotten a job in computer company and develop software systems and such.

As Jason thought about it, he heard the pilot's annoucement that they we're near LA airport (which was evening). With that, Jason broke his thoughts about his past and gotten ready to head home. But as he was ready to go home to his apartment, he looked outside the plane's window and saw the city. He felt that something was going to happen something that would change his life forever. 

Till Next ch

Ok, I know you guys must be wondering on why I wrote this. 1st off, I wrote this so you guys can know on how Jason became a capton in the Marines, along with make a detail, but still broad plot of his past. Plus, you won't have to ask me questions about him growing up or how he became like this. Also, I making Naruto a genius since there are more educational apportunities now. Also, I'm re-writing my previous plot for this story, so it is going to take some time, but I will update later on.


	4. Jason's Last Mission

Last time, Jason was thinking about his past, on how he became a capton in the Marines, as well as growing up as a gifted person and working hard on getting everything he owned on his own.

Month later

Jason was, currently, working out at the beach. He is doing heavy weight lifting, without a shirt, that caught the attention on a lot of young single women (15-26) since he only wore a work out shorts, had his shirt neaby, with sneakers and workout gloves along with his Ipod on his shorts along with letting his blond hair grow spiky again.

As Jason was breaking a sweat, he remembered that his sensei said to not only work out his phyiscal body, but also his mental and spirital body which he knows that his sensei means to better control his super human powers.

Once he finished his 5 hour workout of running 8 miles for 1 hour, to3 hours of weight lifting, out of your mind training, to 1 hour of Parkour training to finish things off. Jason was a very hardcore when it came to training.

As he was ready to walk back home, he suddenly got a call in his cell. He checked it out to see that it was an unknown call. He answered it to see who it was.

"… Hello...?" asked Jason

"… _Hello Jason… It's me, Admiral Bates_…" answered the person, which Jason knew who it was.

"Hello sir… how are things going on with you since I'm sure this isn't a social call." Said Jason

"_Things are alright… but your right. This isn't a social call... I would like you to come back to the Marines for one last mission for us since we need the best on this mission…_" said Admiral Bates

"Pray till what the mission is Sir… or you can't tell since we are not in a secure line…" asked Jason

"_Yes… this is very important information which I can't brevate, but it I tell you this… it well be history in the making_…" said Admiral Bates

Jason thought about it for a moment, since right now, he has started working for a computer company as a programer. Once he thought about it, he said, "Sir… I accept your request…"

"Thank you capton for coming back… Go to Pentagon in 1 week, there you would meet up with Capt. Garner to explain to you on where to go and where to meet… Captain… Thank again…" said Admiral Bates

"You welcome Sir…" answered Jason

Once they finish talking, they hung up the phone and continue on what they were doing.

10 days later

Jason was currently in an airforce base in Afganistan. He's getting ready to do one last mission for himself as a Marine. As he got ready, he remembered the meeting that he was in a few days ago about the mission.

After a week from the phone call, he met up with Capt. Garner in Pentagon to discuss what his mission was. Capt. Garner explains to him that he was going to be part of 1 of 8, 8 men, units that was heading to Afganistan for a special infrentry mission and that he was going lead. Jason asked on the details, but was told that he would reseve the rest of the mission once he gets there. Jason accepted and left the next day.

Once he landed he went to get the information. He met up with his team, which had 4 Navy Seals and 3 Marines. They greeted him, which he did the same. Now, the meeting, all the units over heard, and each unit was given their assignment. What surprised them the most is that this person was not only an infiltrate, but also a capture mission to the most wanted terrorist in the world, Osama Bin Laden.

The units were surprised at 1st, but then just got into focus on the mission reports. The CIA was able to gain Intel on 8 possible locations that Sadam was living. Jason and few other team leaders asked if this info was accurant, which the CIA was able to comfirm with great confidents.

With that, each unit was given on which location that Osama was located, as well as the prelimiter. Once it was done, the spoker asked, "Any questions!"

Jason raised his hands with a smirk on his, which he was recognized. Jason said, "Just one… Who wants to bet that it's our unit is going to be the one to get him 1st?"

That got the rest of the room starting to cheer on what Jason said. A SEAL captain said, "Once you can use your game on getting woman…"

"At least I have game…" smirk Jason

This got the Marines, SEALs that were there a loud hooting and cheering. The annoucer then quiet it down, which they did.

"Alright… in all seriousness… we'll be going after the most dangerous man today… there well be no mistakes here… we well capture him, dead or alive…Is that understood."

"Yes Sir!" all yelled

"Good…The mission begins in tomorrow in 600 hours… Dismiss." Ordered the Annoucer

As they were leaving, Jason asked for a bet, the losers who doesn't get Osama, pays the winners the 1st round drinks. Everyone agreed on it.

"Good to hear all that… so our group would be expecting your payments for our drinks later on, alright." Said Jason, which his unit hoot about it

Right now, it was midnight on the day of the mission. As he got ready, he looked up at the sky and felt that something was going to happen today. He wondered if this feeling was telling him that he was going to die today. If it was, then he would accept it, if it made sure that he would take down.

600 hours

Jason was on a black hawk helicopter, silently flying towards the drop off point. He and his team were ready to begin the mission of all missions in their lives. They were all prepared through the teeth for this mission.

Marine's and SEALs were outfited with standard desert assault equipment. Camoufloage dessert uniform, with boots and gloves. They had their survival backpacks (water, 1st Aid Kit, map, ammo clips, etc.) Everyone, except Jason wore the necessary equipment.

Jason wore the same thing and had a similar backpack, but with small key differences. Jason had around his body, hidden or in plain view, combats knives (1x Double Edged Dagger belt knife, 1x Gerber tactical automatic opener black combat edge, 2x Combat Commander, Camo, 2x Black SOG SEAL Pup, 2x Special hunting knives, 2x 1 set of Jack Ripper throwing knives, 1x K-Bar Combat knife, with sheath on all except the commander knives). He also carried Colt M4 carbine with MK. 18 CQBR upper receiver, fitted with Aimpoint red-dot sight and additional back-up iron sights (BUIS) with only 2 extra ammo clips, A 9 MM pistol with only 3 extra clips. In basic terms, Jason is carrying a lighter load then most Marines. He had a compass wristwatch, sunglasses, and a cap that covered his golden blond spiky hair. Around his neck was the Whirlpool pendant that was with him for good luck along with his dog tags.

Jason kept his automatice combat edge in his jacket pocket, the 2 combat commanders in his boots, the 2 SEAL Pups on both his arms, 2 hunting knives on his sides, the 2 Jack Ripper set (4) on his rearback and K-Bar horizontal on his back. (The rest of his weapons, you can figure it out)

As his team was ready to hit ground, Jason remembered the conversation he had with Sister Catherine.

Flashback

_Jason was in Sister Katrina'a office, who was occupied with Sister Katrina and Sister Catherine. He was currently drinking some tea, while both nuns look at him. It was then that Sister Katrina decided to speak up._

"…_**So what's this surprise visit about… someone as important as you has any time to play around."**__ Stated Sister Katrina_

_ Jason just looked at his tea cup and was thinking. After a moment, Jason said, "__**I… I just wanted to see you guys again… that's all…"**_

_ Sister Catherine can tell that something was bugging Jason. Before she could, Sister Katrina spoke 1__st__._

"_**So… are you dying…?" **__said Sister Katrina_

_ Sister Catherine was stunned about it, but Jason just kept his cool._

"_**No… maybe… I don't know… "**__ Replied Jason_

"_**What…? Jason what are you talking about?**__" asked Sister Katrina_

_ Jason went on to explain that he has been having these strange feelings for awhile. He told them that this feeling was even stronger, when he said he was doing 1 more mission as a Marine, saying that it was like his soul was telling him that he wasn't needed in this world anymore._

_ Sister Catherine was worried about it and asked Jason if he can somehow deny the request, but Jason said no, saying, "Marines don't runaway." Sister Catherine was going to try and convince him, but Sister Katrine stopped her and began to tell her something._

"_**So that reason why I was feeling so concern about you lately huh…"**_

_ Sister Katrina explained that for a while now, she to also felt something was going to happen to Jason. Times when she walked around, she saw that somethings that reminder her of him. How younger childern were practicing some type of sport and stuff that corresponded with some bad luck, like knee scrape or something falling down that was made by him or something like that._

"_**It looks like the fate has decided to give everyone a chance for change."**__ Said Sister Katrina_

_ Sister Katrina said that she was leaving the orphanage and the church to another location in England. This surprised Jason and Sister Catherine. Sister Katrina explained that Sister Catherine was going to be in charge of the orphanage. After explaining herself, Sister Catherine was please to know that she was given such a position. Sister Katrina then wishes Jason good luck, and good bye saying, "__**I will pray that you will 1 day you'll find your answers…**__"_

_ With that, Jason decided to leave and get ready to go. He said his good-byes to Sister Katrina, Sister Catherine, as well as the other nuns that was still there who help raised him goodbye._

End flashback

Jason thoughts ended when he felt the chopper slow down in speed. They made it to the drop point. With this, Jason ordered his men to move out. Once on the ground, Jason led them to the designated target site.

Konoha

A couple of days ago, the 4th was working hard and sending the new genin to their respected D-rank missions. So far, everything was going alright, but of course there had to be an annoyance. Minato had to deal with Sasuke; saying that he needs a real mission than the D-rank chores that he was given.

Kakashi has been working with him on trying to settle him down, while Sakura decided to back him up.

Minato thought back on the graduating exam. He already knew that Sasuke became rookie of the year, while he was surprised that Sakura became the kuniochi of the year since he saw the reports on her being a fangirl. As he thought about it, he also remembered on what the council wanted Minato to do.

The civilian council wanted Minato to adapt Sasuke as part of the Namikaze/Uchia alliance to show that Konoha is a lot stronger with Minato teaching Sasuke all his family secrets or wanted Sasuke to marry Arika so to pass on the Uchia bloodline to Arika and get more Sharingon user as well as making Sasuke the heir for both the Namikaze and Uchia clans. Minato, of course, rejected both plans since he wasn't going to force his only daughter to an arrange marriage, as well as not even teach Sasuke any of his jutsu since he believed that Sasuke isn't worthy enough to have.

Minato can't help but remember all the times that the civilian council wanted Sasuke to increase in strength and continue the Uchia bloodline, as well as get more Sharingon users. During this time, he wished that his son was here since the civilian council would shut up about it since Naruto would be the heir and they wouldn't do anything about it since Naruto would have control 1 day and help keep his sister, Arika safe.

His attention was brought back, when Kakashi suggested that take a C-rank mission since he believed it would be alright with him. Minato just sighed and agreed. He gave them a bodyguard mission for a bridge builder to keep safe until his completes his bridge that he trying to finish.

As this was going on, Minato didn't know that his wish was going to come true, since soon things around the entire elemental nations are going to change.

Till Next time


	5. To A New World

Last time, Jason was getting ready to complete his final mission with the Marines, by catching or executing Osama Bin Laden. As he was doing this, his feelings on the matter was telling him that he would soon leave this world. Jason put that thought away since he needs to put the objective in front of him now.

0 hours

It was now 1200 hours, noon, since the operation began. At 600 hours, Jason's unit traveled in secret to their respected location with an hour to spare. Jason quickly got his men to do a quick recon of the building that Osama might be in. After he got the Intel, Jason formulated a plan.

1st, Jason would go in by himself and get rid of the outside. He plans to make a sloppy mess on his kill which would only be a distraction. Once the men, inside the building, notices that there is an intruder, Jason would signal his team by pistol shots at them. This would signal the SEALs to start firing at any men in their line of fire in the opposite direction. This would get the men to go to them.

At this stage, Jason would continue to take out any enemy that he encounters. After about a minute of firing, the SEALs would sit tight, which would signal the Marines to fire at the other opposite direction where, Jason was, to get the men to come rushing at them. This would confuse the men, since they would believe that they are surrounded and was being attacked on all sides.

Jason would continue to take out in indoor enemy, while the enemy that comes outside would be shot by 2 Marines. 1 Marine sniper would be watching Jason backside as he focus on the front. As this was continue, the SEALs would go in the building in all the confusiong and search for Osama, while the Marine take care of the problem in their side.

It was now time to begin the mission, which all the units along side his to go and attack. Before that, Jason decides give a final speech to his men.

"Alright… listen up men…" said Jason to get the attention of his unit

"… Today, we are going in, possibly killing or capturing 1 of the most deadliest men on the planet… no matter what happen here today, I want to make something perfectly clear… we all maybe SEALs, Marines, Ranger, you name it… but today we are brothers in arms protectin our home, our friends, and our families…. Now, even though we may or may not get Osama, I want everyone to follow the plan in complete detail since I want everyone to come home… Is that understood." Ordered Jason

"Yes sir…" all answered

"Good… Now, let go in fast, go hard and go home since we all have someone waiting for… No matter what, no one is left behind no matter what…" said Jason, then looked at his fellow Marines, " Marines… Semper Fi…" which the Marines repeated as well, Jason then looked at the seals, "SEALs… do what you do best." Which the seal howler out in agreement.

"Let do it."

30 minutes later

Jason was now driving one of the trucks that were outside of the building. Behind him, his men were in 2 separate trucks following him. Jason was following an escaping truck full of terrorist gunmen. They were firing at him, which his men help cover him by firing at the enemy.

Earlier, the plan went off without a hitch. Unfortunately, a few enemy men slipped out from the raid as they were checking for anymore enemy. One of Jason's men informed him about it, as he was in the 2nd fl. Jason quickly jumped out of the 2nd fl window and landed on his feet and hot wire 1 of the trucks outside. He ordered to come and follow since the truck making the get away might be Osama in it. He order 1 Marine and SEAL to stay behind to double the place to make sure no is still inside. Once it was comfirmed, they were to join back with the team.

Jason was driving the truck, fast and hard. Jason was able to guess that the truck was going to the border of the country and knew that his men didn't stop them, theywould have to stop persuit since it could cause internation problem. Jason decided to do what needs to be done and informed his men through his communication device.

"Chief Kamen…" yelled Jason

"_Yes Captain…_" answered Kamen

"I leave the safety of our men into your hands… be sure to capture Osama alright." Said Jason

"_Captain...!_" yelled Kamen

"Don't worry, I'm making sure that Osama doesn't escape… understand…?" said Jason

"_No Captain…! We can get him…!"_ Yelled Kamen

"Yes…! You well… Semper Fi!" yelled Jason

With that, Jason quickly drove to another side to cross path with the truck as his men continue to persuit the enemy truck.

About 2 miles before the border, Jason was able to cut across and be infront of the enemy truck, which their location was some sort of canyon. Jason prepared to do what he needs to do. He plans to crash his truck in front of the vehicle, and slam into it, while he jumps out in the last second.

After a moment of waiting, he floored it. Jason was driving and drifting in the canyon side road. The enemy truck saw and figured on what he was going to do, so they started to shoot at him. Jason made sure to dodge every bullet, unfortunatly, the truck left front tire was hit and was making it hard to control. Jason was able to shoot a few rounds that their truck, which did the same thing.

Jason was about to jump out, when his seat belt won't unbuckle. Jason braced himself, as he was about to collide into the other truck. The enemy truck dodge, but not before slamming into Jason's side and knocking him and the truck off the canyon wall into a ravine. The enemy truck was able to stop in time and hit the canyon wall, front 1st and knocking out the passengers.

The Marine and SEAL saw what happened and was shocked to see Jason fall into the Ravine. After a moment of watching, the truck that Jason was in, exploded in huge flames. The Marines and SEALs stopped the truck near the enemy truck. Half went to check on the enemy, while the other half went to see if Jason made it out. They saw that there was no body near the truck. The only thing that can figure out was that Jason was hit with a bullet and couldn't get out in time.

The men soon saw that the enemy truck didn't have Osama in made the feeling worse since Jason just sarfice his life for nothing, which one Marine yelled it out. Then Chief Kamen spoke up, saying, "He didn't for nothing… he died trying to protect the things he cherrish… men salute him." Ordered

The Marine and SEALs, saluted Jason on his bravery, for making the ultimate sacrifice for his family, for his friends and for his country.

Before the explosion

Jason was falling inside the truck. As he was falling, he was thinking about Sister Catherine, his sensei, everyone that was important to him. He knew that death right now, would make them very sad, but he was happy to know that he might have prevented another 9/11, if anything.

"_Catherine… Katrina… everyone….good-bye_" Jason thought as he smiled peacefully to his death

Before he even knew it, Jason suddenly disappeared into thin air, before the truck hit the ground and exploded, leaving nothing more than a reckage.

Void of space (think gundam seed or destiny scene, where Kira and Shin where in episode 50)

Jason was suddenly felt like he was in a place of nothingness, just floating in it. He thought that he would at least felt some kind of pain as he died or doesn' feel any kind of pain. As he continue to float, what he felt like he was underwater, in the void, he wondered on what was going to happen to him now, since he doesn't know what going to happen.

As he closed his eyes to wonder what was going on, he felt some kind of warm present near him. Jason opened his eyes to see some kind of rainbowish light appearing in front of him. Before he could think about it, the light spoke in a mystical type woman voice.

"_Jason…or perhaps I should say Naruto… the time has come… for you to go home…"_ said the mystical Light

"Go Home…? You mean California…?" replied Jason

"_No… I mean to your real home… where your family is waiting for you…Naruto…"_ said the light

"My family…? What are you saying…? And why are you calling me Naruto…?" asked Jason

"_Naruto is your real name… Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze… the son of both Kushina and Minato Namikaze… Heir to the Namikaze clan… and Jinchuriki of Kyuubi"_ answered the Light

"What are you talking about…?" asked Jason

"_Find your family and you'll know who you really are… As well, you should know that the Kyuubi is an entanti of pure evil, so be careful… Here is some knowlegde on the basic jutsu you should know, as well as 1 in particular for you."_ Said the voice, as a strange light enters Jason's head, which showed him the Substitution, henge and the Kage Bunshin jutsu

Before Jason can reply to all this info, the light said its fairwell, but said that it would give Jason a few more things as part of what was going on with him. The light, "_Go and fulfill the destiny that you well carve with your own hands, Naruto…_"

Daylight

Jason was now waking up, what he felt was grass. He opened his eyes to see that he wasn't in dessert; instead he was in a forest. He looked around to see his backpack was next to him. He looked inside to see that he had his survival gear, but none of his automatic weapons. He checked himself to see that he still had his knives on him. He looked inside to see that he had not only his survival gear, but also some of his clothes.

He had just 2 shirts (1 grey medium shirt that a dragon and tiger in the front along with the Yin-Yang symbol that was above 2 skulls, 1 red medium shirt with cool golden color design of a knight), a pair of navy blue jeans as well as a pair of black pants that he used to wear when he was 15 or 17 years old but completely new, an Ipod, laptop, sunglasses, his medals, along with some other small electronic things that were light enough to carry.

He quickly gathers up his stuff and left to check out the area. He was able to smell the ocean air and followed it to see if can figure out his exact location. Before he knew it, Jason found himself located on an island. He looked around to see that there was some kind of town nearby the rock steep that he was in.

Jason knew that he needed to get there to figure out what was going on and where he is. As Jason got closer to the town, he saw that the town was actually a village, with buildings looking pretty wreck. He also saw that the town had old clothing that was completely different that look like old clothing from a century old or more. He decided to change his look, before going into the village.

Jason came walking into town, wearing his dessert combat pants with a belt, his large grey tank shirt, along with his black combat boots. He wore his sunglasses and let loose his wild blond spiky hair.

As he walked inside the village, he saw the people spirits were broken, since he can see it in their eyes. It looks like a ruined 3rd world country. He was about to check out the area, when he overheard a woman screech in fear. He quickly went to check it out.

He saw a young attractive woman, late 20 to early 30. She had black blue hair with black eyes. She wore a pink sweater, a long blue skirt and sandals.

She was being attack by 3 guys, who look like they were swordsmen. 1 was a skinny guy, another a fat bold guy and the final looked like punk. He saw them move closer to her, while she hold onto her bags.

"Well… Well guys… look at this attractive young thing… we can have plenty of fun with her…" stated the skinny guy

They both nodded in agreement, which Jason didn't like since he is an honorable man. One of them was about to touch the woman, but before he could, everyone were completely stunned when the guy was killed right in front of them, with a knife in the neck at the nervous system.

They look to see that it was Jason, who through the knife. Jason then looked at them, through his sunglasses, calculating on his next move.

"Well… Well... look what I found… 3, no wait, 2 deadmen waiting…" said Jason

Both men were surprise that some punk kid would fight with them. They told him that they were going to kill him, which Jason just used his hand to mean, "bring it."

The bold fat man draws out his sword and went to slice Jason, which Jason just dodges it. The bold fat man was about to swing at him again, only for Jason to catch his arm before the swing, which he then brought him forward to him. This made it easy for Jason to drop him on the knees. The bold man was now on his knees and was about to attack Jason again, but he was killed the moment he turned to look at him, since Jason snapped his neck with his hands.

The punk saw this and went to kill him by thrusting his sword at Jason's blind side. Jason senses it coming, so he waited until the last moment, to dodge the attack and drew out his K-Bat knife, from behind his back and tank shirt. He then slices the man hand to let him drop the sword, which he then stabs at the man's heart.

Jason had killed all 3 men, with ease since he didn't need to go all out. Jason looked back at the woman to see that she was alright. He used one of the dead men's shirts to clean his K-bar and throwing knife before placing back in the sheath. He walked to the woman and asked if she was alright.

"Yes… thank you for saving me… um…" said the woman

"Jason… Jason K. Ryback…" answered Jason

"Oh… my name is Tsunami…" answered Tsunami, "Thanks again for saving me…"

"No… problem since I have a thing against harming women…" replied Jason

Jason was about to walk away, when Tsunami asked him if he was new to the town, since she knows many people here. Jason nodded yes, which he explained that he was surprisingly dropped off here. For her gratitude, Tsunami asked Jason to come to her home to stay for the night. Jason agreed since he can asked her somethings, while he figures out on what his next move should be. He quickly picked up his stuff that he dropped before fighting the men and went with her.

Till Next time


	6. Travel? and Possibility

Last time, Jason was some how teleported from his so called death into a habited island. Once he entered the village, he was able to stop an attempted rape on a young woman named Tsunami. Tsunami was grateful to Jason, that she offered him a place to stay for the night.

Tsunami's home

Tsunami led Jason to her home, which was located near the coast. As they walked, she asked him a few questions on who he is? Where he came from? What kind of clothing he is wearing? Questions like that. Jason responded with simple answers, but kept them broad since he still needed to figure things out. It was near Tsunami's home, that he started to feel the effects of not getting enough sleep since he doesn't know how long of nap he took in the forests, as well as staying up for almost 3 days straight for the Osama operation.

Tsunami notice Jason sudden exhaustion, so she informed him that he could lay down and rest, which he thanked her.

Once they were inside the house, she led him to a room. Before going any further, she notices that there were more visitors in the house, since she notices not only her father's stuff, but also some other backpacks. Before she can call out, Jason said, "W-why am I so tired all of a sudden…"

It was then that Jason just collapse, which Tsunami caught him. She yelled out for her father and anyone else in the house to help her.

It was then, an old man wearing glasses, which look like a drunk came rushing into the hallway to see that his daughter was struggling to hold young man with him. Following him was a young girl with pink hair and a pink shinobi outfit (you already know who is going to be, so I won't describe them). Along with her were Sasuke and Sai to see what the commotion was about.

"Tsunami…! What are you doing? Who is this kid?" asked Tazuna, Tsunami's father

"This youg man name is Jason… He just saved me from some thugs or probably from some of Gato's men, who was going to-" Tsunami stopped there, since Tazuna was able to figure it out.

She then informed him that she aloud him to stay for the night for helping her, which Tazuna agreed. Tsunami got Sakura to help her move him to a spare room.

Once in the room they layed him in a flat bed on the floor, but before thatTsunami removed his K-Bat knife from his back to make it easier on him. Sakura was surprise to se such a large knife hidden in the clothing. Tsunami asked Sakura to remove his sunglasses and boots while she puts his bag near him.

When Sakura removed his sunglasses from his face, she was kinda surprise to see that the young man was handsome, but more to the point, he kinda look like the 4th Hokage, except he had whisker marks on his cheeks. She then removed his boot, which Sasuke, Sai and Tazuna came to see how the person was doing. Once she removed the boots, 2 more knive fell of it. They were kinda surprise to see that he had 2 more knives hidden from them.

It was at this point, that Sasuke said that he is going to check his stuff to see who this guy is, since he doesn't full trust him. Sai also agreed to it, saying that this could be a trick from Gato. Tsunami said no, but everyone agreed to do it, since their sensei, Kakashi, was out cold in the next room and they need to be ready for anything at the moment.

Sasuke opened Jason's backpack and carefully removed the contents inside it. He 1st removed the clothing that was in it. They were surprise to see his dessert uniform (which they didn't know what it was) since it was weird for all of them. They then remove his shirts, which a few of them were amazing on the design since it show that it was really artistic design, both the grey and red. Next his Jeans, which they thought it was strange since it felt really strong, but also comfortable inside it.

Next, the stuff that Sasuke wanted to see. Sasuke brought out Jason's weapons. Even though it was a few, it was still a lot of knives for 1 person. Everyone was amazed on the design on each of them. Sasuke layed them down near him, which Sai took a closer look to see how sharp they are.

Next, Sasuke was surprised on Jason's laptop which only flipup and down. He didn't know what it was, so he places it on the floor. Sakura decided to take a look at it while Sasuke continue to look over each pocket. Sasuke found an Ipod with headphones and a speaker, some medals, and someother stuff. The medals were interesting in Sasuke's eyes since, one was the Purple Heart medal (which everyone didn't know), a silver star, and a cross with interesting design (Navy Cross). He then found a small book.

He looked at the book to see that it was the medals that he pulled out, but couldn't read it since it was in a weird writing like the laptop, but soon saw that it had other language, until he found his writing (Japanesee). He read it out loud for the 3 medals.

"Purple Heart…" said Sasuke, which got everyone's attention, "earned for continues battle with heavy injuries. The number of (dot, bumps, or whatever it is, well see later on to fix) determines the number of injuries he received." Sasuke hold up to see it had 3 mortal wounds.

Sasuke continue to speak, "The Silver Star… earned for gallantry and heroism… The Navy Cross… earned for extrodinary bravery…" which he hold up each of the medals

They were amazed that Jason was such a strong person to be recognized as a hero, in a sort. Sasuke had finish removing all the contents inside the bag, which showed not much. Of course, this stopped when Sakura turned on the Laptop. When she saw it, she was amazed on what it was doing; it was then that she was able to figure it out.

"Guys… I know what this thing is." Said Sakura

Everyone turned to look at her.

Sakura had an amazed look, which then said, "This thing… it's a computer…"

Everyone was surprise, except Sai, to see that this medium sized thing was a computer.

"How can that be…? I know that Konoha and other villages have computers, but they are all bigger and bulky ones (think the computers back 15 to 20 years ago). But this thing can't be a computer since it is slim and doesn't weight as much, not to mention it is missing somethings from what I seen." Said Sai

"I don't know how either, but this is a computer… a portable computer…" said Sakura as she sees the opening screen that had the weird writing. She then said, "Hm… this guy place a security code and needs a password to use it… but with this strange writing, I can't do a thing about it. The only thing I can tell is the numbers and symbols." Stated Sakura

Sakura suggested turning it off manually, like she did to turn it on. Tsunami looked at Jason's Ipod (Ipod classic) to see that it was similar to the computer. Sakura looked at to see that it had a lock on it, which she needed a 4-digit password.

Now, since they can't check anything else, Tsunami went and neatly place back all of Jason's belongings back into his backpack. The genin were about to say something, but Tsunami said that there wasn't anything else to check, so they should wait until he wakes up to question him. The agreed on it, since they needed answers, plus they need to make sure that their sensei was alright since they may need his help with Jason.

With that, they left him alone, while Jason himself was sleeping peaceful, even though he was thinking about what has happened to him.

Next day

It was mid morning, which Jason started to wake up. He raised himself up to figure out what happened to him. Just then the events from yesterday came flashing back. Jason looked out the room window to see that it wasn't a dream.

"_So… it wasn't a dream…So that mystical light did save me… or to be more precise, took me away from my home to this new place…_" thought Jason

Jason looked around to see the area around him was real and that he needs to figure out on what he should do. It was then, he sensed someone eyeing him. Jason acted calm when he felt being viewed. Jason went to his backpack to see his stuff was still there along with all his positions.

Jason strapped on his K-Bar back to back, hidden behind his tank shirt. He notices that his 2 knives that were in his boots were inside his backpack as well. He decided to just leave his weapons inside his backpack, but kept his automatic black opener in his pocket in case.

He left the room that he was in to see who was here. As he was leaving, he felt strange, like he was reborn or something. He couldn't explain it, but he knew that he had changed or something about this place was changing him.

Once he was down stair, he was greeted by everyone except Kakashi, who was still upstairs resting. As everyone was looking at him, Tsunami was the 1st to greet him.

"Good Morning Jason… how are you feeling…? You gave me quite the scare yesterday…" asked Tsunami

"Oh… good morning Tsunami-san… sorry if I did scary you… I just felt tired…" said Jason, while thinking, "_From all that been happening to me for the past couple of days… I won't be surprise if my mind was too exhausted from everything that has happened to me…_" he then said, "But now I'm fine…"

Tsunami was glad, but then heard Jason ask her who are these people, since he passed out before even introducing them to him. Tsunami introduce Tazuna as her father, while Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai are a shinobi team sent from Konoha, along with their sensei, to protect her and her family from completing the bridge.

Jason was surprised that such young kids were actually being used to do a protection detail, which Jason was an expert in. Tazuna introduced himself and thanked Jason for protecting his daughter when he wasn't here. Jason just nodded taking in the thank you.

"Would you like some breakfast? I'm making something delicious right now…" asked Tsunami

"No thank you… you were more than gracious enough to lend me a place to stay… I'll be going out to go out and get my bearrings straight, once I know where I needed to go, I'll be leaving…" said Jason, as he heading out the door, but before saying, "Thank you again for letting me stay for the night."

Tsunami was about to ask him to wait, but he already left. Jason was walking through the village that he came into yesterday. He went to the place where he killed the men to see that they were gone. He asked on what happened, which one of the villagers say that some of their men came and picked them up. Jason suspected, and was glad that he took back his throwing knife before going with Tsunami.

He went around seeing that there was some kind of library. As he walked in to see what was in, he saw that not only the streets, but also the library had Japanesee writing. Jason was glad that he learned Japanesee so he can read it with no problem. He found the map of the entire world. He wanted to see it to make sure of his surroundings. He saw that this world was completely different from his world. But he remembered that the light told him that he was from this world and that his name was Naruto Namikaze. Jason decided until he knew what to do next; he would keep that a secret. Now he looked at the map to see that he was on an island Nation, Nami no Kuni, which the main land was to the North northwest. He decided to head there and sees where he can get info once he is off the island. He quickly took a picture on his digital camera to download on his laptop.

As he left the library, he continued to walk around the village to see how these people are living, how the kids and their family were surviving. He was shocked to see that so many people were homeless and are just scrapping what ever they can find to live on.

He soon left the village to look more into the area. He saw a large bridge that was being built. He went over to see that some construction workers working on it, but he can tell that they were nervous about something. He soon left to go back to Tsunami place to ask her some questions in private.

Earlier

Once Jason left, Tsunami was surprised to hear that he was going to leave the island, but knew it couldn't be help since he said he needed to figure somethings out.

Once breakfast was finish with, Tsunami went to check on genin's sensei, which started to wake up. The genin then came to check on him. Once Kakashi and the genin explained about the battle and that Zabuza was still alive and saved by that tracker Nin, Kakashi decided to train them into getting stronger.

Sasuke like the idea on getting stronger and facing Zabuza again. It was then at this moment, that Sakura explained to Kakashi about Jason, which caught Kakashi by surprise since he was out cold for the day. After hearing what Jason did for Tsunami, Kakashi thought that Jason was a good enough guy to trust so he let his worries go for now at least.

"Well… in any case, we have ourselves some extra help…" said Kakashi

"Yes… especially someone who is a hero." Said Sakura

Kakashi wonder on what Sakura said, which Sai explained on what they found out about Jason, as well as explain about some of the advance technowlegde that he has on him. This surprise Kakashi about the portable computers and other things like that.

"Yes… even though we were able to figure out his equipment, we couldn't get anymore information on him except for what he had on." Said Sai

"I see… well I go and talk to him and see if he is truly trust worthy after I teach you on what to train on…" said Kakashi

Everyone understands and accept it. Before Kakashi can get up, Sakura said one more thing that she thought that Kakashi should know.

"Kakashi-sensei… it's about Jason… around his neck… there's a pendant… It's the same one as the Hokage's wife and daughter always wears around there neck."

This surprise Kakashi, which he turned his attention to Sakura, "what did you say?"

"Well, when Tsunami and I placed him down to rest, I was able to look in the open sleeve of his shirt. On his chest, there was the Uzumaki symbol on it. I took a closer look last night to make sure of it. When I took a 2nd look, the pendant looked pretty old, but well taken care of." Explained Sakura

"That's strange… especially since I know the Uzumaki clan well enough thanks to Hokage-sama's wife." Said Kakashi

They asked him on what he meant. Kakashi explained that only members of the Main royal family of the Uzumaki clan in Uzu no Kuni are the only ones to wear the Uzumaki pendant. Since Kushina was the last princess of the former Uzu no Kuni, she is the only one to wear it, until her daughter, Arika was born. This surprised the genin, except Sai, since they knew very little about it.

"Guys… what did he look like…? Did he have red hair like the Uzumaki clan should have?" asked Kakashi

"No… he had blond spiky hair… but you know what, when I took off his sunglass and truly saw his face, I was kinda shocked…" said Sakura

"What do you mean Sakura?" asked Sasuke

"Well, if you look at his face carefully… except for the marks on his face… doesn't he resemble the 4th hokage…" said Sakura

This caught Kakashi attention since, when he heard that Jason had blond spiky hair and was wearing the Uzumaki pendant around his neck, it made it him think about his sensei's son. Kakashi was one of a few people, which knew that the 4th Hokage had a son named Naruto 1st, before Arika. When Sakura explained Jason's characterists, he immediately thought that maybe this man is Naruto, which also gave him several thought, but the most important one, is why is he a 24 year old, when he should only be 12.

Till Next time


	7. Working Hard

Last time, Jason met up with team 7, and Tazuna. After getting some rest, he checked out the area, which he learned how badly in shape the village is in. As Jason was looking at the village, Kakashi had gotten some interesting information about Jason, which he thinks it can be Naruto, but also had some thoughts about it.

Forest

Currently, Kakashi, on crutches, has taken his genin squad to a nice area where he plans to train them. He explained that the best training they need was chakra control, which he showed by climbing trees with only your feet by using chakra. They were surprise, except Sai, on what Kakashi explained. Once he showed and explain on what to do, they went to work. For the next several hours, the genin went to work on there training, while Kakashi went back to the house to keep an eye on Tazuna and his family.

As the genin were training, Tazuna wanted to go to the bridge and work on it, but Kakashi said to wait until he can send someone to go with him for security reason. Tazuna was going to go against, but Kakashi explained that it is best to have someone to keep an eye out for any enemy shinobi, which Tazuna agreed.

After several hours of training, Kakashi check on it and saw that Sasuke and Sai were still having difficulties, while Sakura was wiped out, but had completed the training for now. He informed her to go with Tazuna for guard duty, while Sasuke and Sai continue training.

Tazuna's home

After Kakashi went to check on his genin team, Tazuna waited until Kakashi sends one of his genin to help guard him. As he waited, someone came into the house. Tazuna and Tsunami heard Jason greet anyone in the house, which Tsunami greeted him. Tsunami asked if he was hungry since she just finished making lunch, but quickly got the answer to it from Jason's stomach growl.

Now, Jason would have gotten one of his MRE's, but having a home cook meal was better than that, so he agreed and thanked her. As she got things ready, Jason asked Tazuna and Tsunami something about how this village was so bad looking. Jason heard that someone business man name Gato had taken over the island and control all of its economy for his own personal use of drug deals. When Jason heard this, he wanted to kill the man since he had his own sense of justice. Tazuna also explained on why he was the one building the bridge, as well as why he is being targeted for assination since the bridge can ruin Gato's business.

"Tazuna-san… are you accepting anyone to work on building the bridge?" asked Jason

"Why yes… are you asking for a job?" replied Tazuna

"Yes, since I don't have any money right now... so I can probably earn some cash right now since, how else I'm going to live."Answered Jason

"Well… how good are you in construction? Asked Tazuna

"Good enough… and if anything, I can also do some decontruction as well as some other thing. And I'm also good in protection detail since I know how to fight." Said Jason

"Well I believe you on that, since you did defend my daughter. Alright you're hired. I pay as much as I can to you, while you work on the bridge. We leave as soon as one of Kakashi's genin come to help on the bodyguard." Said Tazuna

Jason agreed and ate the lunch that Tsunami gave him. After he finished eating, he went to change into different type of clothing to work on the bridge.

Sakura had come to the house to inform Tazuna that she would keep an eye on him. Tazuna wasn't please but took since he needed to work on the bridge, plus with Jason, who also knows how to fight, it wasn't too bad. When Tazuna called Jason to come along, Sakura and Tsunami couldn't help but blush on what Jason was wearing.

Jason was continue to wear his dessert combat pants since it is the only pants that would fit him. He was wearing his tank shirt, sunglasses, and Marine desert hat. Along with his clothing, Jason wore some of his weapons like he did in his Marine uniform. The only difference is that he is only wearing one of his SEAL pups on his left arm.

Tazuna was glad to know that Jason was prepared for a fight, more so than he thought about Sakura. Tazuna told them that they were heading to the bridge now. Before that, Jason asked Tazuna to wait 1st. He went to Tsunami to hand her a couple of things.

"Here, this is more of a precaution if anything…" said Jason.

He moved Tsunami' skirt up a bit, which Tsunami was kinda embarressed, which Tazuna and Sakura thought he was acting perverted. But those thoughts ended, when he put his 2nd SEAL pup hidden underneath her clothing with the sheath. He explained that it was a perfect hiding spot in case you want to surprise anyone. He brought the skirt down and gave Tsunami a little rectangular broad thing. He showed her to push on something to reveal his tactical opener combat edge. This one is for her to keep in her pocket so she can use if anything. He showed her the safety swithes on opening it.

Tsunami thanked him, even if it was an embarressement for her. Once it was over, Tazuna, Jason and Sakura left to go to the bridge.

Bridge

During the walk to the bridge, Jason brough out his Ipod and earphones. Sakura was curious since she never saw anything like it before so she asked him.

"Um… Jason-san… what is that thing you are using?"

"Oh… this is an Ipod… to be more specific on the model, an Ipod classic…" answered Jason

"What's an Ipod?" asked Sakura

Instead of explaining it, Jason decided to have a little fun with her since he can tell that from this conversation and the way that Sakura and Tazuna were eyeing it, that the technowledge he has is beyond anything they knew.

Jason told Sakura to put the earphones on her ears to listen to something. Even though Jason wanted to have little fun, he made sure to do it nicely. Once Sakura placed the headphones on her head, which Jason presses play on his Ipod. This surprise Sakura by making her jump a bit from listening the music (Shattered Glass by Disturbed). Jason laughed a bit, which Sakura just glared at him. Jason explained that the Ipod was a listening/viewing device for music and movies. Sakura and Tazuna were amazed that not only a person can listen to musice but also see a movie.

Jason got back his headphone back into his pocket since he was going to listen to some music while he worked.

As they were nearing the bridge, Jason asked Sakura something.

"So young lady, what did your sensei been doing with you and your team?" asked Jason

"Well, Kakashi-sensei has been training us into getting stronger by increasing our chakra control by climbing trees with only our feet." Answered Sakura

"Charka… control…? Climbing trees with your feet? Is that really good training? And out of curiousity, what is chakra?" asked Jason

Sakura was surprise that someone doesn't actually know about chakra since many people knows about it. Sakura explained that Chakra is a special type of power that shinobi's like herself use to perform jutsu. She said that it combines physical strength and spiritual power to create chakra for her to use, of coures there is a limit to it. That is why they did the tree climbing exercise since it not only helped increase to control their power, but also increase it as well strengthening them even further.

When Jason heard Sakura about what is chakra control, it reminded him of his power. He knew that he was a lot more stronger than any Marine or soldier back U.S.A or other nations, since his reaction time, strength and speed records that he broke and replace where almost 2 timesbetter than the previous records. Medical doctors took a blood test to see if he was on drugs, but never found anything.

Jason thought it is because of his "will", but now he thinks it might because he can not only create chakra, but weild it to his own will. Jason decided tomorrow that he is going to train for bit before going to work on the bridge.

Night

It was early evening when Jason, Sakura, and Tazuna came back to Tazuna's home. Even though Jason did a fine job at building the bridge, his mind was on what Sakura said about chakra and his power the same thing.

Once they were home, they were greeted byTsunami and Kakashi. As they greeted back, Kakashi was shock to see Jason that his only sign was his eyebrow rise up. Kakashi couldn't believe how strong resembles that Jason has between Kushina and Minato Namikaze. When Kakashi took an even more calculative look, he can see it all to well. Jason had Minato's eye color, spiky golden hair, and his skin color but has Kushina's face, eye shape as well as other features. As he looked on, Jason notice the look that Kakashi was giving him.

"What are you looking at me like that?" asked Jason

"Oh nothing much… except I'm trying to figure you out a bit, that's all." Replied Kakashi

Jason let that go since he has other things to worry about. As he went to get some dinner, while Sakura said that she would go take a shower 1st. Sakura's reason on going to take such a early shower was because she watched Jason working all day in the clothing he was wearing, it was a turn on for any kind of women.

Kakashi could only wonder on what was going here.

Later

Currently, Jason was about a few yarda away from the house as he traveled near the coast. Once he gotten a good distance, he just looked over the ocean and the moon. As he looked into the sky to view the stars, he thought on what was going on today and what he found out.

Earlier, Naruto was working with Tazuna on building the bridge. Tazuna and the workers were impressed on how Jason worked. They saw him pick-up supplies that are 3 times heavier, not to mention how fast he worked on the construction work.

Everything went smoothly, except Jason notice that they were being watched. Jason acted normally, but couldn't help and notice that Sakura hasn't notice that they were being watched. Jason guessed that she isn't trained well enough to sense anything. Even though Jason hid his power, he has trained well enough to sense any type of person or people watching him.

During this time, he asked more on who this Gato was, since he was new here. He heard on whom he was, which it reminded him about all the work he did in the Marines as a sniper against people like that.

He thought about the subject end as he thought about Kakashi. The way Kakashi was eyeing him during dinner made him wonder if he was trying to figure out something about him or knew something that he doesn't know.

Currently, he was doing what he enjoyed doing at nights when he can't go to sleep. He stares up into the night sky, watching the stars as they shine brilliante into the night. This was even more relaxing to him since he was near the calm ocean waters that reflicts the scene.

He brought out his whirlpool pendant out of his grey shirt. As he watched the scene, he thought about Sister Catherine, Sister Katrina, and his former sensei, everyone he cared and loved.

His thoughts were interrupted when he sensed someone looking at him. He would be concerned about it, but the person he was sensing was not hostile towards him. He decided to end this little charade.

"You might as well come out since I know your there." Stated Jason

The person in question was Kakashi Hatake. When Kakashi came out he was quite surprise that Jason even knew he was there, since he was once part of Anbu, not to mention he is one of Konoha's top shinobi.

When Kakashi walked up to Jason, Jason turned to him. Kakashi had to admit that Jason's appearance was like his sensei. Once Kakashi walked closer to him, Jason was prepared since he doesn't know Kakashi's motive right now.

"So, why are you following me? For that matter as well, why have you been staring at me all evening? If you're that kind of person, than to bad for you I like women." Stated Jason

Kakashi was calm when Jason asked and stated his thought, "Well to answer your 3rd question, I like women too… for your 1st and 2nd questions is because I would like you to answer some questions for me as well since you have something that shouldn't even be on you."

"And what would that be?" asked Jason

"Your pendant!" answered Kakashi

"Why…" Jason raised his right eyebrow

"Because it belongs to a certain family." Said Kakashi

This caught Jason interest, which he didn't show it. For all his life, Jason had tried to find some clue to his family's past and his birthpendant was the only thing that was his only clue. Jason knew that he needed to get Kakashi to tell him everything he knew about the pendant, but he can tell that Kakashi wasn't the type to be trick so easily. So he decided to get it by playing a game.

"Alright Kakashi… how about we play a little game?" Jason calmly suggested

"A game…?" Kakashi said out of curiousity

"Yes… the game is 20 questions… I give you a question, you answer it, the same with me… we each have a total of 10 questions to answer from each, which reaches 20… no more… no less… What do you say Kakashi, ready to play?" stated Jason

Kakashi knew that this would be tricky, but for him to figure out Jason as well as the connection between him and the pendant, he decided to play this game and get his answers, however small it can be. 

"Alright, then I'll start things off." Said Kakashi, which Jason nodded in agreement

"Have you ever heard of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze?" asked Kakashi

Till Next Ch


	8. Q & A Game

Last time, Jason had taken a walk near the coast in order to get his mind cleared up. Jason then notice that Kakashi was spying on him from a bit of distance. After calling out Kakashi, both Kakashi and Jason decided to confront each other.

Jason stood perfectly calm when Kakashi asked him if he heard the name, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. But inside, he had heard the name, since that light being told him that it was his name. After thinking for a moment, Jason decided to respond calmy, "Yes."

"Where have yo-" Kakashi was going to ask abit more, but Jason lifted his arm to stop him.

"Aren't you getting a little head of yourself… after all we are playing a game… and right now it is my turn." Stated Jason

Kakashi decided to agreed since he needs to get information on who Jason. Kakashi knew if he asked the right questions, Jason would reveal more answers from Jason's questions while receiving answers from him as well. But also, Kakashi knew by the way Jason was holding himself, he isn't one that can do the same thing.

"Alright here's my question… tell me, what kind of life this shinobi world your doing?" asked Jason

Kakashi was kinda surprised to be asked that question since a majority of the people knew what a shinobi is, but the way Jason ask, he guess that Jason has never heard of shinobi.

After a moment of thinking, Kakashi explained how the shinobi world exists. He explained that a shinobi is a person who uses, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Ninjutsu to perform jutsu to complete the missions that they do, as well as help keep the peace for the nation and village that they live in. He explained out of all the nations, there are only 5 that stand at the top, the fire nations with Konoha is at the top of the nations. He explained that is because in Konoha, as well as Kumo, Iwa, Suna, and Mizu only have a kage, the strongest shinobi in the nation that they live and these 5 controls almost all the shinobi.

Jason stood calmly but took everything in. As the thought on how this world works is unbelievable. Jason would have thought more, but Kakashi was ready to give his 2nd question.

"Now my turns… where are you from Jason?" asked Kakashi

Now, Kakashi would have asked on where Jason heard Naruto's name, but from the previous question, he decided to know who Jason is from since it could give him a clue to where he might have met or heard Naruto's name.

Jason explained that he comes from Los Angeles, California in the United States since he was little.

Kakashi thought about it for a moment, then focus on Jason who was ready to ask his question.

"Tell me what the symbol on your back means? The one that looks like a whirpool." Asked Jason

Kakashi explained that the symbol is the family crest of the Uzumaki family, who was once an Allie before it was destroyed in war. The symbol the shinobi from Konoha wear on there back is a sign of respect and friendship towards the clan.

When Jason heard this, he was surprise that the symbol on his pendant was such an important piece to Konoha.

Kakashi then asked, "How did you get to Nami no Kuni?"

Jason took a moment before he explained how he got to Nami no Kuni. Jason explained that he doesn't know how he got here. He said that at 1 moment, he was falling from a ravine in a desert, then the next he was laying on the patch of grass near the coast of the island with some of his stuff.

Kakashi thought that maybe Jason had gotten here by somesort of telelportation jutsu. Kakashi's mind went back to Jason as he was ready to hear Jason's question.

"How is the technowledge of your home or to that matter, every other village?" Jason's questioned

Kakashi said that the technowlegde is alright, but comparing it to Jason's stuff like his laptop and his Ipod, the technowledge is pretty old since Jason's is far more advance.

Jason figured that out since in his walk around the village earlier, he saw cash registers that should belong in a collecter's item or something since it looked like it should have been 30-35 years old, when digital cash registers were just starting out.

"Jason… do you have any parents, if not then tell me who raised you." Asked Kakashi

Jason said that he is an orphaned and that he was raised in an orphanage. He explained that 24 years ago in Oct 10, he was found outside an orphanage in a storm cold night. The orphanage caretakers (nuns) took him in and took care of him.

"Tell me where Uzu no Kuni used to be?" asked Jason

Jason thought about the whirlpool symbol that Kakashi told him. He decided that he needed to find clues about his past and know who his parents are; he would go check out the area.

Kakashi explained that Uzu no Kuni was located south of the Fire Nation, where he resides. Jason thought it was good since he can follow Kakashi for a bit before heading south so he doesn't get lost. Kakashi thought that Jason must want to find some kind of clue in the old whirlpool nation since he explained about the Uzumaki crest on his jonin jacket, then he thought that Jason must have think that he must be connected to the Uzumaki clan.

Kakashi thought for a moment then said, "Those medals that my students found. It shows me that you are military trained, not by shinobi, but from someplace or someone else. Tell me, who trained you and what rank you hold?"

"I was once part of the U.S.M.C or United States Marine Core. Before I joined, I was trained in martial art by my sensei Myagi. Once I joined, I was later trained in the Marine Core fighting style or CQD (Close Quarters Defense) but of course I trained in other martial arts as well a bit kenjutsu. With my knives, I was taught not only by my sensei, but also my instructor in the Marine Core who was an Apachi. Later, once I got up in rank I became I sniper. Through hard work and determination, I gain the rank of Captain before retiring from the Marine Core." Answered Jason

Kakashi was taken by surprise by this since he has never heard of a Marine Core. He decided to continue question Jason instead of talking about the Marines since it can wait to be ask in another time since he needs to figure out if Jason is really Naruto.

Question 5

"What were you training your pupils earlier today?" asked Jason

Jason was curious on what Kakashi had his genin team train in since they are using chakra as a power that might be the same as his, or for a better term his is the same as their chakra.

Kakashi explained that he trained them in Chakra control by climbing a tree with only their feet. He said that focusing on the feet were the chakra is difficult to weild would increase not only their control, but increase their stamina, their physical strength a bit, as well as their focus.

Jason was intrigued, even if didn't show it. Kakashi decided to show him how it was supposed to be done. Jason was kinda surprise and wondered what Kakashi was planning. Kakashi decided to show him since, if Jason tries to use his chakra for better control, he would be able to sense how strong Jason really is in chakra at least, if anything he might even get a clue that Jason might hold the Kyuubi to give him all the proof if questioning him didn't work.

Jason was impressed that Kakashi was able to climb trees with only his chakra. As Kakashi looked at Jason's expression, it suddenly changes from impressed to killing intent. Kakashi was now on guard as Jason throws one of his throwing knives at him. Kakashi was about to deflict it when he notices that the knife wasn't going to hit him.

The knife passed him and hit something that made a splash like sound. Kakashi looked back to see something dripping down. The moonlight was bright enough for him to see that it was ink. Kakashi now knew that Sai must have notice that Jason left the house and kept an eye on him as well as figure out who Jason is as well.

"And here I thougth this was going to be a private conversation, Kakashi." Cooly said Jason

Kakashi stayed calm, "Yeah… I thought so too… It looks like we better wrap up on Q & A game. How about we ask each other 2 more questions and end it there." While grabbing Jason's knife and hand back to him once he came down

Jason agreed to it and let Kakashi go on with his questioning.

"Jason, I know most of the world's continents as well as the one's on the other side of the world. So tell me… The United States… is it from this world or… as I suspect you are… from another world." Asked Kakashi

Jason thought about liaing to him, but considering how Kakahi was being honest with him, not to mention that he figured that Kakashi is someone who can tell that someone is lieing to him.

"Yes… I come from another world as you have guessed… is that signifancant to you?" answered Jason

Kakashi suspected it, but he never actually thought that Jason would admit it. Both of them were now looking at each other on how to respond to it. Jason decided to ask his next question.

"Tell me Kakashi, why are you curios about me… or to be more precise… why are you suspecting me to be?" calmly asked Jason

"The truth." Asked Kakashi, which Jason nodded. Kakashi took a breath into explain his actions for tonight, "The truth being… you might be very well be the clue that we have been searching for… or you might be the person we have been looking for. Your appearance, you face, your attitude, the Uzumaki pendant around your neck as well as the information that you gave me, you can be Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, although there is something bothering about it if you are him. 

Jason wondered what he meant, which Kakashi decided to give it to him for free. Kakashi said, "If you are Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze then you should be 12 year old… instead you are 24 and I don't sense any type of illusion running around so it makes me wonder if the world you have been in greatly increases your age or my world moves slower in personal respectives."

Jason couldn't believe his luck. He got more answers now about whom he is and where he came from. But before he could go any deeper he payed closes attention to Kakashi's final question.

"Jason… on the night you were found, did you have that pendant around your neck? Asked Kakashi

Jason said yes; when the people that found him saw that he was wearing the Uzumaki pendant around his neck. They took away from him when he was little so to make sure that he doesn't do anything dangerous as a baby with it. They gave it back to him on his 5th birthday since it belongs to him.

Even though there was a lot of proof that Jason is Naruto, he doesn't have any physical proof since all he got was Jason's word, but even so Kakashi was highly able to believe that Jason is Naruto even if he didn't believe it just yet. With that Kakashi waited to hear Jason's final question.

"Kakashi… When you said "we have been searching for you"… who did you meant was searching for Naruto." Asked Jason

"By which you mean who is looking for you the most Jason… the 2 people who has yet to stop searching for you are your parents, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and Minato Namikaze of Konoha." Answered Kakashi

Jason, inward, held a wide eye since he had heard those names from the being of light. The light being also told him that his parent's names were Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and Minato Namikaze. Jason took it all in and decided to sleep on it since he has gotten a lot more on his mind then he hoped.

Jason bid Kakashi good night as he was going to go for a bit more of a walk near the house then get some sleep. Kakashi nodded in understanding since he also has got some thinking to do for all the information that he has gotten, not to mention see if Sai was still trying to spy on Jason.

Till Next Ch


	9. Passing Days

Last time, Jason and Kakashi had their Q & A game with each other. After the Q & A each other, Kakashi was able to conclude that Jason is in Naruto. Jason thought that Kakashi was nuts, but after what Kakashi told him; he was having 2nd thoughts about it.

Morning

It is mid-morning when everyone started to wake up. As everyone was waking up, Tsunami started to make breakfast. As she pass through the hall way, she notice that Jason's boots were missing. She wondered if Jason left early this morning.

With Jason

Jason, currently, was running up a tree with his feet. The reason why he was doing this is because of what Kakashi told him last night. After concentrating on the tree climbing exercise, he now knew that his power is actually chakra. He knew he had some kind of power, but to actually use chakra from what he heard back home was quite surprising.

He is right now able to make it half way from one of the tallest trees in the island with only using his feet. As he trained he can't believe the incredible the development and how exhausted he is, especially now since it is the 1st time in a long time that he was ever this exhausted after training for a couple of hours.

His usual training can go up to 5 hours or more, but he was exhausted after training for 2 hours. This would have taken longer if it wasn't for his old senseis advice to control and master his power to the point that it is 2nd nature.

After walking around for a bit, thinking about what he just learned he went of to bed. It was near midnight when he fell asleep. He woke up around 6:30 to 7:00 am. Once he woke up, he got himself ready with his desert pants and tank shirt, put on his boots and did his early stretching. Once he stretched, Jason decided to try the tree climbing exercise that Kakashi explained. This is where he was at, after some difficulty at 1st which he mentally thanked his deceased master for telling him to control his power.

House

It was around 10 in the morning when everyone was awake and eating breakfast. It was aorund this time that Jason came back from his new type of training. As he walked into the house, he greeted everyone at breakfast.

They asked him on why he left the house so early. Jason said that he woke up early and decided to do some of his own training. Tsunami asked to come to the table for breakfast which he thanked her for her hospitality. It was also at this time that he finally see Tsunami's son, Inari, for the 1st time. Jason tried to talk to him, but he just wanted to be left alone.

After eating breakfast, Jason got ready to go to work on the bridge. As he ate, he notices something was up. He didn't know what it was but he felt something was strange about himself. When they stood up, it was then that he notices what was strange. Kakakashi also notice what was strange about Jason.

When everyone stood up to go to their training or go to the bridge to work on it, Jason notice that he was now smaller than Kakashi compared to last night. They were both about the same size with Jason only being just about a 1in smaller. Now, Jason was just below Kakashi's eye lv. Jason was wondering why he gotten smaller.

Of course, Jason kept it quiet, while Kakashi also decided to keep it silent as well since he was trying to figure out on what was happening with Jason since he was getting smaller. Even though Kakashi was interested in Jason's sudden height change, he was more interested in Jason's chakra right now. Even though his genin team isn't able to sense the chakra, except probably Sai, he was able to sense Jason's change of Chakra lv. He can sense that Jason's chakra has now increased by a bit.

Once Tazuna was ready to go, he left with Jason and Sakura to continue to build the bridge. While they left, Sasuke and Sai continue with their tree climbing.

Later early evening

The sun was starting set, when Tazuna, Jason and Sakura came back home. Sakura found the guard duty completely boring, since she wanted to go and watch Sasuke trained. Jason got her on her toes when he saw her being bored and not doing her duty very well. Jason forced her to check the area around the bridge to see if anyone was spying on them, as well getting her to train her physically since if she was a kunoichi, then she should be strong.

Jason put her through his military drill routine. She 1st did stretch drills so to get her loose, stretching her arms, legs, everything, while he worked. Once she stretched, she did a hundred push-ups which took about an hour to complete. Next, to give her arms a brake, he drilled her to do about a half hour of squats with a metal rod that was lying around. Sakura only got brakes for about 3 minutes or checking out the area for any spies. She then did half hour of sit-ups, then 30 pull-ups. In the end of it, she was completely exhausted. Jason can tell that she has been laxing through her own training which he knew she is going to need a lot of work if she plans to become a proper kuniochi.

At dinner time, Sai and Sasuke came back to get some dinner, while Kakashi was in the house still recovering from his use of his Sharigon with his fight against Zabuza. During dinner, Inauri argued about why Kakashi and his team still being here and they were going to get killed by Gato. Before they can argued, Jason spoke up and put him in his place by saying that he doesn't know how a child like him is able to complain about anything if he hasn't done anything for him to complain about. As well as saying that he at least has his mother and grandfather too be with him to help him out. After a couple of harsh but truthful words, Inauri run upstairs, while Jason finished his dinner and apologize to Tsunami for arguing with her son like that. He then left to go outside to continue his own training.

After Jason left, Tazuna and Tsunami explained about Tsunami's desceased husband and Inari's step-father to team 7. They explained how Gato took control and how her husband was murdered by Gato. While Team 7 listened, Inari was in his room thinking about what Jason said as well as thinking about his father.

Morning

In the forest, a young teenage girl was walking through the forest collecting herbs in a kimono. As the young teenage girl walked through the forest, she spotted a young man sleeping next to a tree, like he was resting. As she came closer, she notices that the young man couldn't be anymore than 20 years old. She took a closer look to see that he carried a couple of knife weapons, some of which she didn't recognized.

She was about to shake him to wake him up or to see if he was alright, only to be surprised when she heard, "I just woke up you know."

She then saw that Jason started to stretch his arms up from the sleep he just gotten. Once he got up, the young girl notice how he look and couldn't help she has seen his face from somewhere.

Jason also looked at the young girl once he stretched his body from the stiffness he got sleeping on his back next to a tree. He saw that the young girl had long black hair that went to mid way through her back. She wore a nice kimono along with sandals. But the thing that got Jason's attention was her face, which was pretty attractive for a girl. He was about to comment about it, until he notice something that made reconsider.

"Oh sorry if I woke you up…" said the young girl

"It's alright... I was already starting to wake up when you arrived… um…" said Jason

"Oh my name is Haku…" stated

"Oh nice to meet you Haku… my name is Jason… even though we just met I can tell you are a nice person and medic." Said Jason

Haku asked on how he knows that he was a doctor, when Jason pointed out the herbs in her basket. He told her either it was for cooking or for medicine, which it was way to early to be picking up stuff or dinner, especially in the morning, so he guesses that Haku was a nurse or medic. Hakur was impressed about Jason's deductive skills

Once they introduced themselves, Haku asked Jason on why he was sleeping here earlier. He explained that he was training last night and must have zooned out. Once Haku heard his reason, she understood. Jason then asked on why Haku was collecting herbs, which Haku said that she was helping a dear friend of her, which Jason thought it was nice.

"Well… I better be going since I could guess that the place I'm staying, the people might be getting worried." Said Jason

Haku also agreed and bid farewelll to each other. But before he left, Jason did say one more thing.

"You know Haku..." which Haku turned around to see Jason still had his back turned, "I consider cut or change your hair styl… along with changing your clothes if you don't want people to think you are a girl… right."

Haku was surprised to know that Jason found out that she was actually a he. He was very impressed about him, even though it might make it difficult for him since he didn't know that they well soon meet again on the battlerfield. Now, Haku had to go back home to take care of Zabuza injuries.

Next day

Jason had completed the tree climbing exerice yesterday night, which he was amazed on how much stronger than he is now. Of course, he was dead tired from all his training as well as other things.

For the past couple of days, Jason notices that he was getting smaller, along with the fact that he looks younger too. He was wondering on what was happening to him. 1st, he looked like himself when he got here, but then started to get younger. Currently, after last night, he looked like he was 18 to 20 years old, along with the fact that he was at Kakashi's chin lv. He guessed that it was probably that "being of light" that was doing this to him, but for what reason, he doesn't know.

Another problem was hiding the fact he was getting younger or smaller to the others. He knew that Kakashi suspected something was going on with him, but he helped him out by drawing the attention away from him since he also wondered what is going on with Jason. During helping building the bridge, he had to work a bit of distance away from the others, while still putting Sakura through her drills.

Now, Jason was currently sleeping in since he stayed longer out last night in building the bridge as well as finishing the tree climbing exercise, he was completely exhausted. Once Jason had his dinner, he went to sleep.

At the bridge

As Team 7 accompanies Tazuna to the bridge, Kakashi was thinking about what has been happening with Jason. At 1st it must be his imagination that Jason was getting smaller, but the fact that he was even smaller the next day, or in a better way to describe, getting younger he figured that something must be affecting him. Kakashi figured it must be the "being of light" that brought him here. He decided to help Jason by drawing the attention away from him so to not let the others know.

Of course, Kakashi knew that it wouldn't hold out for long since he figured that Sai, maybe Sasuke, figured out Jason was changing in front of their eyes.

As they got to the bridge, they notice that the other workers were knockout. Then a mist started to appear around them. Kakashi ordered his genin to be ready as Kakashi's theory about Zabuza was alive was indeed correct.

Tazuna's house

Jason was started to wake up, which was good since he heard some noises downstares. He heard struggling and breaking noises (glass or other type of dishes). Jason, immediately, got up and grabs his K-Bar and throwing knives. He quietly snuck outside the window to see that Tsunami has been captured by 2 thugs (Fat and thin).

Before he can do anything, Inari stepped outside to confront the thugs. Jason needed to think of something, but then remembered he knew 3 jutsu that the light gave him. He decided to use them now.

Inari was yelling at the thugs to drop his mother, while the thugs didn't take his demands lightly. Before Inari knew it, the thugs decided to kill his mother for his insulents. They took out their katanas and strike her down in front of Inari. Before they knew it, Tsuname transformed into a block of wood cut up into pieces. Everyone was stunned only to see Jason behind Inari hold Tsuname over his shoulder.

"Nice going Inari… thanks to you I was able to get your mother away from those jerks." Said Jason

Inari smiled, but then his attention went to the thugs, which Jason also notices. They were coming in to kill them, but Jason got 2 of his throwing knives and tossed them at them. Both thugs dodge them, while thinking it was a weak thing to do. Of course it was a distraction which 2 Kage Bunshin came out from the knives and struck both men down with only their feet.

"Thank you Jason… but what happened to you…? You look a whole lot younger then when you came here along with the fact that you know ninja jutsu." Said Inari

Jason said that he didn't know it as well, but was able to do it. He would have explained about his appearance, but decided for another time. Once the thugs were taken care of, Jason decided to head to the bridge since Tazuna might also be in trouble. Jason tied up the thugs and got himself ready.

He decided to wear only his pants from his dessert uniform along with his tank shirt, along with all his knives, including the ones on Tsunami. He then left but told Inari to take care of his mother with the strength he now awakens inside himself.

With that done, Jason began to go to the bridge since he had a feeling that things there are already getting messy.

Till Next chap


	10. Bridge Battle

Last time, Jason had just wakened up from sleeping in late. He was able to wake up just in the nick of time to save both Inari and his mother, Tsunami, from becoming hostages or getting killed. After the rescue, Jason quickly got ready and left to the bridge since he figured that Tazuna, Kakashi and his genin team were in trouble.

At the bridge

Currenlty, Kakashi and his team were fighting Zabuza and his right hand man, the fake mist anbu (also known as Haku). Kakashi was squaring off with Zabuza, while Sasuke and Sai were facing against Haku.

At the beginning, Sasuke and Haku were evenly matched until Haku unleashed his Demonic Ice Mirroi jutsu on him. After that, Sasuke was having a difficult time blocking Haku's infinite directional senbon attack through his ice mirrors. Sai entered the battle to help out Sasuke from the outside of the ice mirrors. Unfortunately, Haku created another ice mirror outside his dome, which he then kicked Sai into the dome area. Now, Sasuke and Sai were busy just trying to stay alive from Haku's senbon assault.

As Sasuke and Sai were busy dealing with Haku, Kakashi was busy fighting off Zabuza in the thick mist that Zabuza created in order to stop Kakashi's sharingon. Kakashi received a mild gash from Zabuza's executioner blade when he was distracted by his students struggle with Haku. As they were exchanging blows, Sasuke was able to get some advantage over Haku by awaking the sharingon during the fight.

With Sasuke awaking the sharingon, Sasuke was able to keep up with Haku's attack, and help Sai as well. This continue on until Haku decided to finish the battle with them, since he knew if he let things continue on, Haku would be in the defensive.

Haku was able to take out Sai with her senbon, which he then focuses on Sasuke. He then put Sasuke through a rough battle, which he had senbon. In the end, Sasuke was finally done in the battle since Haku placed too many senbon in him. Right now, Sasuke was just barely able to stand with Haku, getting ready to finish the fight.

"You fought well, even awakening your sharingon during all this… however… this is where we part." Calmly said Haku as he throw his senbon needles at Sasuke

In that moment where Sasuke was about to be hit by the needles, Sasuke and Sai puffed away into small logs inside the dome. Haku wondered what happen since he was sure he got them.

In that very moment, the mist was blown away by a tremedous force of chakra. Everyone paid attention where the force came from which a shadowy person was in their sights.

"Jeez… these you 2 here are nothing more but trouble… you should have tried to get out of the dome while you guys still had the legs to move, now you guys are just down for the count." Said a young but determine voice

The blown mist showed a young man wearing sandals, along with a ripped desert pants that reached to his ankles. Along with wearing a bit bigger tank shirt. It was Jason, but he looked like he 16 to 17 years old.

Normally, Jason would be here wearing his combat boots, but his boots couldn't fit him anymore after the fight with the 2 thugs. So he made a quick detour to the village and took some sandals that would fit him and allowed him to fight. Along with cutting his pants so it would be fittable, along with tightening his belt and weapon holder as well as using a spare kunai holder for his knives that couldn't be tide down.

Jason then made it to the bridge where the battle was already progressing. Jason couldn't tell what was happening, so he had to completely depend on his senses. He quietly walked upside down, beneath the bridge so to not to attract attention and only moved when loud noises would drown out his movement. He heard Sasuke's battle cry. He was able to be near the guard rail when he saw Haku preparing to finish off Sasuke, and saw Sai was completely down. Jason decided to put his training to the test as well as the jutsu that the "being of light" gave him.

In the very last moment, Jason used the chakra in his feet to increase his speed to a whole new lv that Jason never felt before, but still kept his focus. Jason grabbed Sai, and then used the substitution jutsu for both him and Sasuke, while still carrying Sai with him. Once he rescued both of them, he concentrated his charka into his left hand and like he did in his training when he was a kid, he focuses and let it out. The mist was pushed away from the release of chakra into the air. Now, they were in this current situation.

Jason gently place Sasuke down, who had lost conciousness. He looked at Sai and thought he was dead, since his body was cold and no breathing, but took a closer look to see that he was knocked out, with very shallow breathing. At this point, the mist around them started to cover up the bridge again since the wind blowing it back in.

Jason place both Sasuke and Sai to the side near the guard rail, then steadily walked near the ice dome where Haku, which he doesn't know, was watching him closely since to dodge and save Sai and Sasuke in such a short time frame is an incredible feet.

As Jason made his interest and was about to square with Haku, Zabuza used this moment of distraction to attack Kakashi, who suddenly remembered and dodge Zabuza's incoming attack.

Jason, carefully, looks at Haku, who suddenly appeared in front of Jason through the mirror. As he looked on, Haku also keenly looked at Jason, through his mask to see what else Jason can do.

"Well now… Even though this mirror ice dome is impressive… I wonder how good it is…" asked Jason

"How about you find out for yourself…" answered Haku

At that moment, Haku created another ice mirror behind Jason in order to take him down. Jason, of course, sensed something coming behind him. Jason reacted quickly and jumps forward to do a front to backflip while using his K-bar knife to deflict any of Haku's senbon needle attack against him. Unfortunately, Haku jumped out of the ice mirror that he created to kick chase into his ice dome.

Now Jason is looking at all the mirrors. He quickly tries to figure out on what to do since Haku just gave him some information that he is calculating in his head now. Jason held his K-bar in a downward thrust to help block any attack that could come from any direction.

As he was doing this, imagines of Haku came and go in the ice mirrors, which Jason had a tough time following with his eyes. He then had a hard time blocking and dodging Haku's senbon needles. All in all, Jason received a few cuts around his body. As Jason was having a tough time in blocking the attacks, Jason then remembered something that his sensei, Myagi, told him once.

"_Don't just use your eye since they can decieve you… use your mind to see not only your opponents attack, but also the truth_."

Jason remembered all the training he did while being blindfolded by Myagi. He calmed his breathing and mind down to focus on what he needs to do. He closed his eyes and concentrated on all his senses. Once he did, Jason was able to tell where Haku threw his next set of senbon needles. He used his K-bar and draw out his hunter's knife to block all of Haku's senbon attack.

Haku couldn't believe what he just saw. At 1st Jason was barely able block and dodge his attack and now is able to block them with ease. Haku decided to end this, since he is running low on chakra. Haku went for the infinite direction senbon barriage at Jason. When Jason saw that Haku was preparing to throw his senbon needles, he felt his senses go nuts like he was going to be striked down by every direction.

Jason prepared himself, by focusing hard. He decided to try and put chakra into his blades be ready on what he needed to do. Haku launched his infinite attack, which Jason prepared. Moved forward to separate the distance between him and the senbon. In that very short moment, Jason block the forward senbon attack, while the rest came at him a sec later. At that moment, Jason spun around and concentrated his blades to for downward slash. With this, Jason created a small barrier of chakra on his blades along with his speed. It blocked the senbon needles away from him a bit, but for some that still came at him, he dodge, but still got stabbed by few senbon. The only good thing was it didn't hit anything vital, but the some of the spots he was hit made it hard for him to move.

When it was over, Jason was breathing hard since focusing that hard was exhausting his mind right now, but was pleased he escapes serious injury.

"Talking about close calls." Said Jason

Haku couldn't believe that Jason escaped that kind of attack with barely in injuries.

"Tell me this boy… or should I say Haku… why are you doing this." Asked Jason

"So you figured out who I am Jason." Said Haku, as he takes off his mask to reveal his face

As Jason looks on he could tell that there was something about Haku that made him not want to kill him, but that doesn't mean that he won't defeat him, since he intends to beat Haku.

"Tell me Haku… I can tell that you don't want to fight… more like you wish you don't have to fight, so why are you trying to stop Tazunafrom helping his people having a better life?" asked Jason

"Cause to help protect the dream of someone precious to me… Cause of that I will always have the strenght to win since I'm protecting that person." Said Haku

Jason asked again on what he meant and why Haku was working for Zabuza. Haku began to till Jason his story on how he grew up and how Zabuza save him.

As Haku and Jason talked, Kakashi and Zabuza continue to fight. Kakashi was having difficulty in fighting Zabuza as he couldn't see. He decided to end this fight since the longer it dragged on, the more advantage that Zabuza would get. He pulled out a scroll from his jacket to prepare a jutsu.

"Alright Zabuza… I know that you know that were both busy guys… how about we end this fight here and now. Come on, what do you say?" said Kakashi

"Hm… interesting Kakashi, saying that you can defeat me even with all this mist… it well be amusing in your foolish attempt, show me Kakashi." Yelled Zabuza

Kakashi was getting ready to finish up with Zabuza. At that same time, Jason had heard Haku's life story, which he could at least symphiase since if his life turned to that, he would be the same. However, Naruto knew one thing that was completely different from Haku's life, from which his, he would have never given up, he would have searched and fought to find his purpose is, like he did growing up, he fought and clawed his way to the success he made.

He tried to convience Haku to find his purpose, while Haku just thanked him but said that he would continue to help Zabuza complete his dream. At which point, Haku decided to end the battle, which Jason also thought the same thing.

Haku used the ice mirror to increase his speed to the max, which Jason with his senses couldn't keep up. Jason had no choice but to rely everything on his instinct and gut. At that moment, Haku came out of the mirror in full force, senbon needles and all to bring down Jason. Haku was about to hit Jason, when Jason quickly ran toward Haku. In the moment, where Haku was going to strike Jason, Jason instictive dodge the strike, which Jason then throw his knives down and caught Haku's own arm.

Once Jason caught Haku, both their momentums stopped and fell to the floor. They quickly got back up, which Haku immediately tried to get back into the ice mirror, only for Jason to stop him before even reaching it. Jason had a strong hold on Haku. Haku would have thrown a few senbon needles at him, but Jason quickly brought Haku at him and did a powerful closeline at Haku to the ground. He then submission him down which he finally ended the battle with a knockout elbow at his chest to bring down Haku.

After Jason knockout Haku, he went and got his K-bar and hunter knife to secure them. It was then that the mist was starting to let up. He notices that he was able to see the fight between Kakashi and Zabuza. He decided to help out until he notice that Kakashi got Zabuza completely trapped with a pack of small and large dogs. He also notices that Kakashi was weilding lightning in his hand, which he thought it was amazing and was charging at Zabuza in intent to finish him.

It was at that moment that Jason, while running, sensed Haku moving, but also feeling Haku's feelings of gratitude, like he can read his heart.

"_Jason, thank you for your kindness, as well as trying to help me._" Jason heard in his mind

Jason then saw a ice mirror being formed between Zabuza and Kakashi. He knew what was going too happened and had to stop it. He put everything in his legs and just run between them. He felt a new type of power that he never felt, but decided to question it later.

Right before Kakashi strike Haku, who took Zabuza's place for the _**Raikiri**_, Haku threw his senbon needles at a scroll that Kakashi used to trap Zabuza. In that instant, Kakashi attack was about to hit Haku, when both Kakashi and Haku were pushed and pulled aside by Jason. Jason was able to make it in time to grab Kakashi's hand with the Raikiri, while Jason grabbed Haku and pulled him forward into a spin and got everyone in the ground with the force of it all.

Kakashi slide a bit away from Zabuza, while Jason still held onto Haku and spin him around in the ground, so he would be on top, while Haku laid face down on the ground. He then put a sleeper hold on Haku with a special vice-grip to put him down for the count.

"Jason… what was that for?" asked Kakashi as he got himself back up.

"Sorry Kakashi… but I couldn't let the boy die like that since he isn't the type to take life." Replied Jason

As Jason stood up, while Haku just laid down sleeping now, Zabuza decided to take this chance now that he was free.

"Well… well Kakashi, it looks like you were wrong about my future since that boy save from my so-called death. Now let's finish this fight." Yelled out Zabuza, as he raised his sword up with his right arm into the air to slice Kakashi

Kakashi jumped back to dodge it, but was surprised that Jason immediately got into the same spot that Kakashi was and challenge Zabuza's sword.

In that moment, everyone (including Sakura and Tazuna) saw Jason caught Zabuza' s executioner sword with his bare hands on the sides. Zabuza was so surprised that Jason caught such a heavy and fast moving blade.

"How about you fight without your sword." Said Jason, which he then moved the sword with all his strength from the struggle of Zabuza, to his sideand tilted it so it was in a sweeping position.

Jason with everything he had quickly jumped up and brought his right fist and knee to strike at the middle of the sword. With the force as well as chakra inhanced muscles, Jason broke the sword in 2.

Now, Zabuza only held half a sword, while Jason held the other half in the hole that had in the blade. Zabuza was ready to attack with his only good right arm and what was left of his sword.

But, that stopped when someone yelled out at them. Everyone turned around to see that it was a short mang with spiky bleach grey hair wearing sunglass and a business suit. It was Gato, which everyone learned when Zabuza asked him on what he was doing here, along with some what an army of men (150 to 200), mostly likey thugs, bandits, etc.

"Hehehe… the plan has changed… well actually, I planned to do this from the beginning… Zabuza… I'm going to have you killed here." Grinned Gato

"What" replied Zabuza

Gato explained that he never really wanted to pay Zabuza any money and planned to have him killed with some thugs or cheaper guns (or in this case swords) for hire. As Gato talked, Jason remembered the conversation he had with Tsunami about who Gato is. At this point, Jason just had enough of Gato's babbling mouth as well as for the fact that Gato was the man who was ruining the nation.

"Kakashi… it seems that I'm no longer employed by Gato, it means I don't have to kill Tazuna… our quarel is now over." Said Zabuza

"It seems so." Answered Kakashi

"Hehehe… so much for the so-called demon of the mist." Laughed Gato, as well as the men behind him

Jason spoke up while they were laughing, "Oh would you just die already!"

Gato just looked at Jason, until heard a spinning coming from his left side. He looked to see his final view, which was the other half of Zabuza's sword decapitating his head off. The sword kept going until it fit the barricade of the bridge.

Gato's final thougths, "_But how_?"

As everyone watched, Kakashi and Zabuza figured that Jason throw the broke half of the sword like a boomarang to kill Gato.

Tazuna watched Jason beheading Gato and could only be happy knowing that he was dead. Unfortunately, Gato's thugs weren't that happy since Jason killed their meal ticket.

"Aw man… that bastard killed our payment." Yelled one thug

"How about we just kill these guys and take what's worth in town." Said another

Jason and everyone got ready, but then a arrow was ashot and landed near the group of thugs. Everyone turned to see Inari in front of a group of villagers with pitch forks and other stuff for weapons to fight off the thugs.

When Tazuna saw this, he teared up since his grandson brought his people hope. Even though things looked a little better, Kakashi, Zabuza and Jason knew that the thugs could have some training and be a bigger problem for the villagers. It was proven to them when one of the thugs took the 1st forward.

"huh… so a kid is in command of all you losers… that's just pathetic… Here's what we think about you worthless people." Said the thug, when all of a sudden a arrow launched into the air, straight to Inari.

Inari couldn't move, since he was in shock with the arrow coming. One of the villagers shields Inari and took the arrow into the back. Everyone was stunned that these thugs were welling to kill a child to get their way.

"Oh well… Well kill him along with anyone that gets in our way… I can't wait to get the women either."

As the thugs were grinning, while the villagers looked scared but Inari told them to stand strong. Kakashi and Zabuza were wondering on what to do. Sakura was quivering since if those thugs did actually take over the village, she wondered on what would happen to her as well as everyone else.

Just as things were about to get messy, everyone just suddenly felt a large amount of killing intent.

Kakashi looked at Jason, who looked like he was getting angry cause of his arms was shaking while kneeling down. Jason, who was raised by nun, who cared for him and showed him love, care, friendship, all the moral rights, couldn't believe what these people would do to the village and its habitants. It made him so angry that he started to unleash its power.

What was left of the mist that was still around, started to converge around Jason, as he kneeles down with his arms in battle stance. Then the mist decepated as red chakra started to pour out of his body like a spring movement.

Everyone in the bridge was starting to get scared at what was happening with Jason. Zabuza was wondering who Jason is. However, Kakashi remembered this chakra, this blood lust, this extreme amount of rage that was coming from. It was only confirmed for him when the chakra began merging above him into a head of a fox.

Kakashi looked in stunned as he know got his proof, "_So… It really is him… Jason is Naruto… and now off all times… the seal is broken._"

After the little show and roar from Kyuubi, Jason was starting to stand up and showed his face which was now viciously terrifying. But what really scared everyone were his eyes. His blue eyes, from before hold so much good feeling, peace and other stuff like that. But now, his eyes were as red and wild as an animal, he was no longer human.

Kakashi sense more carefully and was relief that the seal was still in tact, just loosened a bit, but of course, he also saw Jason struggling within himself to try and take control of this dangerous power.

The thugs gather their courage and charge thinking it just a trick or something. It was at that moment, they just ran forward. Jason went so fast that no one even notice it, except for Kakashi and Zabuza.

Jason struck at the 1st thug in the front of the stampede. The punch was powerful enough to knock the guy back against 10 other men behind him. Jason then turned his attention to the rest. He quickly drew out his k-bar again and started to slashing up, down, side to side at everyone there.

Jason was moving so quickly that non of the other thugs couldn't do a thing since he moved so fast, it was like a red blur to them.

Kakashi and Zabuza were able to keep up in eye sight. Zabuza saw that this kid was taking out each and everyone one of those thugswith ease, while Kakashi was amazed on how much control Jason is right now, since he thought he would go berserk cause of the Kyuubi's chakra.

The thugs tried with everything that they had, but Jason's skill in martial arts,as well as his training in the Marines, bit of kenjutsu, "Mind's eye", Jason avoided or blocked each blade or whatever type of weapons that the thugs had. He often used his K-bar as a throwing knife to hit anyone of the thugs, while at the same time, he used the thugs own power and weapons against each other.

(To see this type of fight, see "The Expendables" final fight scenes)

After about 10 minutes of fighting, Jason was standing tall, with dozens of thugs, bandits, etc body layed around him. Almost half the thugs were completely down on the floor, while Jason holding his K-Bar in his hands, drenched in blood around his body, while glaring the red eyes in front of them. The thugs were completely scared at him. The villagers were completely shocked, scared, or whatever type of emotion that they had at how just 1 man (teenage boy to be precise) killed almost half of the thugs in the bridge.

Jason continue to glare at the thugs in that moment, his red demonic eyes turned back to blue calm, but still furious eyes. He the said, "If you don't wish to be like your friends here… Then leave… **Now!**" with authority

The thugs quickly ran towards to the boat that Gato brought them in. With that, the thugs left Nami no Kuni forever, while the villagers cheered as they left. Kakashi calmly walked towards Naruto, to see if he was safe to get near him. Upon walking near the fallen bodies, Kakashi saw that each thug that was down was only mortal wound. Kakashi guessed that Naruto was able to gain some control over the Kyuubi's chakra before the battle and took down the thugs with only minor to serious, but not life threatning injuries.

Jason was still standing in the middle of bodies that he created, with only his K-bar at his hand. The rest of Jason's knives were already been used during that intense battle he just went throw. He used his throwing knives to immobilize or to impale a couple of thugs' hands together to pin them down, along with using his hunter knife and others to do the same except to cut their tendents on their legs. The rest he used his Kage Bunshin and skilled martial arts to win.

Jason then turned to Kakashi and say that he was alright. He then turned to Zabuza and glared.

"Alright then, what are we going to do with you?" said Jason

"Don't worry about that… I'll think of something… the more important question is, what are we going to do with all these thug?" calmly replied Kakashi

"I think we should call the local military or someone of that kind of authority to take them away since I believe that some of these bastards might have a reward of something… the reward can help out the village no matter how small it is." Answered Jason

Kakashi agreed on Jason's plan on how to deal with the thugs. With that, Nami no Kuni is set free.

Till Next Ch


	11. Going Home

Last time, the battle between Gato and the villagers was complete, where Team 7, Jason had won against Zabuza and Haku.

Few weeks later

Currently, Nami no Kuni has been recovering pretty nicely. Jason helped out Tazuna, along with his workers to finish the bridge. Jason, Team 7, Zabuza and Haku were on the bridge being thanked and saying farewell from Tazuna and the villagers from what they done, especially Jason, since with Jason, Nami no Kuni was prospering a lot better.

The bandit, thugs, etc that Jason beaten and captured were treated from their brutatelly beaten injuires, then was taken by the specific law officers, that had each thug was identified as a criminal, back to the village or nation that were wanted. Nami no Kuni received a nice bit of reward from these people since some had a bit to a nice reward on their heads.

Later, on once the thugs have been taken care off, Jason helped out Tazuna in completing the bridge that was fought for. During that time, Sasuke and Sai were both recovering after their fight with Haku.

When Sakura went to check to see if Sasuke was fine, she saw him unconsious, not looking alive. She was about to cry when she saw that Sasuke started to move around a bit. The same with Sai, but Sakura was happier when Sasuke was alive. So for the past few weeks, Sai and Sasuke were in bed resting and recovering, with Sakura keeping an eye on them, but mostly on Sasuke.

During these few weeks, Sasuke was just boiling in anger as he was beaten by Haku so easily, since it only proved that Sasuke was still weaker than his brother. The only thing that calmed him down was the fact that he awakened his Sharingon.

During that time, Sakura also told Sasuke and Sai on what happened after he was knocked out by Haku, when Jason went loose on Zabuza and Haku, then on the thugs which Jason just released a huge amount of chakra that felt completely evil and blood thirsty and used it to defeat all those men with ease.

For Zabuza and Haku, after discussing the matter with Kakashi, they agreed to join Konoha. For Haku, who had recovered half way through from the battle, it meant great new start for him since he and Zabuza can live in peace, while no longer having been chase by the Kiri Anbu. Zabuza had 2nd thoughts about it since he doesn't know how he would be treated in Konoha, along with some other matters, but it was still a better deal.

At the same time, Zabuza's sword the "Executioner Blade" that Jason broke in half, was being fixed. Of course, it used to be Zabuza's sword, until Jason won it by a dangerous gamble. Jason throws the broken half of the sword with the handle into the air about 3 stories high. He then stretches his arm out, and let the sword be the judge of him. When the sword reach near Jason's arm, Zabuza, Haku and Kakashi were amazed on what happened.

Jason just remained calmed as the sword blade just narrowly misses cutting his arm in half as the bladed side swung on to spin near then away from the arm and laned on the ground. Everyone was impressed that Jason didn't even flinch at the thought.

Jason said, "I ask the blade if it would want to be mine since Zabuza hasn't mastered it yet."

Zabuza was kinda offended and said that it was his blade. So Jason challenge Zabuza for the blade, the same way the blade he challenge, let it decided by tossing it up into the air drop to the ground to see if his arm is cut or not.

Zabuza did the thing, but kinda flinched, which the sword cut a small piece of Zabuza's arm, which he pulled back to avoid his arm getting cut off. Jason won the bet and earned the sword. Kakashi was amazed that Jason won 1 of the legendary swords of the Kiri.

For Jason the last couple of weeks, he had a very annoying but alright time. When he was question on why he was now younger, he had to come up with an excuse, which Kakashi backed him up since he figured that he should talk to Jason in private about it. As the excuse hold, Jason also received some new clothes for him while he worked on the bridge, which was alright since the only clothes that would fit him now, was his jeans, pants, and medium size shirts, but gotten new boots from the villagers since his were too big now. For his weapons, where he had recovered after the battle, he had to place his bigger knives into his backpack, while only holding onto his more concealable weapons since he now had to carry the Executioner sword, which surprise him on how light it felt to him.

Another annoying thing was that the local girls now took a real interest in him since he was back at being 16 years old, which he knew it was a problem since in his past, a lot of girls were crazy about him cause of his school and athletic ability, along with his confident and friendly attitude.

The only good thing is that Jason enjoyed all the training he did during the times he is off work with his new sword, once it was fixed, in the mornings and evenings. Kakashi and Zabuza were amazed on how Jason was able to start mastering the executioner sword. The way Jason was using was the same as Zabuza, which they wondered on why Jason would say that he wasn't able to master it to its full potential. It made sense, when Jason used a Kage Bunshin of himself with a kunai that he took from Sakura, as his practice with it. Normally, with swords, you use the handle to carry on the attack with the bladed end, especially with this giant sword. However, Jason not only used the handle, but used the entire sword as completely in a weird type of Taijutsu. Such as boomeraging it to come back, while fighting the enemy and used the momentum that the person dodges, to grab the handle and change the direction to strike or using the blades dull end to kick at so the blade edge would increase in stomping power.

Now, as everyone was saying good bye, Jason didn't show it, but was thinking about the converstation that he had with Kakashi after the battle and where they had the privacy to talk.

_Flashback_

_ Jason was finishing up his training with his new repaired sword when Kakashi came by to talk with him. Jason was wondering now on why Kakashi has been acting a lot more serious or for better term more calm about him._

"_Jason… I now know who you really are?" said Kakashi_

"_What do you mean Kakashi? I know who I am." Answered Jason_

"_Yes by the people that found you… but from the battle of the bridge and the chakra that poured out of you in pure rage… I knowit all to well since I felt it before 12 years ago." Stated Kakashi_

"_What" asked Jason_

"_Jason… the power you used is from the Kyuubi… and from all the things you told me about you having that pendant… you maybe called Jason… but your real name is Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Said Kakashi with a lot of confidents_

"_I already had thought about it as well… but I had trouble convincing myself… but with you just said right now, then I'am Naruto… and if that's so, then now what." Answered Jason_

"_Well… you can give me a bit of your blood to confirm it… since if you are him… we can identify you by matching your blood with your fathers blood to see if it matches… however that maybe pointless since I'm confident now that you are Naruto." Said Kakashi_

"_If it is true… and what you said about my parents are true… then one of my questions that I wanted an answer to for so long has finally been answered." Said Jason_

"_And what question would that be?" asked Kakashi_

"_My parents loved me and they never abandoned me." Answered Jason with a bit of a smile along with Kakashinodded in understanding what Jason meant._

Flashback ended

Jason, who wanted to be called that until they confirm it, gave Kakashi a piece of his blood by using his belt knife to make a bit of a cut for some blood to leak out and to pour on. Once he gave the blood sample to Kakashi, which he sealed it and summoned his dog summonings, Pakkun, to give this and a message to the 4th Hokage to inform him which Kakashi told Jason that his father and mother are the leaders of their village. This also answered another question on why Jason was such a strong leader, he inherent his father and mothers leadership skills.

Jason wasn't surprised to see Kakashi summon a dog or the fact that it spoke and disappeared in a smoke, since up till now, he mind was more into knowing the truth that his father and mother are alive and that he would finely be able to see them.

As thing continue on, Kakashi also informed him in private that he has a sister named Arika, who looked a lot like his mother. He was surprised that he had a possible sister, who was 7 years old. Kakashi explained to him that his parents never wanted another child until they found you, but something else made sure that they had another child.

Once things between him and his parents were settled with, he focuses on what he and possibly his long lost family would do or say to each other.

Now, Jason and everyone else left Nami no Kuni, as they said their farewells. For Jason, he left while giving one of his hunter knives to Inari as a reminder to always be strong and don't back down on anything he believed it's wrong. Tazuna suggested on naming the bridge "The Great Jason" bridge, but Jason said to name it, "The Great Naruto" bridge. Tazuna wondered why, but Jason said that it would sound better, but secretly, Naruto could be his real name. With that, they left Nami no Kuni.

Konoha a few days earlier

Life in the village was pretty good and active. For Minato, everyone was doing fine. He was just finishing up his work early today, which means for him, he would be able to go home and spend his time with both of his ladies, his wife Kushina and his daughter Arika.

Just as he was about to go home, he saw Kakashi's summoning, Pakkun, pop in the room. He wondered on why Kakashi would send Pakkun.

"Hello Pakkun… why are you here? Is Kakashi and his squad in trouble or something?" asked Minato

"No Hokage-sama… what I got for you is a message which Kakashi told me to tell you that it is very important for you, but more important for your wife." Answered Pakkun

Minato was curious since Kakashi's message was more important for Kushina than to him. He wondered why, so he asked for it, which Pakkun gave Minato the scroll which stored the written message and a weapon.

At 1st, he was curious about the weapon since he never scene this type of weapon before. His attention then turned to Kakashi's letter which he opened up to read. In it is said the detail report about how Tazuna lied to them, how they face and fought against Zabuza and Gato. All this information was something to him, but the last part is what got him the most.

_"Also during the mission, we ran into a stranger. After question him, I was somewhat in a bind on believing him since he was older and had the Uzumaki royal pendant, but during the final battle with Gato I was now convince cause of the chakra he used."_ Wrote Kakashi

Minato was shocked to read about this young man.

"_It wasn't till I sawand felt him use red chakra that I was convince that Jason K. Ryback is actually your son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."_

Minato was stunned to know that after all these years; his long lost son was finally found.

"_Sensei… in this letter holds a knife with blood on it. Even though I'm convinced that he is Naruto, I would like you to test his blood to compare that it is yours. Also let's keep it from Lady Kushina since it might give her false hopes if I'm wrong, but also if I'm right, then I believe we just got her the best birthday present of her entire life._"

Minato looked at the knife that quite possibly holds his son's blood. He also agreed to Kakashi's request about holding this info from Kushina to make sure not to give her false hope, but agreed since this could be the best surprise birthday present that Kushina ever received, which he knows is in a couple of days from now.

Once he finished reading it, he quickly destroyed it and took the blade to the Medical Corp to let the godmother of both Naruto and Arika, Tsunade do the testing since he knew that she could keep it a secret. He wanted this to be completely secret from everyone, especially the elders and civilian council. As he walked towards the hospital, he couldn't help but think that not only well he see his son and how much he's grown, but also now with his true heir, Arika was now safe from the council.

Konoha Gate, current time

Team 7 has finally arrived back home in Konoha along with some company. Zabuza and Haku were kinda nervous since they don't know what the 4th Hokage would do with them. For Jason, or to saynow, Naruto was nervous to, but he was nervous for another reason.

A day before arriving near Konoha, Kakashi received a message from his sensei, the 4th Hokage by summoning toad. When Kakashi read the message, his theory was right on. He handed the message to Naruto, who read it (written in Kanji… FYI, Naruto can read and speak a few different languages, later on I will reveal them) and was surprised that he was Naruto. When he read it, he felt a great burden lift from his chest as he got some of his answers now. He gave the message back to Kakashi, who destroyed it, and thanked the summoning toad, while telling it they well arrive tomorrow, which was fortunate for them.

Naruto wanted to know why he was more enthusatic on arriving tomorrow. Kakashi told him that on the day they arrive will be his mother's birthday. Naruto was surprised to know that tomorrow would be his mother's birthday and with it well be a nice party with all of their friends who are currently in the village, along with his godfather, Jiraya and godmother, Tsunade.

Naruto was surprised that tomorrow, he will meet his entire family on his mother's birthday. Even though he was worried since it was his mother's birthday because he doesn't even know what to get her, but Kakashi said that it doesn't matter.

Flashback

"_I'm nervous now since I don't even know what to get her._" _Whispered Naruto_

"_Don't worry about since you already have a present for her already." Whispered Kakashi_

"_What do I have to give her for a present?" Asked Naruto_

"_You… and the hug that both of you have been waiting for all these years… I believe that will be the greatest present that she and you well ever receive." Answered Kakashi_

End flashback

Of course this entire conversation was private to only Naruto and Kakashi since they both don't want to tell the others just yet, until they made it back to the village.

Now, currently, standing in front of Konoha gate, Naruto was nervous since in a few hours, he will be seeing his mother, father, baby sister, godfather and godmother.

Once Kakashi got the OK, he led everyone in. Kakashi informed his team that he well takes care of the mission report and that they can leave for now. Sasuke and Sakura left to go home, but wondered on why Kakashi was so secretive towards Jason. Sai left to go wherever he goes, but Kakashi knew that he would probably report to Danzo.

Kakashi then told Jason that he can go and wonder around Konoha for a bit, while he takes Zabuza and Haku to the Hokage tower to discuss somethings. Jason nodded and went walking around to see what this village had. As Naruto left, he didn't tell Naruto that he was now being followed by one of his mother's former student, as well as one of his father's most trust anbu, Yugau.

After Naruto left, Kakashi took Zabuza and Haku to meet his sensei, the 4th Hokage as well as help get things ready for tonight.

Till Next Chapter and Merry Chirstmas


	12. Village Walk

Last time, Jason, or now be called Naruto, made it to Konoha after a few days of traveling from Nami no Kuni with Team 7, along with Zabuza and Haku. Naruto was given free reign for now, since Kakashi explained that he would pick him up later on so he can have sometime to prepare to meet his family. With that, Naruto went on his way to explore with an anbu member looking over him.

Streets

As everyone was walking around, with business men, markets, and etc working or hanging out, Naruto was exploring the village while trying to keep a low profile. Of course it wasn't easy trying to keep a low profile with everyone looking at him carrying a giant sword on his back, or having a lot of the local, teens to young single, ladies looking at him, along with him carrying his bag like a briefcase since his back was occupied.

As he walked, he looked at the many places he saw. He was able to see the library, along with the main shopping district. He couldn't help but be amazed on how the village was built. Sure he once was assigned to work in Japan and went to Kyoto to see ancient housing like it before, but seeing a whole village that was still prospering like this was amazing, but still wasn't amazed enough since this village was still small compared to living in LA.

It was already past noon when he came to the village and was sort of hungry. He walked around to see where he can find someplace to eat. He found a ramen stand. As he got near, he smell the aroma that the stand was giving off, which he had to admit smelled pretty good. He decided to eat there and thanks to the money that Tazuna gave him from working on the bridge, as well as Kakashi for telling him on how the currency works, he would be able to enjoy his meal without worry.

Once he got up to the stand, he places his backpack down next to him, while placing his executioner sword along side his backpack next to him.

The young waitress came up to get his order when she notices the big sword next to him, which made her kinda nervous. But she quickly put it aside since she took a look at her new customer.

To her, she suddenly felt her cheeks blush with what she was seeing. He wore casual black pants (he got from Nami no Kuni), but what got her was his shirt which was revealing his chest. He wore his large tank shirt (which he cleaned before he left Nami no Kuni). She was able to see that he had strong arms, along with a nice well built chest. She really began to blush when she saw him look up at her. She saw that he had nice blue eyes, along with blond spiky hair. If she didn't know any better she thought she is seeing a copy of the 4th hokage.

Naruto, after looking at the menu and thinking about it, looked up to see his waitress. He had to admit, that the waitress was attractive young girl. He can see her long brunette hair that easily reached her back which was tide with a blue bandana. He can also tell that she has a nice figure, even with the chef outfit she was wearing.

The brunette spoke nervously, "Hello, my name is Ayumi… welcome to Ichiraku's Ramen… what can I get you." Asked

"Hi… um yes… I would like a glass of water and some pork ramen." Asked Naruto

Ayumi agreed and started getting his order. She called out to her father, Teuchi, on the order, which he appeared in front of the stand, which Naruto can see that it allows the customers see them make the order.

As he waited, Teuchi looked at his new customer and went wide eye, as he could have sworn he was seeing a much younger 4th hokage. His thoughts were interrupted when the young man spoke to him.

"Um sir." Spoke Naruto

"Ah yes." Answered Teuchi

"How long will it take to finish preparing the meal?" Asked Naruto

"Oh that, about a few minutes since I work fast." Answered Chef

"Oh ok… um I was wondering if you have a rest room since I would like a place to change out of these clothes." Asked Naruto

Teuchi understood and told him that there is a restroom behind his stand which Naruto can use. Naruto took his bag and sword with him into the restroom. Once inside, he began to change the clothing that he was given by Tsunami. He put the clothing inside his bag, and took out something more comfortable to wear.

Outside

Ayumi was cleaning the counter when she notices that her customer was gone. She wondered where he went, which Teuchi told her that he went to use the restroom in the back of the shop to change clothing. Ayumi nodded as she continues to clean the counter.

Just as Teuchi finish making the ramen, Naruto came back to the stand wearing his new look. When Ayumi looked at him, she blushed up a storm on what he was wearing. Teuchi put the guy's plate on the counter, which he then said, "eat up" before looking up. He was surprised just like Ayumi.

Naruto was wearing his blue baggy jeans with a black belt. He wore his new boots that he got in Nami no Kuni. He wore his medium size black shirt with white to grey tiger and dragon picture on the sides with the Yin Yang symbol in the middle above 3 skulls. He wore his Uzumaki pendant over his shirt along with his Marine dog tags.

He placed his sword, along with his stuff along side him to make sure that they were nearby him and sat down to enjoy his meal. As he ate it, he must admit that the ramen tasted better than the ones he ate when he was once assigned to Japan for 4 months.

Of course he stops eating when he notices that Ayumi and Teuchi were looking at him. He was curious as to why he was looking at them, but remembered that during his walk, he looked at the Mt in the village, which 4 stoned faces were quite visible. He looked at them and saw that the 4th look a little like him, which he remembered that Kakashi told him that his father was the village leader.

"Um… is there something on me or is it something else?" asked Naruto

"Oh… ah no… it's just your clothes are just strange to us." Answered Teuchi

"Strange… like how so?" asked Naruto

Ayumi explained that they never seen any type of art work like his shirt before, not to mention the pants that he was wearing. Naruto told them that his pants are called jeans and they're pretty comfortable to wear along with some other benefits. He continues to eat along with talking to Teuchi and Ayumi, while the 4th was in the Hokage tower preparing for a special birthday party.

Hokage tower

Kakashi was right now finishing up being debriefing on Team 7 latess mission. Minato, who listened, looked at Zabuza and Haku thinking on what to do with them since they agreed to join there village. After thinking about it, he agreed to allow them to join their village, but of course for sometime, they will be under Anbu watch so to make sure nothing suspicious is going, which they agreed.

Once the decision for Zabuza and Haku was done, he ordered an anbu squad to show them where they will live. After they left, he looked at Kakashi that said, "So where is he?" since he didn't see Naruto in the meeting with him.

"Don't worry sensei? I left him to wonder around for a bit so to get his barrerings." Said Kakashi

"You let him by himself?" stated Minato

"Like I said don't worry sensei. Back at the gate I asked the guards to get Yugao to keep an eye on him as well as to make sure that he stays ok until I show up to take him to the party later today." Said Kakashi

That put Minato at ease since he knew Yugao was Kushina's former student in kenjutsu. At that very moment into the discussion, someone knocked on the door. Minato allowed the person to come in, which was a young looking woman in med-20s with bleach blond hair, hazel eyes along with a huge bust in the middle of her chest. She was Tsunade.

Tsunade acknowledge Minato but then notice that Kakahsi was here, which also means that he was here.

"So where is he?" asked Tsunade, which of course she meant Naruto.

A few days ago, Tsunade was surprise that Minato asked for her to do something in a rush. She usually doesn't see Minato acting this way, but that day Minato handed her the blood soak knife. She was curious about the knife as well as the blood. He asked her to check this blood with his and Kushina's blood. Tsunade wondered why which Minato answered that she well know once the blood test are done and to keep this a secret from Kushina.

After testing the blood with Minato and Kushina's blood, she saw that it was a positive match between both of them, but saw that the gender of the DNA was male. She couldn't explain on why it was a boy and had Kushina and Minato's blood since she thought it was Arika. But then remembered that there was only one other person with this blood, which she quickly went to Minato to get the answered.

Once Tsunade explained that the blood was not only his but Kushina's, it comfirmed what Minato had hope with a grin. When Tsunade saw the grin, she got the answer to. Right now, in the knife that she was holding was the blood of her long lost godson, Naruto. Minato explained to her on what Kakashi had found. Tsunade wanted to tell Kushina, which she knew would make her completely happy to know that her son has been found. Minato forbid her to do that, which Tsunade wondered why, which Minato grin and simply said, "You want to ruin her special surprise birthday present." So right now, Tsunade was curious on seeing her godson for the 1st time.

"He isn't here and if you are wondering… no I haven't met him yet." Answered Minato

"Oh… I am just curious on how he grew up… I just can't help but wonder what he has been doing these past 12 years and how he was able to survive for this long." Happily stated Tsunade

Minato agreed as well since he was just as curious, but was stopped when Kakashi said, "Yes, to us it has been 12 years… but for Naruto, its been 24 years."

Minato and Tsunade were wondering on what Kakashi meant. Kakashi started to explain on the conversation he had with Naruto in Nami no Kuni.

With Naruto

After finishing up his meal, Naruto paid Teuchi for the meal and thanked him on the restroom. He got his stuff and started to walk around for a few more hours. After exploring and seeing the village, he looked around to see that the afternoon started to fade away to reveal the early evening. He decided to go the Hokage tower, which Kakashi showed him earlier, since he figured that not only would met or cross by Kakashi, he could possibly meet his father.

As he was heading back, he decided to take a bath to freshen himself. He was able to ask someone where a bathhouse could be. The person told him about the hotspring baths and told him where to go.

After walking for about a half an hour, he made it to the hotspring and had to admit, the hotspring reminded him of good times (And I do mean good time "whistle"). He was about to go into the building when he notice a long white hair man peeking throw some opening into the women's side. He decided to stop it.

"Excuse me **sir**… but I will politely ask you to stop peeking at the women's side." Ordered Naruto

"Well excuse me boy… I am a serious artist, who is inspired by youth and beauty… this stuff is going into my next book." Said the white hair man

"Oh is that right… Hey there is a hot baby behind us right now." Said Naruto

"Oh really" grinned the white hair man

He turned around just to be surprised when Naruto drew his sword and almost slice him in half. The women inside the bath heard the crash of something heavy on the floor. They wondered what it was, until Naruto yelled out, "You ladies should go now, since old fart here is peeking at you while you're bathing!"

The women scream and did what Naruto said. It was at this point, the white hair man stood up from almost being slice in half. Naruto saw that the guy was pretty tall above 6'5ft.

"Look at what you done… you ruined my peeking… I… I mean my research." Cried out the white hair man

The white hair man, in question is Jiraya the Gama sannin. He turned too looked at the young boy that ruined his fun, when he gone wide eye. In front of him, he was looking at a younger Minato, but with some small difference along the fact that he had marks on his cheek.

"If you're done peeking at women, I'll be going into the baths myself. You shouldn't peek at girls for your own amusement." Said Naruto

Jiraya shook his head in disbelief, as he saw the young man going into the male side of the bath. Before Jiraya question himself if he is getting old, he was able, for glimp second, the Uzumaki royal pendant around his neck when he turned to go inside. Jiraya was wondering on who this young man is. But before he can question it, he remembered that he was here in the village for a special birthday party for his student's wife. He left and decided to check on the matter later on when he has got the time for it.

Till Next time

P.S. I'm taking a little break for a bit since I need to update on a few stories, as well as working on a new story. Happy New Years to all


	13. A Son's Reunion

Last time, Naruto went around and explored Konoha for a bit. As he was doing that, Kakashi was explaining things to his father, Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage. Naruto looked around and ate some lunch along with meeting a strange old man at the hotspring.

Evening

Right now, all of Konoha was peaceful right now with the usual nightly outings. The only place that had any excitement was the Namikaze manor. Currently, friends and family of the Namikaze family were in the backyard, celebrating Kushina's birthday. The birthday girl was with her husband talking with her good friend, Tsumi Inuzuka.

Earlier, Minato had asked Tsunade to get Shizune to take Kushina out of the house, while he helps prepare for his wife's birthday party. He got genin Team 8 and 10 to come and help with the preparations along with Tsunade, who was also watching her goddaughter Arika after she left the Hokage tower earlier.

After the decorations for the party was done, the families that were invited for the party, were the Inuzuka, Hyuga, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Aburama and the Sarutobi families soon came. Also invited were close friends to both Minato and Kushina, like Jiraya, and Kushina's former students, Anko, Yugao, Kurenai as well as some of Arika's friends with their parents that Kushina made friends with. Minato had asked everyone to keep quiet until the birthday girl arrived. After a few minutes of waiting, Shizune arrived with Kushina after a day of fun outing.

Kushina was both surprised and happy that all her friends were there. With that, Kushina started to talk with the adults along side her husband, while Arika had fun with her friends. Along with Team 8 and 10 were talking with each other, about what has been happening with them since the graduation. After dancing and fun activity with the adults the party went on for an hour, which Kushina realized that Kakashi hasn't arrived yet. She was wondering where they were, which Minato came up with a reasonable excuse.

As they continue on, no one suspected that Kushina's secret birthday present was inside the house preparing for a reunion of life time.

Earlier

After Naruto, finished taking his bath and gotten dressed, he was about to make his way towards the Hokage tower. But before he started to make his way there, Kakashi appeared in front of him. Naruto asked where he was. Kakashi explained the situation to his father about him, but he only explained the basics about it. Kakashi explained that any more personal detail about him, Naruto should be the one to tell him along with his mother, which Naruto agreed.

They made their way to the Namikaze estate, which Kakashi had to sneak him in as quietly as they can. Kakashi was impressed that Naruto was able to sneak in without rising any suspicion, even with the executioner sword, and thought that Naruto was really well trained.

Once inside, Kakashi took Naruto to the 2nd floor of the house to insure secrecy and that he would wait along with him.

As they walked in the long hallway, Naruto notice a door that he felt weird about it. He was going to open it, until Kakashi stopped him. Naruto asked Kakashi on why he doesn't want him to open it.

"That door… is a very special room… The door as well as the interior of the room has a special seal that would alert both your mother and father about someone going in." answered Kakashi

"What's so special about this room?" asked Naruto

"It's your room Naruto… your baby room." Answered Kakashi

Kakashi explained that the room was his baby room which they were going to use to raise him when he was a baby. But since the incident, Kushina and Minato had a hard time on letting go, so they seal the room which Kushina would go in some times to sit on the rocking chair imagining holding him as she cradle him to sleep, or that Minato would look in the baby crib to pretend sometimes that he was watching you sleep in peace.

"This room is the only thing that your parents all that have to remember you by. Not even Arika is allowed into the room. In fact, they never told Arika about you. They planned to tell her when she became a shinobi in order to know that she is able to keep it a secret." Said Kakashi

Naruto smiled, knowing that his parents loved him so much, even though he wasn't here. He couldn't wait to finally see and hold his mother in his arms and shake his fathers hand since this is a wish he always wanted to come true.

Kakashi led him to one of the guest rooms that were nearby. When Kakashi open the door, he was surprised to see that there was a lot stuff, which he didn't know half of them are. But before he questions it, Naruto stuttered, "Wh-what is this… This is my stuff."

Naruto quickly looked around to carefully lay out the stuff. Naruto recognized his desktop, printer/scanner, most of his home entertainment system (mostly music stuff like Ipod speakers, floor speakers, DJ equipment), his other 2 Mac laptops, his many USB storage stuff (1 TB storage devices), a lot of his USB connection devices, his dvd collections and dvd player, his Ipod stereo, movie projector (for laptop, Dvd player), a couple of case of blank CDs, some old computer stuff that Kakashi knows and finally looking into that luggage, saw almost all his clothes when he was 16 and older.

"How the hell did all my stuff get here?"

That question Naruto and Kakashi, but Naruto quickly realized the answer.

"That "being of light" stated Naruto, "He brought my stuff from my apartment to here. Man, if he brought my pool table and/or motorcycle here, I be living large." Joked Naruto

Kakashi couldn't believe the stuff that Naruto owns. Naruto explained about the USB hold not only movies and music, but 1 of them actually hold his personal journals and pictures of his friends and stuff as he lived back home.

Kakashi was amazed since it was pretty compact into it, but releazed that Naruto comes from a world that was technowledgy was more advance then this one.

Naruto then told Kakashi that it was perfect, since now he can get dressed up even better than what he what he would have worn. Kakashi decided to wait outside until Naruto finished getting ready.

After 10 minutes of waiting, Naruto told Kakashi that he was ready. When Kakashi looked at him, he had to admit that the clothing from Naruto's old world was very stylish.

Naruto was wearing black pants with a belt along with dress shoes. He wore a simple casual white, short sleeve t-shirt that opens up from the neck to the middle of his chest. Over it was a black, long sleeve button shirt, that wasn't button, which had many vertical parallel white lines. He changes the Uzumaki pendant strap that was tide with string into a chain. All in all, Naruto was quite the looker wearing this type of clothing.

"You look like you belong in a gang of somekind." Stated Kakashi

"Yeah I get that a lot when I was this age… of course, along with this fashion sence, I always got girls and women coming after me, like I was sweet piece of meat cause of the way I look." Said Naruto

Kakashi nodded and was going to say something when they both heard everyone outside scream out "Happy Birthday." Kakashi looked out to see that Kushina has arrived. She looks so happy as he saw everyone greet her. He then saw Arika ran up to her mother and jumped on to her saying "happy birthday mommy." Kakash smiled at it, but then realized that Kushina was going to be even happier today when she finally not only holds her daughter but also her long lost son in her arms. Kakashi turned to see Naruto looking out of the window to see the party downstairs.

For Naruto, this was a moment of taking it in. Down there, he was now seeing what he had always wanted when he was a little child. There in front of him, he was now seeing his mother for the 1st time and he thought on how beautiful she looks. He saw the long red hair, the soft grey eyes, and the round face. As Naruto looked at his mother, he saw the similarity that they both share, mostly the face when he was a bit younger.

As he saw her, he then saw a man with blond spiky hair, with blue eyes walking towards her and kissing her. He then realized that it was his father. As he looked on, he was amazed on how much they looked alike. They both had the same eyes, the same hair, and there faces were almost the same except for the fact that Naruto's face was more to his mother.

He saw in happiness that his mother holding onto his new (to him) babysister, Arika, who smiled happily at her parents. He was amazed on how she looked like his mother, the same eyes, same red hair, everything. He couldn't help that this is what he wanted the most, but then realized that if he showed up now, he didn't know what is going to happen with both them and him. His thoughts of worries stop when Kakashi said, "Don't worry, your father knows that you are here. He is hoping to see you… and your mother is going to cry in joy knowing that she can finally see you." This put Naruto at ease, since he saw his father looking into the house with a eager look.

Kakashi said that they are going to wait here for a while since the family moment should be held last, as well as to make sure the guests doesn't complain on being kicked out after just coming out here. Naruto agreed since he doesn't want to put the people out like this, plus he wanted his family reunion to be special, with his mother in her happiest.

Later

It's been a 3 hours since the party had started and the evening moon was already started to be seen overhead. As the party moved along, Naruto looked out of the window, which he sometimes had to back up to avoid being seen just yet. After waiting in the spare room for the past couple of hours, he heard Kakashi say, "Its time…"

"Time for what?" asked Naruto

"Your father just signals me. I will go out 1st to greet your mother. You follow me near the kitchen, where the lights should be off. Next you'll hear your father say to the guest to politely leave. After they leave, you will come out from the kitchen and walk out from the backsliding door." Stated Kakashi

Naruto just nodded in agreement, but then heard Kakashi say, "I just hope that the guests will leave since this is special family moment for you all."

Outside

As the party continues on, Minato signaled Kakashi to begin the main even that they prepared for. Kushina was having fun with the wives of the other clan heads, when the lights around the party dim down. Kushina looked around to see that Kakashi was coming out of the house rolling out a nice birthday cake.

Kushina went towards it and saw the cream decoration had the Uzumaki symbol. Around the symbol, a whirlpool line of birthday candle covers half of the Uzumaki symbol. The cake was 3 tiers high. On the sides of the cake, it had waving lines that look like water.

Everyone gathered around Kushina as she was ready to blow out her birthday candles. It was then that Arika said, "Mommy… make a wish" happily.

Kushina looked at her daughter smiling at her, whom she smiled, that had a sad feeling along with it. She looked at the candles before making her wish.

Kushina closed her eyes and thought of the one thing she wishes the most, "_I wish that my heart is complete… I wish that I can not only hold my daughter in my arms… I want to hold my son as well… That's all I wish."_

Kushina then blew hair birthday candles; she saw the smoke of those candles go up into the sky. After blowing out her candle, she could only sigh since she has been making the same wish for the past 12 years. She would have cried about it, but she held it in since she doesn't want anyone to know.

Minato, who looked at Kushina, knew all to well what Kushina wanted in the entire world. Minato couldn't help but feel a little guilty from keep the secret about Naruto, but he knew that in a few minutes, it was going to be worth it, for all of his family.

After blowing the cake, Kushina received a couple of nice enough bit of birthday presents, which she thanked for. Once the present were given, everyone was ready to continue with the party. But before the party can continue, Minato spoke up.

"I like to thank everyone for coming to say happy birthday to my beautiful wife Kushina, however there is still one more present I would like to give her. But before I reveal this present… I have to request that this party ends now."

This got the people muttering about what is going on. Kushina looked at her husband, wondering on what he was doing since normally, there parties always last till late night or to early morning sometimes. But before she can question it, Minato spoke again.

"The reason I am asking you to leave is because this present is an extremely big present for not only Kushina, but to the rest of my family. I know many of you want to know what it is and I will tell you tomorrow morning. I'm calling for a council meeting tomorrow morning to discuss about it, since it affects not only my clan but also all of Konoha… so if you will please do as I ask and leave since this is a family moment for us." Suggested politely

Even though some people were wondering on what Minato got, and the clan heads thinking on what was so important, but they acknowledge Minato's request and left. Arika said goodnight to her friends and Kushina saying her good-byes, Minato looked back into the house, where he is eager to see his son.

After everyone left, the only people left was Minato and his family (Kushina, Arika), Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraya, Kakashi, Kushina's students (Anko, and Yugao which Minato accepted them to stay, while Kurenai left to sleep early).

With this Kushina walked to Minato and asked, "Ok Minato… what was that about? Why did you somewhat kicked our friends out from the party? And why would you call for a meeting tomorrow because of my present? What can it be so important?"

Minato went to Arika and said, "Arika this is where you go to sleep, Ok." Smiled Minato as he place genjutsu on Arika to put her to sleep. Everyone was about to ask on why he did that, but Tsunade stopped them when she said she well carry Arika to bed after the revealing. Minato turned to Kushina with sincecer eyes.

"Kushina… ever since that day, I know that you been carrying that painful time in your heart. Even with Arika coming into our lives, I still know that you still have regrets about losing him after just a few hours of being with him."

Kushina was thinking on what was Minato saying and doing, since he led her near the backsliding door of there house.

"But now you don't have to regret anything Kushina." Smiled Minato

"Wh-what are you talking about Minato? What are you saying?" asked a worried Kushina

"After Kakashi's mission and confirming the blood tests on a knife… it's positive that he is no longer lost."

Kushina began to go wide-eye as she finally understood what Minato was saying, but she couldn't just believe it was possible. Minato continue, "I've been keeping this a secret from you until today since I couldn't think of a better way to give you what your heart wants, especially on your birthday."

With that Minato signal Kakashi to bring out the main event. Kakashi was at the sliding door. The inside of the house was dim down from the birthday cake presentation. But even still, everyone saw someone moving a bit from the kitchen to the sliding door. For a moment, the figure just stood there in the shadows, which by the way it was fidgeting with nervousness. After a few moments of nervous waiting, the figure started to come outside to where the lights illumenate the backyard.

Everyone saw the person was tall, about a head smaller than Minato, but was still tall. Slowly, the person began to walk out into the opening slowly revealing who it is. They can tell that it was male. Of course, everyone was surprised on the clothes he had on since they never seen clothing like that. He stopped for a moment, enough to keep his face hidden in the shadow, but enough to reveal his body.

It was then that Kushina saw it. She saw the Uzumaki royal pendant around the person's neck which she started to show signs of tears. After one more moment, the person came into the opening. Once outside, everyone in the backyard was shock to see the person, except Kakashi.

Right there, Naruto was standing outside with so many strangers, but right now, he was looking at his mother, which he saw tears started to pour out. Coming outside from the house was very scary for Naruto since he would be showing his parents on who he is. It took him so much courage, courage he never thought he had to use to bring himself outside.

Outside, Kushina was looking at the young man that was in front of her. She saw that he was dressed stylishly. She looked to see that the young teenage boy was around 16 to 17 years old. But the thing that caught her eyes was his face. She saw that he looks almost exactly like Minato, except his face was kinda round like hers. She saw the matching blue eyes, blond spiky hair. But the thing she recongnized the most was his whisker marks that only her son had when he was born.

Kushina began to huff and puff, breathing deeper and deeper as stream of tears began to pour out of her face. Kushina hesitantly walked towards the person, which he also did the same.

Before she got to say anything, he spoke up, "Um…" with a strong, but nervous voice, "I-it's n-nice to f-f-finally me-meet you f-for the 1st time… mother" with a smile that resemble Minato

It was then that it was all the proof that Kushina wanted. The resemblence, the Uzumaki pendant, the whisker marks. Kushina grined her teeth, her eyes shut as tear ran down her face, the way she was holding her body back as she tremble as she though, "_It's… it's… him… it really is him…_"

It was then her thoughts were interrupted as he then said, "I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me as do I… but no matter what happens now… I'm just glad to finally meet you."

That was it for Kushina as she then just ran up the young boy and hugged him with everything she had while crying and sobbing her eyes out while yelling, "It's my son… it's my baby… after… after so long… I finally have you in my arms again." As she felt her heart finally feels complete while holding her long lost son.

Naruto couldn't help it, but he also began to break out tears as his mother hugged him and sobbing on his shoulder. Naruto returned the hug with one of his own around his mother. Naruto now felt like a pieces of his heart that was missing starting to be filled with this interaction of his mother.

Till Next ch


	14. A Family's Reunion

Last time, the Namikaze family was having a fun birthday party for Kushina. After the festivities, Minato got the entire guest to leave except for special few. Once they left, Minato gave Kushina one more present which was her son. After seeing her son after so many years of praying and wishing, she couldn't help but cry in joy.

Reg P.O.V.

Right now, Kushina was crying out loud as she finally held her son in her arms after 12 years of absents. While she was sobbing her eyes out, Naruto also couldn't help but cry a little since he always wondered what his mother was like.

He wondered if his mother was kind, tall, short, blond hair, brunette, strong so many things about her going through his mind when he was young. But now, he not only knows her face, he now feels her heart which was warm and other things that he never knew a mother had.

As Kushina cried, most of the audience couldn't believe what just happened.

Minato, who looked on couldn't believe how his son grew up. He thought that Naruto would be 12 years old, even with Kakashi explaining to him about Naruto earlier, but saw that his son was now a young man ready to leave home. He couldn't believe that the 1st time seeing his son, the resemblence he had with him was so close, but resembled more with Kushina.

Tsunade also couldn't believe what she was seeing she expected a 12 year old boy, but now seeing her godson as a handsome young 17 year old was amazing.

Jiraya couldn't believe that the guy who ruined his research on the girls hot spring, as well as almost cutting him in half was Minato and Kushina's son. But now, after seeing him here with Minato and Kushina, he couldn't believe he didn't notice it.

Anko, Shizune, and Yugao were completely surprised about this as well. For Yugao, she couldn't believe that she followed her sensei's long lost son. She should have known since he resembled both of them to some degree. For Anko and Shizune, they couldn't help but blush a bit since Naruto looked pretty handsome for his age. Not to mention, the clothes that he was wearing also made him look really good.

As Kushina continue to sob on Naruto's shoulder, Naruto gently hold his mother in his arms and decided to leave it like this for now, especially after 2 decades for him, he didn't mind if his mother held on to him for a while.

30 minutes later

After a while, Kushina began to relax on the crying. Minato sat inside the house waiting for Kushina to stop crying, which he couldn't blame her since he knew the connection between a mother and her child were. As he waited, for Kushina to calm down, everyone else already left to go home for the night.

Once Kushina cried after the 1st 10 minutes, Tsunade suggested that she would place Arika to bed then she and Shizune would go home.

Jiraya wanted to stay to get some answers, but Tsunade stepped in and whispered, "_Leave them alone… this a family moment for them… so just drop it for now, ok_." Once Tsunade convinced Jiraya, he left to get some sleep for the night.

Anko and Yugao left since they believed that it was only right for them to leave their sensei alone to reunite with her son again.

After a while, Kushina finally stopped crying her eyes out at to finally look at her son. She saw that he was almost as tall as her. His face was look kinda like hers, but had features of Minato as well. She looked to see his body was also strong. The clothing he wore also made him look very handsome. But the thing she was fixated with was Naruto's eyes. His eyes were the same as Minato's, strong, confident, strong-will, happy, and a lot more. After crying she finally spoke.

"I-I can't… be-believe that… all these years… I- I fi-fina-lly got you back… in- in my arms… and… so big too." Smiled a still tearing Kushina

"Yeah… will I'm glad that I finally get to see you just as much mom… I bet you got a lot of questions for me and so do I… how about we talk inside the house since it could be a while." Smiled Naruto

Both agreed and walked inside to see Minato leaning on the wall near the kitchen. Naruto was now able to see his father directly in front of him.

Kushina saw the looks that were on Minato and Naruto. She had her own emotional reunion with Naruto, but now she can see that both of them have yet exchange any at all. She decided to stand near the middle between them, but stayed closer to Naruto fearing that he would disappear yet again.

Both Naruto and Minato looked at each other. Both looked like they were internally having a conversation with each other. After a moment or so, they both started to walk to each other. Once they were an arm's length from each other, they looked at each other. At the same time, they both raised their right hand up to each other, but stopped near touching the other.

After a moment more, they both shook each other's hand, which Naruto spoke, "Um… it's nice to finally meet you… um… Father."

"The same with me… its good finally see you to." Smiled Minato

The handshake then turned into a hug, which both men just hug the other in a manly display of affection.

Kushina, on the sideline, smiled at the fact that both her husband and son were now officially reunited.

After the hug, Naruto and Minato separated from each other to look at one another again. Minato took another look at Naruto. He knew about Naruto almost looking like him from what Kakashi told him, but was amazed on how tall he is. Of course he also knows about Naruto's sudden condition on getting younger; when in fact his son is suppose to be 24 instead of a 17 year old.

"How about we go into the living room so we can have our conversation in a more comfortable place." Cheerfully said Minato

They walked into the living room, which Naruto admitted it looked pretty nice. He was such a hurry to hide once he got here that he not actually paid attention into the house interior. The living room was big and comfortable, with family photos on the wall.

There were 2 large couches that can seat 3 people across facing eath other. In the middle of them was a knee high coffe table. On the other side were 2 single seat chairs. On the wall on all the side was a fireplace. All in all, it was a nice setting.

Minato and Kushina took the couch near the large window. Naruto took the other one facing across from them. Kushina was sadden that Naruto didn't seat near them, but had to understand that this was an akward situation for all of them. Her thoughts were interrupted when Minato spoke up.

"So from what I can see… your about 17 years old when in fact your suppose to be 24 years old."

This caught Kushina by surprised, especially when Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Wh-what are you talking about Minato… I'll admit that he looks older than he is suppose to be but, 24."

Minato started to explain to Kushina about the Nami no Kuni mission that Kakashi just completed. He explained on the conversations that Kakashi and Naruto both had with each other, where Naruto told him that he is actually 24 year old, but somehow was started to get younger till he was 17 or 16.

Kushina couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her baby boy, who she only held for a few hours 12 years ago, was actually 24 years old and now gone back to being a 17 year old.

"I believe it had something to do with the "being of light" that brought me here." Said Naruto

Naruto spoke to his parents that the "being of light" brought him here to this world, where he was actually raised in another world, which seemed to go about 2 times faster than this one. The deaging part was also probably from the "being of light" which is why he looks like now.

Kushina looked at her son, can't believing her son was now a fully grown man, even though he doesn't look like it.

"Well… how about we skip all that talking about the "being of light" some other time. What I want to know is how you have been doing since I'm curious on how my son has been doing while growing up." Smiled Minato

Kushina was glad the converstation changed since she was just as curious about it. Naruto decided to tell them about his stuff that got transported here and that he can show them since he has pictures.

They all went upstairs to the spare room to see Naruto's stuff. They were amazed on what he had, but Naruto got only his laptop, a UBS TG drive that was mark with memories, USB cables, along with his projector to show them on how he grew up and speaker so they can here.

Once they got back down stairs, Naruto was glad that this village had a power outlet since his laptop from Nami no Kuni was already running out of power since Nami no Kuni rarely had an outlet for him to recharge his laptop.

Once he plugs up everything, Naruto began to work on his presentation on his past, while Minato and Kushina couldn't believe on what amazing technowlegde he had. Minato knew about the computer and small items, but he was surprise to see a minature projector since the one's Konoha has was about 2 double that size, along with sound applifing stuff.

Once Naruto got everything set up, he decided to show them his pictures when he was just a chilld 1st.

Morning

The sun was rising as Konoha started to make its morning routine. In the Namikaze compound, Kushina started to wake up from where she was sleeping. She had slept on the couch since it was late last night when she slept.

As she woke up, she saw that she was in her living room, when she saw that everything was the same as when she 1st woke up. She suddenly got up from the couch to see that everything was actually the same. As she woke up, she then remembered about the events from last night. She slowly started tocry, thinking that holding her son, which he has come back home was just a dream. As she was leaving the living room, she didn't notice that at the corner of the room was a laptop on top of a stereo speaker.

She decided to go to the kitchen to wash up her face so that Minato doesn't see her face in tears. Just as she was going to the kitchen, she heard 2 voices. The 1st one was Minato since she knew him pretty well. The 2nd was one that she remembered in her dream. She quickly walked out to the backyard.

As she stepped out, she saw that it was Minato sitting on one of the lounge chairs outside, which was facing the morning sunrise. On the other seat was another copy of Minato, except, his face was different, along with the fact he was a little less tall than Minato and that he was younger. It was then she knew that it wasn't a dream from last night.

Naruto and Minato were having a long awaited father/son conversation with each other when they heard someone walking out of the estate. They both turned to see that it was Kushina stepping out. They both stood up to greet her.

"Good Morning Kushina" smiled Minato

Naruto nervously smiled, "Um… morning mom."

They then both notice tears coming out of Kushina's eyes, which they were worried about. It was then that they saw her ran towards Naruto. Naruto was surprised when his mother just leapt into his arms and hugged him tight, while she was crying.

Minato and Naruto were both confused for the moment, until realization hit them. As if they were readying each others mind, they now knew why Kushina was hugging and crying at Naruto. They both think that Kushina thought finding Naruto and bringing him home was all just a happy dream.

Naruto was glad to know that his mother cared for him so much. Naruto then wrapped his arms around Kushina to give her just as much of hug that Kushina was giving him.

After 5 minutes of crying, Kushina finally looked at Naruto. Minato then came behind Kushina to say that it was alright for her to cry for 1 of the 2 most important people in their lives.

"So what should I make for breakfast…? I'll make anything for this special occasion." Smiled Kushina

"That's sound good Kushi, but we have other things to attend to unfortunately." Answered Minato

"Like what?" question Kushina

Just then, they heard, "Mommy… Daddy… Good Morning… Where are you?" yell out from the estate.

Everyone turned around to see that Arika walking outside the house into the backyard. For Arika, she saw her parents outside and went to them. It was then that she realized that her parents weren't alone. She saw a young man standing along side with them. She saw that the teenager looked almost like her dad. She was wondering on what's going on.

"You just answered your own question Kushina? Someone needs to tell her about her brother and that should be you since something like this should come from her mother." Answered Minato

Arika was shocked to here that she has a brother. She yelled out cheerfully, "Mommy is going to have a baby… I'm going to have a baby brother!"

They heard Arika say that, which isn't surprising. Minato then said, "Kushina… Naruto and I will get ready to leave for the emergency council meeting this morning."

Naruto then turned to his father and said, "I think I should wear my Marine Core dress uniform to prove the story that you are about to tell them." Which Minato nodded in agreement

Minato and Naruto went to get ready to go to the Hokage tower, which Kushina decided to use this time to explain to Arika about Naruto. She, of course, is also disappointed on not seeing Naruto in his dress uniform, since she has only seen his childhood photos when he was 9 or 10 years old.

Till Next Chapter


	15. The Council

Last time, Kushina had gotten the one thing that she hoped for along time. She had her son in her arms once again. After an emotional reunion, Naruto and his parents sat down to talk about somethings. Of course, Minato knew that the meeting he called for the early morning would have to be taken care of 1st.

Council Chambers

The coucil chamber room was a large circular room that could fit about 50 people max with some space. Near the center was another circle where people can walk up to the center and talk to get the full attention. Near the edge of the wall circle were 2 half shape circle tables while at the far end of the room had a stand for the Hokage to view the entire coucil. From the door entrance, the left side of the table seated the shinobi heads, such as the Hyuga, Nara, Senju family, while the right side seated the civilian council where the people elected by the citizens as well as the Hokage's advisors, the Shinobi elders, Koharu, Homura, and Danzo.

After a few minutes, the council members began to walk in. Tsumi Inuzuka, Hiashi Hyuga, Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shibi Aburama walked in behind Tsunade Senju. Next came the Shinobi elders, then came the civilian members, and finally seating between Tsunade and Minato was Jiraya. Once the members came in, Minato then took his place on the stand in the back so that everyone can see him clearly.

"Good morning to you all and sorry for asking you to come early in the morning, butI called this meeting today cause of an important development has come up that may effect Konoha." Minato said, starting things off.

This got the council chattering on what would make the 4th call this meeting. The shinobi elders were thinking about it as well since they didn't know on the kind of emergency that could affect the village. The shinobi clan head were also discussing the matter, but figured that it must have something to do about last night since Minato did kinda kicked them out from some reason.

Minato saw this and decided to answer the council's curiousity. "You see a week ago… Kakashi has sent me a report on what happened in Nami no Kuni."

This got the council to pay attention since they knew that Sasuke was in this mission. They began to wonder if anything happen to him, but Minato wasn't done speaking about it.

"Once the mission was completed, Kakashi and his team returned to Konoha with 3 people… 2 of which want to join in. One is Haku, a Hyoton user from the Yuki clan and Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the mist."

All of the shinobi heads know of Zabuza's work which they were surprise to know that he wishes to join the village. Naturally, all the civilian council members were please to know that another bloodline has joined their village since it could prove valuable to them. The Shinobi elders, however, seemed less pleased about the situation.

"Hokage-sama... you requested this meeting to tell us such minor news about some new arrivals." Stated Homura

"No… I requested this meeting for something more important than that." Said Minato which he then looked at the council before he begin to tell the story that he kept from them, except to his close friends, while the shinobi elders knew cause of their nosing in their business.

"As you all know, 12 years ago the Kyuubi attacked Konoha and that there was someone behind the shadows that manipulated it to destroy our village." the council nodded in remembering the event. Minato continued, "Thanks to the sacrifice from the 3rd Hokage, the Kyuubi was defeated. But what many of you don't know is, before the attack something else happened."

The council members were now wondering on what Minato was bringing this up.

"Before the Kyuubi attack… my wife, Kushina gave birth to my true heir of the Namikaze/Uzumaki clan, my son."

This got the civilina members to gasp to know that the 4th had another child. The shinobi clan heads, and the elders already knew this, but wondered on why he was bringing it up now after so many years of secretcy.

"On that very night, my son, Naruto was taken from us… but not by the Kyuubi… but from something else which I don't know what to explain. Now the reason I'm bringing this out into the open was because of the mission that Kakashi had took is where he found him. After 12 years of missing, my son has been found." Finished stating Minato

This got many people surprised. The shinobi heads were shocked to know that after 12 years of secret searching, the 4th son has finally been found. This also explained on why Minato kicked them out of his home last night, which would make obvious sense to reunite his son with his family.

The civilian council was shocked in many ways that they didn't like. The reason why is that since Minato's only son and eldest child is back, then he well have all control to the Namikaze/Uzumaki clan, when he is old enough, that they hoped that they could have gotten when they got Sasuke and Arika into marriage. But now, all the fortune from the Namikaze/Uzumaki clan that they hope for one day to take for themselve was now gone.

The shinobi elders had there own thoughts about it as well. For Homura and Koharu, the return of the 4th son was kinda of good thing since they know that Naruto is the new Jinchuriki of Kyuubi, which means that Konoha once again has the Kyuubi back in their possession.

Danzo saw this as a great opportunity since he figured that he could carefully try and manipulate his son into working for him since he must be nervous about somethings about Konoha. He could very well make the 4th son into the perfect weapon once he is able to get him under his control. But before they say anything about it, Minato continue on about the situation.

"However… there was something that even surprised me about my son." This got the council to quiet down their thoughts and put their attention on Minato.

"You see… well… it would be better to bring him in here to help explain his life as well as what happen to him… Captain Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze…! Enter!" ordered Minato

Once Minato ordered Naruto to enter the council chamber, the double doors that enters and exits the room opened. Right there and then, a young man in his late teens came walking into the council room. He wore a uniform with medals on him and symbols, which to them was kinda strange (U.S. Marine Core dress uniform, blue color). As he came walking into the room, he walked in like he was soldier, filled with pride, courage, determined, etc. He holds his white Marine hat with the symbol of Marine core on it.

As Naruto walked in, the shinobi clan heads were amazed on how the teenager looked like a younger 4th Hokage when they were younger. The civilian council was shocked to see that a 12 year old would grow up like this, but also knew that the way he had his face was serious, strong, no fear held in it. Naruto walked in like a Marine.

Once Naruto walked into the center of the room, Naruto present arm at his father with a serious face and said, "Sir". He then stood tall straight up. The way he stood up straight was strange to a lot of people since he was serious.

"Everyone… this is my son and heir to the Namikazi/Uzumaki clan, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Annouced Minato

Everyone looked at him with wonder, amazement from some, and while other were anger and disbelief from the arrival of Minato's son. Before continuing their thought on Naruto's return, Danzo spoke up.

"Hokage-sama… even though the return of both your son and heir to the Namikaze clan is an extrodinary event for your family and for Konoha… I'm wondering if it's true since he could just be a spy." Hopying that he believes that this Naruto's isn't his son, since from what he can tell from looking at him, Naruto showed that he isn't weak, and would be difficult to control, plus he doesn't look like a 12 year old.

"I'll let Tsunade answer that question." Said Minato, which Tsunade stood up to speak

"Almost a week ago, before Team 7 arrived with Naruto, Kakashi sent a knife with a blood sample that the person in front of us willing gave to him. After I received the blood sample I began the tests, which came back positive for being related to Minato and Kushina's blood. I even went in deeper to see that it was Arika's blood, but to see that the blood chromosome was XY, meaning it was male. It was then that I knew that this person was Naruto."

Once Tsunade finished explaining her finds, the shinobi clan heads looked at Naruto and were gladly accepted him as Minato's heir. The civilian council wasn't so happy with the find since it ended their hopes on trying to seize the 4th family fortune.

One civilian council woman with pink hair spoke up.

"Um… Hokage-sama… even though it is exciting news that your _son_ has been returned to you and to lady _Kushina_… I wondering on why he looks like 17 or 18 when he is suppose to be 12 years old." Said Saya Haruna, which she said both Naruto and Kushina in a bit of hatred since it was no secret that Saya was in love with Minato, but was angered when she found out that he was in love with Kushina.

"Well Saya-san… that is one of the reasons I brought him here since where he was is what I would like him to explain. And even though he is 17, he is in fact 24 years old." Stated Minato

This got everyone surprise and curious on what he means. Minato decide to get things started with Naruto to speak for himself.

"Captain!" said Minato

"Sir!" stood attention Naruto

"Ad ease…" which Naruto then stood calmly while he put his hand together behind him

"Captain Naruto… explains on who you are and current Military status that you were trained in?" ordered Minato

"Yes Sir!" yelled Naruto confidents

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, also known as Jason K. Ryback… A former Captain in the U.S Marine Core at the age of 24… I'm a citizen of the United States of America. I lived in one of it states or for you all of you to understand a terroritory of the country called California, city Lost Angelos. I have lived in the state for nearly 20 years since in the military I lived outside the country under orders to do missions for my country from scouting missions to single black op missions, which includes assassination. In military status, I am a U.S. Marine core sniper, as well as an expert in mixed martial art which includes types that you may not be familiar. The martial arts that I know are kickboxing, wrestling and grappeling, kung fu tiger, dragon, mantis styles, CQD (Close Quarters Defence), SOCP (Special Operations Combatives Program), Tai Kwon Do, Hapkido, as well as a knife specialist and medium expert in Kenjutsu." Said Naruto, which Minato then asked him to be quiet for the moment, which he acknowledge

Many people were amazed on how many fighting styles Naruto actually knows sinceall of them don't actually know most except Kenjutsu, wrestling and grappeling, kung fu styles, and knife fighting. Not to mention the place he comes from is a place none of them even know. They were wondering if Naruto was making all this up, until Minato spoke up.

"If you are wondering on what country he used to live in, I'll tell you that he didn't live in any country that we know of… or to be precise he didn't live in this world. My son lived in another world."

This got the council shocked to know that the 4th son was raised in another world, one that they don't know. All of them started to converse with each other with what they just learned only to be silence by Minato which he began to explain that his son actually lived in another world or dimension that the technowledge was more advance as well as other things that his son only knows from.

For Jiraya, he believed it since he had use his entire spy contacts to try and locate Naruto but couldn't find any trace of him.

Once Minato explained where his son was, he turned to Naruto and spoke. 

"Captain… anything else in your status?"

"Yes Sir… I'm also a computer and engineer expert. During my time in the Marines, I also became a counter-terrorist and explosives expert. Finally, I am also a weapons and tactics specialist as well as leading team captain which I led not only Marines, but also part-time with the U.S NAVY S.E.A.L.'s. Also, I earned the following medals for my bravery and heoric actions; the Silver Star, the Navy Cross, the Purple Heart with clusters."

The coucil was kinda surprise to know the Naruto was an elite operative that also led teams to dangerous missions. One council member decided to speak about it since he was curious.

"So… if you are indeed trained in what you say, then well you tell or show us anything on what you can do?"

Naruto just stood their quietly, without blinking, as the council member asked his question. Naruto stood there for a bit without saying a word, which the council member started to get mad until he had enough.

"Why are you not answering me...! I ask you a question, now answer it." Yelled the council member, which Naruto just stayed still

"I said answer my question now you brat!" council member out in anger

The 4th looked at council member with anger in his eyes, while the head clan members were thinking how stupid the council member can get. Minato was about to do something, but Naruto signal he well take care of it.

Naruto then just stared at the angered council member, with a calm, but serious look on his face, but was also leaking out killing intent, which the civilians were now afraid of him, while the shinobi heads and elders were impressed. He then said, "I don't answer to civilians. As awell trained and disciplined Marine, I only answer to high ranking officers or high ranking military personal, which in this case would be high ranking shinobis, like my father or the head shinobi clans since they are high military personals. You aren't either of them, so I don't have to answer to you at all."

The shinobi clan heads smirked at Naruto's response, while Minato looked at him with pride since the way he is handling himself, he knew that his son can take care of himself against the civilian council. Before the civilian can retork about on what Naruto said, Shikaku Nara spoke.

"Captain… I'll ask the same question that the civilian had just asked you."

Naruto nodded, "Yes Sir… I can show you on what I do if it would please the 4th Hokage. I have some of my stuff that was mysteriously been brought here as well. In it also shows on what we were trained to do, as well as what the Marine Core history and pride that we, Marines, carry."

The Shinobi council nodded in satifaction to know that Naruto is welling to show cases his skills in combat, not to mention curious on seeing what the technowledge he has to show them. Before anything else, Minato spoke up.

"Thank you Captain, you may stand down and stand outside this meeting room until further notice." Order Minato

Naruto then salutided his father one more time, then he turned around and walked outside the council room. Once outside, the council began to mutter things out until Minato called to order. He then called on Hiashi, who had requested to speak 1st.

"Hokage-sama… your son return is indeed a significant for your family… but now his return is signifcant to the village. Your son has return with not only an inside of the technowledgy of the world he came from, but also probably new fighting styles and techniques along with their weapons and new types of taijutsu training and such."

Hiashi's statement was something that the council all agreed that Naruto's return isn't all that bad since he could be the key to improve Konoha status into another few levels with his knowlegde.

"Yes I agree… but I'm more interested in my son's status as a shinobi since I talked to him earlier and he has agreed to enlist into our forces." Stated Minato

With this, the council could no longer get near Naruto since all shinobi matters are Minato's problem which it is exactly what he wanted. Not only the civilian could no longer touch him, the shinobi elders can't go near him now since he knew that Danzo and Koharu would try to control him. Of course, looking at how Naruto, who hold himself, he doubted that they could since he inherited Kushina's stubburness and his cool head.

Minato decided to end the subject with Naruto, but not before saying that in one week, he will test Naruto's abilities as a warrior in order to know what his rank as a shinobi he would be. The council agreed to it since they are curious on how Naruto would take the test.

Minato then ended the subject and moved to another so they can finish the meeting soon since he knew that Tsunade and Jiraya would want to talk with their godson for the 1st time. Just as he was about to end the subject Danzo spoke up.

"Hokage-sama… before you end this subject, we must discuss your son's status…"

"And what status would that be?" which Minato might have guess what it was

"Your son status of being the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko." Said Danzo

This got attention of the civilian side. They wondered on what Danzo meant. Danzo began to tell them about the assumption since he was able to figure it out during the meeting. He explained that Minato's son disappeared is also the day that Kyuubi attacked Konoha. The day the 3rd died sealing the Kyuubi into a child. He also explained that he tried to locate the Jinchuriki since it is an important military weapon for Konoha and that his son returned proved that he is the Jinchuriki of Kyubi.

This got the civilians worried since they fear the Kyuubi and was worried that Naruto is the Kyuubi reborn. Of course, they were civilians and didn't know anything better about Shinobi matters, while the clan heads know that Naruto is only the jailor, not the beast.

Minato spoke up, "My son status as a Jinchuriki would be kept as an s-rank secret since he would be in more danger once I reveal to Konoha on his existance which the other nations will soon know of it, but more importantly… I want my son to continue having whatever type of normal life he has now."

He then made a decree that if anyone reveals to anyone about his son being a Jinchuriki, they would be facing a harsh punishment in either imprisonment or death, determine on how serious it is.

With that, Minato continued the meeting in order to finish up the meeting.

Till Next Ch


	16. Godparents and Pics

The last time, Minato and Naruto went in to deal with the council meeting that Minato had no choice but to call. Once he and his son were able to square things away with the council by revealing his status as well as other things, he called the subject to an end, while also making it forbidden to reveal his son's status as a Jinchuriki.

Hallway

Outside the council room, Naruto was looking out the Hokage tower through the window. He still wore his Marine core dress uniform. As he looked out, he couldn't help but feel like he was sent back in time, even though it did have a bit of technowledgy, but not as advance as he is use to. He admit that it was a lot more calming then living in the cities.

As he was looking out, he heard the council double doors open. He quickly got into attention and then faces the doors. He saw that his father came walking out, followed by an attractive blond hair woman with a size E bust, as far as he can tell. He saw that she had hazel eyes and bleach blond hair that was tied into a long ponytail that reach down to her lower hip with chin-length strands framing both sides of her face. She wore a green robe over a white short sleeve shirt along with black short pants with a matching waist sash.

The 2nd person that followed his father was the same white hair pervert that was peeping on the women's bath from yesterday.

Even though he was, officially, meeting the council for the 1st time, he can't help but sense that these 2 walking out with his father are people that he can trust, even the white hair pervert, since he had the same feeling with him yesterday.

"Now then… Naruto, I think since the meeting is over, we should head towards the restroom so you can change from your dress uniform, for a more casual look, alright…" Minato said as he walked towards him

Naruto nodded and all 4 walked towards the nearest restroom. As they were ready to leave, Naruto sense some weird feelings from the people coming out of the council room. 1st was the Shinobi heads, from which his father told him about. He can sense that not only were they shocked, but also had a good feeling, no hostility and such.

It was the 3rd and 4th groups that came out that gave him a sense of distrubance. Naruto could sense that the 3rd group was hostile at him, even though they didn't show it. It felt to him that they fear him, despise him and such because of something, even though he didn't find them a threat. He guessed it's probably from the Kyuubi that his father told him earlier this morning.

The 4th group is what got him to be cautious about something. He sense Danzo's presents is the more dangerous one as he felt darkness coming out from him. The other 2, Homura and Koharu was simply cautious and more into the borderline neutral about him, but still felt something dark that all these 3 were hiding. He made a mental note to always sleep with one eye open with these 3.

Once they went to the restroom, Naruto changed into his street clothes, while Minato, Jiraya, and Tsunade stood outside the restroom. As he was changing, he felt that these 2 were like important to him for some reason which he decided to find out after he finished changing.

As Naruto was changing, Jiraya continue to look at the restroom that Naruto was in.

"I still can't believe after all this time of searching… was for nothing since he was never here in the 1st place. 12 years of searching… and he shows up in Nami no Kuni, as fully grown adult in some ways."

"Yes… even though he is here and all the evidence we have… I'm still having a tough time believing in him… but with everything he has shown, as well what's back home, he isn't lying." Said Minato

"I'm just glad he is back home… though, it maybe difficult for him to adjust, so we're going to have to help him with that. But still, I don't think we have to worry about anything for a while, especially since he's a lot more mature than I thought. Of course, there might be a problem with the female population since I have to say he has grown quite handsomely." smiled Tsunade

Before they continue their conversation, the door to the restroom opens up. Their attention was quickly on Naruto coming out. Once Naruto was out, they were surprised on what he was now dress in.

Naruto was wearing light blue jeans with a large yellow short sleeve shirt where the shoulder, sleeves and neck area was blue color. He wore white sneakers on his feet instead of the sandals that his father and almost everyone in this village wear. Around his neck, out in the open, was his Uzumaki pendant.

Naruto could see the looks that his father and the other 2 people with him had on him as he came out.

"Um… are you guys alright? Me wearing clothes you don't recognize really that much of shock or something?" Spoke out Naruto

Minato was the 1st to get off his stun moment to speak, "Ah… yeah… I hate to admit it, the clothes your wearing is pretty unique and stylish. It gives off a somewhat cheerful atmosphere or something. Of course, the uniform you were wearing before was very stylish as well. Kinda wish I wore it too."

"Thanks… My Marine uniform got me a lot attention with alot of young girls and women to fall for me even if I didn't want them to. I'm guessing that since shinobi here focus more on their jutsu, they don't focus on fashion much or anything else like that." Said Naruto

Minato nodded in agreement, for even though there are people who wear fashionable clothing, but for special occasions or business types, while Naruto's clothes were more at the same level, but more of the casual look.

Before he can go on, Naruto spoke up about something else.

"Alright… but… before we can talk about my taste in clothes… who are these people? I recognize these 2 from yesterday's birthday party, but I don't know who they are." Looking at Jiraya and Tsunade

Minato, cough for moment, then began to describe who these 2 people are, "Naruto… this man over here is Jiraya, and he was my former sensei… as well as your and Arika's godfather."

Naruto was kinda stunned aboutsee his godfather, "… this old pervert that was peeping at the women in the bathhouse early yesterday evening is my godfather..." Naruto pointed out

It was then that Tsunade gave Jiraya her death look. Jiraya just began to get nervous and realize that he is going to get a beating, but Minato quickly changed the subject by introducing Tsunade.

"And this woman right next to him is also yours and Arika godmother, Tsunade Senju… who happens to be a distant relative of yours as well as good friend to me and your mother." Minato finsihed explaining

Naruto looked stunned to see that this attractive woman, who looks in her mid 20s, whose bust size is one of the biggestest he ever seen and that he could have asked out on a date, was his godmother.

"You're telling me… that this woman…" Naruto pointed at, "Who looks like she belongs on a sports or swimsuit magazine cover, wearing nothing but a bikini or a topless pose, is my godmother." Stunned Naruto

Jiraya couldn't help but just go to his perverted mode and laugh at how Naruto describe how much Tsunade's beauty is. Minato also chuckled a bit, while Tsunade couldn't help but smile that Naruto saw her that way. But before Minato could tell him on how old she is suppose to be, Tsunade spoke up.

"Hello there… after all this years I finally get to see what my godson for the 1st time. You've grown quite handsomely… I must say, if it wasn't for your whisker marks and some features from your mother, you would look just like Minato." Tsunade smiled, as she brought Naruto close to her for a nice tight hug, which he didn't mind.

"Um thanks… Its nice to finally know who my godmother is." Naruto nervously chuckled, at the fact of meeting his godmother, but also trying not to focus on Tsunade breasts on his chest.

"Hm… even though I'm still shocked at the fact that this attractive young woman is my godmother… for some reason, I feel like she is actually older than what she appears to be, somewhere along the line of the old pervert right there." Naruto thought outloud

Tsunade had a tick mark, knowing now that Naruto had somehow figure out her real age. But still she took the comment about her being in a magazine cover was nice, in a way.

Jiraya then came an patted his shoulder saying on how much he grew upas well, which Naruto nicely took the comment, but also told him that if he peeps on women again, he well use his new sword to chop him off. Tsunade look please to know that her godson wasn't anything like Jiraya and took more after Minato on being a gentleman.

"Alright, how about Jiraya and I talk to my son while Tsunade could go and visit Kushina." Minato spoke up.

Tsunade was going to refuse, but Minato told her that Naruto's stuff from his world was in his home, which also contains a digital photobook of him growing up since he was 8 or 9 years of age. He figured Tsunade could go and see his little childhood pictures for a while, since Minato and Jiraya would like to talk to Naruto about something important.

Tsunade agreed, but ask to have a conversation with Naruto later on, since she is now curious on seeing his little boy pictures. Once Tsunade left, to go visit Kushina, Minato and Jiraya decided to take Naruto to Bar-Q restaurant to talk about somethings.

With Kushina

Right now, Kushina was seating down with her little girl, Arika, and explaining to her about who Naruto is and where he has been as well as the night they lost him. She explained everything to her, except the part where he is the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi.

"So that blond hair boy is my long lost big brother?" asked Arika

"Yes… he is your older brother Naruto." Answered Kushina

"Why didn't Mama and Papa ever tell me?" asked Arika

"Its because we wanted to wait until you were older, while making sure to keep your brother's exists a secret since me and your father wanted to keep him safe since we didn't want anyone else to look for him while we search. Jiraya, Kakashi, everyone we trusted along with your mama and papa tried everything and look everywhere to find him." Answered Kushina

Arika was still upset and confuse on how her parents lied to her that she had an older brother. Kushina reminder Arika about that Iwa Nin that almost hurt her because she was daddy's little girl. Naruto was the same like her, if people knew; they might hurt Minato and Kushina by hurting or killing Naruto.

With that, Arika understand, but was still upset about not being told she had a big brother. Even though Arika was upset, inwardly, she thought that she was glad to have a big brother, but remembered that he lived in another world that was completely different from hers. She didn't know on what to do when she meets him.

But she didn't have enough time to think when someone knocked on the front door. She saw her mother go up to open it up to see that it was her godmother, Tsunade or which Arika calls her, AuntyTsunade.

"Aunty Tsunade!" yelled out Arika

"Hello… how's my favorite little girl?" asked Tsunade

Arika said that she was just fine. She then saw Tsunade greet her mother, which she did the same. Tsunade explained on what happened in the meeting today since she figured that Kushina must be curious.

After Tsunade explained on what happened, she couldn't be more proud of her son to stand and talk with such confidents in front of the civilians. Kushina had asked where Minato and Naruto where at. Tsunade said that Minato took him and Jiraya to go somewhere to talk about some important things.

Kushina understood, but she wanted to be close to her son right now, after 12 years of waiting, she has the right to be a smothering mother right now. Tsunade understood, but decided to change the subject on seeing Naruto's digital memory book.

Kushina agreed since her son told her that he spent a bit of time last night, after Kushina fell asleep, on making some changes on his laptop so that she can read the files as well as take away the passwords so to ensure her that she can see his photo album.

Tsunade was amazed to see that some of the equipment was so sliming, but also very advance since the computer that her staff in the hospital use is bigger (the old desktops when we were children that used floppy's: old version of USBs).

Kushina did what her son; Naruto told her to do and used the mouse application that he put on the laptop for her to make it easier to use. She opens the file that was on the window for her to see the files of his photo album.

Both Tsunade and Arika watched as the projector was activily show what Kushina was doing. The files that were in front of them were easy to read since it was now in kanji, while having numbers on it. Kushina remembered that Naruto told her.

"_The numbers below the files represent the age when the photos, video and etc, were taken. For example, this 8-9 is the photo album when I was 8 or 9 years of age. Inside the folder, there will be similar numbers, except it will be dated._"

Kushina decided she wanted to see her baby boy when he was a child since last night, he only showed pictures when he was in the military, like with his men or ceremonies. She opened the files to see a lot of pictures that range over 100. She went to the earliest date, since she saw the dating system in the pictures below the image file.

When Kushina opened it the image file, both Kushina and Tsunami couldn't help but aw on how cute Naruto was. Arika was amazed on how cute her big brother was when he was her age. Naruto was posing when this picture was taken. He was a bit nervous, but showed that he was confident; as he wore cute shorts, a cute t-shirt, his Uzumaki pendant around his neck, and a backpack behind him, holding an adorable lunch box in front of him.

Before they could go any further, the door knocked. Kushina went to see that it was Shizune, Tsunade's assistante. When Arika saw Shizune, she yelled out, "Shizune-Oneechan"

Once they greeted each other, Shizune saw Naruto's childhood picture, which she yelled, "Kawaii!" Kushina decided to continue to look at others since she wanted to see her son grow up in front of her eyes.

Till Next Ch


	17. Lunch and Conversation

Last time, Naruto, officially, met with his godparents for the 1st time. Once they had the introductions, Naruto, Minato, and Jiraya left to do some conversation, while Tsunade went to visit Kushina to look at Naruto's childhood pictures.

* * *

><p>Hyuuga council<p>

After the council meeting, Hiashi called for a Hyuuga council meeting. After about an hour of waiting, both the elders of the Main house and Branch house came. Hiashi explained to them about the meeting that just happened this early morning.

"To think that the 4th son has returned to Konoha… and you Hiashi knew about him didn't you." Said an elder

"Yes I knew… but that was only as a personal favor since you all know that the 4th and I have a friendship when we were younger." Answered Hiashi

"Well… in anyway… his arrival does bring some concern since the 4th son is now the heir to the Namikaze/Uzumaki clan. He will have total control of all their wealth and jutsus as well. We need to plan on how to proceed on making the boy our ally." Stated Hiashi's father

"That could be a problem since I haven't finished explaining on a few things about him." Said Hiashi

Hiashi started to explain that Naruto has been living in another world, were the technology that he comes from is far more advance than what this world has. He also explained that Naruto was already a mix martial art expert, who later was trained in the military arts, such as bodyguarding and assination, like how the hidden villages do with their shinobi.

This concerned the Hyuga council since Naruto can become a strong opponent, especially when they heard that Naruto has just started to learn on how to truly control his chakra from what Kakashi was able to teach him back in Nami no Kuni. But the thing that got the elders worried is the fact that Naruto is actually 24 years old, but his body is now that of a 16 to 17 year old is what really got them worried.

"He's actually 24?" question a Main branch elder

"Yes since the 4th explained that the world that his son was in, time is twice as fast then our time… from what he showed his father as well…however for some reason, his body changed from his adult self back to when he was a teenager. This can be confirming since Kakashi reported this to Minato when he came back to the village, where Kakashi explained that for about a week Naruto's physical body was changing to his younger self, while still keeping his mental state." Answered Hiashi

This made the Main elders worried while the Branch elders were neutral about it. The Main elders were worried since he won't be easy to get him to there line of thinking, as well as other things. Before they can get into it, Hiashi spoke up.

"I believe for now, we should leave the boy alone since now, he be more interested in connecting with his family, as well as vice versa since they have waited for more than 12 years to be reunited again. And once that happens, we can see where the boy is both mentally and emotionally where we can then take the opporite steps."

The Main house elders agreed since that was the best course of action since the boy was a fountain of information since he holds Konoha's future with all the advance technowledge he knows.

* * *

><p>With Naruto<p>

Naruto was walking side by side with his father, while Jiraya was behind them. Jiraya paid attention on the way Naruto walks since it was the same as Minato, confidents, relax, and strong. If it wasn't for the clothing, he could have swear that they be brothers or something.

Another thing Jiraya notice was the attention that the both were attracting. Of course, everyone would pay attention to Minato since he is the 4th Hokage. The other part was Naruto, his clothing was so fashionable, yet so casual that many people just stare at him and wondered where he got them, as well as looking at the amazing resemblence between him and his father, Minato.

All 3 men arrived at a bar/restuarant, where Minato suggested they should eat since it was lunch time and that Naruto and he didn't ate breakfast.

Inside, Jiraya said that he needed to use the restroom for a moment, the same with Minato. Naruto agreed to get the table for them, while they use the restroom. Minato and Jiraya left to the restroom, when the waiter just came to served them, which Naruto asked for a table for 3 near a corner.

As Naruto followed the waiter, he can overhear on what many of the people were talking about their social life and stuff, but that stopped when he was passing by since they all looked at him.

"_Hey… look at the guy… he's cute, especially with those marks on his cheek."_ Whispered a teenage girl

"_His clothes are stylish… I wonder where he got them from._" Whispered her friend

"_Hey… doesn't he look like the 4__th__._" Whispered a teenage girl to her friend

"_Yeah… I wondered who he is._" Said another girl

The waiter led him to a nice table, near the corner. Near the table was a group of kids along with an attractive raven hair beauty with red eyes, which he recognizing them from his mother's birthday party. As he was walking near it, his attention dimmed when he felt people looking at him. He turned his head a bit to see that it was the teenage girls and few women that were in the restaurant were looking at him. He sighs since he knew that the attention he is going to get from the opposite sex is going to increase since his father will more than likely reveal of his exists.

Once he was seated, he waited for his father and Jiraya to appear. As he waited he began to fiddle around a bit with his dog tags. He looked at his dog tags, which it remind him on what he was force to leave back from his old home to his birthplace and where his family reside. He started to sing one of his favorite songs "_**Ain't no Grave**_" by Johnny Cash.

As Naruto started to sing, he couldn't help but feel that the song he was singing was exactly like him, since, over the years, he went on missions that would have killed anyone with low survival rate, and yet death couldn't hold him down.

As Naruto continue to sing, the people around him started to listen since Naruto had an alright voice, but the song was really starting to touch people in a way of some sort. Naruto sing the song as well as a bit of a tribute to his Marine brothers since he made a lot of friends in the Marine Core, some of which their spirit are at peace.

It was then near the end, that Minato and Jiraya came back from the restroom to see that a lot of people were looking at Naruto with a wonder or something, but in fact they were listening to the song since it sounded good or something. Both Minato and Jiraya sat across from Naruto, which the waiter came by and asked for their orders. Minato asked for snacks, while Jiraya asked for some sake and 3 sake cups along with some juice. The waiter went to get their orders, which Minato was able to question Jiraya something.

"Why did you asked for 3 sake cups?"

"I figured Naruto would want some as well." Answered Jiraya

"Don't give my son alcohol." Stated Minato

"No offense Minato, but your little boy is suppose to be a grown man, instead of looking as a teenager. I believe he drank sake before, right?" Jiraya question as he looked at Naruto

Naruto looked at his father and Jiarya before answering, "Yeah… I've drank sake before and other types of drinks… but only on special occasions. But in this case, I can probably use a drink right now." Answered Naruto

They waited for a bit till the waiter came back with the drinks and said that the snacks will come in a bit. Jiraya poured some sake on all three sake cups, which all three of them drank it.

"I forgot how bitter sake tastes." Stated Naruto as he shows a bitter taste, "However, it tastes a little better than the sake I drank. Man, what I wouldn't give for a shot of whisky now." Said Naruto

"Whisky?" asked Minato and Jiraya

Naruto explained on what whisky is, as well as explained that where he came from, there were dozens of hundreds of alcohol drinks and mixes that make sake seem 3rd rate drink since the drinks he is use to is sweeter with the same or lower alcohol impact which he said he know how to make some and such. When Jiraya heard this, he couldn't help but snicker a bit since he thought on what Tsunade would do when she hears that Naruto could make some new type of alcohol drinks.

After Naruto drank his only cup of sake, he sticks with the juice since he said he isn't much of a drinker. Once all three joked a bit on somethings about their lives, they got serious.

"So what is it that you want to talk about… father." Asked Naruto

Minato sighed a bit till he spoke, "1st… I like to say that after what you told me all last night, I'm glad on how you grew up. Even though Kushina and I weren't there for you… I'm happy to know that our hopes and prayers for you were fulfilled since I can see that you've grown into a strong young man."

Naruto smiled knowing that his father spoke to him so proudly, while Jiraya just nodded in agreement. Minato then said, "And… if your anything like Kushina and myself, I willing to bet you know what I want to ask you."

"You wished for me to share the advance technowledge of my home to Konoha, as well as anything else right?" Naruto smirked as he guessed right since his father nodded in agreement.

"So will you?" asked Minato

Naruto thought for a moment then spoke, "I will… but only on things that I know won't cause any harm… since I know things that could cause a lot of damage to anyone if they got a hold on what I know… weapons so small and simple, but so much death and destruction. If anything, this world is getting closer and closer to what I know which if I gave it out, it would be like opening Pandora's Box on this world."

Minato nodded in agreement, even though he doesn't know what Pandora means, since all he wanted from Naruto was just simple stuff to help improve Konoha a bit, nothing dangerous or anything that would cause harm to the other hidden villages or to Konoha itself if the time ever came for it.

"Now there is one other thing I need to tell you. Since you agreed to be a shinobi for the village, I need to know your abilities and test them as well so to see where you stand since I can only go by what Kakashi-kun said to me." Said Minato

"That's sound fair…" answered Naruto

"Good… Oh wait, before anything else… here..." Minato said as he handed Naruto a Konoha headband, "… this is my old headband… since I haven't worn it for years; I was hoping to give this to you when you graduated from the academy, but even though you weren't here I still like it if you have it as your official headband."

Naruto accepted in and tied it around his head. Once the father son moment was done with, Jiraya spoke up, "Alright… once you get tested on your skills and such, well have to figure out on how to train."

Both Minato and Naruto looked at Jiraya with some confusion, "Come on… like I'm going to let your father teach you on being a shinobi when his sensei and your godfather is just as good… hell even better after all Minato, you can't train the boy everyday, but with the both of us and Kushina, we can get him up there to our lv in no time, especially since he also needs to master that power."

Minato agreed since Kushina and Jiraya could train Naruto while he helps from time to time. After discussing the subject, the waiter came and gave them their snacks, which at this time; Jiraya started asking questions about Naruto's personal life, more importantly the thing he is curious about, while Naruto was having a tough time eating since he isn't use to eating with chopsticks.

"So brat… let me ask you this… How many girlfriends did you have while you were over there in that world?"

"Ah… Sensei… don't you think that's a little personal… sure I'm curious about it as well, but I'm not going to ask him about it since he probably won't ever see them again." Said Minato

"It's alright father… to be perfectly honest, I had severel girlfriends while growing up." Smiled Naruto

"HAHAHA… did you hear that Minato… looks like the only thing that Naruto out did you was the fact that he had several girlfriends, while you only dated Kushina, not like its wrong or anything, but still… Hey how about describing them to us since I want to know, plus I bet your old man wants to know as well." Jiraya finished, while Minato just glared at him

"Instead of telling you… how about I show since I have pictures of them in m-… Oh shit…! The USB that has my entire photo album also has my pictures of me and my exs in it."

All three of them are beginning to wonder how well Kushina react if she accidently finds those files. Minato and Jiraya snickered bit thinking on how Kushina well react to Naruto on whom those girls are. Naruto, on the other hand, was worried about something else.

"Um… maybe she won't find them, but to be safe than sorry, lets go back home. Plus I don't want her to find some of my interesting pictures." Stated Naruto

"How interesting?" asked Jiraya

"Well… my last few girlfriends were models that model not only clothing but bathing suits and lingeries." Answered Naruto

Jiraya got perverted now knowing that his godson dated models, while imagining what the pose they took and swimwear. Minato and Naruto both bops Jiraya on the head since they both had there own reason.

"I say we go home once we finish eating." Suggested Minato

Naruto nodded in agreement, while Jiraya just nodded while giggling at the thought of seeing Naruto's ex-girlfriends pics.

Till Next time


	18. Home Movies

Last time, Naruto and both his father and godfather had some lunch. During lunch, Minato and Naruto discuss his future for both him and the village with the knowledge of technowledge that Naruto held.

Outside

Once Naruto, Minato and Jiraya finish eating lunch, they paid the bill and left to go home. While walking, Naruto took a closer look around the village, while the villagers took a closer look at Naruto. During the walk, Naruto saw something interesting to him. He saw a bakery, which he decided would be a good idea to bring something interesting to his family.

He walked inside it which Minato and Jiraya followed in curiousity. Naruto asked for the owner or for the head baker. Once the person came, he talked with the person, which both Minato and Jiraya were wondering. After some discussion, the baker agreed to what Naruto wanted to do.

The baker took him to the back, which Minato and Jiraya followed. The people were now on their best behavior as well as excited since they don't get the Hokage and Sannin in their shop everyday.

"Um… Naruto… what are you doing?" asked Minato

"What's it look like… I'm going to bake something." Answered Naruto

"Um… bake what?" asked Jiraya

"I'm going to make Tiramisu." Answered Naruto

Both of them were wondering on what Tiramisu is which Naruto explained that it was a delicious pastry and a favorite desert dish from where he came from. Naruto told them that he asked the baker if he can use the bakery to make a special pastery desert and in exchange, he well show them on how it is done for them to make, if it was delicious, which Naruto smirked in confidence.

Everyone in the bakery watched as Naruto grabbed some dishes (box of paper, plastic, whatever, since I don't know what Japanese bakery uses) to put his desert in. Once he got everything prepared, he grabbed some vanilla cake, which was already prepared already, but of course he rather uses sponge cake, but had to work with what he got. He carved each one for each of his dishes, while he had a circular one for his family. He prepared some pure black coffee which everyone was wondering.

He then made the cream for his dishes, which he was lucky to know that the bakery had most of what he needed to make. After making and put things together, Naruto place the cake pieces inside the coffee and let it soak it in. Everyone was really surprised on what Naruto was using coffee like that. After getting the cake nice and soak at the right amount, and started placing them on the plastic box (or whatever) and filling in the cream and stuff, along with sprinkling cocoa for each layer. Once done, Naruto used the flat knife to smooth out his creation, which he then placed in a cooler for an hour. Once done, everyone was amazed on what it looked like since they never seen this before.

He gave them each a spoon and tasted his creation, which he holds a lot of pride about it. Once everyone tasted it, their eyes went wide-eye.

"This is… delicious." Said Minato

"This is the most delicious dessert in the world… and I have traveled around a lot." Said Jiraya

"A-A-Amazing… this is incredible. I have trained and baked in a bakery for years and yet you have created something that is unique and incredible." Said the bakery

"Good to know that I still have it. So, I'll take this for my family, while I leave you the rest of these dishes for you to sell. I'll comeback another time to give the recipe. Oh… one more thing, these need to be kept refrigarated, so you may want to put them in a viewing case cooler if you want to sell them." Said Naruto

Baker nodded and thanked him for the possible addition to his store along with the dozen of Tiramisu dishes for him to sale. With that, the group decided to head home.

2 Hour ago

While Kushina waited for Naruto and Minato to return from the meeting with Jiraya, she was busy passing the time by looking at Naruto's childhood pictures with Arika, Tsunade and Shizune.

Since Shizune's arrival, all of them continue to watch Naruto's pictures. They saw him from his cute school clothing to his casual clothes. They saw him in a skateboard (which they don't know) as well as martial arts clothing training with an old man they believe was his sensei.

Along with the pictures were also bits of articles about him that he got himself during that time. The laptop diagnoses the English lettering to kanji writing which they were able to read. They were amazed that Naruto was able to win a spelling bees and triva questions. Of course, it was when he was only 8-9 years of age.

When they looked at the files between 10-12 years old, they were stunned on what they were looking at and reading. Naruto looked a lot cooler to Arika since the clothing he was wearing was cool. He was practicing martial arts, but he was in a school where the kids were older than him. They found one article that said that Naruto is a known prodigy with a gifted mind.

They learned that Naruto was able to get a scholarship in both Athletic for track/field and Academic to college, but not before he skipped a couple of grades it start high school n order for him to challenge him. He won science fairs on, and helps lead his track team into state finals as well as set records. He is also a 3 time city Jr. Martial Arts Champion.

Tsunade and Shizuna were both impressed on how smart he is, as well as how much hard work Naruto had went through to overcome the obsticles that he went through. Kushina smiled with pride knowing that her wish for her son to grow up happy came true. Arika just "aw" since her brother was able to accomplish so much on his own without their mother and father to be there and support him.

With those articles, it showed pictures of him along with other children by his side, as well as young woman, wearing a nuns outfit (they don't know that) that keep appearing in some of these pictures along with Naruto. They needed to ask Naruto on who she was, but also wondered who the children were.

As they continue on to look at Naruto's childhood pictures, they still couldn't believe that Naruto grew up in another world, but these pictures were living proof, which they saw Naruto holding onto a trophy in his hands.

While everyone else was looking at the picture, Arika look at the laptop and decided to look at something that was curious to her. She saw the MP Player icon, which she wanted to know what it was and after seeing her mother operate it, she was able to do the same thing.

The next thing Kushina, Tsunade and Shizune saw was the screen turning black with the media player open. Kushina asked why Arika play with the laptop when she told her it wasn't a toy, but before Arika could answer it, the MP started to play the video through the projector.

MediaPlayer

In the background, there was a lot of noise from a lot of people; while they hear what they think is music. Just then, Naruto came into the image.

"**Alright Bro… I got to go since my crew is up right now.**" Yelled out Naruto

"**Show them what a kid can do bro…!**" yelled Naruto's friend

Naruto quickly went to the open dance floor, which Naruto hooked up with his friends, who were 18-21 year old while Naruto was 12.

(You got served battle 1 and I'll let your imagination on which Naruto's dancing role, as well as wearing similar clothing)

Kushina, Tsunade, Shizune, and Arika were completely surprise on what Naruto use to do as he was child. They saw Naruto dancing with his friends while smiling in his face. After the dancing, they then saw him talking with some of the older boys and then said his good-byes while leaving the building.

"_Ah… that felt good. After a whole month of studying for a week of test, nothing gets rid of stress like some fun_." Smiled Naruto

"_True, true… but what do we do now, after all, we are in the streets of LA, in the dark, all alone. How are we going to go to the Orphanage that you are living in?_" asked his friend

"_Dude… I grew up here. Don't be such scaredy cat, I already called Sister Katrina on where we are and that we aren't coming back home for the night. I explained that we be staying at a friend's house… so don't worry, she knows who it is, so there isn't any problem Ok_." Naruto reassured

Then the image stop, showing that it was over, but for them, it was a real treat to see. Kushina couldn't be any happier since she got to see her son acting like a kid, a special kind kid, but a kid.

With the video clip done, Kushina couldn't be angry with Arika since they can now see movie clips of Naruto. Kushina went to click on another random MP to see Naruto on a moutain snowboarding like a pro.

After see her son performing such amazing athletic ability on a snowboard, she wanted to see if there was anything else. She clicks on another MP that was mark 10-gifted. She opened it to see what was inside.

Video Clip

She saw a random place where a lot of children seem to run around and while the person with the video carmera was shooting. The person then went around some hallways tell they found Naruto sitting in a chair, just outside the office.

"_Looks like someone is in trouble again_." Said the camera man, while Naruto looked up to glared back

"_Let me guess, you goof off again and started making a ruckus in_ _class_." Said another person

"_It's not my fault_ _that my class was boring_." Answered Naruto

"_Yeah right Jason… this is your 8__th__ time coming to Sister Katrina's office in less than 2 weeks_." Spoke a girl, while Naruto glared back more

It was then that Sister Katrina came out of her office to speak to Naruto, which the camera stopped recording and paused in darkness for a while.

Kushina, Tsunade, and Shzune wondered why Naruto got himself in trouble in school, while Arika smiled seeing her brother having the same look that her mother has when she was upset.

That moment of darkness quickly went back on to see Naruto sitting on the ledge of a stares smiling happily about something, while wearing different clothes, meaning that it was a day or more later after the 1st clip.

"_What are you smiling about… if I got in trouble, I would be upset_?" Spoke Cameraman

Naruto smiled say, "_Oh it's just that I won't be going back to class again tomorrow_." This upset Kushina, since she thought the school kicked him out and wish she was there and kicked their asses. Before she can continue thinking like that, the video continue.

"_Then why are you happy about that?"_ asked Cameraman

"_Cause… while I was in sister Katrina's office, I was given a test. I told her what has been happening in school lately and they gave me a test. I just got the result today."_ Answered Naruto

"_What was it about_?" cameraman asked

"_It was an IQ test. I told Sister Katrina that I was bored in 4__th__ grade, so they tested me. The test showed that I have a gifted mind. And cause of this, the councilour thought I wasn't being challenged enough cause of my high IQ score, so Sister Katrina along with both the elementary and middle school guidance councilors suggest that I've be skipped to the 8__th__ grade since I am so smart_."

The cameraman spoke, "_What! You're going to middle school_." In disbelief

Naruto nodded in happeniss since this was good news for him in academic terms.

It was then that Minato, Naruto and Jiraya came back home to see Kushina and the other girls watching Naruto's home video.

"Judging from what's on the projecter, I guess you now know that I was a gifted prodigy." Smiled Naruto

Kushina went up to hug her son on being so smart and being proud of his accomplishments so far. Minato wanted to know since his son only told him general on what he did over his life. Once the greetings and everything was done, Naruto decided to start telling his little life story, which many wondered on especially Minato and Kushina since he only explained in a broad form.

Till Next Cha


	19. Preparing and BroSis Bonding

Last time, Naruto had just finished making a special pastory for his family. While Naruto finished his pastory, Kushina, Tsunade, Shizune, and Arika were watching his pic and video recording of Naruto growing up, which they were impressed on how he grew up.

A week later

It was 6 in the morning, which the sun was already starting to rise all over Konoha. Mostly everyone was asleep, but for seasoned shinobi, they were awake. But for one shinobi- in-waiting, or to be exact a Marine, it was test day. Right now, Naruto was outside, stretching his body around, drinking water, not eating anything, getting ready for his shinobi skills test. As he was getting ready, he thought back on what has happened for the past week.

Last week, Minato annouced to Konoha about the returned of his long lost son, and explained about him living in another world, different from there's as well as telling them that he is actually 24 years old, but somehow his bodywas now back to being 17 years old. Many thought it was unbelievable, but Naruto came into view, making it more believable since he looked almost like his father.

After the annoucement, Naruto tried to live his life in Konoha, but because of the annoucement, he had trouble just walking around since he has suddenly gotten an unwanted fanclub, mostly young and single women. It was a problem since he didn't blend in Konoha, because he would wear his clothing from his old world. He wore shirts (t-shirt, tank, button, flashy patterns & symbols, writing, and such), pants (jeans, short jeans, and pants), and shoes (sneakers, combat boots, and tough work shoes). He was reallya fashionable person; even though he said it just was casual clothing that he always wears like it was natural.

He usually has to run with great speed, which he now as fast as a mid to high lv chunin, to many senior shinobi. His only saving grace was his parent's home, training areas, the Hokage tower and the bakery. For a few days (2 to 3), he spent his days working in a bakery or restaurant, since he has a passion to cooking or baking things up. He has learned a lot of cuisines back when he was with the Marines, so he worked as a chief and showed the restaurant chief a few new recipes that were simple, yet delicious to make; pasta, spaghetti and meatball for example, while in the bakery, he taught them to make French bread and Cuban bread, where while working with them, he became friends with the waiters, and such.

Even though baking and cooking was a passion to him to help him relax and get his mind out of the way, he had to focus on his shinobi skills test. Naruto would usually spend the day in the library reading up on what he probably would facing in the exam. He used his _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ to help him out.

During one of his get aways from this fan club, he used his shadow clone to help lead them away from him. It wasn't until a bit of time later, that he just knew things that his clone knows, which meant he now had an edge on getting the knowledge he needed to do his test.

After that, he spends 3 to 4 hours in the afternoon, studying on Konoha's history, while also looking at the most famous shinobi clans in Konoha. He read about the Senju, Uchia, Nara, Yamanaka, Aburama, and such. He read on what they do and decided to base his plans on the clan's most basic talents, which he can only go on since determining a individuals specs on a book was foolish since the person might go outside what the book says.

He then looked at the geography of the Konoha to see the territory and such. He even took some of the books home to study up on it, which Kushina and Minato would like to help him out, but declined it saying, "No… my entire life… I scratch and clawed my way to the top, I'm going to pass with everything I got with no help… for now at least." Which both Kushina and Minato nodded in their son determination

The only thing he asked his parents for help was on how to store things in side scrolls, which his mother was happy to teach him the storage sealing jutsu to her son. The rest of the time, he was either practicing on hand signs, the sealing jutsu, and other stuff.

The other thing that was on Naruto mind is trying to develop a brother/sister bond with his little sister Arika. At 1st, Arika was a bit nervous to be around him or a bit intimadiated since she doesn't know him that well, along with the fact that Naruto was not only older, but was able to do and accomplish so many exciting things over his life, that she hasn't yet done.

Of course, everything started to smooth out, when Naruto talked to Arika about himself.

Flashback

_It was near sunset when the Academy let out the students for them to go home. Arika was walking towards the front of the gate, where she was expecting both her mom and dad to be there. She looked to see that instead of her parents, she saw her older brother Naruto leaning on the gate entrance._

_ He looked at her and smiled. Arika was nervous at 1__st__, but she grew to know that her brother was a nice guy, but when she see's him, she feels insignifancant then her brother. _

"_Hey Arika…" Greeted Naruto_

"_Hi… Ani" Arika nervously greeted back_

_ Both of them looked at each other differently, Naruto looked down at Arika, smiling at her. Arika looked down at his feet, not wanting to look at Naruto since she feels small to him. It was a few moments of silence before Arika spoke._

"_Um… Ani… where is mom and dad?" asked Arika_

"_They're back home." Answered Naruto_

"_Wh-why are they not here… they always pick me up together." Asked Arika_

"_It's because I asked them if I can pick you up..." Which Arika looked up at Naruto, "… Since you and I haven't been able to hang out with one another… So I figure you and I can start talking with each other alright." Said Naruto_

_ Arika nodded since it was true, they actually never got a chance to be with each other, to hang out or talk. Arika remembered that both her mother and father told her to give, not only her brother, but people who wants to be her friend, a chance._

_ Naruto asked anywhere she want to go, which Arika said she wants to go to Ichiraku Ramen restaurant. Naruto agreed which they both walked together. As they walked, many people looked at Naruto, which he finally gotten use to. He, of course, noticed that his fangirl club were following him but was glad that they stayed back since he was with Arika._

_ Arika was already used to the stares since she knows that her father was the Hokage, and when she walked with him, people always stares at them._

_ Once they made it to Ichiraku, Naruto got them their meals which they ate. Naruto didn't know why, but out of his entire life, Naruto was just addicted to Ramen, which he can see that Arika also have the same addiction as him, which they both ate 8 bowls._

_ After their meal, Naruto wanted to talk to her in private, which he asked her if she doesn't mind going to the Hokage Mountain on top of their father's head. They made it there, which it was around sunset. They both sat on top of their father's head, which they looked at the sunsetting. Both were quiet for a while, which Naruto broke the silence by speaking 1__st__._

"_So Arika… how do you feel about me being here with you…?" Arika looked at her brother, "... Cause I can only guess that you might be feeling scared or strange about it." Asked Naruto_

_ Arika looked down for a bit before she talked, "I… I don't know how I feel about you. At 1__st__, when I found out about you… I thought I was going tobe a big sister, but was surprise to know that you are actually my big brother. Then after I 1__st__ met you, I thought on how would you treat me. Next, I saw how happy mom and dad were when you finally came back home, I even heard that mommy even cried very hard, which I never seen her cry before. Finally, when I saw how you were smart, how strong you became, how you grew up by yourself and became someone that mom and dad wanted… I just felt that… that… maybe mom and dad would stop caring about me since you were the one they wanted since they search for you for all these years. Now, I don't know how I feel about you." Confessed Arika_

_ Naruto just listened to Arika tell him how she felt since about him. Naruto was quiet for a moment, before saying, "Are you jealous of me…? Knowing that I'm here, after telling and showing on how I grew up."_

_ Arika nodded since she did feel jealous that her brother is here and that things in her life have change so much for her._

_ Naruto sighed a bit, "To tell you the truth… I'm actually jealous of you, Arika."_

_ Arika looked at her brother wide eye. She wondered on why her brother would be jealous of her since he did so many and exciting thing growing up. She didn't understand until Naruto spoke again, "You got to be here with mom and dad… while I… I grew without them."_

_ Arika only listened on what Naruto was saying. He explained that all his life, he grew up questioning so many things about himself. One of the things was about their parents._

"_To tell you the truth Arike… I thought, more than a few times, that our parentswere dead or they abandoned me to be on my own." Said Naruto, with a look os sadness._

_ Arika couldn't believe on what she heard Naruto say about her parents. She knew that her parents are good people and they cared about him as much as they cared about her. She stood up and yelled out, "How can you say that. My momny and daddy are nice people… they never abandoned anyone." Huffed Arika_

_ Naruto looked at Arika, as she was angry at him for saying that about their parents. Naruto stayed calm as he spoke, "I know that now… but you have to understand something Arika… I grew up alone, without any knowledge about them and only have the people in the orphange and the friends that were around me. It was only natural that I would feel sad, angry, upset as well as question them like that." Stated Naruto_

_ Arika drop her mean face as Naruto said that, which she had to admit on what Naruto said, she couldn't blame him about it._

_ Naruto just continue to speak, "Back when I was a child, I had many thoughts as I was growing up. Even though I grew up strong, I felt as a part of me was missing. Tell me Arika… do you know our family history or lineage." asked Naruto_

_ Arika nodded, "Yeah… momma told me that momma and me were the final descendants of the royal family of Uzu no Kuni, who were masters of Fuinjutsu, which momma was a princess… while daddy told me that me that our family were also famous for Fuinjutsu, mostly time and space." Answered Arika_

_ Naruto looked at Arika before saying, "You knew all that, but me… I had nothing… everything I did, I earned through hard work and determination. In fact, during competitions, I always see mothers and fathers with their children, congratulating or cheering them up for winning or losing. I, however didn't have that, just my friends. The times that I thought that our parents gave me away to the orphanage, made me wonder if they are happy that I am turning so good, making my own way, thought that the abandoning me was the best since I was making my way in life and starting ot fullfill their wish on me having a better life? O f course, I also thought that they abandoned me since they didn't want me, that I was a mistake or something."_

_ Arika couldn't believe that this was her brother, who had done so many exciting things, was actually so lonely. Naruto continued, "The reason I'm jealous of you is that you know you're past… also mom and dad were there for you, whom they couldn't for me… They were there when you cried; when you accomplished something… they remembered every birthday they gave you which were probably the happiest moments to you than anything… while me… I would have been happy to know that they loved me… The only thing that got me through my life were the friends I made and the people who became like my family." Said Naruto, as tears began to form on his face, which Arika saw and sadden on how her brother became._

_ As she thought about it, she couldn't help but be lucky that she was with their parents, since they were there to be with her while her brother didn't. She was frowning in saddness since she believed her brother had a cool life, but actually had an almost lonely one._

"_Arika…" Naruto spoke, which Arika payed attention, "… no matter what you think, know that mom and dad both loved us the same… don't ever think that I'm a replacement for you since that is impossible, just like you are not my replacement… and even though we hardly know each other… I would like us to start to try and become brother and sister… if anything, at least friends with each other." Smiled Naruto_

_ Arika just looked, until she went up to her brother and kissed his left cheek and hugged him around his neck. Naruto hugged back and kissed her forehead. Arika was happy now, since she felt relieved to know that her brother was not selfish or anything negative like that, but someone who just wanted to be with a family and nothing more._

Endflash back

After that afternoon, Naruto and Arika had gotten a lot closer as brother and sister can get. During the times, Naruto had played with her in backyard or park, whenever they had free time or eating Ichiraku Ramen. Arika, herself, also found that her brother was also fun to hang around with, which he told her more stories of the world he came, like legends, myths and other things.

Everything was going pretty good for everyone in the Namikaze home, since at 1st, Kushina and Minato were worried since they saw their daughter's reactions and knew that she was upset about something. They were pleased to see that Naruto had talk with her for a bit since they knew that they haven't had a chance to bond together like brother/sister should be. After Naruto and Arika talked for a bit, they were both happy to see that Arika was back to being herself, and started to open up to Naruto like he was doing with her.

As Naruto thought about the past week, he was able to get more answers to his past then ever before. Of course, in order to gain his family and past, was to be forcefully give up his own past back in California. As he thought about it, he remembered Sister Catherine, his friends back in L.A., his friends from the academy, his best friends and Marine brothers, as well as the girlfriends he made. By now, he knew that they probably held a funeral for him, which everyone would meet, which also met that she would be there as well. He would have continue, but decided to drop it for now, since he has skills test coming up in a bit.

* * *

><p>Till Next time, Naruto's personal relationships will be revealed soon. Also, I'm be taking a little break since I need to find some new material for my other stories that I'm working on. I'll probably be back by the end of April. till then.<p>

P.S. I'm having trouble on Naruto's past, mainly his past girlfriends. So I let you, the readers decided on it. I have place a poll on my profile for you all to pick from these group of girls, from these anime series, to be his girlfriend growing up in his teens, 13 years old. Choose well. The group girls well have individual voting later on to narrow down the choices.

Example

- Konoka

- Chizuru

P.S.S If any of you have any other suggestion on any other type of girl in any other series, I would look at it and if I like, I would place it up on the poll for you all to chose as well.


	20. A Marine's Shinobi Test Begins

Last time, a week has passed since he returned back to his birth home. During that time he was able to get to know his parents, his godparents and his little sister. He enlisted in the shinobi ranks, which he is going to be tested today. During the time period, he prepared on what he was going to do, while also trying to start a bond with his little sister Arika.

Training ground 30

Currently, standing near the 30 training ground was Minato and his wife Kushina. They have been there for 30 mintues now, waiting for the people who were going to attend Naruto's shinobi test, which was a survivor test.

30 minutes earlier

Minato and Kushina arrived with Naruto to the training ground. Naruto was wearing his Marine core combat uniform (forest/jungle version), which were Camo pants with lots of pockets and long sleeve shirt. He was also wearing his black combat boots, his personal black fingerless gloves, along with large green bandana. He also carried his new kunai holster at his right side hip, while his shuriken holster at his left thigh. In his camo pockets, he also carried 2 scrolls that had sealed items inside it. Finally he had strapped on 1 of his Black SOG SEAL Pup knife on around his left arm, while having his 2 Camo Combat Commander knives inside his combat boots.

Minato and Kushina were 1st surprised on the way Naruto was dressed since it was the 1st time they saw anything like what Naruto was wearing. Naruto explained that in the U.S. this is one of many military uniforms that are mandatory when in active duty in the front lines. He also explained that depending on the enviroment that soldier is in. They nodded in understanding, but also wondered on why the uniform was like that, which Naruto said that after the test, it would make sense.

When Naruto saw that it was a mixture of forest to jungle area mixed into it, he couldn't help but feel at home. Minato gave a small map of the area to Naruto, as well as showing a larger version in front of him. He explained that the area was fenced and it expanded around 40 km, from front and back, which would leave a lot of space in a circular area that was in terrain, meaning the area was even bigger.

Naruto was impressed about the area, but stopped thinking when Minato told him what lied inside it. Minato told him that there are a lot of dangerous creatures, which Naruto took the time to remember, as well plant life that could be proven fatal. He went on about there are a rivers and streams, and finally a couple of waterfalls, which 2 are very high with dangerous rapids.

Naruto nodded in understanding. Minato then explained on what Naruto must do. He must carry this scroll without opening, and take it to the other side of the where they would be waiting. During that time, Naruto would be hunted down by teams that would start from genin to chunin and finally to Jonin to see how he fairs. Naruto was kinda impressed that his father was going to go all out on him.

Once he was given the details, Minato told him that they came here earlier that it was expected for the appointed time to give Naruto a head start of 30 minutes. Naruto wondered why, but Minato said it would only be fair since you should have a head start like in real life. Naruto nodded in acceptance, and went into the forest, but not before Minato gave him a kunai that he said to use if he was in danger of any kind.

Present time

As Minato and Kushina saw their son ran off inside the forest, Kushina couldn't help but worried since, even though she knew that he could take care of himself, he has never actually fought shinobi before, plus along with the dangers inside the forest. She only had her son return to her a week ago, she doesn't want to lose him, which Minato can understand but said, "I know Kushi… but we have to have faith in him… after all he surived for 24 years on his own without us… I'm pretty sure that he can make it through this test."

Kushina nodded and decided to waste some time by listening to the small Ipod Nano that her son gave her to listen to some music. She had really like the ipod since she was able to hear songs that were exciting and fun to dance to. Sure she loved to dance, but all the songs were like classic Japanese songs, with the development of rap and rock roll just starting to come out, but wasn't that popular yet. But Naruto had songs that can just make anyone dance to the fun beat.

Naruto had given his mother the Ipod Nano since out of luck or something, Naruto found more stuff that weren't his buried, inside the large cases that held his stuff. He found a couple of Ipod Nano's and other things. He made a nice play list for his mother who loved to dance.

As Kushina danced to the beat, Minato looked at his wife, more accurately at both her bouncing breasts (C: D-cup) and ass. Minato thought on how beautiful his wife was, but his attention returned to normal when his wife questioned him.

"Minato-kun… what were you just looking at now?" smirked Kushina

"Um… nothing… just watching you dance…" Replied Minato as he blushed a bit

"Oh really… then why do I get the feeling you were looking at something a lot more pleasant than just watching me dance." Kushina said as she moved to Minato's arm to hug it, while making sure he can feel her breasts.

Minato blushed a bit more as she snuggled up to him like a cat. She then turned so Minato can see her back side as she leaned towards him.

"You know, I should ask Naruto if he has anymore of those videos of him or his any of his female friends dancing." Said Kushina

"Why?" asked Minato

"Because… even though some are a bit perverted… it looks kinda fun to try and dance likes that…." Which she then put her ass onto Minato's pelves and moved her head back close to Minato's ear, whispering, "…_I can also guess on how much you'll like it… when I give a private performance of what I've learned._" As she kissed and nibbled at his ear

Minato blushed at how Kushina describe, what she was intending to do with him, which Minato knew that he would most likely miss a day of work in a few days or so.

Before they can go any further on their discussion, Minato and Kushina sensed a lot of people coming towards them. They looked to see that it was the council members or representatives of the council members who wanted to look at Naruto's test.

As they approach, a few of them notice the intimate moment that both Minato and Kushina were in. For one council member, or to be more precise a pink hair woman, didn't like on how Kushina was cuddling onto Minato. The member is Saya Haruna, the woman that was still in love with Minato, even though Minato had a family of his own.

When Saya saw Kushina cuddling onto Minato like that, which Minato allowed, she was jealous since she imagined it was her and not Kushina. Saya always cursed Kushina since she is living the life that she wanted with Minato.

Saya was one of the children that always made fun of Kushina back when they were children. During that time, she was also a fangirl and considered herself a very popular or the most known kuniochi back during the academy. She had always tried to get Minato's attention during the academy days. Even though she failed to be a kuniochi, she had always tried to get Minato's attention, which she told many of her classmates and women growing up that she well marry Minato since he was a prodigy and active war hero during their teenage years. It was only after he was annouced that he was going to be 4th Hokage that she thought that Minato was going to finally start going out with each other, but was surprised to know that he was getting married before he took the Hokage title, and it really made her mad when she found out that he was marrying Kushina.

Saya ended up marrying to some shinobi that her parents setup, which she didn't like but ended up being his wife and giving birth to Sakura. It was only after the Kyuubi attack that left her single, that she thought she can finally get Minato and have him being Sakura's stepfather, to start their lives together. She was upset to know that Kushina survived along with Minato and was more upsetting to know that a couple of years later, Kushina became pregnant with his 2nd child. It was then that she focuses on being a civilian council member that she had worked hard to get so to be close to Minato and to see if she can try and steal him from Kushina.

Now, as everyone got there, the shinobi of genin to jonin came in front of the Hokage. Minato greeted everyone for coming to view the test. Minato saw Saya, along with the shinobi elders, including Danzo. Shikaku, Choza, Inoichi, a Hyuga elder as a representative, Hana for the representive to the Inuzuki, along with few clan heirs (son or daughter, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino), and a few members of the civilian council also came to watch the test.

Minato then ordered his shinobi, who are going to be the hunters for this test, to go look for his son in the training area, where they would locate and take the scroll that he gave his son that was mark with the 4th seal symbol on it. He also gave out conditions for them to do. He wanted those who had the Byakugon to not use them on this test since there wasn't any danger of them being killed or anything, while only using their other tracking ability to make it fairer cause the test would end earlier, because he can see that 1of the 3-4 man teams had a Byakugon with them.

Before the shinobi left, he told them that there was some other conditions that had to be meant, which was not only for The shinobis left since he told them that he let his son start a half hour ago for fairness. With this, Minato ordered that the genin would start things off at the 1st 1/3 of the training area, then Chunin would take the 1/3 center training area, and finally Jonin will finish off the final 1/3 of the training area. Also, Minato ordered that they must capture him alive along with the scroll.

With this the shinobi left to the designated areas to start the hunt. Minato then turned to the visitors that they well wait in the other end of the training area; since he ordered his son to go there to end his test. As they walked, Minato explained that the test consists on not only survival, but also to follow the mission he was given to the letter, while also evading capture of the shinobi that are hunting him. With that, everyone waited to see on how the 4th son would do.

As they were walking, Ino went up to Shikamaru and Choji to talk about this.

"Hey guys… I see that you were drag into doing this as well…" said Ino

"Yeah… this is troublesome… but dad said that as an heir, he said that I should introduce myself to this Naruto guy… man how troublesome." Replied Shikamaru

"I'm more surprise to know that the 4th actually had a son…Dad told me that he helped in searching if he had any free time…" said Choji as he ate chips

"So did my dad… it was something about keeping him safe or something…" said Ino

"Well anyway… my father said that I see him, I'm going to be surprise about something." Said Shikamaru

"What kind of surprise?" asked Ino

"I don't know… just something about the 4th son has been or something else." Replied Shikamaru

Ino was curious about what the 4th son is, since she never had seen Naruto yet, both has the villagers, since he was moving around and stuff. Ino also thought on what could be the mystery about Naruto is, since she believed he was just another 12 year old, except his father was their village leader, meaning he was the same league as Sasuke. If anything, Ino thought she might have found a replacement for Sasuke, if she couldn't get him as her boyfriend. Unfortunately, she never thought that Naruto would be different from any other boy she had met.

Training ground 30

In the 1st 1/3 part of the training area, the genin running and leaping throw tree branches. Currently, they are trying to track down the 4th son. As the team continues to move through the trees, one of them spotted some tracks.

"Hey… look down there…" said one

They went down to see the shoe print that was left in the ground. They can see that the tracks were fresh and lead to the open forest part and away from the jungle part, which was the quickest way to get the middle of the training area. Of course, as they were skilled trackers, they check the area to see if anything is weird. That is when another genin found another pair of tracks away from the obvious tracks that they found to see that Naruto was heading towards a nearby river deeper in the jungle area that they were in.

"Huh… this guy must be pretty dumb if he thinks he can outwit a shinobi like us." Said the genin

"Well come on… we have a mission to do and that is to capture him and bring him back to the 4th with the scroll" said another genin

"Alright… I was just curious on how the 4th son could do… but seeing this lame attempt, I have to say that he is pretty pathetic…" which he then turned to his team, "… I can't wait to tell the village that the 4th son is big time loser, in which he couldn't possibly match up against the next future hokage of Konoha." With pride

The others didn't care as they wanted to finish this mission as soon as possible. They quickly went to the river where Naruto's hidden tracks were going. As they were leaving, the kuniochi of the group decided to look around a bit more to see if there was anything else. She looked around and staired at the trees and bushes. Once she looked around, to see any other signs, she went back to her team after looking at a moss covered tree.

As the final genin was leaving, they had no idea that was they were being listen in on. At the last tree that the kuniochi saw, she had no idea that the moss under the rest of the moss covered tree, were many bushes were around it, there was someone watching/listening to her and her team. The person that was listening slowly opened his eyes to reveal his piercing blue eyes. It was Naruto, and he was listening to the genin talking about him, which it made him enjoy what he was going to do with them.

As Naruto watched them leave, he thougth to himself, "_To bad for those brats… since now the hunters has now become the hunted…_" as he smirked.

Till Next chap

Ps. Ok, I'm pretty sure you are all wondering on why I spoke about Saya Haruna. Well, 1st I wanted to let everyone know on why Saya despise Kushina so much and Kushina's children as well as their history together, that's all.

Also, the shinobi test that Naruto is doing right now, is going to be a few chapters long since I plan to put a lot of careful and detail planning that a trained Marine Core Sniper, plus a part-time S.E.A.L. team captain would do. So for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter because the next 4 to 6 chapters is going to be about Naruto's hunting and survival skills.

Finally, for all of you, the polls are still going to be opened for a while, so anyone who hasn't voted yet, go and vote which is located on my profile. Also, the results on who is currently have a double digit on the votes, but in category, not in name.

Rosario Vampire

Highschool DxD

Negima

ToLoveRu

Yugioh and 5D

Familiar of Zero

Code Geass


	21. Marine vs Genin

Last time, Naruto shinobi test began early in the morning.

With Naruto

Once he left his parent at the starting point, he quickly ran between the border of the forest and junlge area. Once he spotted the open clearing that was in the forest part, he knew that he needed to go deeper into the jungle area.

His plan was simple; he was going to follow the mission on getting the scroll to the other side of the training area, where his father is waiting for it. He was familiar with this sort of mission since he did this kind of work back when he was with the Marine Core, but he had to go throw dangerous terrain that was almost similar to this, except it was dessert area.

He pulled out the map that his father gave him to check his position. He was able to determine that there was a river just about 100 yards off North NW from his position. He quickly jumped on to the close tree near him, hip hop to one to another going up, zig zag pattern, only using his palms to make the jump until he reached near the top where he used the full power of his chakra to strengthen in his feet to jump onto the top of the tree and put his back into it and using the top of the tree as a sling shot to push him forward about 30 yards towards the river, above the tree line.

He went flying towards some other trees and didn't land on any of the tree branches, but instead waited until he was near the near the ground (8 stories high) to grab the lowest branch twig that lowered his velocity just a bit to make him land on both his feet. He was really glad he did that, since this was according to his plan.

Once he landed he leapt on the ground, avoiding the dirt as much as possible since he needed to keep his plan in progress. He checked the time on his g-shock watch to see that only 15 minutes have pass, which means he needed to hurry. He walked towards the river while making nice smooth foot prints.

He reaches the river and started to unleash his Marine Corps training. He quickly jumped into the river, then moved himself into the muddy area, covering certain parts of his uniform and face with mud to better camoflouge himself. He then neatly walked on the gravel that was near the river to get the bushes or tree branches that have fall to cover his body with foolage while making sure not to leave any foot prints. Once that was done, he quickly started to walk backwards to the location where he started from, but making sure that the foot prints were wide enough to convince that he was running towards the river.

He made it back near the open plain area of the forest part which he then made a backflipand landed himself, making sure that his feet was pointing into the open area. He performed the _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ for one clone. The clone immediately ran towards the open area, but made sure to leave obvious tracks. Once the clone left he looked around to see the thickests vegetation in the area and hid himself, while making sure that there weren't any signs of him still being in the area.

After he hid himself, he immediately froze, while unleashing his other abilities that he learned from his sensei, abilities that would kill anyone not properly trained. He quickly put his mind at ease to make sure that any present of a person watching isn't there, but only nature, lowered his chakra that he was thankful on all the years of hiding his power from the U.S. military. Finally, the thing that his sensei taught him that would definetly erase his present, he willed his heart to slow down into almost complete stopped which also slowed down the flow of blood to his brain. In all this state, he was almost clinecaly dead, except for every minute short breath he takes softly, while expanding his sense of touch to feel the area.

With Arika

Arika, was currently, with Shizune who had agreed to watch over her while her parents watch over her brother Naruto's shinobi test. As she waited, Arika couldn't help but think on what her brother is doing, or how he is going to pass his test. She continued to think until Shizune spoke to her.

"Are you worried about Naruto?" Shizune asked, as she saw Arika fidgetting on her homework for the academy.

Arika nodded, "Um… a little bit… I just hope he is alright?"

"Don't worry… you father well be overlooking at the exam… if anything should happen, he would stop it himself… so there's nothing at to worry about." Stated Shizune, which Tonton oink in agreement.

Arika smiled at it, plus from what she saw her brother studying and training for the past week, she is pretty sure that he well be OK.

Hour later

It's been an hour since the exam has started. It only took Minato, Kushina and the rest of the group only a few moments to reach the other side thanks to Minato's Hiraishin no jutsu, which he placed early on for this.

As they waited on the other side for another hour, 2 more people arrive to see this exam. It was Jiraya and Tsunade, 2 of the Sannin. They greeted everyone before greeting Minato and Kushina.

"So… how's my godson doing? Is he near the half way mark yet?" asked Tsunade

"No… which is strange?" answered Minato

Minato explained that he has seen and ran with his son a couple of time during the week. He was pretty fast as high lv Chunin, but Naruto hasn't yet made it to the half way point.

"That is strange… considering on how he describe his skill, especially since, even if he is still an amataur on it, he advance enough very quickly in chakra control from what I have seen him do." Said Jiraya

"He is probably making sure he passes the test with a perfect score like a shinobi…" Said Kushina, getting everyone attention before saying, "… or he going to pass this test with what he said to me earlier."

Kushina told them about the conversation that she had with Naruto before coming to training area. Kushina quoted Naruto as he said, "Don't worry mother… I'll pass this test with the training I have been given as well as from the faith that was bestowed upon me. I well pass like a Marine."

They were wondering on what Naruto said. They thought that a shinobi was something, but whatcan Marine do against a well trained and seasoned shinobi.

Same time

Naruto was currently finishing up tieing up the genin that he has caught. As his finished up tieing the final knot, he couldn't help but be surprise on how weak these genin were, as well as easily trickable.

At 1st, when he encountered the genin, he decided to play ghost on them. Once they made it to the river, where he covered himself in mud, he decided to have some fun. He created 2 Shadow clones to quietly position themselve to carry out the originals plan, while he snucked up close behind the genin, without making any sound or unleashed the feeling of the hunt. He positions himself so that genin would walk near him. Next to him, a long cut vine that clones made was near him.

From the top, the 2 clones quietly stayed hidden, waiting for the moment. 3 of the 4 genin walked pass him without even realizing it. The 4th member was just your average 15 year old male genin, except he was the 1st to be taken out. Just as he passed by Naruto, he was sudden caught from behind into a headlock in an interesting way. Before he could even warn his squad, Naruto, with the current hold he had on him, instantly squeezed hard enoug to hear a crack sound, which the genin suddenly went unconcious.

Once the genin was knocked out, he pulled the vine, which he was suddenly lifted them into the air, while holding onto the genin. Naruto used the clones as the pully system, to get him up on the treeline.

The 3 genin looked back wonder on why their 4th friend wasn't conversating with them, as they walked by to see that he was gone. Naturally, they thought that he must have walked away from them, which one of them decided to look for him. The 2 that waited for them, waited for 10 minutes until they had enough waiting. They went back to see that they couldn't find a trace of them. The 2 remaining ones, the kuniochi and male genin, were the last one's standing.

They were both starting to get nervous, which only grew as the sounds of nature continue to go on. The girl was getting nervous, while the boy decided to take charge of the situation. He got them started by planning their plan of action, which they would look for their teamates, after which they would capture the 4th son. But before they could even walk 5 ft from the position they were in, the girl was caught in a trip wire that caught her foot then dragged her into the bushes, which the boy threw a shuriken to cut the vine that caught her foot.

The kunoichi was grateful to her teamate, which she turned around to thank her teammate from free her of the trap, but only to see that he was gone. In the ruckus of her being captured, Naruto did a bungee jump above, while using his Shadow clones to be ready to pull him up, on his next victim. Once the kuniochi was being pulled from his trap, he made the leap as he used the shonibi wire that he had in his sealing scroll. He used that since shinobi wire was extremely strong. He leapt and fell close enough to be just above the boy's head, which he then grabbed with both his hands on the boy's face, covering his mouth. The clones made the leap down which they were about 10 meters away from the original's jump. With the pully system, he quickly and easily got back on the top, with the now struggling boy in his hands.

Once above, the moment that the wire slacked and he stopped moving up, he pulled the genin to get a better grip on him, which he then place the boys neck between his legs and squeezed hard to sufficate him, while using one of his hands to stop the boys arms from moving around behind him, which knocked him out, while Naruto used his chakra to grab hold on the tree bark that was close to him with one free arm, which his body started to tilt backwards, until his arm was close to popping out of its sucket.

Now, normal, the strength to hold yourself upside down and side ways was tough, even tougher while holding someone in a leg suffication, the strain on the body was difficult enough, but he has trained his body and mind to handle the stress, which paid off. He then let go of the genin and grabbed the tree with the rest of his body, while using his other arm to hold onto the now unconsious genin from falling.

Now the kuniochi, was all alone, wondering on what to do next since even though she was well trained, she never fought an opponent of this calibur. She looked around, trying to figure out on what Naruto was planning to do. She decided to slowly walk back to the closes tree and jump from tree to tree to make sure Naruto couldn't get behind her. On her 3rd tree that she was at, having something to protect her back while she scans the area. She was just about to reach the next tree when she touched something slimy, yet felt like wet clothing. She turned around to see what looks like a dead person, which she screamed so loud that it echoed around the area.

Naruto walked up to her while she was screaming from seeing a Kage Bunshin like this, that she never knew that he came up behind her, wearing all that mud and foolage on his body. Once she screamed, Naruto went in and punched hard on the kuniochi stomach and knocking her out.

With Minato

As everyone continues to wait, Minato looked into the training area. He looked curious about something which Kushina pointed it out.

"Um… Minato-kun… what's wrong?"

"Um… did you guys hear anyone scream right now?" asked Minato

They said no, which he then asked the other people if they heard anything. They answered no by nodding there heads. Minato knew he heard something, so to be assured; he took out the crystal ball to look into the training area.

The moment he activated his crystal ball, he looked inside of it to see what was going on. He found the genin that were hunting his son to see that they were tide up and bound. Everyone, except team 10, the civlians and elders, came to look to see that all 4 genin were knockout. They saw that they were hanging from a decent height off the ground to keep them away from any wild creatures. They were all tide behind their backs, which connected them with the shinobi wire that held them on the thick strong branch. Their feet were tide with any vines from the forest, very tightly. Their mouths were covered with some of their own clothing, while their ears were also covered as well, while using their Konoha headband to blind them. The weapon pouches that they have were gone, guessing that Naruto took it from them to have a nice steady supply.

As everyone saw this, Jiraya spoke up, "Well… he definitely knows how to fight as a Shinobi since he took care of the genin that were chasing him… while also following your orders pretty well…" which the season shinobi watching agreed, which Jiraya continued, "… Not to mention he got rid of a possible threat and stolen some equipment or any other information that could be useful to him."

Minato and Kushina were wondering on what their son was going to do next since he proved that he can fight against genin lv shinobi, but they wondered on what he could do against chunin. As they pondered, Minato ordered some anbu that were nearby to send a team to rescue the genin since they might be getting worried cause in the crystal ball, he saw that one of the genin started to move around, scared stiff.

Next ch


	22. Marine vs Chunin part 1

Last time, Naruto had taken care of the genin that were after him, but now he is going to have to prove what he can really do.

* * *

><p>With Naruto<p>

Naruto was hopping through the trees, after he washed the mud out his face and body from the river, as fast as he can, but also kept his wits about him since he knows that the easy, as well as the warm-up, of the test is over. Now he knows he is going to have to face more experience shinobi than those rookies that he thought needed a lot of work on tracking.

As he was hopping, he decided to stay close to the ground since his gut was telling him that it was the best decision, which he always followed his gut cause it never steered him wrong. As he was running on the ground, he notices something was wrong. He stopped to wonder on what was going on.

He looked around, but he didn't notice a thing. He wondered if his gut was wrong, but it was so strong that it actually started to make him groan a bit. Naruto decided to look around his body since he felt it must be something on him, but saw nothing, except a bug.

Naruto smiled since he liked bugs, but then frown since he blew on it hard to let him off his body but it came back and continue to move around. He blew on it again, but the bug wasn't trying to avoid it. At 1st he thought it was the flowers that he wore for cover but he erased it since the bug wasn't going on any flowers. It was then it hit.

"_Oh Shit…_" thought Naruto

Naruto quickly looked around and carefully listen. He heard nothing but the sound of nature which made it even more of problem for him. He then figure out he could either be inside a layed out trap or a genjutsu. Naruto remembered on a book that genjutsu can be broken by stopping the flow of chakra on his body.

He decided to do that, and thanks to the years of keeping his chakra a secret back home, he had complete control of stopping it. He quickly stopped his flow and unleashed a tremedous amount of his chakra.

Everything around him now was clear; he then heard a lot of bugs coming near him. With that, he quickly jumped high onto the nearest tree and leapt high and away from the spot. But as he was doing this, he remembered that the bug was still attached to him, which means he knew that it was an Aburama tracking him.

* * *

><p>With Chunin<p>

Right now, there are 2-two men chunin teams hiding and waiting. After they heard the screaming of a kuniochi, they were able to guess the possible route where Naruto would most likely take on passing through the forest.

After waiting for a bit, they were barely able to spot Naruto, who were surprise to see him covered in mud, branches, and flowers that were on him, leaping through the forest. One of the chunin was an Aburama clan member, who set up an insect to jump on Naruto so to easily track him. Of course, the Aburama member was surprise to know that Naruto jumped down from the trees to be near the jungle floor, which avoided some of his insects, but was also prepared for a hidden sworm to be on him, which only one made it.

Once the insect was on Naruto, they proceeded to follow him and trap him where the rest of their squad was waiting. As they were following him, the other team was ready with their other trap, which was to place him inside a genjutsu.

The plan was once Naruto was inside the genjutsu, they would sneak up on him and knock him out, which would make it easy to find him since the 2nd group had another Aburama as a tracker, which already knew when Naruto was coming with the insect on Naruto giving of a faint signal to his hive. They planned were they were going to capture him by using the Aburama insects to trap and drain his chakra, and once that was done, the team would tie him up and bring back to the Hokage.

Everything was according to plan, but then something went wrong. Before Naruto even walked into their so called kill zone, Naruto stop about a couple of yards away from the designated area. They were wondering on why he did that, but saw he was checking himself out. It was then that there plan failed when Naruto broke the genjutsu in a impressive display of chakra outburst that overwhelmed the other chunin, which he then leapt up high and away from their trap. They proceed to follow him to plan out their next attack.

* * *

><p>With Naruto<p>

Naruto was leaping through tree to tree, going near the waterfall that was on the map he memorized. As he was running through it, he could feel that he was being chase which was a problem since he doesn't know where his opponents might be.

While Naruto was running, the sunlight was some what blinding him through the open gaps in the tree line as he ran through the jungle part of the training area, which he tried to look behind him to try and find the team. He then got an idea which could possibly help him.

Naruto leapt and made his way up near the tree tops, which he hoped that the chunin have followed him. Once he made it near the top, he moved in a straight line for a couple of minutes, until he speed up his movement and jumped on the tree branch in front of him leaping him to another tree branch that was behind him, which bend back. He tree branch whipped back, which Naruto used the momentum to sling himself high above the tree lines, while spinning his body around.

* * *

><p>With Chunin<p>

As they followed Naruto movements pretty well, but right before they were going to strike, Naruto jumped high above the tree line by slinging himself up.

Once of the Chunin spoke to his partner, "What is he doing?" which his teamate answered, "I don't know… showing off or something." Confused

The other 2-man team also wondered about it as well.

"Why did put himself in the open like that?" asked the chunin

It was then that they all saw Naruto pull out one his kunai as he spun around. He held it backhandle so that his knife was facing downward in his right hand. They then saw Naruto showing the flat spot of his knife, which they wondered for the moment until they saw the sun light reflect from it. That when it hit them.

"OH crap… that was his plan." Said a Aburama chunin

"What do you mean?" asked his partner

"He lured us near the tree tops so locate us… He used his knife to reflect the sunlight to reflect on us, to locate us." Answered the Aburama

"But how can he locate us… we aren't wearing anything that would reflect our movements." Replied the other chunin

"Your wrong… we are wearing our headbands." Answered the Aburama

The other 2 man team also concluded the same answer on Naruto's action.

* * *

><p>With Naruto<p>

Naruto spun around in mid-air while using his knife to reflect back onto the tree line. There he spotted several of moving glitters. 2 single glints, while 4 glints appeared, but showed that they were to close to reveal only 1 person.

Naruto thoughts, "_Found them…Now I just got to lose them so I can prepare for them._"

As Naruto was starting to fall back down, he notices that he was close to the waterfall that the map had showed. He figured that he can lose them there. Now he just had to put his plan into action.

Naruto ran through the trees, while zigzagging through the treeline. There were 2 reasons, on why he was doing this. He wanted the chunin that were following to think he was trying to still find them, which would keep their minds more on hiding and being ready to unleash their ambush on him. The other reason was he didn't want them to see the surprise that he was going to be planting soon.

Naruto was nearing the water fall, which according to the information on the map. As he neared it, he grabbed the scroll that had his supplies, which some he made himself. He pulled out the scroll to summon out his homemade explosives.

Thru luck, Naruto was able to find a lot of the supplies to make explosive as well as other things, but he mostly had to use basic things, like concenrated coconut oil and vinegar, along with any other house products.

He used the knowledge that he learned back in the Marine Corps and part-time Navy S.E.A.L.s as well as the knowledge in computer science to make handsize, yet powerful plastic explosions with a homemade trigger. Once he saw the cliff that goes down the fall, he put his plan into action.

He 1st used a special flash flare, that Konoha arleady made, to temperally blind the area, which of course at the same time, gave him a chance to prepare his explosives in the right spot. He jumped back to the corner, which he then turned around to see 3 of the 4 chunin facing him. He collectivally looked at them while looking for the 4th, where he spotted the shadowy person.

As they moved in, Naruto also kept close eye on the 4th since he didn't know what that person was up to. But also, he had a suspicion feeling that the person wasn't there. He used the control he had on his left hand to send a spotlight using the sun to reflect the light to show him something. He was able to see that the person wasn't distrubed from the light. He would have thought that it could be that the person might have sunglasses, but he knew that sunglasses would at least shine.

Naruto guessed that the 4th was coming from behind, below the cliff that leads into the waterfall. Naruto thought about what to do, one of the chunin spoke.

"So… you are the 4th Hokage's son…" as he stared at Naruto, who relax abit, but still hold his guard, "… I have to admit that your appearance towards him is incredible… you are still a novice compared to him. Now, surrendor so we can end this test."

Naruto eyed all three, which he replied, "Thanks for telling me that I look just like him… and I'll admit that I am a novice in using chakra… but still… you shouldn't underestimate me cause that would be your downfall." Which he grabbed his SEAL pup from his left arm to hold in front of him, which showed he is preparing to fight.

The chunin eyed Naruto, as he was prepared to fight. Of course, this is what they wanted since they wanted to stall him from the ambush by one of their teammates. Just then, Naruto put the SEAL pup back, which he then got and threw one of his kunai, which had a long shinobi wire attached to it, deep into the ground behind him.

Naruto then pressed the activation sequence to activate the bombs. After a few moments, there wasn't any type of explosion. He narrowed his eyes in wondering on why it didn't explode. Just then, the leader of the chunin team held out 4 of Naruto's explosive devices, with the outer wire cut.

"If you are wondering about those items… I have to say that you should have done a better job at hiding them." The Aburama clan member said, while the other 2 members just chuckled a bit.

Just then, Naruto's narrow look turned from frustration to confident and smirked at them, "Oh I know that already… I'm just more interested on how you disabled the timers inside them after you cut the outside wires…"

The leader then just looked at the bombs without realizing it, until Naruto said, "Boom."

The Chunin quickly toss the explosives above him, but it was still too close to avoid the blast radious, which the bombs exploded. The explosions were as strong as 3 grenades. The chunin were blown back from the ignital force.

Naruto, after he said, "Boom", quickly ran towards the edge of the ridge to jump while holding onto the shinobi wire. The kunai was able to help him stay close the ridge, which Naruto fell near the wall. There he saw the 4th member which was the 2nd Aburama clan member.

The Aburama member was surprise to hear the explosions and the screams of his fellow teammates while using his chakra to hold onto the ridge from the tremors of the explosions. He looked up to see Naruto fall right towards him.

Naruto fell right in front of the final member, which surprise the Aburama cause of the sudden jump that Naruto did. Naruto made sure not to give his opponent any open space. After a few grasping and grappling moves, Naruto was able to put the Aburama clan member in a head lock underneath his right left armpit, while using his right arm to restraint his opponent left arm, at the same time coiling his leg around the Aburama's waist.

The way things looked, Naruto had him completely locked, which the Aburama decided to make him regret it.

"Very Impressive Namikaze-san… however… it was your fatal mistake." The Aburama grunted out

Soon after, the Aburama's insect hive inside his body was beginning to move out of him and onto Naruto. Naruto was concern about it since he know from the books and info he gotten that he was in a dangerous predictament.

Of course that's if Naruto didn't already have his other plan in action, which he made sure the Aburama know too.

"Your right… However… don't forget bug boy… I'm not just an upcoming shinobi… I'M A MARINE!" yelled out loud

It was then that 2 more explosions came from above and below the ridge. As the loud and destructive explosions roared, the edge piece of the ridge began to crack and crumble away from the explosions and shockwaves. Large boulders from the ridge edges began to fall down, which both Naruto and Aburama were below it. Naruto made sure to not let him go.

"Time to let go of the wall into the water or you like being crushed by boulders… Make your choice!" Naruto yelled out

The Aburama member jumped off the rock wall but was still close to the wall, as Naruto was using his entire will to fight of the bugs that surrounded him, sucking up his chakra. As they fall, Naruto suddenly increased his strength on his hold, but made sure to not hear the cracking sound as well as let his legs to push them away from the rock wall into the middle of the waterfall.

They both fell into the waterfall, where it had rocks and other sharp objects in the middle of it. They were both tumbling around, but Naruto fought through all of it, and hang onto the Aburama, which he then swam to the bottom of the waterfall to hold on to the bottom of it. With the rushing water, the bugs that were on Naruto were drowned and washed away from him. The Aburama was almost completely out of air, which Naruto knew he needed air. He took the Aburama up, which they both gasp in air, but then Naruto dragged him down to bring him to the backside of the waterfall. While he was doing that, he let his Shadow clones, which he created in mid-air to be washed away, following the rushing water.

* * *

><p>Chunin Team P.O.V.<p>

As soon as the Aburama threw the hand bombs up, all three team members ducked down just in time to feel the destructive force that came from it. But before they dropped, they notice that Naruto quickly ran towards the ridge and jump off to see him grabbed the kunai that had shinobi wire on it. He used it to make sure he sticked close to the ridge wall. As soon as the effects of the explosion and shockwaves were finished, all three immediately got up and quickly tried to go to the ridge, only for the Hyuga of the group saw another small explosive device near the edge of the ridge.

They jumped back to see 1 of two explosions. The chunin then saw the ridge cracking and tearing itself apart, which it fell. They all hope that neither Naruto nor their teammate weren't beneath it, but heard Naruto yell, "I'M A MARINE!"

They quickly went to the edge of the ridge that was just created, to see that the rushing water. The sensor sense 1chakra signature that was Naruto and the 2nd chakra signature was their teammate being washed away with the current, but were unsure since the chakra signature was faint and getting lower.

They immediately followed the rushing water were the rapids were taking them. As they did this, they were able to figure out Naruto's plan from the start.

1st Naruto made sure to spot them by using the sun as to see the glints of metal from their headbands, or the Aburama's sunglass. He then made sure to plan on escaping them by diving into the waterfall when the explosions came, but figured that he guessed that they would try and stall him, while a 4th member would sneak from behind him to ambush him.

They also guessed that the explosive he places after using a flashflare to blind them was also part of his plan, since they guessed that Naruto placed them in good, but obvious hiding places so they can find them and disarm them by cutting the wire, while holding onto the remote device. The remote device was also a ploy, since Naruto wanted them to cut the wire so to arm them and probably had a timer on it so they activate to put his plan into action. Once the 1st explosions happened, Naruto dropped another bomb as he got his SEAL pup so they wouldn't suspect a thing until the time was right. Not to mention that the remote itself was another bomb, which he activated once he jump and threw it hard onto the back of the ridge were it landed on something that it didn't fall. This way, they would have been stalled, while Naruto took out their 4th member as well as buy sometime to retreat with anything. They don't know if the falling ridge was also part of the plan, but it was very impressive tactical planning on Naruto part.

Right now, they traveled for 30 minutes, at top speed, until they made it to the area where the water was calm down to begin the search. One of the members had send a message to the 4th on a rescue team to help them search since the fall itself was very dangerous and could have been grave situation right now.

Once the senser found Naruto chakra as well as the faint charka signature, they immediately went to it. But, when they got their, they all saw 2 Naruto, smiling at them. They stood there for a moment until the Naruto said, "Got yah." While heavy breathing. They then puffed out of existance.

All three members than looked at each other as they got doped, which the Aburama then calmly said, "I should've guessed this since he isn't just the 4th son, but also Lady Kushina's son… He is one person that no one should underestimate." While looking at the Hyuga, who completely looked embarrassed, not showing it, since he didn't even bother to check the area with his Byakugon to see if it was really them, cause of the commotion.

* * *

><p>Till Next time<p>

P.S. Alright, less than 6 hours before the poll is closed. I will now make a new contest to see who will be Naruto's past girlfriends/lovers. I will place the poll at the end of the week. This time, be careful on who you choose since you would only get 2 choices, so look at the girls in my profile to see who . Here are the contestants. I've updated new pics for most of the girls, so choice wisely.

Kallen Kozuki/Stadtfeld: Code Geass

C2: Code Geass

Tea Gardner: Yugioh

Akiza Izinski: Yugioh 5D

Henrietta: Familiar of Zero

Tiffania: Familiar of Zero

Rias Gremory: Highschool DxD

Akeno Himejima: Highschool DxD

KurumoKurono: Rosario Vampire

Mizore Shirayuki: Rosario Vampire

Moka Akashiya (Vampire mode): Rosario Vampire

Chizuru Naba: Negima

Konoka Konoe: Negima

Lala Satalin Deviluke: ToLoveRu

Haruna Sairenji: ToLoveRu

Yui Kotegawa: ToLoveRu

Now, 2 of them I already selected as Naruto's past girlfriend/lover, but I will leave that as a surprise. Also, name of contestants might change depending now to Wednesday evening. So choose wisely. Finally, the next chapter will be up on Friday evening, the same time as the new poll will be out, but after that, there will be no new chapter updates for a while since I need time to incorporate each girl into the story, with different names along with a heritage that goes along with our world, since we all have heritage ranging from Hispanic, black, England, Japanese, and such. So till then.


	23. Marine vs Chunin part 2

Last time, Naruto had just met his next opponents, a 4 member chunin team of trackers. After some crazy stunts, Naruto was able to get away from them, while taking down the 4th member with him into the waterfall where rapids are located at the bottom.

* * *

><p>With Minato's group<p>

After Minato had brought the genin team, they told him on what happened, that one moment they were searching and on guard, the next they were quickly ambushed and knocked out before they knew what hit them.

Minato sighed, since he told his son to just get here with the scroll, but guessed that Naruto's answer on making it here was to take out the threat completely. He put the odds against Naruto since he is up against 4 experience chunin, and 4 experiences Jonin, which a 2 of them are from Anbu. He doesn't know on how his son, who's, even though has years of training and battle experience, a novice in chakra control would take out fully experience shinobi's.

Kushina was of course proud, even though they were genin, Naruto made sure to take out the possible threats that were against his mission, just like she would do.

As everyone finished digesting on what the genin said, everyone saw a bird summoning coming towards them. It went to the 4th Hokage, which he got and see the scroll inside it. Minato's eyes widen, which he turned to Tsunade, "Tsunade, lets go… Naruto and one of the members of the chunin team might have gotten hurt pretty badly."

Tsunade was ready to go with Minato, while Kushina just had a grim look on her face. Right before Minato and Tsunade were about to enter the training area, another bird came flying towards them. Minato got the 2nd scroll from the second message.

Minato read it, which his frown and worried look turned to unbeliavable smirk. Kushina looked worried, but then saw Minato's face, which he then gave it to Kushina to read.

"_**He is definitely yours and Kushina-sama son, Hokage-sama**__."_

Kushina guessed that Naruto tricked the chunin team, which means that Naruto was at the half way mark, but also means he now has some time to plan his next move.

* * *

><p>With Naruto<p>

After dragging the Aburame and himself through the intese rushing water to behind the waterfall, he stopped for a few moments to rest up and get some air from holding his breath for every couple of minutes under the water, while surfacing up, using the rapids from the rushing water from pushing his back, to breath in air along with the Aburame.

Behind the waterfall, Naruto place the Aburame on his side so that any water that he swallowed would come out, while making sure that he was still alive. Naruto checked him to see that he was alright, with a weak pulse barely breathing but alive. As soon as he had any strength in his arms and legs, he got the Aburama and used his chakra to help strengthen his jump onto and stick on the wall, until he made it to the top of the other side of the waterfall.

Once he made it, Naruto place the Aburame down as he thought on what to do next. He stopped for a moment to turn his attention to the Aburame.

"You know… if you wanted to pretend that you are out cold… you shouldn't try and hold your breath since your pulse would increase for the times you need air." Stated Naruto

The Aburame suddenly moved his body and moved carefully into a attack position, while Naruto turned his back to him to check the waterfall. He was about to move, when Naruto spoke up.

"You know… if this was a real mission and we just did that stunt just now, I would have left you to drown in the water, or broke you neck while falling into the rapids. But since I just saved you, I would hope you would stand down and leave because right now in the test, you are dead."

The Aburame stopped for a moment since what Naruto said was true, plus if this was a real mission and if they were enemies, Naruto could have killed him. He stopped thinking when he notice that Naruto was walking away from him. He found it a bit strange since normally, he would have been tied up or something. He questioned Naruto about it.

"Why are you leaving me like this…? As your opponent, you would have to take care of me if you don't want me to chase you down again."

Naruto replied, "True… but like I said, this is a test. In tests, there is not suppose to be any killing cause one day, you and I might become teammates later on. So it is best to just end the fight with me as victorious. Plus, why waste my efforts in tieing up a pretend dead person cause I already mark you as a K.I.A. mark on you when you were supposedly out cold. Now if you excuse me… I gotta be ready for your team since it won't be long before they come after me. And like I said before… I hope you are honorable enough to stay out the rest of the test because I beat you. Oh, if you are leaving the test and you meet my parents, tell my mother thank you for me for teaching the sealing scroll jutsu to me… It's coming in handy." With a smile

The Aburame just laid there as Naruto walked away from him to prepare for the other chunin. The Aburame thought about what naruto told him, which Naruto was right on many of the occasion, since if this was a real mission, he would have been dead now. He decided to just do what Naruto asked him to do, plus he owes Naruto a favor for saving his life (in some weird way).

* * *

><p>Later<p>

The Aburame was walking through the forest, when he sense his team coming close to him with what little bugs he has left. When they arrived, he explained on what happened to him, which they thought was a dangerous but brillant plan made by Naruto in order to fool them. They were going to go after him, when the Aburame told him that he can't since he owes Naruto a favor now for saving his life.

"You three go after him since in this test, I was killed by him in 3 different possible ways."

"What do you mean…? Our mission was to capture him and the scroll that the 4th gave him." said another of his team

"Yes I know… but during that fall, he could have killed me during mid-air or drowning, which he didn't since this was a test. Even though I would like to get him back for it, the fact that he mark me somewhere in my body as K.I.A. means that he won't see me as a threat cause he is hoping I'm honorable enough to not proceed him, plus I now owe him a favor. So sorry I can't help you guys out." Answered the Aburame

The other 2 members of his team argued about it, when his fellow clan member said to drop it since he can understand on what he was saying since he has his own honor as well. Before he left, he told his other 2 to be careful since now, they are now the prey.

* * *

><p>With Minato's group<p>

It's been a while since the scrolls about what happened with Naruto and the Aburame. As everyone waited patiently, some of the civilian council members were not as patient as the shinobi members.

"How long do we have to wait until the shinobi drag the 4th son out of the forest in his defeat…" one civilian said, which the others heard, especially Kushina, who narrowed her eyes, "… Let's just end the test since it obivous that he isn't strong enough to win against experience shinobi."

Just as the civilian said his words, Kushina was about to go and lay a beating on him, but was stopped when Minato spoke up.

"It's probably because he's my son…" Which Kushina grinned as Minato putting a lot of faith into Naruto's ability, "… Also, if I'm a betting man, I willing to bet that my son is planning on how to deal with the situation, but of course he is going to act out his plan and be as reckless as his mother…" Kushina looked at Minato, who smiled at her, "… which means he going to win no matter what."

Kushina smiled since, even though they spent, so far, sometime with him, she was able to know him well enough to know that Naruto has his father's cool mind, while having her hot-headedness. To her, it means Naruto is her true son, like Arika is her true daughter.

"Plus we should also consider on what he could do, or to be precise what can he do…? Said Jiraya, which got the attention of everyone there, "… after all, I spent some time with him, just like Minato and Kushina have as well and I must say, he is pretty good in keeping up his appearance."

Many wondered, but Minato knew since he can tell. He looked at his wife Kushina and Tsunade to see that they are confused a bit. Jiraya continue to make his comment.

"If it wasn't for my years of training and experience, I would be as confused as you two ladies…"Jiraya pointed as Kushina and Tsunade, "… He is able to have a good atmosphere around us, but I can tell that was only his natural appearance. Underneath all that, is a true shinobi warrior who's both fast and strong with intelligence to boot." Which Minato nodded in agreement

Just then, one of the Chunin from the chunin team came out of the forest. It was the same Aburame that Naruto just defeated, which he used shunshin to get from where he was to where the 4th and the others were. He looked a bit beat up, but he was alright. Tsunade and Kushina did a quick check-up to see that he was alright and not in any danger.

Once the chunin was checked, Minato asked on what happened and where the rest of his team. The Aburame explained on what happened (I won't go over it since it is to long, so reread that part). The Aburame finished explaining his event when he almost drowned, but Naruto kept him safe, even with the rushing rapids, which he only used pure physical strength, no chakra at all.

Many were surprise to hear on how strong, or how much guts and willpower the 4th Hokage's son have in order to withstand the Aburame insects draining his chakra, along with his strength, not to mention the strength needed to swim, or drag and crawl to be more precise, through powerful, rushing rapids.

Kushina couldn't help but smiled with pride since she was right about Naruto being her son, since he has her stubborness along with her guts, while having Minato's determination and intellegence.

Once the Aburame finished his explanation, he said he would go and rest until his team comes for him at their meeting spot. Minato nodded, which he allowed the shinobi to go. The Aburame was about to leave, when he stop.

The Aburame looked back at Kushina and spoke, "Oh… before I forget… your son has asked me to give you a message Kushina-sama." Which Kushina paid attention, "...Thank you mother for teaching me the sealing scroll jutsu."

With that, the Aburame left to go and rest, while Kushina smiled at how her son thanked her for teaching him a simple jutsu.

* * *

><p>Chunin Team<p>

The final three members continue to move forward, following the river upstream. As they traveled, one of them spotted footprints, which were almost invesible since they could see that Naruto made sure to hide his footprints from them.

They continue to follow it, until it turned and headed inside the deeper part of the jungle. With some concerns, they went in, but made sure that they stay on guard, cause of what they saw Naruto do, they know that Naruto is a formable opponent, one who is willing to risk his life for victory.

As they cautiously go inside they forest, the other Aburame sent out his insects to help search and prepare on attacking Naruto. Unfortunatly, for them, they had no idea, that they were being hunted.

About 500 yards away, a now mud/flower/plant covered Naruto was using his single scope binocular to look at them from the spot. As he watched on, Naruto was glad he was prepared on using his secret plan on taking out the bug problem since he barely got away from the insects.

As the Chunin cautiously walked through the forest, Naruto decided to unleash his plan on taking them out, which he knows it might be suicidal, but can pay off big time. He carefully placed his binocular on a tree bark, which he tied it on so that a certain time, in a few minutes from cloud cover blocking the sun, that the sunlight would bring a momentary glare on the scope to show his location at them. With that as a distraction, Naruto would be prepared on hiding and ready to attack.

* * *

><p>Till next ch<p>

P.S. I've posted up my new poll. These 16 girls (I think) are the ones that you would vote for and only 7 of them is going to be Naruto's past girlfriends/lovers. Choose will


	24. Winner? Marine or Chunin

Last time, Naruto was able to escape the Chunin team, while taking one out. Now, he is on the hunt for the other 3 as he tries to finish his test of being a shinobi of Konoha.

Naruto P.O.V.

I hurried to the area where I guessing that the chunin would be traveling when they spotted the light glare from my binocular. I'm going to put everything on the line in order to take them down and to get anything that could be useful to me when I face my final challenge in the test, the Jounin.

As I think about it, I couldn't help on how much of a disadvantage I have against 4 seasoned Jounin. Hell, I barely had any advantage when I face those 4 chunin. Sure I took out 1, but still they are a team and I had to waste a lot of effert in order to take out 1. I thought about which Jounins I would be facing and what advantages they have over me.

From what I can guess, and seeing Kakashi from his fight with Zabuza, I can't help but know that they have extrodinary charka control, along with other superior jutsu and tracking abilities that would easily take me down, hell I'm still learning on how to naturally use all of my chakra, if I face them all at the same time. I knew that fighting a single Jounin shinobi would be difficult, but it doesn't mean they are invisible.

Of course, I also have certain advantages that none of them knew. For one, thanks to years of hard training and guidance from my former master, I can slow my heart rate, as well as incease my lv of awareness and ability from what my master has taught me. I can also dispell genjutsu thanks to all the years of unleashing and receeding my chakra, so I can use my full strength with chakra, while stopping the flow of chakra in an instant.

To tell myself the truth, the fact that I'm going to be face shinobi of that callaber with all my strength, which would be the 1st the time in my life that I use all of it, is making kinda excited to do since I was never been pushed my limit for along time, except by my best friend back in U.S.

Normal P.O.V.

The Chunin walked cautionsly as they try and find their target. It was only a moment later, that one of them saw a glare of light coming from his far right side. Of course he didn't let show it, since he was able to figure out that Naruto was spying on them with a binocular.

He told his friends, quietly about the possible location Naruto is at. They then decided to sneak up on him, but this time all of them were going to make the jump on him, instead of one.

The Aburama directed his insects to go to that part of the area, where they can surround him, while they get themselves into position. The insect traveled secretly, but in a swarm of 4 to 6 in a group, directed by their master. But, unfortunately for the insect, Naruto already has a plan to face the problem.

Naruto position himself in a secure area, but this time, he add something special with his mudcovered self. He made special mix of sake, sweet flavor mix (honey, fruit and other stuff), and recently added some of the local venomous plant life nectar into it, around certain parts of his body on flowers, where his skin would be mostly exposed. This way, any insects that got on him, would either get the alcohol or poison in their system, which either poison the insect and kill it, or get them drunk.

Naruto did this, as precaution since he was able to get info on the Aburame clan. He knew that they would use insects for search and recon, which is why he prepared this elixir to make sure the insects, would be useless. He experimented this with the local insects, which proven success for the week, but he didn't know what shinobi insects would be like.

Naruto stationed himself into a perfect area that gave him perfect cover that went along with his already camoflouge disguise as well as prepare his surprise for them.

The Chunin team cautiously walked towards the possible location where Naruto is hiding. As they walked, the Aburame member sent his insects to scout ahead of him, as well as keep an eye out for traps.

Naruto stood perfectly still, but spotted similar insects that attacked him when he faced the chunin team at the waterfall. As he suspected, the insects are trying to get into his clothing to make sure he was easy to find. Naruto had to put all his faith on his elixer to keep him safe from those insects.

The insects were making their way, while crossing the flower parts, as well as his skin, which he also covered with the elixer. As the insects walk across the flower and skin-covered elixer, they stopped for the moment since it stuck to them, but after removing the substance from their legs, the insects started to act weird.

Naruto notice that some of the insects were dropping like bricks, while others were disoriented and flying around like normal but disordered people. Naruto guessed that his elixer worked which the bugs are either drunk or dead from the toxins inside either the alcohol or poison, or either both.

With that, Naruto decided to move since he doesn't know if the insects gave away his position to their master, but at least he now knows that his elixer helped him out while using the elixer he made and spreading it around the area to help make sure to get any of the other insects that were being used.

Chunin Team

They continue to position themselves on the possible ambush spot that they suspect Naruto to come running since they hoped that he knew they knew his last position. Just as they were getting in position to unleash their plan, some of the Aburama member insects returned and he felt some of his insects not responding to well. He wondered on what's going on, which he then started to feel something. He felt a bit off, but it wasn't anything to be concerned about.

As they waited, one of the chunin, who was a Hyuga, moved to his assigned position, carefully moving through the terrain, avoiding anything that would cause any noise. Right when he was near his assigned position, he notices a very thin piece of shinobi wire on the ground, which was barely visible. The Hyuga member avoided the wire, while using his hand to brush off a hanging vine near his head.

It was then at that moment, that things went wrong for him. The hanging vine was connected to a string about 2 meters above him, connected to a booby trap that was behind the Hyuga.

The Hyuga heard the snapping sound behind him, and used his Byakugon to look behind him. He then saw a giant net coming at him. He ducked down head 1st, barely dodging the net. Unfortunately, doing so also moved his body back a bit, where his feet snag the trip wire that he avoided.

The wire activated the trap above, which dropped normal, but still heavy rocks to hit him from above. The Hyuga avoided by using his Byakugon to know where it was going to land while rolling away from it. Once he was outside the attack, he was going to take this moment to regroup since the rest of his team must have heard the commotion. But it was unfortunate since Naruto came out from above to strike at him. The Hyuga still had his byakugon activated, so he was able to avoid the strike.

When Naruto jumped down from his newest hiding spot, he thought he had it, but now knew that he was messing with a Hyuga member because he avoided the falling rocks and his strike without looking at him. He now knew that he needs to be at the top of his game now.

The Hyuga was surprise to see what Naruto was dressed in. He saw the normal clothing, but he was more surprise to see the flowers, mud, and such all over his body. It also help him understand on why he didn't notice him earlier since Hyuga are not just good at finding things with their Byakugon, but also decent tracks without it, so this was surprise for him.

Naruto quickly got into his martial arts stance since he knows that it won't be long before the rest of his team comes looking for the commotion that Hyuga just made. He guessed that he only has a minute or 2 before they arrive and that is only if they activated the traps he left to stall them a bit.

Both Naruto and Hyuga went at it in close combat, while jumping up and down on the treeline. Naruto was having difficulty with the Hyuga cause of their fighting styles. He also made sure that the Hyuga doesn't hit him, cause of the info he got about the clan sealing chakra, which he didn't want. As they continue to fight, Naruto knew he needed to end this little scirmage fast, so he decided to do risk it and take a hit.

The Hyuga is impressed on how Naruto was fighting him. He barely has any distance to strike Naruto, or clear line of attack since Naruto's guard with whatever style he was using. Just then, he notices an opening, which he took. The Hyuga struck on Naruto's lower left side, which caused a lot of pain, but then was surprise when Naruto grabbed his arm that he was just strucked with and used to breask his fighting stance.

Naruto used the momentum of breaking the Hyuga's stance to flip over him, while still holding onto the Hyuga's arm. Once he was behind the Hyuga, while still holding onto the arm, he quickly hit the back of the Hyuga's back, which caused him pain, but gave Naruto a good chance to grab the other arm, and does a full nelson. The Hyuga tried to break it, including letting out his chakra on Naruto to push him away, but Naruto's refuses to break. Naruto added more pressure on the back of the Hyuga's neck which was putting him to sleep, but he heard the other coming, which he needed to end this fight now, so he let go of the sleeper hold turning the Hyuga around, which at that time he was starting to get his baerings, but was to late to stop the knockout headbutt.

Naruto rubbed his head while thinking, "_Cathy also said I have a hard head… glad to know she was right._" Naruto then place the Hyuga on the ground and took out another surprise in his arsenal. Naruto pulled a senbon needle, coated in numbing toxin. He then pierce it onto the Hyuga's right arm, which cause in a involuntary ache to him, but Naruto needed to do this in order to take him out of the game.

Once he was done, he immediately turned to see the last 2 chunin coming towards him, which Naruto then drops some smoke bombs that he also brought out from his sealing scroll. The smoke bombs provided cover which he used to escape and hide from the other 2 members.

The 2 chunins were able to get themselves organized as Naruto's traps kept them at bay for a bit. Once they settled with the traps, they quickly went to their comrade, which they just seen him being stabbed in the arm by senbon needle, and then a smoke bomb.

The smoke cleared after a few moments, which they found their friend out cold, with the senbon needle in his right arm. They removed then senbon to smell a toxin was coated in it. They guessed that their comrade was now poisoned with a numbing toxin that would paralyze him for the rest of the survival test. Both were wondering on what to do next, when they were surprise from a couple of kunai thrown at them. They both gotten out of the way, while the Aburama carried their comrade away from the shower of kunai. It wasn't until they separated from each other they knew what Naruto's plan is.

Naruto used that moment they separate to take out the other one fast. He quickly just speared the guy, but was surprise to see a subsituation jutsu. Naruto was caught by surprise about to see his opponent come from behind and kicked him hard on his back.

The Shinobi was positive he gotten him, but was dumbstrucked when the Naruto he hit, puffed away. This meant that he was a shadowclone. He turned around to see the real Naruto came at him, spearing and headbutted his head with a lot of force, which disorianted him. It was enough for Naruto to grab his leg pulled him in, while using the momentum to flip around him to give a back heel kick on his chest. The kick was so strong that, when the shinobi hit the ground, he was knocked out.

Naruto checked to see if he was alright, which he was glad to see that he was okay, but knew he would be in a pain for while. Once he took care of him, Naruto turned his attention to his final opponent, the Aburama clan member.

The Aburama clan member, quickly landed safely, while putting his team member on the ground, but was too late to help his other teammate from being taken down. He quickly went over to Naruto, to see that Naruto checked on him to see he was alright. Once he came into view, Naruto faced him.

Both of them just stared at each other, sizing themselves up. The Aburama decided to break the silence.

"You are indeed impressive…" while looking at Naruto,"… even though you aren't trained in both the shinobi arts or barely in chakra control… to take out 3 of a 4 man chunin team is quite a feat."

Naruto smirked, "Thanks… you know the week I spend talking to my parents, getting to know them, while they got to know me… I'm proud to say that in personality wise and risk taking, I'm glad I have these traits from my mother."

The Aburama just stood there; ready to fight, while Naruto also prepared himself since he guessed, back at the waterfall, that this person was an Aburama member, which means he has to deal with not just the man, but his insects.

Naruto planned out his attack, which he knew that the best conclusion in this round of the test, he needs to end this with a fast strike. He can't let the fight drag on since the injury that the Hyuga gave him is affecting him right now, and he needed to end this now.

Once a moment or 2, they both made their move to finish this fight.

Till Next Ch

My poll is still open for those who want to vote on who will be Naruto's girlfriend.


	25. PreJounin battle

Last time, Naruto was finishing off his 2nd opponents, the Chunin team. He was successful in taking down 3 of the 4 man squad, and now he was making his final strike on the last member. Both of them size each other up, before dashing in to see who comes out on top.

* * *

><p>With Minato group<p>

Everyone continued to wait patiently as Naruto's test continue on. Right now, it was close to noon since this test started. Minato was, currently, seating underneath a tree with Kushina, who has dozed off for bit. Minato couldn't blame her since it was kinda boring. He looked around to see how the others are doing.

He saw both Jiraya and Tsunade continue to wait patiently, but doing something to pass the time. Tsunade was read a medical book, while Jiraya was writing somethings down, but Minato could tell that it was one for his icha icha books, especially since he was looking at Tsunade's chest, which Jiraya was lucky so far on not being caught.

He saw the shinobi elders, talking to each other about what are going on in the test. Next to them, were the civilian representatives, which he personally didn't know why they were here, except for the Haruna, who he caught glaring at his wife a few times, when she was close or snuggling closer to him.

Finally, there was the shinobi heads and their representative, along with the heirs. The Nara's were alright since they were enjoying the silence, while just staring up into the clouds. Inoichi Yamanaka was alright, while his daughter, Ino was bored from impatients. The Akamichi's were enjoying the meal times they were eating. Everyone was enjoying, or waiting patiently on what the test was going. Of course he could hear on what some of the people were saying.

Jiraya and Tsunade

Tsunade read her book, but stop as she looked at the forest that her godson was in right now, and couldn't help but be like Kushina, a worried mother.

"I wonder if he's doing alright in there." Tsunade muttered to herself, as she looked up from her book.

"Ah Tsunade, don't worry your cute head of yours…" which Tsunade turned to face Jiraya, who continue to pay attention to his notebook, "…He has lived and survived these pass 24 years of his life on his own… I'm sure he'll be fine." Which Tsunade smiled at how Jiraya seemed to sound to faithful at his godson's ability.

"The thing you should be worried about is on healing him when he comes out, since I'm pretty sure that even though the Chunin and Jounin won't go to far… it doesn't mean that he won't come out unscatch. So I suggest you just prepare yourself when he comes out, alright."

Tsunade nodded in agreement since what Jiraya said was true, since that is what she can only do.

Civilian Coucil Members

They were huddling together trying to keep their conversation to themselves. As they talked to each other, one spoke up about the test.

"How long do we have to wait until the Hokage's child fails this test and we can go home?" said one civilian

"Hopefully not long… after all he is facing 2 squads of Chunin and Jounins. Even if he is lucky enough to defeat the Chunin… there is no way that he well be able to defeat Jounin." Said another civilian

"Saya… what do you think about the current situation? How much trouble do you think the 4th son would be after he finishes his test?" asked another civilian

"If he's anything like his _mother_, he'll only be a pain later on. We need to think of something in order to make sure that the boy doesn't get in our way since after all, that boy is also the boy that holds that "thing" inside of him. Hopefully the Jounin that he goes against would make sure to put him in his place. After this is over, we'll figure out on what to do." Answered Saya

Minato barely overheard on what the civilians were saying, the only thing he heard was that his son would be trouble later, which he hope he would since he hope that his son could give the civilians a lot more headaches.

Shinobi Clan heads

Inoichi, Choza and Shikaku talked among themselves as they waited for Naruto's test to finish off.

"So how do you think the kid's holding up?" asked Inoichi

"I believe that he's doing alright… after all, don't forget whose his parents…" as they looked at both Minato and Kushina, "… if he's anything like his mother and father, plus with all the training he has done in his old country's military training, I say that he'll go far." Answered Choza

"Yeah… but I'm more worried about him acting more like Kushina, after all… if there is anyone who is more powerful or dangerous than Minato, it would be his wife." Shikaku said with worries

Inoichi and Choza then realized on what Shikaku said, which they both agreed with him, but knew that would actually be a good thing since Naruto would become a powerful shinobi once he is fully trained in the shinobi and his family arts.

Team 10

Ino was waiting around impatiently, as she walked around in circles trying to waste time, since all this waiting around was boring. Shikamaru didn't mind since all this waiting gave him the perfect excuse on doing on what he enjoyed to do, take a nap or watch the cloud breeze on by. Choji just continue to eat any of the snacks that he brought.

Finally after waiting on hours, she finally left groaned out in frustration.

"Ah… I hate all this waiting around. If it wasn't for my dad, I could go and do something more enjoyable like shopping or seeing if Sasuke-kun would go on a date with me." Whined Ino

"Oh just relax and stop complaining… It not going to kill you to just wait around for once… troublsome woman." Said Shikamaru, which Ino was going to slap his head, but stop when Hana came walking up to them.

"I suggest you do wait around Ino, since it would be worth it." Said Hana

Team 10, greeted Hana Inuzuka since they know that she is the daughter of the current head of the Inuzuka clan, Tsume Inuzuka. Ino asked on what she meant it was worth it.

"I have yet to see what Naruto looks like, but from what my mother has told me… he is definitely his father's son." Answered Hana

Ino wanted details, which Hana provided. Hana explained on what her mother told her, that he looks almost exactly like his father, except he had some facial features from his mother. Overall, Naruto was quite the looker. Ino imagined it and had to agree that Naruto would be a cute 12 year old boy. When Hana heard Ino say that Naruto was 12 years old, Hana decided to tell her about a little secret that she wasn't aware of which Hana's mother told her.

"Ino… you think he is 12 year old…" which Ino replied yes, "… well your mistaken since he is actually a little older, since where he was time was faster or something else." Said Hana

Ino, Shikamaru and Choji heard this and couldn't actually believe it, but Hana swear on it, that her mother said that Naruto was actually older than a 12 year old boy, which he was suppose to be. Once Hana explained to them, all 3 of them wondered, if it was true on what Hana said, how old is Naruto?

With Minato

As Minato continue to enjoy the sunny day, with his beautiful wife, sleeping on his shoulder, he heard Choji say something.

"Hey… guys… is that fog kind of big and too pink to."

Everyone then paid attention where the fog was coming from. It was then that Jiraya knew what it was.

"That's no fog… It's a smoke screen or a smoke signal… I believe someone is trying to signal us or something. Minato, quickly use your crystal ball to see what is happening in there." Said Jiraya

Minato did what Jiraya said to look where the smoke was coming from, which he inadvertably woke Kushina from her little nap. Once he looked in, he saw something that made him smile.

Kushina rubbed her eyes to see Minato looking at the crystal ball with a smile on his face.

"Minato-kun… what is it?" yawned Kushina

"It seems that he is acting like he is more like your son then our son." Smiled Minato

Kushina looked at the crystal ball that Minato was looking in to see that the final chunin were tied up the same way as the genin. She smiled at how her son was able to defeat 4 seasoned chunin, but she also began to worry since now Kushina know that Naruto would be facing 4 Jounins, which one of them was her former student.

Everyone else heard on what Minato said about Naruto defeating 4 chunin, which they all had a different reaction. The elders didn't show any emotion about the news, while Jiraya and Tsunade smiled at Naruto's passing 2/3 of the test. The Shinobi heads and representatives each had their own reaction.

Inoichi smiled, while his daughter Ino was impressed about it.

Shikaku only nodded his head in agreement with Inoichi, while Shikamaru just yawned since it didn't concern him much.

Choza and Choji were impressed on how Naruto defeated 4 chunin, especially a tracking team at that.

Hana, who is representing the Inuzuka clan, was also amazed since she heard from her mother that Naruto was still learning on how to use his chakra completely. So for Naruto to defeat 4 chunin, with the lack of knowledge and experience in chakra control, it was something.

The Hyuga representive didn't show any emotion, but inside himself, he was concern since this proved that the 4th son was indeed going to be strong, especially when he starts training in the shinobi arts.

The civilian side wasn't happy since it proved to them that Naruto is going to be a huge thorn to them since once he becomes head of the Namikaze clan, he'll mostly like impose on any ideas or plans that he doesn't see fit and get in their way.

As everyone was getting their thoughts together, Naruto was having a tough time right now.

* * *

><p>With Naruto<p>

Currently, Naruto was lying besides a tree nearing the border of the 3rd and final part of the training area. As he came to this part, he knew that once he steps into the final 1/3 of the training area, he well be attacked. And unlike the 1st 2 challenges with the Chunin and Genin, he is going to go up with the best of Konoha ranks, Jounin. From what he can tell, from the fight between Kakashi and Zabuza, he considered Jounin to be superhuman, like he was sometimes was called back in the Marines, since during his time; he did things that no normal human can do, like jump from the 2 to 3 story building and still able to run without any injuries.

As Naruto layed next to the tree, he couldn't help but be grateful on how lucky he was going against the Aburama, since the Aburama was tough, especially when giving him a deep gash on his left side near his waist, while having his insects attacking at the same time. In the end, he won, but just barely.

Flashback

_Naruto and the Aburama stared at each other, until both went straight forwards. The Aburama, had already unleashed his insects in front of him, trying not only to suck Naruto dry of his strength, but also to blind him._

_ Naruto saw what the Aburama was doing, so he had to gamble everything in finishing this fight. Naruto throw one of his home made explosives, but this explosive had the insect poison/sake mix, but in gas form, while making the explosive into a grenade model with a pull a pin to activate._

_ The Aburama stopped for a moment, which at the same time, the bomb exploded, unleashing a smokscreen of Naruto's elixir, which covered everything in the area. Naruto, continue to move forward, even with the small explosion, he continued to move forward. The insects that were around him, the gas and explosion made them scattered for a bit, which Naruto used this time to attack the Aburama._

_ The Aburama was surprised to see Naruto instantly in front of him, which Naruto drive home his SEAL Pup at him, which surprised Naruto to see the Aburama turned into a wooden log. Naruto was surprised to see that the Aburama used the substitution jutsu on him, which the Aburama was now behind him._

"_Not bad Naruto-san…" which Naruto turned to see the Aburama behind him, using his kunai to slash at him, which Narutododged but still got a nasty gash on his left side and went in deeper into the gas elixir, "… but this ends now." Which the Aburama got his insects that survived the poison inside the gas, to surround him and went to attack him after he snuck around Naruto without him noticing._

_ Of course, the Aburama was surprised to see Naruto smirk, but quickly figure out that Naruto had place a paper bomb on the ground below him, which was ready to blow. The Aburama quickly moved back, but wasn't fast enough since the bomb was not only effective near Naruto, but also in the still cover gas area, which had sake mix into it._

_ The paper bomb exploded, which the entire area was ingulf in flames. Most of the insects were killed from the shockwave, or from burned from the gas elixer. The Aburama was luckly able to escape the area, but was surprise to see Naruto right in front of him, attacking him with a strong right hook in the stomach._

_ Normally, a right hook, mostly anyone could take, especially if the person that took the punch was already a well trained fighter that is use to taking punch. However, Naruto used his chakra to precisely hit on the mark, which he unknowingly, throws the Aburama for aloop and through three trees behind him._

_ The Aburama was surprised at Naruto having similar punching power as Tsunade. Before the Aburama could do anything once he stop crashing into things, Naruto's clone came from behind and put him in a sleeper hold. The Aburama would have fought back or struggled, but the real Naruto came in front of him and kneed him in the gut one more time, but this time with outthe chakra enhance strength. This knocked him out him, which Naruto knew he had passed the 2__nd__ part of the test._

Flashback end

Immediately, after taking out the Aburama, Naruto tied all three of the chunin up, and quickly taking out any of their equipment, along with anything valuable from the group, he tied them up nicely above the ground, on a strong tree branch and left them. Of course he brought out his own special smoke screen to send out a large puffy pink cloud above the treeline so that they can be rescued by anyone who was looking/observing the test.

Once he was done with the chunin, he left and went near the border to the final 1/3 of the training area that he remembers from the map. He decided to just go near the area, but still far enough not enter it. When he got where he wanted to go, Naruto just went and rested for a bit since he is not only injured from the gash and explosives, but also from the insects draining him of his charka. He knows that he needed to rest for a bit in order to face his final and most difficult challenge, the Jounin.

* * *

><p>Till Next Chapter<p>

P.S. I'm closing the poll of for this story on Monday. That is because, this part of the story is almost ended, where I will then need time in order to write the next part of my story that would include bits of pieces of Naruto's past as well as revealing a small amount of his girlfriend's/lovers. I would put a few polls to for the girls own heritage, like Moka either be Russian, German, French, Italian heritage or having mix like Japanese/ blanck for example. I would do this for all the other girls.

So just a reminder, pick now, since polls close on Monday.


	26. Naruto vs Jounin part 1

Last time, Naruto has successfully defeated the rest of the Chunin team and passing the 2nd part of his survival test. Now, he is currently resting up to finish up the test, which unfortunately, Naruto is going to have to face his greatest challenge, the Jounin.

* * *

><p>With Naruto<p>

Naruto rested for 30 minutes after he defeated the Chunin. In those 30 minutes, the gash was no longer that painful since it was now healing pretty fast. When he 1st notice that all his injuries were healing faster then any normal wound years ago, he thought that he could probably be like Wolverine from X-men. But now, when he learned that he had the Kyubi inside him, he knew that it was probably the fox that was healing him.

In the 30 minutes of waiting, Naruto's felt his strength return to him at a steady rate, but he felt only half his strength return to him. Even though he wanted his full strength for this next part, he would have to deal with it.

He picked himself up from the tree that he was lying next to and stretch to get himself loosen up. Once he finished stretching, he started to make his way to the 3rd and final part of the forest/jungle where he will face the 4 seasoned Jounin that are waiting for him.

* * *

><p>Kushina P.O.V.<p>

I watched as I see the final 3 chunin coming out of the forest, that was rescued by the anbu team after my son defeated them. I'm so proud that my son was skilled enough to fight off 4 chunin. But now, my worries are now on Naruto since he is going to face the Jounin team that was waiting for him.

Even though my son was skilled enough to face chunin, I don't believe that he will beat the Jounin since the jounin he is going to face are a good team. I'm even more worried since one of them was one of my former students, Yugao, which she is also still a current anbu black shinobi.

As I watched inside the forest, I have no choice but to believe in Minato-kun's words and have faith in my son, but still even I have to think that the only way that my son can actually pass the last part of this test is if he actually draws upon the Kyubi, which he has never done yet.

* * *

><p>Jounin team<p>

Currently all 4 Jounin were in close proxemity, but were still separate by a 6 meters away so to avoid a surprise attack. They were moving swiftly through the forest since they spotted the smokescreen coming above the treeline. As they moved, they also made sure to keep a look out for their target. As they continue to move, one of them was deep in thought on what was going to happen. The person was Yugao, Kushina's former student. The reason why Yugao was deep in thought was because the person that she was going to fight was Kushina's long lost/missing son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. She was even more in thought since if Naruto is anything like her former sensei, Naruto is going to be hard to defeat, even if he is starting to actually learn to use his chakra.

Yugao's thoughts were interrupted when one of her temperary teammates found Naruto. The teammate that told her was a sensor type shinobi. He pointed out the direction where Naruto's chakra is. They all moved out into the direction the sensor found Naruto, but went cautiously since if Naruto defeated 4 chunin on his own, especially with him starting to use his chakra, he is going to be a tricky to defeat.

* * *

><p>With Naruto<p>

It has been 15 minutes since Naruto went inside the 3rd part of the forest. As he moved, he remembered that he was close by a river. He decided to wash off the mud since he figured that if he is going to fight seasoned trained Jounin, he figured that they might see him so there was no point on keeping on the flowers and mud on him.

He made it to the river and washed away most of the mud and got rid of all the flowers, but still left the mud on his some parts of his body, where the skin is exposed since, even though wearing all the mud and flowers made it better for him to hide, it was still annoying. This way, he at least still has some camouflauge on him.

As he finished washing off most of the mud from the annoying places on his body, he was met with a slight problem, which was worse since what he was seeing had a small group of hungry looking eyes, eyeing him.

* * *

><p>Later<p>

It was past 30 minutes since Naruto cleaned himself up abit. He was jumping through the trees, but he quietly stopped everytime to check his surround environment, since he needs to be in his prime. He summoned 2 _**Kage Bunshin**_ to be at least 10 meters away from him, both front and back of him, to keep an eye out on his surroundings.

Naruto knew that his chances now were slim of passing, so he thought instead of facing the jounin in battle, he would just continue to run away from them since he is no where near the kind of chakra control or chakra experience. But of course, if given the chance to take them down, he would go for it.

He continues to sneak around when he notice that something was wrong. He looked around the area that he was in. The area was full with trees that also provide covering, an open space that led towards an open field to more forest than jungle. Some boulder terrain and finally dark shadow covering that the trees gave. All in all, the place that Naruto was in now standing in was a perfect place for an ambush, especially since he can barely hear any of the natural wildlife.

Naruto stopped to focus his mind to be ready since he is going to be on his guard now. Once he focuses, he moved swiftly by turning back to go around the area that he was in, making sure to not make any noise as he traveled while letting his 2 clones continue to move forward to try throw the jounin off his trail. He stayed between the treeline and ground since he may need to go up or down to avoid any kind of attack, as well as travling where there was a lot of covering.

Unbenouced to Naruto, he was being watched as he moved. The people that were watching him are the Jounin, which they were impressed that Naruto was moving around close to deeper covering.

The jounin arrived towards Naruto's location, which they spotted him, after having a bit of time trying to find him from his camouflauge clothing, heading in a different direction, which they could cut through the jungle. They made a trap, but were surprise to see that Naruto stopped about a 10 to 12 meters from the designated ambush site. They then saw him turn back, which they guess that Naruto just had a bad feeling.

So now, they are currently following him, but making sure to keep their distance away from him. They decided to let one of them to fight him too see what his skill lv at.

After some time, going through the forest, he stopped in another open field, which he just stood still. The jounin that followed him saw him stop in the area. He didn't move, but were surprise to see that he turned his head back and eyeing the area, like he was scanning it.

Naruto then yelled, "Come on out, I know that someone's there."

The jounin were impressed that Naruto knew that they were following him, but could see that he doesn't know where. This gave them a perfect opportunity to know what the heir of the Namikaze/Uzumaki clan can do.

Yugao wanted to go at him, but one of the other jounin volunteer to do so since he knows that with Yugao's relationship with Kushina, might make her be a bit hesitant to fight her son. He jumped out the tree and landed near Naruo, who had his complete focus on him. Both stared at each other. As they stared, they each had their own thought about the situation.

The jounin was calculating on Naruto's figure to see that he was onguard, his knees were slightly bend, his hands were cupped together, his eyes, completely focus on the task at hand. Even though the jounin was confident that he could win against an amauter using his chakra, he still had ot becareful since anyone who can defeat 4 chunin at the same time was very impressive, even more so when the person isn't yet mastered his chakra.

Naruto was focusing on the jounin in front of him, while also keeping his wits on him. As he was eyeing him, his instincts were telling him that the jounin wasn't alone, and that he was surrounded. Naruto knew that he was surrounded, especially since he knew that any seasoned soldier would not come alone against to fight an enemy one on one when they can use numbers to their advantage.

As they stared at each other, the jounin decided to speak up.

"My, my… so you're the famous Naruto Namikaze… the long lost son of the 4th Hokage and heir to both Namikaze/Uzumaki clans. Even though you are an amauter, for you to defeat 4 chunin on your own, is nothing more than astounishing. I have to respect and congratulate on your victory over them, but now play time is over… surrender now and come peacefully or you can try and beat me and my team, but I doubt you can especially since one of us was trained by your mother."

Naruto wide eye since he now knew he was in trouble since if one of the jounin was trained by his mother, he got his work cut out. He quickly got back his compuser and said, "Well thanks you on the congratulations, but… if you know anything about my mother's personality, than you should know that as her son, I would have the same one, including my father. So to answer your question, no I won't surrender since I doubt they would either."

The jounin looked at Naruto as he draws out his SEAL pup from his shoulder and got into stance. Naruto prepared himself since this is where he isgoing to see where he stands.

Naruto had a bad feeling coming his way, which told him to move, which he did. At that same moment, the jounin used his superior speed to get behind Naruto, to knock him out. He was surprise at the same moment, Naruto already moved forward, into a front flip, which knocked the jounin's chop away. Naruto skidded after he land, while holding his SEAL pup for defence. He then backflip, which surprise the other jounin since, at that sametime, Naruto barely avoided getting hit by the jounin's, who once again got behind Naruto, low kick.

Naruto landed on his back, he put his hands above him to use as leverage to jump back on his feet while twirling his body. Both Naruto and jounin were now side by side, back to back. As Naruto flipped back on to his feet, he prepared his SEAL pup to strike at the jounin right blind side.

The Jounin missed with his low kick, but got back on to stance, when he turned to see Naruto coming back at him, with his blade coming towards his blind side. He immediately, used his right arm to catch Naruto's thrust. Before the jounin caught Naruto's arm, Naruto loosen his grip on his blade to a throw. Once the jounin caught his arm, he was surprise to see Naruto's blade continuing to go right at him. He bent his back just enough to avoid the blade coming at his neck.

Naruto took the opportunity, when he threw his blade, to grab hold onto the jounin's wrist, which he put pressure on it to make the jounin wince in pain, long enough, to continue his own attack. As he turned to strike at the jounin, he also moved his body into a spin, which Naruto prepared his left arm for a left hook.

Naruto hit the jounin dead on his right side ribs, but was surprise to see the jounin puffed out of existance to see a block of wood to the hit. Naruto knew instantly that the jounin used the _**substitution**_ _**jutsu**_ on him. As Naruto's body continue to turn, he quickly used the momentum from his spin to run forward, but was caught by surprise to see the jounincoming from his side with a high knee kick on his gut and chop on his neck.

Before the jounin hit Naruto, he said, "Not bad… for a child."

The jounin couldn't enjoy the moment since at the same time, Naruto smiled, which the jounin and his team couldn't see, since Naruto puffed out into a block of wood. The jounin was surprise to see Naruto also used _**substitution jutsu **_like he did. But was even more surprise to see that once he hit Naruto, a booby trapped activated.

When Naruto threw his SEAL pup at the jounin, it was not only for divergen, it was also to activate a trap. Where the blade hit, it hit a very thin piece of wire, almost invincible to the eye, unless you're up close to it, to activate the trap. As Naruto separated from his shadow clones, he secretly instructed them to go on ahead to setup traps from all the equipment he took from the genin and chunin teams.

Naruto's trapped activated a vine line to capture the jounin's feet. The jounin was caught by surprise, which he was brought up into the sky, but used a kunai to cut himself free before he was brought up too high. Right before he landed, he felt something his way. The instant he landed on his feet, he jumped to his 5 o'clock to avoid a small shower of kunai. He landed on a tree, but jumped again to avoid a shower of shurikens at him. In mid-air, he was caught by surprise to see Naruto coming at him in full speed with his left hand ready to punch him.

The jounin was quick to react. He quickly did a few handsigns to use _**Water style: water bullet jutsu.**_ He blew a powerful water style jutsu from his mouth, like a pressure hose from a fire truck. When it hit Naruto, the jounin saw that he got him, which Naruto was pushed back and hit hard on the tree trunk. His victory was short lived, when he suddenly felt someone behind him. He turned around just in time to see Naruto giving him a hard right punch at his stomach. It was then that the jounin was punched through 4, 1 to 1.5 foot thick tree trunks.

The jounin was concious enough to figure out Naruto's final plan. He used the traps as a distraction, which the shadow clone moved fast towards him, and allowed the real one to come behind him unnotice until it was tool late. It was then that he lost conciousness.

Naruto landed on where his SEAL pup was located. He grabbed and yanked it out and did a couple of mid-air back flips to land behind another tree, where the shurikens struck. He was once again in defence position, which he then yelled out, "WHO'S NEXT!"

* * *

><p>Till Nex time<p>

Only 2 or 3 more chapters on this little test. I hope you like the detail fight. Happy 4th of July. Also a new poll is up in my profile, hope you vote again.

Also the winners of my last pole are as followed.

1. Moka 2. Kallen 3. Akiza 4. C2 5. Konoka 6. Rias 7. Akeno

Not in this order, but you get the point.


	27. Naruto vs Jounin part 2

Last time, Naruto was barely able to beat a jounin lv shinobi for his 3rd part of the test. But now, he is on guard since he knows that if 1 is here, the rest aren't far behind.

* * *

><p>The Jounin<p>

The jounin watch the fast pace small battle, granted that it only lasted a few minutes, it was indeed an intense battle. Yugao was amazed on how someone, who has yet to mastered their chakra was able to beat a jounin.

Throughout the match, the jounin were amazed on Naruto's reaction time, since he had the disadvantage in speed and skill. However, Naruto's reaction time, as well flexibility was able to hand him the win on this small round.

All 3 jounin paid attention since; they saw that Naruto's reaction time was like an Uchiha's sharingon. They know that Naruto has genin lv charka control, but his sensing and reaction time were off the charts that could rival or surpass an elite Uchiha's sharingon.

Of course, they quickly add that to their list, since they now know where Naruto's stands in terms of strength, speed and lv. They were going to have to be careful not to get hit since they would be hit with a force that can be on terms with Tsunade's punches, while having the flexibility to dodge attacks by a less than a centimeter or more, while being close enough to do a quick counterattack. With this information, they began their attack.

* * *

><p>With Naruto<p>

Naruto was able to somehow beat a jounin, but it took every ounce of his focus as well as strength and speed to win, cause he knew that he won by dumb luck. He thought that the jounin didn't took him completely serious until the last part of their fight, where he fired a powerful water attack on him, but was too late to stop him.

Now he was in a defense stance, waiting and looking around to see where the other 3 teammates were located. As he waited, he knew that he needed to be at the top of his game for this next round. This started right now.

Out of nowhere, Naruto was barely able to sense the shuriken and kunai that were coming at him. Naruto quickly jumped into the air, while doing a back flips on the tree trunk. This was just a distraction, as 2 of the jonin quickly came flying towards Naruto. They were getting close, when Naruto stop back flipping; he threw a few shurikens from his left hand.

The 2 jounins were surprise to see Naruto actually throwing shurikens from out of nowhere. Both the jounin quickly dodge it, but was surprise when Naruto came at them, but instead just went pass them to go somewhere else.

When they landed on the tree trunk that Naruto was at the moment, they realized where Naruto got the shurikens. When Naruto did his back flips, he grabbed the shurikens that were embedded in the wood that he used for a booby trap. They had to admit that Naruto was pretty smart to think ahead to reuse some of his shurikens that he used.

Naruto quickly landed on a new tree, which he immediately jump and moved forward to get onto a tree branch. He knew that the only way he can win and pass this test was to run fast, keep his wits on, and trick the jounin since that is the only thing he can do right now as well if necessary, fight dirty.

As Naruto continue to move away from the jounin to another area, the 2 jounin that attacked him went to follow him at full speed, while Yugao went to check and help the other jounin that Naruto defeated with whatever medical knowledge she knows.

* * *

><p>Naruto continue to run at full speed, which was a 1st for him. But he can tell that he was being followed by the jounin that attacked him. As he was moving through the forest, he was suddenly attack with kunai. He immediately stopped, which he skid just a bit, barely missing the kunai that hit. As he skid a bit, his left leg was out in front, which bended a bit, while his right was back of it, bend not touching the tree trunk.<p>

He used his left leg to spring backwards to avoid a sudden slash towards him. He looked around him to see where it came from, but saw nothing. He was wondering on what's going on when his instincts told him to go defensive. As he put his arms in front of him, he was suddenly hit by a powerful blow, which he was wondering on what's going on since he didn't see anyone in front of him.

He 1st thought it was some kind of genjutsu which he used that dispelling technique to break it, but then he barely jumped back from getting several swords slashes on him. He then figured out that it was some kind of ninjutsu that turns a person invincible. He was completely off his element here.

After a while, Naruto was corned back to a tree trunk, which wasn't the best idea for him right now. Naruto was breathing heavily, while trying to hold his defense stance with a kunai. Naruto abandon the SEAL pup and put it back on its holster on his left arm. Naruto then pulled out a kunai since the kunai had a longer reach that the SEAL pup.

As Naruto was preparing to defend himself against from the jounin's next attack, he couldn't help but be thankful for all the years of training in both speed and agility. In this situation, he felt like he was blind in a sea of darkness, not knowing where the enemy would strike next. It was then that he remembered what his master once taught him.

Flashback

_It was a sunny Saturday in Los Angeles which most kids would hang out in a park, while other would go to the beach with their friends and family. But for one, it was another day of training, which he particularly enjoys doing on a day like today._

_ In the front yard of a house, a young 10 year old Jason (Naruto's other name) was training in both balance and awareness. For balance, he was standing on top of a 10 by 10 foot flat wood spike covered area that was 6 inches off the ground to practice his fighting stance. His awareness was something that most people would never try. Naruto was wearing a blind fold while he was practicing his balance. But along with that, he was also busy dodging or blocking basket and soccer balls from hitting him._

_ Currently, he was doing pretty good, being able to still be standing and dodging his master throws. But then, he was surprised to see that he blocked one ball from his right, but then was hit from his blind left side, then in front of him, and finally behind his back. Jason was forced off the flat spike area and landed awkwardly in the training area, where the flat spike area he landed in gave him a couple of bruises when he fell._

_ He cautiously lifted himself off the training area, where he landed on his back on the ground. Once he took a couple of breathes, he got up and took off his blindfold to see something. He saw around him that, there were other kids with different reactions of joy, concern, worried, and such, since they think that Jason got hurt or something in the opposite way or something else._

_ Jason looked to his master, who had a serious look on Jason. Jason got up which he then let out his opinion on what his master did to him now._

"_Master… What are you doing…? I know you are helping me in my awareness and balance, but don't you think that was a little excessive…?"_

_ Jason's master just looked at him, and then said, "No, that wasn't excessive. Excessive would have been me and these kids to throw hard rocks and wooden staffs at you."_

_ Jason wanted answers, which his master told him. He explained to Jason that this was the best way for him since Jason has so much raw potential that he is trying to bring it out._

"_You see a great fighter can fight using all his senses. Once you have accomplished that, you can then raise your awareness so that you can fight on any lv. Now, what would you like to do now?" Jason's master said with a smirk_

_ Jason just got up and got back on the flat spikes. He then put back the blindfold and went back to training with much more determination._

End flashback

Naruto took off his konoha headband from his arm and used it as a blindfold. The 2 jounin stopped their attack on Naruto, as they saw him put his headband over his eyes, practically blinding himself. They wondered on what he was doing. One of them nodded in agreement that he would check it out.

As the jounin got closer, Naruto suddenly perform a few martial arts stances. As he did this, the jounin stopped for a moment, to see what he was doing since it was weird to see someone perform a stance in the middle of a battle, even if it last a few moments. Once Naruto finished, he was on guard. In his mind, he created his barrier and the scenery.

The jounin quickly regain their focus to attack. The jounin that was closes to Naruto decided to end this fight, which he moved with amazing speed and silence that was perfect for assassination.

When the jounin came behind Naruto, he came at him with the blunt end of his sword in his right hand to knock out him out. However, Naruto did something that they didn't suspect he could do. The jounin was surprised to see Naruto turned around, counterclockwise, to use his left hand to deflect the swing to above his head, while also bring his right hand to punch his face. The jounin moved too fast to do anything, which Naruto moved the swing hand over his head, which continue to go around him, and Naruto punched the jounin with his superhuman strength.

The jounin had gone through 2 trees before stopping then falling down to the ground, out cold. The other jounin was stunned to see that his partner was beaten like that, especially when their opponent was completely disadvantage. Soon after Naruto punch his opponent, he went back to a fighting stance.

The other jounin was going to do a straightforward strike, but after seeing Naruto take his stance again, he saw something that made him worried. He saw that the fighting stance that Naruto was taking was similar to the Hyuga's divination circle, which they use for their gentle fist attack. Naruto was inside his own fighting circle, which the jounin guessed that in Naruto's mind was his comfort zone for fighting them. As the jounin carefully figures out on what to do next, since he can't underestimate Naruto at anything right now, Naruto was having his own internal battle.

* * *

><p>Naruto P.O.V<p>

I got lucky that I was able to take out the jounin from that last attack, but I can't rest now. There is possibly 2 more jounin that I need to fight, maybe 3 if that other jounin had helped their comrade. So all in all, I need to defeat 3 more jounin to win or get out of this forest. Even though I was able to beat 2 of them, I don't think I can win against them since they obviously thought on taking it easy on me since I'm such a novice. The only thing I can do is get out of this forest, but with me so exhausted, it is going to take a miracle.

Maybe if I use the Kyuubi power, I can win since I have used that power before. I can remember when I 1st used that power to save a couple of children from being shark food with that power. If I can use the Kyuubi's power, then I win.

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V<p>

As Naruto was thinking on his options on how to win this battle, the jounin figured out that the only way to beat Naruto was to go all out. With that in mind, both of them regain their focus and went all out.

The Jounin quickly went in for the strike, but Naruto's cleared mind sensed the oncoming attack, which he jumped away from the jounin. But still blind, Naruto had to give up on the whole blindfold now since he has regained his lost awareness techniques. Once he took off his headband, he put it back on his arm and quickly decided to leave the area since he needed to get to where the other traps that his clones hopefully completed.

* * *

><p>Will Naruto overcome the final obstacles to pass his own shinobi test? Till next time<p>

Sorry I took so long to update. I'm having a mental block on this story, so be patient for the next one.


	28. Naruto vs Jounin part 3

Last time, after a difficult time of dealing with 2 Jounins, Naruto quickly ducked out of the current fighting area, where he quickly went to the other side of the training ground. As he left, the jounin that he ditched went to follow him. At the same time, Yugao was assisting one of the jounin that Naruto had dealt with earlier.

* * *

><p>With Naruto<p>

As Naruto continued to leap through the air, to one tree to another, he looked back to see that the 3rd jounin was quickly catching up to him. Naruto quickly pushed even harder into his legs since he needed to get away to get to the next ambush site.

While Naruto was making his way to his ambush site, his 2 shadow clones was finishing up the final pieces of his traps. Before they could leave, both of them were suddenly struck in the back by something sharp.

As Naruto was heading for the next ambush site, he couldn't help but feel lucky on how he got away from the 2 jounin. While the jounin were going at hiim with full force, Naruto pulled out a homemade flash grenade from one of his pockets. He let it drop while he got into a defensive stance. Both jounin weren't able to recognize on what Naruto had done, which the flash grenade let loose and blinded them for the moment. This gave him the amount of time he needed to run away. As Naruto ran, both Jounin regained their sight and followed him.

Naruto was running pretty hard through the thickness of tree branches, to see and slow down the jounin. It was then at this point that Naruto had now gotten the memories from his shadow clones. It was then that he figured that one of the other jounin must have continued the hunt for Naruto's clones since they figured that the clones might be planning a trap for him to use.

He quickly decided to still go to the site since; the clones had setup several traps before they were destroyed. Naruto probably knew that the jounin that took out the clones was probably going to try and disarm them or use them against him. But he decided to go since his clones setup not only traps, but also a backup plan like his Marine Corps instructors, as well as senior officers, had taught him to do incase facing a strong enemy, to double his chances of success.

Naruto quickly leapt through tree to tree, quickly speeding up to another 100 meters where his ambushed site is located. As he neared it, he also made sure to keep an eye out on the 2nd jounin since the person might be nearby, or maybe ready to set off one of his traps to secure or knock him out, which he hoped the jounin would.

As Naruto was getting closer, the jounin that was chasing him got close enough to perform a jutsu. The jounin did some hand signs and yelled out, "_**Fire Style: Fireball jutsu**_.

A huge fireball was heading straight for Naruto, which he notice and quickly dodged. As he dodged, the jounin used this opportunity to try and get him from behind. Naruto landed on his right arm and which he used to narrowly miss the jounin's strike at him. As Naruto was in the air, he spun his body around, which the jounin did the same, but he slided back a bit near the tip of the branch, which he had a bit of difficulty to stay on. For Naruto, he landed on the side of the tree that he landed on and pushed himself hard off it since the jounin was temporarily distract on keeping himself balanced. Naruto went at him to punch his face, which he almost succeeded but the jounin let himself fall to avoid the punch. The jounin fell through a couple of tree branches, before he caught a sturdy branch strong enough not to break. He pulled himself up to see that Naruto had already left the sight and went ahead of him.

At the ambush site, Naruto landed on the ground, but on guard since he knows that a jounin is probably still here. Naruto carefully pulled out a kunai knife and went into a defensive stance. He carefully walked around near the trees to make sure he doesn't get sneaked attack from behind by any kunai or shuriken throws.

As Naruto carefully walked towards one of his prepared traps, he guessed that the jounin that was chasing him would be here in a few seconds, that's if the jounin that took out his clones didn't stop him.

Right when Naruto got near one of his traps, the hidden jounin that was still hiding decided to activate the trap that Naruto's clones made to take them down, to capture him. The hidden jounin cut the vine that kept the trap intact to let it go. Naruto heard something falling which he looked to see that his trap was set off. Naruto quickly jumped up to avoid the collision of 3 giant logs swing down in three directions to hit him in the center. Naruto landed on the logs after they collided with each other.

When Naruto jumped to avoid the logs, the hidden jonin, Yugao, was about to jump at him when she looked behind when she barely heard the tightening of wire behind her. She saw kunai launchers fire kunai at the area she was in. She quickly jumped away and deflected the kunai that would have hit her, but exposed herself into the opening. Naruto saw where the trap was set off to see a woman jounin with violet eyes and long purple hair that reach her back side.

Naruto smiled since his plan worked on making sure that he could find them. He planned on using his traps not only on his opponents, but also on himself this time to make sure to figure out how many jounins were left.

"_With that purple hair woman, that makes 2 jounin. I wonder if the 1__st__ jounin I took out is around since I didn't sense her from the other 2 I had to fight._" Naruto thought, as he was being cautions on who he was dealing with.

As Yugao jumped back from the kunai strikes, Naruto quickly jumped off the log to try and take out the female shinobi. At the same time, Naruto was fortunate enough to move at the same moment as shurikens embedded on the wooden log that he was just in. Naruto looked behind to see that it was the jounin that chased him earlier. Naruto guessed that the jounin must have waited for a perfect opportunity to trap Naruto, cause the 1st jounin that Yugao helped out, caught up to him and informed him on the plan, but the plan shattered when Naruto's trap forced Yugao out of position.

When the shurikens missed, the 3rd jounin quickly activated another of Naruto's traps to distract him. The 2nd trap had shuriken and kunai flying at Naruto where he was moving forward towards Yugao. He quickly stop, but slid a bit before he backflip to avoid the kunai and shurikens that came flying by him while also catching a kunai and a few shurikens while backflip to avoid them.

As Naruto was busy with his trap, the jounin that unleashed the booby trap was going to make his move when he heard something falling. He looked around to see 2 logs starting to come down on him, but was going to miss him. He thought the 2 logs were going to be used as something for him and his team, but then heard rustling noises coming from below him. He looked to see that he was going to be caught in a vine rope that was going to hang him upside down. He jumped up to avoid it, but was surprised to see that the vine trap was also a booby trap when the vine trap hit some debris that had a well cover trip wire that activated a bend tree branch trap that smack the jounin from the general area that jounin jump at.

The Jounin was hit by the tree branches that would give anyone a bruise. As the 3rd Jounin was being taken care of by the tree branch, the 1st jounin continued to move forward as he intended to take out Naruto, here and now, for causing them some humiliation on being out duped by a rookie shinobi. As Naruto was finishing his backflips, he used some of the shuriken he caught and threw them at both his sides. The 1st Jounin was about to give Naruto a powerful taijutsu combo attack, when he heard something coming at him from below. The jounin saw a vine rope coming straight for him at a 90 degree angle. His body was going to be caught at the center, where he had no time to grab a kunai or anything. He quickly did a front flip, which he barely moved his body to around the vine. As this was happening, Naruto jumped high, where he position his feet right where the vine was coming which catapult him higher into the tree branches, where he then landed on another vine that bend like a rubber, but activated it's function, letting loose some trees that was tide about it to spring shot him away from the battle area, closer to the exit.

When Naruto threw the kunais to his sides, he activated 2 purposes. One was to activate the 1st vine rope as a spring; while the 2nd was to cut the vine rope that connected with the 2 logs for the 2nd vine rope he landed to act as another spring for him.

All three jounins were able to recover just in time to see Naruto flying high above 20 meters above the tree line and closer the exit of the forest. All three of them had the same thought, "_He's suicidal, but he's good._" With that, the three jounin quickly went after Naruto since he just got ahead start from them.

While Naruto was up in the air, he couldn't help but be proud of himself for out doing three seasoned jounin. His thoughts about it stop as he was getting close to landing. Luckly, his shadow clones scouted ahead from the last booby trap for them to calculate on landing spot. He was going to land by sliding onto a sturdy angle tree branch that followed the trunk of the tree, which gave him a good head start on continuing to running forward. Naruto landed awkwardly but was able to keep his balance as he landed on his feet where he slid down like a snowboarder. Once he reached the edge of the tree trunk, he jumped and started to move like Tarzan (Disney movie), but still had his shoes to work with of course.

As he continue to move, he knew that he the 3 jounins were closing in on him since he knew that they weren't going to give up on pursuing him. He moved through the thickest part of the trees to give him as much cover as possible to slow down their pursuit. As he was moving through the trees like an Olympic gymnastics athlete, "_If I ever have the chance to thank Akeno for teaching me her gymnastics' training routine… as well… as showing how flexible I can get… I'll thank her deeply._" Naruto thought as he continues to thank an old friend of his.

Naruto continue to move forward, but was then surprised when a few kunai almost hit him from his left side. Naruto was able to dodge the assault in the last second. As he dodge, he did a couple of backflips and gotten into a defensive stance with a kunai out. He had his back on a tree trunk to keep anyone it was then that a few kunai was thrown at him. He would have blocked it with his kunai, but he was able to glance a bit that something was attached behind them. It was then that he knew that it was a paper bombs tied on the backs.

Naruto quickly moved forwards, expertly dodge each one of them by at least a centimeter from his face and body. Just as he dodges, the kunai hit the tree bark behind him which help ignited the paper bombs. Naruto, was of course, moved away from the paper bombs at a safe distance before they exploded. Of course, Naruto didn't stop since he was worried that any wooden shrapnel might fly towards him, which he jumped away when it exploded.

He landed in a clearing which he then went wide-eye, "AH SHIT…!" he yelled. Naruto knew that this clearing was a perfect ambush spot, which he unwilling went to when he came into the area. It was then that the 3 jounin shinobi unleashed their trap. It was then that Naruto was now tied up in shinobi wire going around his entire body, only leaving his legs the only thing to keep him standing. He would use the kunai in his hands to cut the wire, but his hands were crossed together putting the kunai near his arm. If he tried to cut it, he would have cut himself.

It was then that the 3 jounins came out. Yugao was one of the 2 holding the wire too hold him. Naruto tried to struggle, but he couldn't do anything in this position. It was then that the 1st jounin came walking in front of him preparing to put a charka suppression tag seal on him.

As the Jounin walked towards him, he said, "Namikaze-san… for all the trouble you have given us, I can't help but to hold you some respect since yours skills on strategy and such are indeed great that it can match up to a low level jounin even with the limited charka training that you have. I can only imagine that you would one day be stronger than your father. Too bad for you, you were close to leaving this training ground and succeed in this test, but it wasn't meant to be." With respect

Naruto only glared as he kept his cool on trying to figure out on how to escape. It was then that smell something familiar around the area. It was then that he smirked. The jounin hesitated for a moment, which proves to be a mistake. Naruto smirked as he said, "Thanks for the respect, but you shouldn't be overconfident… especially since my friends don't seem to like on how you're treating me."

It was then that a pair of giant wild tigers came out from hiding. The tigers where so huge, that they were the size of Humvee with a roar that matches a race car driver. The 3 jounin were surprised when the tigers appeared, but Naruto only smirked since he recognized these 2 by their stripe patterns since he met them earlier.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

_ Naruto was finishing washing off most of the mud from the annoying places on his body. It was then that he met with a slight problem, which was worse for him since he was seeing that his problem had a small group of hungry looked eyes, eyeing him._

_ In front of him, 2 giant tigers came walking towards him. They came walking towards him as a predator getting ready to pounce on a helpless little animal. The tigers prowled around him, their yellow eyes, looking at him, piercing into his body and soul, looking for the perfect position for both of them to strike._

_ As the tigers got ready, Naruto just narrowed both his eyes as he eyed them. One of the tigers was about to jump him, which he notice. Just as the tiger was going to tear his flesh apart, Naruto stood up and walked towards it, which kinda surprise the tiger and hold back its attack._

_ Naruto walked calmly, getting closer to the tiger, showing the tiger his piercing eyes at him. The tiger just growled and roared at him, trying to scare him but Naruto was completely calm, not flinching at the noise. Once the Naruto walked up to what he believed was the older of the 2 tigers, judging on the way they react to each other, he look directly into his eyes with his eyes._

_ It was there that a struggle of dominance was happening between the 2. The tiger looked at Naruto's blue sapphire eyes, without any hesitation or fear. There was nothing but a strong blue flame in his eyes that showed courage, strength, loyalty and other great virtues. After staring each other, the tiger submitted and let Naruto pet him. The younger brother of the tigers also did the same as the older one. After that, Naruto bid farewell to the tigers._

* * *

><p>End Flashback<p>

Once the tigers appeared, one of them leapt at the other jounin that held the shinobi wire, making him drop and help loosen the hold he was on. With that, Naruto was able to move the kunai away from his arm and cut the rope to set himself free.

Yugao would have set stopped him, but after the jounin let go of the shinobi wire, the tiger leapt over Naruto and straight to her. The 1st jounin that was about to place the sealing tag was facing the other tiger, unable to focus on Naruto at this point.

Naruto was able to get himself free and went to the jounin that had him tide up. He quickly gave a few quick jabs and then a hard kick sending him into a tree without the use of his super strength.

Yugao was able to avoid the tiger strike, which it gave her enough time to unleash paralyzing jutsu on both of them. Both of them turned in time to see Naruto kick away the jounin away and was about to leave. Yugao had no intention of letting him escape. Yugao was able to throw a kunai with a shinobi wire and rapped around on one of his legs. This stopped Naruto from escaping which the 1st Jounin quickly put the tag on the back of his head.

Naruto felt the tag being put on his head, which he started to black out. Naruto tried to stay up, but the 1st jounin quickly gave a him a chop at the back of his head. Naruto was still able to stay conscious, but was slowly fading. It was this that he began to think of his options.

"_Damn it… I was close… no I can… still make it… I just need more power… but how...?"_ Naruto thought as he began to figure out possible ways to overcome the situation. He focus all his will to try and find the answer.

It was then that he subconsciously went into his mind. He found himself inside a pipe/sewer like structure. He carefully walked through it until he found an opening that led to a giant cage in front of him. He moved closer until he saw a pair of red, deep, piercing, blood lustful eyes. It was then that he heard, "_**So after all the moments... after all this time... we finally meet... face to face… huh demon dog.**_" With a vicious deep tone of voice.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait, but I had some writers block on this story. Well till next Ch.<p>

P.S. Also, for the poll for Naruto's girlfriend in "Elemental Master Naruto", I place another one for the candidates with the most votes. The reason I did this was to give others who voted for the previous candidates that had the lowest votes to make a decision for the ones with the most so it would be fair since one of their favorite choices wasn't chosen. With this, they have the chance to try again and chose a different one.


	29. Victory or Defeat? End of Exam

Last time, Naruto was fighting against the jounins which he was winning. With some help of from some tigers, Naruto was able to get away temporally. He is now captured and a seal tag has been place at the back of his head, where it was putting him to sleep. However, as the tag's power was working on him, Naruto's will and pride as a Marine, but more as a martial artist was helping him. it was through this struggle that he has now come face to face with the darkness that almost destroyed his home, Kyuubi no Yoko.

* * *

><p>Naruto's Mindscape<p>

Naruto was staring at the gates where the Kyuubi was bond and the same demonic monster that has been inside of him for all these years.

"_**So after all the moments…. After all this time… we finally meet… face to face… huh devil dog.**_" The Kyuubi said with a vicious deep tone of voice.

"So, you're the Kyuubi that my parents told that was sealed inside of me. I'm very honored to see you. But of course, flattery can only go so far, you know that you so-called strongest biju alive was beaten by an old mortal man." Naruto said with a sneer

Kyuubi snarled at what Naruto said to him, which he extended his claw out to slash him, but the solid, steel, seal gate that had him trapped stop him from getting closer to him. The claw only reached about an inch or two from his face which he wasn't fazed about the attempt for his life. Naruto stood still, unafraid, not hesitated from the large claws.

The Kyuubi only looked on, seeing Naruto wasn't afraid of him just standing in front of the cage, unworried about him. Just before the Kyuubi could say anything else, Naruto spoke up.

"Alright, enough fun and games, let's talk." Naruto said to the Kyuubi

"_**What do you want to talk about boy?**_" question the Kyuubi

"I need strength, I need power in order to pass the test, I need your power. Now hand it over you furball. Think of it as paying rent for living inside of me." Naruto stated

"_**Why should I give my power to my jailor? Seeing you fail like this is a great feeling to watch, knowing you fail in front of your parents. Hahahaha… This is better than watching that Paranormal horror movie you watched."**_ The Kyuubi smiled

Naruto only narrowed his eyes as the Kyuubi rejected him, but then decided to hit the Kyuubi where it hurt him the most. He looked straight at the Kyuubi's red slitted eyes, "Oh, so this is how you wanted to be like huh."

"_**And what do you mean about that?**_" asked the Kyuubi

"Are you forgetting on who I am? I'm the the jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko, your jailor. That also means I represent you in some way. I would figure that your pride on being the strongest biju would mean that your jailor would be just as strong. Sure, I have already did well in the exam, but I thought that you would want me to pass since if I failed, it would mean that I am weak, which also means that you are weak." Naruto smirked at the Kyuubi, who only looked and listened to what Naruto said.

Kyuubi was silent for a moment, but then began to laugh evilly which he then looked at Naruto, "_**You show great courage on facing me as well as trying to use my pride against me. I will enjoy the day when I finally destroy, but for now, as a reward for your courage…**_" Naruto looked down to see a red puddle like power seeping his feet, but then wrapped around him, "_**... I'll lend you my chakra.**_" The kyuubi yelled at him

Naruto was feeling stronger as he was leaving his mindscape. Before he left, he looked at the Kyuubi and said, "Give me as much as you can!"

"_**Are you sure? The more I give, the more likely you will go berserk and a chance for me to escape.**_" The Kyuubi gleaned with anticipation on the answer

"Don't mock me, I AM A MARINE. I CAN TAKE IT!" yelled Naruto

The Kyuubi smiled even more since he can have a way to escape since he knew that Naruto was considered to be suicidal by his fellow Marines and friends from the other world. The Kyuubi unleashed a lot more chakra, more than any one should handle unless they were brave enough.

* * *

><p>Outside Mindscape<p>

The three jounins looked down at Naruto's fallen body as they saw he was about to clock out.

"I have to say, for an amateur, he was really strong. As expected of the Yondamie Hokage's son." Said the first jounin

"Well tough luck for him facing against superior shinobi like us." Second jounin said

"A superior shinobi who got sent flying through a tree by the so called amateur." First jounin said

The 2nd only glared at the other jounin, but both of them stopped when Yugao spoke up, "Alright, that's enough. Let's time him up and take to his father. I'm pretty sure he and the others are waiting for us to bring his son back to him."

The two agreed, which they rolled him on his back side and the first jounin was about to pick him up. It was then that his hands were caught by Naruto's own hands

(Disturbed – Stupify)

Naruto growled, which he then tossed the jounin away from him and flipped himself onto his feet away from the jounins, while the tag on his head was burned off. It was then that the jounins began sensing on what's happening, and then it turned into a visual on what's happening, which in case, both tigers ran for their lives.

* * *

><p>With Minato's group<p>

Minato and everyone were waiting as the sun was on the west which meant it was the mid-afternoon. As everyone relaxed thinking on how peaceful it is outside, but that ended when all of the shinobi suddenly sensed a dark and vicious aura coming from the training area.

Minato and Kushina looked worried since they know what this dark chakra was. Jiraya and Tsunade were also having similar thoughts, while the other shinobi looked scared about it. The elders were also worried, while Danzo was pleased since he can use this.

Koharu spoke up, "Hokage-sama, this dark chakra coming from the training area. That thing has been released."

Everyone that didn't know was wondering on what she meant, but Minato knew what needed to be done. He looked at his wife and sensei.

"Jiraya-sensei, prepare a _**charka suppression seal**_. Ino-Shika-Cho, Kushina and I will go into the forest and immobilize him." Minato ordere which Jiraya was already working on the jutsu. Minato, Kushina and the current Ino-Shika-Cho trio quickly went into the forest, which they were grateful that Naruto was nearby.

* * *

><p>With Naruto<p>

Naruto was getting stronger, but he was starting to lose consciousness about himself. The Kyuubi was happy about it since he can finally get his freedom, but before things start getting out of control, Naruto was having a fight with himself.

Naruto began to thinking that he was going to lose control and thought about his family, knowing that after finally being reunited with them, he might end up losing them. He then began to think of his Marine Corp. training, his sensei's words as well as the friends and family back in the U.S., thinking about how he was losing to this.

"_Jason, no matter how great the challenge in your heart is, it can never surpass you since you are greater than it. Plus with all the friends and family instilled with in you, you can overcome it." Said Master Miyagi_

His thought then turned to his instructors and friends in the Marines Corps.

"_Remember, no matter what, no Marine runs from a challenge. We fight till the end like the devil dogs we are! HU RAH_(Sorry if I misspell this)_!_"

"_Each of us maybe one person, but together, we are one force. We fight for what we believe is right and true._"

"_Honor, loyalty, and courage that what being a true Marine is about. Remember, Semper Fi!_"

It was then that Naruto focus on his mind on what needs to be done. Naruto cleared his mind and focus. He remembered all the friendship, all the love, everything good that happened in his life, which it he then focus on all that.

It was then that the Kyuubi's influence was now weakening, while he was getting stronger. He was in a perfect horse stance as the Kyuubi cloak was around him, which he was in 3-tail form. The Kyuubi's chakra was moving around wildly, uncontrollable.

Yugao was worried, along with the other 2 jounin that she was with since they now know who Naruto really is. But before starting to get worried, they saw the chakra cloak starting to calm down, but was continuing to grow in power. The chakra cloak was now turning from the form of a Kyuubi into a red flaming cloak. It was also then that they witness his physical change.

Naruto was growing taller, getting to be as big as his father, Minato. His body began to get buffer, his face more mature, his blonde hair longer and wilder. He began to look like his adult form. His clothes also stretching out with his growth, like it was matching his growth. It was then that they witness that his blue eyes returned to normal but was still slit.

Before any of them could react, Naruto moved towards the other jounin and gave him a powerful right jab on his face. The Jounin was thrown through two trees before stopping unconsciously. Naruto was able to get into fighting stance while the red chakra around him was not stable, but still powerful. The other jounin quickly pulled out a couple of kunai with explosive tags and threw it at Naruto.

Yugao was about to stop him but was too late. She was going to see her sensei's son get seriously injured. The tags exploded once they were near Naruto. Yugao looked at the destruction, hoping to see Naruto still alive. As she looked around, she saw her teammate pulled out 2 kunai's and said, "He's that thing. He that monster fox that nearly destroyed us 12 years ago… I don't know about you, but I'm going to do Konoha a favor and kill him since he's isn't human."

Yugao was about to tell him off, but then was shocked to see Naruto behind the jounin. He then, "So you see me as the Kyuubi huh." Freaking out the jounin, "Too bad for you that your wrong. I'm not demon. I'M A DEVIL DOG!" finished Naruto

The jounin tried to stab him, but Naruto caught both the jounin's hands. The jounin's hands would have been burned from the Kyuubi's chakra if Naruto wasn't fully control right now. He had the urge to rip and tear them apart like an animal, but Naruto's humanity was keeping him sane about it. Naruto then kneed him in the gut and twisting his hand to force the jounin to drop his kunai. The jounin was able to free himself, which he leapt back and fired several powerful lightning jutsu at Naruto. Yugao was about to stop him, but Naruto just stop and got into a fighting stance. When the lightning closed in on him, Naruto just dodge all of it, but the last one, Naruto brought forth his left index and middle finger straight at the last lightning attack. Naruto focus on his chakra on his fingers. The lightning disappeared into Naruto's fingers, which both the jounin and Yugao were surprised on how he did it. It was then that they saw Naruto pulled back his left hand, did a 2 to 3 fighting stances, and then moved his right hand with his index and middle fingers straight out, which at that moment, the lightning attack fired back at the jounin. The Jounin was caught by surprised by this, which he used his _**substitution jutsu**_ take the blast. He was then caught by surprised when Naruto came in front of him where he dodge and got a couple of punches in his stomach and then a left back heel kick in his face. The jounin was sent flying, but was stopped when Naruto pass by him to elbow him in the ribs. The force of being kicked, while the added force against it, the jounin was hit so hard by this kind of combination that all the air from his lungs went out and knocking him out.

As this happened, Yugao was amazed on how fast Naruto was when he attacked, not to mention how he was able to reflect the jounin's lightning jutsu. Yugao was trying to figure out on how he did it, while Naruto was glad about all the traiingn he did back home in the U.S.

(End of Disturb - Stupify)

Once the second jounin was out, Naruto put his focus on Yugao. He had to admit that Yugao looked beautiful and could rival his mother, Kushina, and godmother, Tsunade, but to him she, along with his mother and Tsunade, is second compared to the one that he found to be the most beautiful being in the all the worlds.

Naruto breathed heavily and focus his will power, which calmed the red chakra all around him into a crimson outline. Yugao can see that Naruto was truly using everything he has to control the Kyuubi's power with such determination. She then saw him walk calmly, smoothly towards her. She saw his eyes, which she was mesmerized by his sapphire blue eyes that had a blue flame of intensity, even if his pupils was still slit while have the red crimson chakra outline around his body.

Naruto made his way towards Yugao, standing in front of her, a head taller than her and said, "Give up and let me pass or… fight me here and stop me." While narrowing his eyes

Yugao looked at her options, which weren't many. She could try and defeat him using all the jutsu she could possibly use, but Naruto was now using his kyuubi chakra with incredible skill and will power. Also Naruto's speed somewhat equals Kakashi's, which is saying something. After thinking it over, Yugao just bowled her head down and said, "I surrender."

Naruto quickly went behind Yugao, grabbed her and gently pushed her on a tree with both her hands behind her. She was feeling scared, since in a position like this, she was fantasizing what Naruto could be doing with him behind her. But of course, that was put to rest when Naruto tied her hands, arms and then her legs. With that, Naruto secured her from being a threat and went to work on the other two. Once they were secured, Naruto willfully recede the Kyuubi's chakra back into his seal. Once the Kyuubi left his system, Naruto took a couple of deep breathes before moving on to the finish line. As he moved on, Yugao looked to see that Naruto was unguarded and with the Kyuubi chakra back in the seal, she can knock him out. But before she could do anything, she heard some kind of string tightening up. She turned to see an explosive tag tide near her. If she tried to escape, the tag would explode and she would get seriously injured. She had no choice but to stay put.

* * *

><p>With Minato<p>

Minato, Kushina and the Ino-Shika-Cho trio quickly leapt through the trees as they felt the Kyuubi's power being unleashed. Minato was worried since he doesn't know if his son couldn't handle the Kyuubi's chakra and start destroying the place, while Kushina was worried that her son might be taken from her again. But as they were getting closer, they felt something off about the Kyuubi's chakra. It started to feel that the Killing Intent was fading, but still there. It then felt like it was stabilizing. Minato slowed down, which got everyone else to slow down, until they made a complete stop. After a few minutes, they felt the Kyuubi's charka recede back into the seal and Naruto's chakra was back to normal. If Minato felt this, he knew that Jiraya also felt it and would stop making the seal since Minato figured that Naruto must willed himself to control it.

They then leapt where the battle site. But a quarter of the way, they saw someone walking towards them. They couldn't believe on what they were seeing. It was Minato, but younger and covered in dry mud. After taking a closer look, they saw that it was Naruto since he had the whisker marks on his cheeks. But they were amazed on what he looked like. Naruto looked older, taller, and buffer than he was. He looked like Minato except he had a more muscle tone than him (Minato has a well-tone abs, while Naruto had 6 pack abs)

They jump down to him, which Naruto saluted his father. Minato asked on what happened and asked about the Kyuubi chakra. Naruto explained everything on how he was able to talk to the Kyuubi for the first time, to giving him chakra, to almost losing himself, to finally wielding it with his will and defeating the Jounin.

With that, Minato asked the Anbu (that followed after they left the other group) to rescue the other jounin, since Naruto did a lot of damage to them. They walked the rest of the way towards the exit since Naruto was exhausted. As they walked, Kushina took glimpses of her son in his adult form (back to 24). Naruto's height was the same as Minato when he was that old, but Naruto had a more sculpt body around that age.

Minato couldn't help but think the same thing that Kushina was thinking about their son. As he looked at Naruto, he looked around himself a bit and thought, "_Maybe I should ask Naruto on how he got those abs. I think Kushina would really like it if she can feel my muscles like she use to. Plus, she probably would do something special if I do._" Perversely thought on the last thought.

* * *

><p>With the councilors<p>

The civilian councilors getting worried since Minato and all their highly skilled shinobi left them alone with only their heirs and some other shinobi. They Jiraya and Tsunade worried, while Jiraya was busy creating a sealing formula. They also saw Hana talking to the next generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio about getting ready to fight for their lives because of the situation they are in now. Koharu and Homura were discussing about the possible disaster, while asking Danzo to get his own loyal shinobi ready. But of course, they were also thinking on how they can use this situation to their vantage.

It was then that everyone heard Jiraya to stop. He then said, "Tsunade… do you feel that?" Jiraya asking

"Yes, I can feel it. So what are you talking about." Answered Tsunade

"Don't you feel that it's power is being more tamed." Jiraya stated

It was when Hana spoke up, "Jiraya-sama, I can feel it. It does feel more in control than it was the last time." Remembered the time the Kyuubi was destroying Konoha.

The elders were sensing it as well, which they had to agree that the Kyuubi's power was in fact being more control than its wild nature. It was then that Jiraya asked Tsunade to get the crystal orb for them to look. When Tsunade got the picture, Jiraya theory was right on.

In the orb, Jiraya and Tsunade saw Naruto, covered in dry mud and filth, with the Kyuubi's cloak covering his entire body but in a crimson outline. It was then that they saw Minato and everyone their land next to him.

Jiraya smiled, "Well, I should have seen this after all, he is their son."

The civilian council were stunned to hear this, while Hana told the genin to relax now since the danger was over, which they were glad, but wondered on what kind of danger.

After waiting a bit more time, Minato and his group came walking out of the training area to see everyone there. It was then the civilian council and the other representatives saw someone else coming out of the forest. They saw a large man, the same as Minato's height, covered in filth coming out of the forest, wearing some kind of weird camouflage clothing which really work will in this type of terrain. It was then that realized that this man was Naruto, since he looked like Minato when he was that young.

* * *

><p>Till Next time<p>

P.S. Also my poll for Elemental Master Naruto will be open until the finals of the chunin exams. So continue to support and vote for your favorite girl. Pictures of the girls are on my profile so look carefully. One vote only.


	30. Medical Exam and Hyuga dinner

Last time, Naruto had just completed his special shinobi skills test. As extra bonus along with the test, he also showed that he has the strength and willpower to control the Kyuubi's power, as well as regain 24 year old body back.

* * *

><p>Konoha Hospital<p>

It's been 2 days since Naruto's shinobi test which he was now sitting in an exam table only wearing large sports trunks. Currently, Naruto was getting a physical from both Tsunade and Shizune to ensure that he was in complete fine. As he was taking the exam, Shizune, who was in the room with Tsunade, was having a hard time trying not to drool from examining Naruto's body. Tsunade looked at Shzune as she continue with the physical, which she couldn't blame Shizune from fantasizing on touching Naruto's body since his body was one of the things women wouldn't mind that any man they dated or married would have.

Back when in the training area, everyone waited to see what was the commotion about. Jiraya, Tsunade, and the elders sensed on what happened, how the Kyuubi charka went out of control, but then felt its presents being controlled. They waited to see what happened when they felt the Kyuubi's chakra has receded and could feel Naruto's chakra, except it was stronger than when he entered into the forest. When everyone came out of the forest, they weren't prepared to see a muddy up Naruto, who appeared to be in his mid-20s and had his "Thor" like body (from the movie Thor) back.

Shikamaru and Chouji were kind of impressed about how the Yondaime Hokage's son had claim victory from his shinobi test, while Ino thought he looked disgusting since he was covered in dry mud that messed up his hair and such that no one couldn't see his skin. Hana couldn't quite judge him on the matter since she would like to see him since things were off from what her mother had told her, plus would like to hear from the chunin and jounin who fought against him. The Civilian council members were angered, upset, and surprise that an amateur shinobi had won against season veteran chunin and jounin. The Elders were also surprise to see Naruto coming out on top from his test, while Hyuga clan's elder remained emotionless. Jiraya and Tsunade were glad to know everything was alright, but wondered on what happened, which Minato said that they would discuss the matter later. Tsunade remembered on what happened after the exam.

Flashback

_ Once Minato had discussed the issue with Jiraya and Tsunade about Naruto and Kyuubi,he was going to discuss the matter with the other people, Naruto looked towards his mother._

"_Ah mother…" getting Kushina's attention, "… is anyone getting the jounin that I beat out of the forest right now?" Naruto asked_

_ Kushina nodded, "Yes, the anbu that were with us are getting them out of the forest right now and taking them to the hospital to get treated and such from the beating you gave them." Kushina smiled indicating on how proud she was him since he did great in the test. "Now, after this is over, let's go home since you need to clean up from all the mud and such out of your body."_

_ Naruto nodded but said, "That's a good idea, but first let's find a pond or waterfall first to get me clean up a little."_

"_Hm, why do you want to that? You can get yourself cleanup back home?" Kushina question_

"_Well, I figure you wouldn't like it if I drag mud into the house which would cause you such a pain to clean up now. With the pond/ waterfall, I can get rid of most of the mud and such out of me before stepping into the house." Naruto explained his reasoning._

_ Kushina nodded and pointed to a waterfall that was nearby another training area that they needed to pass by. Minato finished his brief explanation to the other, while explaining that he would discuss in detail in a council meeting in a couple of days. The elders agreed, the same with the current shinobi heads or representatives, while the civilian nodded in agreement and decided to use this time to get some kind of plan to use._

_ With the discussion over, they all went back to the village with a mud covered Naruto. From a short walk, Kushina took Naruto to a nearby waterfall. The instant he was near, Naruto jumped into mouth of the waterfall. As Minato, Kushina and the others that care about Naruto waited to come out of the water, the other shinobi heads and civilian council decided to wait to see what Naruto look like._

_ After a moment, Naruto reappeared in front of everyone with the mud off his hair and face. When he came out of the water, everyone had a different reaction. Naruto looked almost exactly like his father, Minato, when he was that old. Ino had changed her mind about Naruto, from being dirty to a handsome young man. Saya, couldn't help but blush as she remembered on how sexy Minato was when he was that age, which only grew over the years and thought that his son seem to inherent as well._

_ Hana had wide-eyes as she saw Naruto's face while his hair was soaking wet, along with the piercing, wild looking blue eyes that he had. She admitted to herself that he was a looker that beat most men she has seen in the looks department. Of course, all of the women's opinions changed on what Naruto did next._

_ Once Naruto was out of the rushing water but still getting soaked on, he quickly got his camouflage long sleeve shirt and any gear above his waist off him. Doing this, he revealed his leaned but muscular body to everyone while still wearing his tank shirt that now outlines his body. He then took off his tank shirt to finally reveal his tan skin._

_ Hana was blushing up a storm, while Ino had hearts in her eyes, while both thinking, "__**He's HOT!**__" The both of them looked above Naruto's waist to see the impressive features. 6 pack abs, his muscle chest, strong arms, Tsunade had a bit of blush from seeing Naruto's body, which was more muscular than her former lover, Dan, while still keeping a lean figure. Kushina had to admit to herself that Naruto was indeed a bit more muscular than Minato was at that age._

_ Jiraya and Minato had a bit of envy at seeing Naruto body. For Jiraya, it was kind of sad since he was strong at that age, but Naruto had more muscle. Like Jiraya, Minato had the same thought on Naruto having a body like that._

_ Once Naruto had cleaned up a bit, Naruto put back his shirt and gear back on him, while leaving his shirt open and not wearing his tank shirt underneath it again. This left his chest completely open for anyone to see his chest and abs as he walks by. With that, everyone went back home._

End flashback

Tsunade's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Naruto say; "Um, Aunty Tsunade, how much longer are you going to examine me?" spoke up

"Oh, just a bit longer, we're almost finished with your physical." Tsunade answer

"Well that's good since I don't know how much longer I can stand being cope up in here. I was never much an indoor person." Naruto stated

"Hah, you talk a lot like your father when he use to come in for an examination." Said Tsunade

Naruto thought about what Tsunade said, which he smiled about it since he remembered what Sister Catherine said about himself. Catherine use to say that personalities between parents and their children were completely different, but also had similar characteristics with each other.

"_I'm willing to bet that your parents were good people who love you. After all, you're a strong, brave, and good person. I can only think that you got some of those qualities from both your mother and father."_ Naruto remembering

Tsunade saw Naruto smiling a bit, guessing that whatever she said must have given him a good memory. It was then that Naruto looked at Tsunade.

"By the way…" getting her attention, "… who were those kids that were there at the training area with you and everyone else?" Naruto asked

"Oh, those 3 are the heirs of the Nara, Akamichi, and Yamanaka clans. If anything, if you weren't taken from your parents, you would have graduated with them this year." Answered Tsunade

Naruto looked down in thought, "So those 3 brats are part of the kids that I would have grown up with and graduated too. I get the feeling that there's going to be a lot of curious people interested in me, more so on the possibility on what kind of intelligence or technology I can provide." Thinking out loud, while narrowing his eyes.

Tsunade frown on what Naruto said, since she and the rest of their family had the same thought. Their thoughts stopped when they heard Shizune speak up, saying that they need to check below his waist. Tsunade and Shizune had a small blush since Naruto stood up and started to untie his trunks. Both Tsunade and Shizune turned around to prepare on doing the final check-up. Once Naruto dropped his trunks, he said that he was ready. Both Tsunade and Shizune turned around to see which both had their own reaction.

Tsunade thought, "_Oh My! He's definitely his father's son_." Blushing from seeing what was hiding inside his trunks. Shizune looked down and blushed so much she yelling out, "MY GOD, I NEVER SEEN ONE THAT BIG BEFORE!"

Shizune's loud voice echoed throughout the hospital. Minato, Kushina and Jiraya were outside the examination room, when they heard Shizune outburst. Kushina blushed since she guesses that Tsunade and Shizune were examining Naruto's private parts and figured that he has the same size as his father. Minato blush a bit, but smiled and thinking, "_He's definitely my son_." since he remembered when Tsunade use to examine him as his physician before Kushina took over, and said the exact same thing but not out bursting it all over the hospital. Jiraya only thought, "_Lucky!_"

Nurses that were nearby also beginning to think on what the outburst meant, which they guess the same thing, that the Yondaime's son was built big and long, with that the day continued on.

* * *

><p>Namikaze Manor<p>

It was early evening, where everyone in the Namikaze family was getting ready for dinner. Of course, this dinner was an invitation to the Hyuga family compound. 2 days ago, before everyone separated from each other after Naruto's test, the Hyuga elder had a small conversation with Minato, inviting him and his family to dinner for tonight to discuss on some matters.

Kushina was wearing a beautiful red kimono dress with matching sandals. The dress had white flower designs around it, while having both the Uzumaki and Namikaze family crest symbols on both of her shoulders. She had her hair braided into a ponytail that went past her waist. Arika was wearing a white, short sleeve dress with some red highlight designs. Like her mother, she had matching sandals while her hair was braided behind her, while having 2 bangs framing her face. Minato was wearing his usual jounin uniform while also wearing his headband and Hokage robe.

Everyone was ready and only needed to wait for Naruto coming downstairs for them to go. They only waited for a moment to see Naruto coming down. Everyone went wide-eye when they saw Naruto coming towards them. Instead of wearing the kimono that Kushina got Naruto to wear the special kimono, for men, Naruto was wearing his Marine White Uniform with his top hat. Unlike the other uniform that Naruto wore in the council meeting, these clothes were for special occasions, for parties and such.

Kushina was both impressed and amazed on what he was wearing, along with Minato and Arika. Once he got to them, he looked at them and said, "Um what is it?"

"It's your clothes. I have to say that you look great in it." Smiled Kushina since she was impressed on how his clothing gave him a slim but muscular look on him.

"Thanks, these are my whites that I wear on only special occasions. I figure this would be better than the kimono you got me since I may be your heir, but I'm a Marine first." Smirked Naruto

"Hey Minato, I bet you would just as good as your son." Said Kushina

"Your right, but before we can talk about clothing, we should first finish dinner before we get into it." Said Minato

It was then that they left to go the Hyuga compound. The Hyuga compound was located on another part of the village. As they walked there, many villagers greeted the Yondaime and his family, while looking at Naruto and what he was wearing. They were half way there when they met up with Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraya. Once they greeted each other, Tsunade stated the same thing that Kushina commented about Naruto's clothing, while Jiraya also commented on how the clothing would make look good.

It was 6 in the evening when they reach the Hyuga family. When they arrived, they were greeted by the Hyuga main family members with some branch members nearby. Along with the Hyuga family, The Inuzuka, Aburama, and the Nara families were also present (Tsume, Hana, Kiba, Shino and his father, Shikaku, Yoshino, and Shikamaru) along with Kushina's former student, Kurinai. Hiashi greeted them along with his children, Hinata and Hinabi, and the Hyuga elders as well as the other families.

When everyone looked at Naruto and his clothing, they were thinking on what he was wearing and such. After the greeting, Hiashi escorted them to the dining area for all of them. Entering the dining area where Naruto removed his top off when entering before entering the room. They all sat traditional Japanese style while being served drinks and waited for dinner to be served.

As they waited, everyone conversed with each other about some things. The children/heirs were sitting with each other while Naruto sat near his parent, who were seating near the other shinobi clan heads. Minato was speaking with the men, while Kushina was talking with Yoshino, Tsunade, and Tsume. As they converse with each, the subject of Konoha matters changed to Naruto when a Hiashi's father spoke to Naruto.

"Excuse me young Namikaze-san." Getting Naruto attention

As Hiashi's father not only got Naruto's attention, it also got everyone else attention since they were curios on knowing on what kind of person Naruto is. Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba and Hinata were more curious about Naruto then anyone else since their parents inform them that because of some power or other worldly force, the Yondaime hokage's son should have been 12 years old and graduated with them instead of growing up in another world away from his family. When they heard that this 24 year old was supposed to be the same age as them, they couldn't believe it, but once they saw him, they had to believe in it Arika was talking to Hinabi about him before getting Hinabi's grandfather got their attention. Kurenai and Hana were talking with Shizune about Naruto since for Kurenai, this was the first time she was seeing her former sensei's son which she admitted to herself that he was very handsome. Both of them wanted to know what Naruto was like, while Shizune tried not to blush from remembering the image of Naruto's large member from today's physical.

Hiashi's father continued, "I'm curious on how you're handling yourself since your return to Konoha after so long. I can only imagine how difficult it is for you as well as not understanding some things as well as being nervous living here with so many strangers, especially since your friends and home are in another world."

Naruto looked at him and said, "I'm not worried at all. For me, as long as I'm alive, still moving and breathing, it's just another day. For anything else, I'll just handle it when the time comes." As he looked at the former clan leaders eyes, with no worries at all since Naruto was showing eyes of strength, no hesitation.

"How can you speak so confidently since in such cases, not similar to yours, no one speaks like that because they would be too nervous in a new environment?" Said the old leader

"Except for a Marine..." Naruto stated with a smirk

Jiraya smiled at seeing how his godson was talking with Hiashi's father. Tsunade and Kushina giggle at Hiashi's father reaction on how Naruto wasn't even fazed. Hinata couldn't believe that someone was talking to her grandfather like it was no big deal.

"Well, even though you're alright with your current predicament, I'm kind of curious on your clothes since they not only look very distinguishing, but also very important." Said Yoshino

Everyone in the room agreed about it since this is the first time they seen a suit, that wasn't for business, like this and could tell that it is important.

"Yes, I'm just as curious since the suit you had on back in the meeting room is completely different from this one. Does it have a similar meaning like your other uniform or is something else?" asked Shikaku

Naruto nodded, "Yes, this uniform is indeed important, not only to me but others in the military that I was in, even if some suits are different from one another. This dress uniform I'm wearing is only meant to worn for important events, such as this dinner, ceremonies, or in a lower scale, a date." While getting nods from the other people.

Kiba took a glance at Naruto's dress uniform and thought that it would make him look good like Naruto.

"Judging from the medals and symbols on your uniform, I guess it also has a meaning." Tsume question

"Yes, some of these medals represent the achievements I have done, like this Purple Heart. The Purple Heart was awarded to me as acknowledgement in getting mortally injured but while still in combat. The cluster that goes with it shows how many mortal injuries I received. This symbol shows my rank. As far as I can understand, there are 4 to 5 ranks in the shinobi world, genin, chunin, jounin, Anbu and finally Kage. In my world, there are more than 2 dozen military ranks. My rank as the symbol shows means I'm a Captain, which is a high ranking officer, but in your terms, I say jounin lv. There are even higher ranks, of course, that have seniority over me and such. In order to achieve promotion to a new rank, you have to work hard to get it and not use family or other connections to do it." Naruto stated

Everyone was impressed on how Naruto showed them as well as see how he was jounin class. This got some of them thinking about how the military network on his old world work. Before they can think about it, Naruto continued to speak.

"Of course, I'm just one branch of my countries military." Which gotten everyone wondering on what he meant.

"What do you mean that your one branch of your military? Is it like the Konoha's own military power, like code breakers, anbu unit, medical units and such?" asked Hiashi since he believed that Naruto might be from a lower part of the Military.

Naruto nodded, "Yes, there are different types of branches that have their own missions and duties." Answered Naruto

Hana spoke up, "Um, how many branches do they have?" questioning Naruto

"There are many military operations, but they all revolve 4 military organizations. They are the U.S. Army, U.S. Marine, U.S. Navy, and U.S. Air Force. Each one has their own missions, operations and code." Looking down at his drink with remembrance, "For me, I'm a Marine, my faith revolves one phrase, Semper Fi, which means being faithful." Naruto said with a smile

Everyone can see that Naruto had real strong loyalty towards being a Marine, which Jiraya spoke up since he was confused about something.

"Kid, you said something about the U.S. Air Force. What is an Air Force?"

"The Air Force in basic terms, soldiers that fight in the air, but they fight using sophisticated aerodynamic equipment, engineered in to flying. In a more basic term, they use flying machines in their fights, which in my generation built machines that can reach speeds of Mac 3 or go faster than the speed of sound."

Everyone was stunned to know that Naruto's old world have flying machines, especially very fast flying machines. Shikaku can only think about the extraordinary advantage the U.S. Air Force have since in terms, they have the altitude advantage, literally. They're thoughts ended when Naruto said, "You know if you want, I can show you on what I mean. In fact, I can show a lot of people on what I mean since I do have my movies and such back home when I came here. I'm pretty sure that the children here would be amazed to see it, while also giving the officials a glimpse on both the mechanical and computer technology that we have developed."

This made everyone excited since they can see what he meant. As they continue to discuss, dinner arrived which everyone started to eat. Naruto looked around, but then thought about Catherine as well as his friends. He wished that Catherine was here since he would like her to meet his mother and father, as well as tell her that she was right about both of them. Of course, he also thought about his will, since in it were instructions for his wealth and other important matters that would be taken care off and hoped that Catherine and the orphanage will used the amount of money he earned wisely.

Once dinner was finished, he asked politely excuse himself to go outside. He reached into a secluded spot and looked up at into the sky. As he watches the stars that were out in the sky, he wished that she was here.

"_I really wish you were here my angel. If anything, I think you and my mother would be pretty good friends, especially since you 2 have something in common._" Naruto thought

It was then that he sensed that someone was watching him. He took a moment to figure out who it was, which he smiled.

"Alright Arika, you can come out now." Naruto spoke loud enough for Arika to come out of her hiding place.

Arika shyly came out from behind what she was hiding from and walked towards her brother. Naruto looked down at his little sister and wondered why she was watching him behind the shadows. His thoughts were interrupted when Arika asked, "Um, big brother, you looked sad for some reason. Are you sad that you're here instead being back in your own home?" with curiosity

"In a way, but it wasn't my home that I'm sad about. It's a person." He answered

"Oh, is it a friend…" Arika said before she smiled, "… or is it a girlfriend."

"No, but to put it in a terms Arika, I would be missing the most important person in the world, my soulmate." Naruto smiled sadly

Arika went wide-eye finding out that her older brother was in love with someone. She wanted to find out who it was, so she asked about her.

Naruto answered, "Well Arika, if I had to describe her, I say it would be impossible for me since to me, she was the most important person in my life. Out of all the girls I've dated, I never felt so strongly about anyone other than her. In beauty, I would say that comparing to mom and aunty Tsunade, she wipe the floor with them, of course it's best we kept that to ourselves unless you want to see me in an early grave." He smiled

* * *

><p>Back in the dining room<p>

After Naruto and Arika left, Hiashi had brought out a special listening device to hear what Naruto was talking about. Of course, only the adults were listening, while the genin continue to talk to each other.

For Minato and Kushina, they were surprise to hear that their son was in love with someone. Of course, for Kushina she was happy to hear that her son found someone special in his life. That thought, of course, ended when he compared her and Tsunade beauty, which she beats the both of them, she, as well as Tsunade, got mad. Minato, of course, was able to calm both of them down saying that any man would say the same thing about the woman they love the most, like how he tells Kushina that she beats Tsunade in looks, while Dan must have said the same thing to Tsunade with someone else.

* * *

><p>With Naruto and Arika<p>

Arika listened to how Naruto describe his girlfriend and said, "I wish I could meet her. She must be very special if you miss her that much. Oh I like to have her as my big sister if you ask her to marry her."

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, I would like that to, but unfortunately, she's no longer here among the living. She past away from an accident a few years ago. But enough about that. That's all in the past, I think I should be thinking on what to do since I just promise I show some movies about my world." he stated, while thinking, "_Hopefully everyone will back off in the dining room now will mind their own business, even if i had to reveal something very painful._"

Arika nodded and listened to what Naruto was saying, trying to figure out on what would be appropriate for people to watch.

* * *

><p>Back in the dining room<p>

The adults stopped listening since they heard Naruto say something very saddening and personal in his heart. Minato and Kushina felt sadden since they decided to listen in on their son conversation with Arika since he didn't really open up to them as much as they like. With that, everyone continue on with the evening.

* * *

><p>Till Next time<p>

P.S. I made one last poll for "Elemental Master Naruto" with the top choices form the previous one. It's the same rules as the last one, one vote only, but I also added one new character in it since she has an interest personality that could go along with Naruto. So vote, now.


	31. Passing days and Hopeful Possiblity

Last time, Naruto had a physical exam from both Tsunade and Shizune. Later, he and his family had dinner at the Hyuga clan compound, where Naruto revealed something deep inside his heart to his sister and the adults in the dining room.

* * *

><p>Morning<p>

It's been a few weeks since Naruto arrived back at his home world in his birth village of Konoha. Currently, Naruto was training with his mother outside on his family's training area that is located on the Namikaze compound. Ever since his shinobi test, Naruto was given the rank as chunin since even though his intelligence and strategy skills were off the mark as well as his skills in military arts were great, his inexperience in Ninjutsu was still questionable since he only knew the 2 basic academy jutsu, _**Substitution**_ and _**Transformation**_, while having the kinjutsu _**Kage Bunshin Jutsu**_. So Minato agreed with the shinobi heads and the representatives of the other shinobi clans to give Naruto, chunin rank instead of giving him genin like the civilians wanted.

For the past few weeks, Naruto has been training hard and non-stop on learning everything that his parents want to train in to be better prepared in fighting skilled shinobi. His mother was training him on the Uzumaki kenjutsu style, while his father and Jiraya were training him in Ninjutsu, but both Kushina and Minato were training him on fuinjutsu. All three of them were amazed on how much concentration and effort that Naruto was putting in learning ninjutsu, especially since he also goes back to the basics of Ninjutsu such as hand signing. As far in skills, they guessed that Naruto was already as skilled as a Jounin, while his strength in Tai/Ninjutsu has increased by a quarter from he was before, making him at high Chunin level. There was only one thing that had a constant problem, which was Naruto's body, he changed back from being a 24 year old back into a 17 year old.

Flashback

_It was the next morning after Naruto and his family returned from the Hyuga clan's dinner party. Naruto woke up normally since his shinobi stats hasn't been place yet. When he got up and made his way to the bathroom to freshen up that he saw the bathroom mirror, where he notice what happened._

_ Minato, Kushina and Arika were getting ready to eat breakfast, which Minato and Kushina decided to let Naruto sleep in since it was last day of being a normal civilian, when they heard Naruto scream._

_ All three of them quickly ran up to Naruto's bedroom to see what happened. When they entered, all three were stunned. Naruto, Minato and Kushina's 24 year old son from last night, is now back being 17 year old teenager. To Arika, she thought that something bad happened to her brother since she can see that Naruto doesn't look as old as he did when from last night._

_ Kushina was the first to respond, "Naru-chan… what happened? What happened to your body?"_

_ Naruto answered, "I don't know. The last thing I did last night was just going to sleep and when I woke up this morning, I saw my body turn back to my teenage years."_

"_Um, in anyway, I think its best we go and take you to see Tsunade to see what happened to you." Minato suggested which Naruto agreed_

End Flashback

At that day, Tsunade tested Naruto on anything to explain on why he changed back into his teenage body. In the end, she couldn't find anything. This got everyone stump, until Naruto came up with a theory. He explained that he slowly changed from being 24 to 17 when he first came back to this world and stayed like that. Naruto only changed into his 24 year old body when he used the Kyuubi chakra instead of his own. He guessed that when he used the Kyuubi's chakra, it takes a while for him to change back into being 17 again. In vice-versa, when he use Kyuubi he instantly transforms into his 24 year old body. Everyone could agree that the theory was viable, but won't know until Naruto uses the Kyuubi's chakra again. In the end, Naruto was alright with it, since Naruto didn't care if he was 17 or 24, he'll still do the task of being a shinobi.

After another hour of training, Kushina decided to end their training session so that Naruto could be ready for the day. They both walked into the backdoor that leads into the kitchen. They both saw Minato finish up breakfast with Arika getting ready to eat it. Kushina and Naruto said their good mornings, which Minato asked on how their training session went.

"It went well; Naru-chan has seriously mastered the basics of our family's kenjutsu style and is ready to advance to the next level." Kushina said

Minato smiled, while Arika only sighed since she wanted to train and learned her family's style. Minato saw how depress Arika became when she heard, so he decided to tell Arika about something.

"Arika…" getting her attention, "… you know, me and your mother have been talking about something before Naruto came back home." Minato started which Kushina looked at Minato on what he was talking about. Minato looked at Kusina with an knowing eye. It was then that she remembered the conversation she had with Minato a few weeks before Naruto arrive in Konoha.

"Oh! That conversation. Everything has been so hectic with Naruto return to the village that I completely forgot." Kushina responded

Arika and Naruto were wondering on what their parents were talking about. Minato explained, "Well Arika, even though we believe that you are still a little young, you have shown lately that you've been working hard in the academy and you're other responsibilities, such as you chores for example. Me and you mother have decided to train you in our family style."

With that, they all heard a loud squeal of happiness. She quickly ran up to Minato and Kushina to give them a strong hug. Naruto looked at her little sister, "Way a go sis. Looks like we'll be training together, of course I'll help you out as well since starting today, I'm going to be your new taijutsu teacher in the academy, of course it will be every once in a while when I'm not on missions."

Arika was happy to know that her family is going to teach her about their styles of taijutsu and ninjutsu, but stopped squealing, "However Arika, well only be training you in taijutsu and kenjutsu, while you'll start learning ninjutsu in your last year in the academy." Arika whined about it, but Minato and Kushina wouldn't budge about it.

Naruto looked at Arika and said, "Hey Arika, don't be sad about it. This is actually a good thing since before you can learn Ninjutsu, it is best you first master hand-to-hand combat so you don't have to rely completely on Ninjutsu." Arika smiled about it. With that, everyone went to do their duty of the day.

* * *

><p>Later<p>

It's been another 2 weeks for the Namikaze family. During the 2 weeks, Naruto still continue his training. During his time, he notice something have change a bit, only for the children in the academy, while the adults and shinobi of the village were having some of their imagination run wild a bit.

For the children, some of them were playing games, and pretending to be superheros or acting like transformers. While the adults talk about how deep some of the things that they have witness of late.

For the past couple of weeks, Naruto kept his promise on showing proof of his world and the advancements in technology, such as computers and unfortunately weaponry. A few days after the Hyuga clan dinner party, after his mini-episode (that only last a second after the examination by Tsunade) Naruto started to look around the village for a suitable place for a large number of people to view what he wanted to show. He was lucky that his village has an actual move theater, but he notice that the movies were alright, but were like back from the 1980s or something. With his father's request, as well as some rewiring (combination of Ipod, movie projector, creating a new special viewing lens, modifying the theater speaker), on his part, to be compatible with his technology, everything was set. He set up flyers as well as pamphlet rating to show the maturity needed and such, while saying that it well only been shown for 3 days straights in the early evening and late evening, as well as explaining that it would only show every once in a while. When movie night came, Naruto decided to show a pretty good sci-fi movie for both adults and children, while also showing Konoha councils his proof. He showed everyone "_**Transformers**_" staring Shia Labeouf. By the end of the night, all the children had their minds completely open, including Arika, to imagination. The adults were also surprise to see an impossible event, which Naruto handed out pamphlets about it being mostly fictional.

The next morning, Naruto converse with the Council, were they agreed that they enjoy movie night which showed something about Naruto's world, like cities that inhabit citizens that was 10 times bigger than Konoha's own village or any other village. Danzo question about that the weaponry since that was he was interest, which Naruto said that the weaponry on human used was real, while other were fictional. Danzo demanded that Naruto start creating weapons like that since it would increase Konoha's military power astonish new level, but Naruto said, "No, I will not be the one to open "Pandora's box." Which Minato agreed to it since it weapons like that would cause more problems than solutions. Of course, this didn't mean that Danzo wouldn't try to get it any other way, but the idea was shot when Naruto explained his own reason since he gave out excellent points on what would happened if other villages got a hold on it, which would turn the tables on them. The conversation then led to communication and engineering vehicles and such, which Naruto gave answers to them. With that, the meeting ended.

For the time he was working in the academy, Naruto began to teach children taijutsu stances that would complement each students own form of style. What Naruto didn't tell his father or the council members was that not only did he know the techniques that he explained; he also knew countless other hand-to-hand combat styles, such a Brazilian and Maori while also getting them to train hard on their body which he used his Marine training methods on them. During his time in the Marines, Naruto traveled all over the world, learning other styles since him like to continue to improve on his Martial Arts. In everything, Naruto med-level in almost every form of Martial Arts style in the world since he has a photographic memory. Naruto was just as tough on them as his Marine drill instructors which by the end of the day, every class that he taught always ended with aches and pain.

* * *

><p>Later<p>

It was late afternoon when Naruto went to the Hokage tower, so he can meet up with his father. Today was one of the days that it was father/son training.

For the first 2 weeks, Naruto has been training with both his father and Jiraya. Jiraya only stayed in the village for that long before he left to continue with his spy network. During this time, Naruto and his father had gotten closer together, not emotional but physical, where the both of them respected each other in terms of taijutsu. Plus with Ninjutsu, Naruto was able to learn one of his father's most prized Ninjutsu that made him a legend. While Naruto was learning from his father, he was teaching his father all his Marine corp. training session that worked out his legs, arms, chest and abs. With this, Minato has improved nicely on his physic, where he now looks like his son (Randy Orton). The effect of this, Naruto and Arika notice in the morning, Kushina was smiling and humming happily, while swaying her hips side to side while Minato looked very relax with a smile on his face, especially when the both of them look at each other. Naruto guessed that both his parents have doing the deed every night, possible every day when neither he nor Arika were home.

Naruto had just walked in when he spotted the genin from his shinobi test standing in front of him and their sensei was a taller man with a beard on his face and cigarette in his mouth. Everyone notice Naruto's entrance as he walked towards them in the mission room.

Their attention to Naruto was due to the fact on what he was wearing. Naruto was wearing an old pair of navy blue jeans that he use to wear when he use to do community serves work or any type of outdoor labor with a belt. The proof was the fact that on his right leg, there was a large open hole that was covered with a knee pad, some tear marks on at the end of the each leg. He wore his lace combat boots. Above his waist, he wore a loose grey tank under a blue, short sleeve shirt and customized chunin vest (Camouflage) with the Uzumaki symbol on his back. His Uzumaki pendant was underneath the vest, while wearing 2 pairs of kunai/shuriken holder on his right thigh and on his left hip. In the pockets of his vest, he had sealed scrolls that hold special equipment that help shinobi, but also his own personal Marine/Navy/Army knowledge such as bombs or other things.

When Naruto walked up, he greeted his father which he also greeted back. It was then that he greated the genin team and their sensei. Ino blushed at seeing a teenage Naruto, while Shikamaru and Chouji were fazed. Naruto looked then looked at their sensei, where he greeted him since this is the first time he was seeing him.

"Hey, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, heir of the Namikaze family." Greeted Naruto

"Hey, my name is Asuma Sarutobi, from the Sarutobu clan." Greeted Asuma, where he held out his hand, which Naruto shook. But during the shake, Naruto looked at Asuma with a grin, which Asuma wondered. He then figured it out when Naruto gripped his hand with a lot of strength, which Asuma decided to do the same. He saw him smiling, which then smiled as he thought, "_OH… I see now… let's see what you got Naruto._" Both of them gripped each other's hands tell both of them couldn't take it and both let go. When they looked at each other, they had some respect for each other. Everyone's attention change from the hand shake challenge to Minato speaking out loud.

"Um… Naruto, why are you here?" asked Minato

"Don't you remember, today is one of our training sessions." Answered Naruto

"Oh that today, guess I forgot. Just let me finish assigning this team, and then you and I can train." Minato responded

"Sure take your time, after all… You've been busy for the past nights since you've been doing my workout session, which mom enjoyed the result." Naruto said with a grin on his face. Minato blush a bit since he understand on what Naruto was saying. Ever since Minato was training in Naruto's Marine corp. workout session, Minato figured changed from his well-tone figure to a bit muscular form that Kushina, of course, undoubtedly has notice where Naruto has notice his mother's eyeing his father like he was big piece of meat.

It took a moment before Asuma got the meaning, which he chuckled about how the Yondaime sex life has changed for a better time. Team 10 figured it out, which Shikamaru wasn't fazed, while Ino and Chouji just blushed about it.

He told Naruto to just wait for moment tells he gives the last mission for the day to this team of genin. Minato, of course, knew that he'll be coming back in the night for a few more hours of work since some teams sometime comes back during the early time of night.

"Alright, team 10, here's your mission that you're receiving. Sarutobi has informed me that you've improved for these past couple of months, so I'll be giving you your first c-rank mission." Minato stated

Team 10 listened to what the Yondaime was saying. Right now, Konoha is going to one of the villages that border Hi no Kuni to build another Konoha base of operation since the village in question is brand new. Konoha has already started to get ready on sending some forces to help protect the villagers from any attack since it is located in Hi no Kuni. Unfortunately, a large group band of bandits and shinobi, possible a strong rogue shinobi leading them, was ready to destroy the village and hurt the citizens. Fortunately, luck was with the village when a group of unknown people that arrived in the village saw what was happening, which they help in repelling back the bandits. The problem is that the bandits were still nearby, so this group continues to stay in the village, where some use military tactics to help protect the villagers, while others help in medical care since some of the villagers were injured. The shinobi forces that are being sent to aid the village won't be ready to leave for another week since the shinobi that were assigned are out finishing up missions and such. With this, a small counter force will be going to aid this group to help out with the mess.

"So our mission is to take out the bandits and shinobi while staying there to until the rest of our forces comes and gets settled in." Shikamaru stated

Minato nodded yes, which team 10 was getting nervous about it. Asuma then asked, "Hokage-sama, are we the only ones that are going?"

"No, genin team 8 led by Kurenai will also be going along with you. Her team is going to go and help you guys search for the troublemakers' hideout and to take them out." Minato answered

Asuma nodded in understanding, but Shikamaru also asked one more question,"Hokage-sama, what can you tells us about the group."

"I can't tell you much except the group has about 9 members. But only 3 to 4 of them know how to fight while the others are doing medical or nursing the injured people. I do know that the villagers that send us this gave us a profile on 2 of the people that seemed to be in charge. From one of the profiles, we confirmed to be the famous kunoichi, "_**The Bloody Ice**_."

Asuma knew who it was, while others were wondering on who she is. Minato explained that the bloody ice was kunoichi from the shinobi village of Nadeshiko. She is a kunoichi that is in the bingo books as a C moving to a B-rank level shinobi that appeared 3 years ago. Not much is known about her except she works for some small villages that are under attack from bandits and such, while leaving before other shinobi that are allied to the villages or area that are inhabited. The only thing they do have was a picture that shows that she was great figure that many women will kill to have, but the thing that got her so much attention was her wildly long bloody red hair that is tide in the back while wearing a face mask that covered her whole head. She wore shinobi gear similar to Nadeshiko shinobi and carries 2 katanas behind her back.

"The other person couldn't be identifying by the bingo books, but had a strange symbol on him which we have yet been able to describe."

As team 10 looked at it, Naruto also wanted to take a look since his curiosity was also intrigued. The moment he both pictures of the kunoichi and symbols, his eyes went wide-eye. Everyone was surprised when Naruto took the kunoichi's picture of the table and stare at it intensely before putting it back on the table, but this time got the glass cup of water that was on the table, threw the contents away and used it as a magnifying glass to look at it more carefully. It was then that Minato said, "Naruto… wh-what are youdoing?"

Naruto didn't spook until he found what he wanted to find. He looked up wide-eye as he ran the image through his own memory. It was then that Naruto looked at his father, "Father, with your permission, I will like to take lead of both team 8 and 10 for this mission." Naruto demanded

Everyone was shocked on what Naruto was saying. Before Minato could even ask, Naruto said, "I think I know who this kunoichi is."

Ino spoke up, "How can you know who this woman is if you've haven't been in our world for too long?"

"Because, if I'm right, then I might not be the only in this world with a similar case." Naruto stated

They were confused until Minato, Asuma, and Shikamaru understood. Naruto believes that this girl is like him, from another world. Before they can say anything, Naruto also said, "Also that symbol on that drawn picture, I know what it is. That's a symbol for a U.S. Navy number 4 Chief Warrant Officer."

When Naruto explained the symbol, Minato took a moment to think, but then said, "Alright. Assignment change. Both team 8 and 10 will go tomorrow morning to the village that is located near the foot of the mountains of the border of Hi no Kuni. Both teams will be led by Naruto. Naruto, you'll lead them and talk to the person in charge. If you're right then with you, everything with the group will be alright."

"Right" Naruto answered

"Alright I'll send a messenger bird to them, but the problem is that if the bloody ice hears that were coming, then she'll leave." Asuma stated

"Don't worry, here. Write this in the message that you'll be giving them." Naruto answered where Naruto grabbed the nearest writing utensil and paper and wrote something in Alphabit, which none of them understand what it means. Minato asked on what the message means.

"I have a pretty good reputation with Navy, Army and Marine soldiers. If this Navy person reads this, then they'll stay put, while the kunoichi will stay to confirm if its true." Naruto explained

"Yeah but, what does this mean?" Chouji asked

"It means 'Yellow Flash says Siemper Fi'." Naruto answered back

With that, the mission meeting was complete where team 8 will meet you tomorrow where Naruto and Asuma will brief them on the situation. Minato and Naruto decided to head home to explain the situation to the rest of their family.

* * *

><p>Border Hi no Kuni<p>

2 people were standing guard on high terrain to see if any night attack occurs. One of them was about to take the first shift on night watch while the other was going to take some sleep. As this was happening, the rest of the group was in the medical tents, helping out all the injured people and keeping the children entertained. 3 of the 9 people converge in secret to talk about what they were going to do.

"I still can't believe that we are in this new strange world." Mystery one

"Yeah, but I'm was surprise to see that of all people we ran into by accident when we came here was you." Mystery two

"Same here. The last time I saw you was a week after you told me that the both of you broke things off." Mystery three

"Yeah, I kind of regret it now since I my feelings for him has actually grown stronger. I just wish I could have told him that, but of course, his heart did belong to you now, huh miss _**Bloody Ice**_." Mystery 2

"Yeah, mine heart belongs to him as will. I'm just sad that he is no longer alive from what you told me." Bloody ice

"I know, but now we need find a way on how to get back home." Mystery one

"I've been trying for these past 6 years and haven't found a clue. Hopefully with all the stuff you guys were given, it'll be a lot easier to find a way home since I miss my own family." Bloody Ice

"Don't worry, well make it back home one day. Hell that mysterious light or whatever can stop us from finding are way back home and with you giving us the 411 here, will be ready to handle this world no problem." Mystery two

"Yeah, but I be more confident about if Jason were here since I miss him the most." Bloody Ice

"Me too." Mystery two

"Me three. The thing I miss the most, aside from his charms, good looks, intellect, is the amazing sex we had together." Mystery one

The other 2 blushed since they knew what having sex with Jason was like. As they continue to figure out on what to do, they don't know that a massager bird was carrying a letter from the one they are talking about.

* * *

><p>Till Next time<p>

P.S. New Poll on Elemental Master is still up. Girls pics are on my profile. Can only vote once so vote now.


	32. The Bloody Ice

Last time, Naruto had come to his father's office to get him for their usual training session. As he waited for his father to be finish up business with team 10, he notice from the pictures on who these people might be. With this, he asked to lead the mission to find these people, possibly from his old world.

* * *

><p>Afternoon<p>

Naruto was currently jumping from tree to tree, heading down west, southwest to the border of Hi no Kuni. As he traveled through the trees, genin teams 8 and 10 with their sensei's followed close by as well as one more person, his mother, Kushina.

Last night, when both Naruto and Minato came back home, earlier than expected Kushina wanted to know what up, which she got her answer.

Flashback

_Both Naruto and Minato arrived back home an hour earlier than usual from their training session. Kushina and Arika greeted them where Kushina asked on why they returned so soon. It was then that Minato explained the situation about the mission to Kushina, where she made her thoughts known._

"_Wha-what? Naru-chan! Are you saying that you know the __**Bloody Ice**__ and possibly that both her and the group of people she's with are from your old world?" Kushina said_

"_It's possible__." Naruto answered plainly, "You've got that right." Before looking at his mother, "And if I'm right, then I have to get their before anyone else hears about them. And if they are carrying any arnaments which I hope they aren't, then it is even more apparent for me to get there as soon as possible." Naruto seriously stated_

"_Don't worry Naruto, the scroll I sent along with your message should convince them on who you are or at the very least making sure that they'll stay put until you get to them since your a possible ally to them ." Minato said, reassuring his son. It was then that Minato asked his son about something else._

"_Naruto..." getting Naruto attention, "…that message you gave me to write down. You said the message say's "Yellow Flash says Simper Fi". Why did you write down Yellow Flash since that's my title?" Minato asked with curiosity_

_ Kushina was just as curious about it when she heard Minato say that. It was then that Naruto said that it was his nickname he got during his time in the Marines. He explained during his time in the red zones of Iraq, Afghanistan, and any other hostile nations as well as black op missions, where he or his team were under attack, he usually sprint into action with incredible speed and strength. He used his chakra too lethally kill or cripple the enemy with force depending on their culture. For example, in the Middle East, those that follow Islam, he only killed targeted terrorist while low level grunts, he just took them down and let them live in disgrace for failing their missions since he doesn't like to kill and would only do it as a last resort._

_ Arika was impressed on how amazing her brother is during his own missions. Minato and Kushina were glad to know that not only can he fight; he places himself in danger to keep his friends and comrades safe as well as kill as a last resort._

_ With that, Naruto said that he's going to get ready for tomorrows mission. Before he left, Kushina said that she was going too. Everyone wanted to know why Kushina wants to go on this mission. Kushina answered that she wants to see how her son does as a squad leader; as well she was curious on seeing 1 of the 2 who are her possible heir to the "Crimson" or Bloody Red" name._

_ She confessed that she suspected that Naruto would be Minato's heir to the Yellow Flash someday, while she thought Arika would be her heir to her name. But when she heard about the __**Bloody Ice**__, who happens to have the same blood like red hair as her and Arika, she wanted to know if the kunoichi was in fact someone who wants to be like her, given her own reputation._

_ Minato, Naruto, and Arika only looked at their mother while thinking, "Kushi/Mom has a different reason I bet." Once the matter was done with, Minato allowed Kushina to go as well while he was going to ask Shizune and Tsunade to help watch over Arika while she was gone._

End Flashback

In the morning, teams 8 and 10 were ready to go, but both were completely surprise when Kushina was also coming along while wearing an anbu uniform except she was wearing the Konoha vest instead. Naruto explained the situation to them about Kushina joining in to investigate on the _**Bloody Ice**_ by the Yondaime's order, which both Asuma and Kurenai guessed that she convince him somehow.

Once the situation was clear, Naruto ordered everyone that they're going at a fast pace to get to the village near Hi no Kuni border. The travel time was a day and a half in a fast pace, but Naruto wanted to get there as fast as possible.

* * *

><p>Evening<p>

It was night; the moon was half full when Naruto and his team made camp for the night. The trip was uneventful since they were still in Hi no Kuni. When the sun started to set, Naruto made the decision to build camp for the night since he knew they would need to get their rest for tomorrows encounter.

Once camp was sit and dinner was served, everyone was talking about what the mission would be. As everyone continues to talk among themselves, Kushina, Asuma, and Kurenai looked at Naruto, who only stared intently at the camp fire.

While Asuma, Kurenai and his mother look at him, Naruto's own thoughts weren't on the fire or the meal in front of him, it was on the _**Bloody Ice.**_ As he thought about the kuniochi, the thought of the woman being her began to release memories of his past, memories of happiness and joy as well as the pain from the accident.

Naruto remembered the first time he met her just after he and his previous lover ended their special friendship with benefits since he was still in the Marines. They were both introduce by his friend/past lover, Akeno. After they met and dance, they never lost contact where images of her smiling, her laughter, her passion. The way she made him feel was something that he never felt with any of his past relationships. As he was thinking of this, he remembered the incident. But as he got closer to remembering it, he thoughts were stopped when his mother got his attention.

"Naru-chan… Naru-chan!" Kushina said getting Naruto attention.

"Huh… ah what… what is it?" Naruto replied

"Ah… you scared me. What were you doing? You were so lost in your thoughts that got everyone worried." Kushina stated

Naruto looked around the campfire to see that everyone had their attention. Naruto just sighed, "Oh… sorry about that." He plainly said.

"That's alright. But out of curiosity, what were you thinking about? For someone who to look at the fire for so long without so much as moving, must be something very serious or something personal to them." Asuma question

Naruto looked at Asuma and nodded to confirm what he stated. "Yes… I was thinking about something or to be precise, someone." Naruto replied

"Would this someone be the _**Bloody Ice**_? Or is it about someone in the group of people will be meeting tomorrow that might be from your old world?" Kurenai ask

"The _**Bloody Ice**_, that's my main concern." Naruto answered

"Why is the _**Bloody Ice**_ your only concern? From what information I got from her by my dad, she's a very troublesome kunoichi." Shikamaru stated

"What do you mean by that Shikamaru? Asked Kiba

"I'm pretty sure the jounins here already know her since she's somewhat of a growing topic in the Bingo book since my old man has a habit to keep track on B to S-rank nin. From what I've heard, she's a c-rank going to a b-rank kunoichi with unknown skills." Shikamaru explained

"That's right. From what I've gathered, she's a kunoichi that hailed from the shinobi village of Nadeshiko, an all kunoichi village. Her reputation has only grown a few years ago since she fights for villages that needed help or stops those who hurt other people with no cause of whatever. She's is also known as the _**Red Angel**_ since she only does rescue or defense missions only." Stated Kurenai

"Yeah, that right Kurenai. In fact, that's the reason why I've been keeping an eye out for her since she is the only other kunoichi besides me to actually have red bloodlike hair that's been making of herself. That's why I've been so interested in her." Kushina stated

"It sounds to me that you're a fan of her Lady Kushina since the only common thing that you two have is your both red heads." Shino added

"Out of curiosity, why are you interested in the _**Bloody Ice**_? After all, you've only been in this world for only a few months, while she has been here for years. What can you know about the _**Bloody Ice**_that none of the other shinobi nations know about? I mean, it's not like you dated her or anything?" Ino sheeply asked

"Lover actually…" Naruto answered, which got everyone attention, which he then said, "… If the photo of her is right, then tomorrow, I'll be meeting my former lover." Naruto stated with his eyes close like it meant nothing.

It was a few moments later, after getting stunning look from Naruto's response, that they said, "Lover!" Naruto nodded in agreement. Naruto started to explain about his former lover. Naruto just took a deep breath before he started to explain his story.

"It's been nearly 2 and half years since we first met each other. Funny enough, we were first introduced to each other by an ex of mine while I was station in a Marine base in a tropical island (Hawaii). In the beginning, we only dated like any other couples for a couple of months. We got along so well that we actually started to live together for a month before I was transferred to another Marine base back in my home state. To my surprise, she was also transferred near my location because of her medical career. We decided to continue living together outside the Marine base, even though traveling to a military base does take time to get there, where sometimes I had to sleep there over time, but I'm getting away from the topic. As we lived together, we laughed, we played, we argued, we… ah… well you get the point." Naruto explained which everyone was keenly listening to every word about it since it is very juice stuff.

"It was then one year later that I was meeting her for lunch after discussing some matters with someone. That was when the accident happened. It wasn't anyone's fault. I'm pretty sure everyone here knows what a car and truck are right from the movie I've shown." Which everyone nodded in agreement, "Will, I was talking to her on my phone, wanting to talk to her about something. When I saw her car coming near the street I was in, a truck somehow lost control where he couldn't stop in time. She swerve her car away from the truck but crashed into one of the convenient stores. The truck had fuel, which the truck crashed into the building; while accidently the fuel also broke out of the fueling tank and went across near her car. I quickly tried to get to her, but the fuel caught on fire by the electrical poll that fell from the truck crashing into it. Her car was caught by the fire and before I could reach her, her car exploded. Right in front of my eyes, the woman that I felt more in love with than anyone, was just taken from me." Naruto finished telling his story

Everyone was sad to hear about Naruto lost lover. Kushina was deeply sad about her son experiencing such a terrible feeling. It reminded her about Tsunade and Dan, since she went through a similar state, but she had Kushina and her friends to help her out. Kurenai and Asuma can understand how it feels to lose love ones, while Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, and Kiba remained quiet since they don't know what to say. Hinata and Ino had tears in their eyes since this was a tragic love story. The quiet was broken when Shikamaru asked Naruto a question.

"Alright, so that's your story about your lost lover. But what's the connection between her and the _**Bloody Ice**_. From what you said, there was no way she wasn't able to escape such a massive explosion as well as why your so concern about it?"

"The reason I brought it up is because there were a few things off about the autopsy report from her death. Even though the explosions would have turn her body into ash, there should have been at least some type of remains like teeth or bone. But there wasn't." Naruto explained which he then pulled out of the picture that Konoha had on the _**Bloody Ice**_ from other sources.

"Look at this picture. Do you see anything in particular that catches your eye?" question Naruto

Everyone exam the picture, which Kiba being his usual self said, "I don't see anything weird, except she has one hell of an hourglass body and a chest that I would want my future girlfriend to have." While he laughing a bit. It was then that Kiba got slapped in the back by Naruto.

Everyone else just sighs at Kiba's remark and continue to look on but couldn't tell what. It was then that Naruto said, "Look at her left wrist. What's around it?"

They all looked at her left wrist to see that there was a small bracelet around her wrist that was nearly invisible in the picture. They wondered what's so significant about it, which Naruto said, "That bracelet on her left wrist is the exact bracelet I got her for our 6 month anniversary." This got everyone's attention about it.

"I ask dad to tell me where I can find a microscope to look at her left hand. When I looked at her bracelet, I looked at the few ornaments that were visible to see it carefully. On ornaments that were visible, one side has the certain symbols place on it, but on the other side of them, I personally requested that all the back side of each ornament to have this symbol on it." Which Naruto pulled out his family pendant out, letting them know that the bracelet has the Uzumaki symbol on the ornaments back sides. He then said, "Along with the symbol, I place one more symbol that was so tiny I had to go to the hospital to use their microscope to see, which it had the kanji symbol of love."

Everyone was now stunned to know that the girl that he was in love with could be the _**Bloody Ice**_. But other question started to form since she's been around for years and that she's a teenager now. Naruto decided to end the subject there since there are too many theories and variables for him to make a logical explaination. He changed the subject about his possible past lover to the group of people that they'll be meeting and decided to go with this plan.

"Alright, since we'll be meeting with possibly trained U.S. forces, I think it's a good idea to tell you all about my personal Marine Corp. information. This way, if we have to separate because of some unexpected reason, one of the groups that encounter someone who's wearing similar clothing like the ones I've been wearing around Konoha, you can give them this information."

Naruto gave his team his Marine serial number, his status, and a special phrase since the U.S. military branches have their own special phrase and such.

"Alright, you guys just say this 'it's a good day to die' which they'll know what it means." Naruto said, which many just look at him likes he's nuts.

"A… good day… to die? How can dying be a good day for anyone?" Ino asked in confusion, which everyone also wondered.

"It's a Marine thing since Marine's don't die." Naruto answered

"Oh I get it. It's because you 'Marines' are well trained and rarely make any mistakes, like Anbu, right?" answered Kurenai, which everyone agreed since they believe that's what the phrase means.

Naruto just laugh a bit before saying, "No... Everyone knows that Marines can't die."

"Why's that?" asked Shino

"All Marines just regroup in Hell which is the correct answer." Naruto said before he continues to laugh.

"_Regroup in Hell… I don't see what's funny_." Everyone thought since going to hell is exactly like dying, which Naruto stopped laughing and said to turn in for the night. He agreed to take first watch for half the night, while Asuma takes the second watch. Once things settle down, everyone went to bed.

Once everyone was asleep, he looked into the night sky and thought, "_Hold on. I'm coming, I'm coming my red angel._"

* * *

><p>Till Next Ch<p>

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Just to let you know, I'll be making the next chapter longer since this chapter, I just wanted to let everyone know why Naruto was interest in the Bloody Ice. Next chapter will be more interesting.


	33. Naruto's Fears

Last time, Naruto and the backup team he was in-charge were already at the half way point to the meeting point with the mysterious group of people they'll be meeting. At night, they set up camp where Naruto explained why he was so intent on seeing these people, but mostly the _**Bloody Ice**_.

* * *

><p>Mid-morning<p>

Naruto and his team were at the meeting place an hour early. The meeting point is one that his father told him 2 nights ago for the designated meeting.

Minato told Naruto that the meeting place will have cover and thick tree bush from what the map of Hi no Kuni shows. Naruto took the opportunity to study the map that his father showed to see that area were the new village was located was a couple of miles away from Kaze no Kuni which the border between Hi no Kuni and Kaze no Kuni are low mountain region. They meeting point would be north northwest of the village's location.

When the sun rose, Naruto was already up and talking to Asuma when everyone woke up. Asuma was more impress with Naruto since he woke up just a few minutes before sun came up. Naruto explained to Asuma that since he's one of the best Marines ever to come out of the U.S. that he takes all missions serious as such, he makes sure in all the squads that he lead, he was the first of everything and the last one to end or leave.

Once camp was disassemble, everyone continue on with the mission where they moved at a fast pace. It was then that they arrived at the meeting point an hour earlier. Naruto decided to stay put inside some thick tree covers just in case anything happens. As everyone waited patiently, Naruto jumped onto the top of tree but still remained hidden and used his single scope binocular to look around the area. To the west, he saw the mountain range that was a bit of distance. Then saw a bit of ridge pattern that was in the south. Southwest, he only saw trees with some open areas and such that went towards the ridge or mountain range. All in all, Naruto thought it was good place to live in since it has some things that people can live in.

His thoughts on the subject were interrupted when Kiba signaled him. He quickly came down to see that there was someone walking towards them. The person came into the open with his hands up to show he was unarmed and wanted peaceful conversation. Naruto saw that the person was wearing a navy shirt that had the #4 Chief Warrant Officers. But when he actually got a good look on the guy, he immediately had some concern but didn't show it on his face.

The guy wearing the naval uniform was a in his early to mid-20s year. As he continued to walk, he immediately called out, "Um… Konoha shinobi, I'm here to lead you to the village as requested by your Hokage."

Naruto leapt down where Kurenai walked up to the person and greeted him. Once they greeted each other, Asuma asked about the current situation where the Navy personal explained the situation. He explained that the bandits attacked near dusk but were repelled by him and his group. He then explained that a few villagers were wounded and needs treatment. Once the person explained everything, Naruto told everyone to be prepared since they'll be busy in helping with the village. Once everyone was ready to go, he decided to ask something.

"Oh by the way, how many bandits or rogue shinobi were there?" Naruto asked

"There were only 25 bandits but we were able to take care 10 of them before they retreated." The Navy person answered

"Heh, just as I suspected from a Devil Dog." Naruto smirked

The navy person agreed with him, where he turned and started to lead the group into the forest. As everyone was starting to walk along with the navy guy, the person inwardly sneered about the plan was working against the Konoha nin. But before anyone can walk 2 feet from their current position, Naruto just kicked the person legs, making fall on his back. He quickly moved and got the guy in a submission hold by put left foot on the guys neck and grabbing hold of his right leg where started to twist, like he was going to break. Everyone quickly tense up when they saw Naruto just attack the navy guy. They then heard Naruto say, "Alright you bastard, who in the hell are you?!"

"I-I'm an ally to-to the vil-village." The navy personal

"Yeah right…" answered Naruto in a very deep voice (Christian Bale playing as Batman), "… only someone like me would know the answer to that what I just said. And next time, if you're going to try and impersonate an ally, you should really learn something about them before you start acting. Now talk! Or I'm going to start breaking you apart, starting with your leg." With eyes that said that he was serious.

The man only started to fear him but told Naruto that he wasn't going to say anything. Everyone watched as Naruto was starting to break the man's leg like it but stop midway. The man started stop screaming in pain to see Naruto put the man on his knees and said, "Last chance… talk or die…"

The man called Naruto's bluff since Naruto showed mercy to him and knew that he needed him alive, but then was surprise when Naruto did something with his fingers on his neck (Xena pinch). The man started to feel weakness throughout his body, which he then heard Naruto explain to him on what that is.

"Do you feel that…" Naruto started to explain as he walked around the man, "… that's the flow of blood that I just cut off to your head. You'll be dead in less than 30 seconds if you don't tell me on why you are here? What's your objective? Where the village is located? And how many of you are there with are there any shinobi among you? Now talk?"

Everyone watched as the man struggled while Naruto just stared coldly at the guy. Naruto just sighed as he then said to everyone, "Alright everyone, let's get going. Since even though we aren't getting any from this pathetic person, we still got some information from him. Let's get moving and leave him to his own demise."

Kushina just stared wide-eye at her son on how cruel he was being to someone since she can see the man's nose started to bleed out. She saw that he was going to leave a bandit to die a gruesome death and had no remorse about it. She was about to go and convince him to hurry him to let the man go as well as give him a lecture. Before she can even say anything, the man started to tell Naruto everything he wanted as he walked away.

Everyone heard the man say that the village was south of their current position about 2 hour walks worth. That his objective was to take them east and away from the village while getting them into an ambush location. And finally, he told them that there are 30 men, which 6 of them are jounin rank. Once Naruto heard this, he quickly press his finger on the man's neck and relieve him of the pain where he then fell on to the ground, face first.

Naruto just bent down and sighed as he said, "That was a little too close for comfort. I'm just glad that my bluff work or otherwise he would never have talked since I was just about to release the hold on him."

Everyone just looked at him before Ino said, "Wait… you were just bluffing the guy."

Naruto nodded and said that he acted like that in order to get him to talk and even put him on his pinch technique to make him talk. He also didn't tell them on what he was going to do since he needed everyone to act the part that he wanted, which was unbelievable and surprise since he never did like to kill and would only do it if it was completely necessary and with no other way to do so.

Everyone was glad to hear that Naruto never actually intended to kill the man just enough to make him talk. Asuma only looked at him and thought that Naruto would probably be a good assist to the Anbu black ops as an interrogator like Ibiki and Anko.

Just before Kushina can say something, Naruto went and rolled the man over and started to strip the man out of the navy issue shirt. It was then that Chouji spoke up and said, "Um, why are you taking the shirt off him?"

Naruto didn't look up as he continued to strip the man of the shirt as he said, "Because, if an enemy sees it, they may try and copy the design and try to foul anyone else like this. Plus this issued shirt is something important… not to me, but back home in my old world since this shirt is a descendant of older navy uniform where many current and former honorable men and women of the U.S. Navy wear it with pride. It be an insult if I just left on someone like this pathetic sap."

Everyone just awe at what Naruto said and could see that he has a deep respect for the uniform and those who used to wear it. It was then that Shikamaru question Naruto about something that has been bugging him for a bit.

"Out of curiosity, how did you know that this guy was a spy? After all, he looked pretty normal to me." Asking Naruto

Naruto finished taking off the shirt and placed it inside his backpack when Shikamaru asked the question. Naruto just chuckled a bit and said, "It was obvious to me. The way he looked and answered my comment is how I know he was an enemy."

"The way he looked and talks?" Hinata said in confusion

Naruto nodded as he said, "In all the U.S. forces, there are very strict dress codes that all active forces that must be followed. When I saw him wearing the navy shirt and the way he looked, I knew that he was trouble."

They didn't understand on what he meant, which he decided to tell them. First he started with the girls. He explained that Hinata had the proper hair style, while Ino's and Kurenai's were a bit of problem. With Ino, in order to keep her hairstyle, she'll have to cut her long pony tail from past her waist to her back and possible be put into a hair bun. For Kurenai, since her hair was proper size, the only thing she'll just have to braid it or put in a hair bun. His mother would have to do the same as Ino's since her hair was past her waist.

Then he went to the guys where the only thing he said to them that there were only three types of hair styles, which were bald, buzz cut or jar head look. So, for all the guys they would have to lose all their hair that included their sideburns. He then used Asuma for next example where he explained that facial features were also necessary. He explained that because of Asuma's bear, he would be force to shave it completely off and be as smooth as a babies' behind.

He then explained that the way he wore his shirt was also another problem. Even though it wasn't unnatural for navy or any other U.S. military personal to let their military shirt hang out of their pants, but during active duty, all shirts must be tucked inside his pants, like him since he showed under his vest that he had his shirt tucked in as well. With the young man didn't have the proper look of a navy personal, since the young man had afternoon shadow with his hair long and unruly, Naruto was suspicious since all dress codes must be followed to the letter, no exception what's so ever.

"So that explains how you knew he was an enemy. Since he didn't have the proper look as someone from your old forces, you knew he be trouble." Kiba stated where Akamaru barked in agreement with his master. Naruto nodded before they heard Kiba say, "Man, must be tough being in your old military. I can't even imagine having your hair shaved off like that." While Kiba place his hand on his hair feeling it out and imagine his head being bald. The others also thought the same thing, which the girls imagined what they would look like and couldn't help but laugh a bit at the thought.

Shino changed the subject and said, "Was that really the only way. The person could have been like you since your hair is long and spiky just as your father the Yondaime Hokage." Bring up a point since Naruto didn't really look like a military soldier of the U.S.

Naruto looked at Shino with a grin, "Your right, he could have been but when he answered my comment that is when I knew that he was spy."

Shikamaru wanted an explanation which Naruto answered, "When I called him a devil dog, it was then that I knew that he was a fake."

Kurenai was confused as she said, "Is that all, just by calling him a devil dog is how you knew that he was fake?"

Naruto nodded as said, "Yep since with each military branch, every one of them has their own saying or phrase that incorporates with each other. And only Marines are called devil dogs. And since this guy agreed to be called a devil dog, I knew that he wasn't navy since he would have disagreed."

Everyone was satisfied with the answer which also learning about his military ways. Kiba had a thought on his then said, "So your called a devil dog, right."

Naruto nodded which Kiba stated, "Must be nice. Kiba 'the devil dog'. That sound good on me. What do you think Akamaru?" the puppy just barked in happiness as he was agreeing with him.

"Alright…" Naruto getting everyone's attentions, "… we already wasted enough time hear. The fact that this punk ass is here also states that the message didn't make it to the developing village which also states that the enemy knows where coming, but also tells us that the villagers along with the group helping them out maybe under attack at any moment since the enemy would use enemy could have use the information on the scroll to get themselves inside the villager and attack when they dropped their guard. Not to mention that the group that is helping the villagers would be completely on guard since they'll set up booby traps and such to prevent anyone else from getting to close unless they can tell that they're an ally. We better get moving." Naruto stated

Everyone nodded and quickly left but not before tying up the spy on a tree so he can't tell his allies.

* * *

><p>The village<p>

It took Naruto and his team 30 minutes to reach the developing village/base for Hi no Kuni. It took a bit of time to find it since Naruto didn't fully trusted the bastard he caught earlier. It was then that Asuma suggested that Ino used her family's jutsu to find the village from above. Ino used her _**Mind Transfer Jutsu**_ to possess a bird. It took 5 minutes for Ino to find the developing village to see that it the spy did lie and were off by several degrees.

Once they made it to the village, they found the village was scorch and a few developing buildings and homes had broken supports even if was still being build. Naruto assigned everyone tasks while he does his own thing with his mother. Naruto sent Kurenai's group to look around the area to tell him how it started and how it went as well as how it ended. He also wanted them to find a trail on both the civilians and the bandits. Asuma's group was to search the entire area around the buildings/housing that are complete or incomplete to see if there are any bodies or whatever they find strange but not enter any of building/housing on living area. He, Naruto, and his mother, Kushina, are going to search the other half and for what Naruto's hopes he doesn't find any evidence of what he fears could open Pandora's Box.

They investigated for over an hour to see what happened. Both Asuma and Kurenai's teams came back to Naruto. They spotted Naruto walking around outside of some building, feeling with his hands then moving towards an open space where he bent down to pick something up.

When Naruto picked up the item he was holding in his hand, he sighed as he fears have been confirmed. As the groups walked towards him, they notice that on one side of the walls have tiny holes. As they made their way, Ino notice something inside of the completed buildings. She casually walked towards the door way. Just before she entered, a kunai knife almost struck her face but hit the doorframe instead.

Naruto picked up the item where he showed it to his mother. She looked curious and asked what it was since it looks weird.

"This mom… these are 3 different shell casings for 3 different types of bullets. Judging how close the holes on the side of some of the wooden buildings as well as destructive on other ones, they must be powerful ones. Judging from this bullet, I say that is mostly like M4 casing, unfortunately not sure of the model. This bullet belongs to a Smith & Wesson 9mm semi-automatic. Finally, this bad boy of a cartridge is from Smith & Wesson mode 29, otherwise known as .44 Magnum model." Naruto said as he sighed knowing now that his C-rank has now turned into a A-rank mission.

Kushina looked impressed on how her son was able to determine the weapon and model of it. It was then that both Asuma and Kurenai's team came into the picture. It was then that Naruto told them that their mission has changed from C to A rank, where many wondered why, where he showed and explain. Many were not worried since if he was right, then the weapons that Naruto describe could bring bigger problems. It was then that Naruto notice that Ino wasn't here with the group. He looked around and spotted Ino just before she entered one of the in-completed buildings. Naruto quickly pulled out a kunai and threw it with such force and accuracy that it nearly hit Ino, but hit the doorframe instead.

"Hey what was that for?" Yelled Shikamaru

"Ino! Are you alright?" Chouji yelled where everyone ran towards her. She nodded that she was alright, while Asuma demanded to know why he did that, but saw that Naruto wasn't paying attention, but instead looking around the 1 story building with a bit of unfinished roof. Before he could grab him by his collar, Naruto spoke up, "You should really follow orders Ino because if I didn't see you before you entered the building, you've been killed."

Everyone looked at Naruto before he pointed at a corner of the room where Ino was about step in after he checked the building. Hidden behind some kind plank board and other debris, there was a weird object that they can only tell that it was horizontal with a green plastic case. It was then that Naruto said, "That my comrades is an anti-personnel mine, otherwise known as a Claymore Mine. If Ino stepped in without notice the 2 trips wires that are placed inside the building, she would be already on her way to heaven."

Ino paled when she heard him say that she was close to dying. Naruto asked Ino if she was checking for any paper bombs, which she did. He laughed since he figured that these genin and probably most jounin would only be looking for paper bombs, not explosive devices since they aren't trained for it. He then asked Ino on why she came to the building where she pointed on a object that he didn't notice. It was then his eyes widen and said, "That's a 9 mm Smith & Wesson semi-automatic pistol. I can't leave that there since anyone can probably copy it."

Naruto thought about it and just sighed in frustration as said that he can't think of anything since he doesn't know where and the exact number of tripwires around this one story building. Kiba then said to let Shino use his bugs to help out since he can coordinate with it as well as Hinata since she can use her Byakugan to check the entire place. Naruto agreed to the idea, but told everyone else to take cover. Shino used his bugs and followed Naruto's exact orders. Hinata used her Byakugan to check the entire building for anything that looks like tripwire or similar object to the Claymore. While dismantling the claymore mine, Naruto spotted a hand grenade where he and Shino safely disabled. It took about 15 minutes, but Naruto, Hinata, and Shino took care of the explosive problem along with taking care of one more hand grenade. It was then that Naruto yelled out, "All Clear, you guys can come back."

Naruto congratulated both Hinata and Shino on a fine work as he picked up the explosives and sealed them in a scroll, which they were happy to help. Once everyone walked into the building, Naruto picked up the pistol and checked it out. He saw that the pistol still had 4 bullets in the magazine. With that, he took it and places it inside his shinobi vest while putting the safety on it. As Naruto was checking the pistol, everyone was amazed on how he checked it out since the way he held it made him kind of cool. Kiba thought it make him look badass since he remember the transformer movie.

Once the threat was over, Naruto asked for details on what everyone found. Kurenai's team found explained how the battle went and such while noticing a trail where the civilians may have gone and the bandit/rogue shinobi left as well. Asuma team explained that his team found, like Naruto and his mother, a lot of dried blood but no bodies. Mostly like case, both sides have wounded but no casualties, especially judging from some of the holes that had bullet marking.

After hearing what they told him and what he found, Naruto knew that they needed to search for the civilian are located since that's where the group is located. He turned to Kiba and asked, "You can track anyone with that puppy of yours, right?"

"Not just him, I can as well." Kiba stated

"Then here, smell these. These shell cases are empty but should still have enough residues in them for you to track since the people using these will have it around them since it covers a person's with it as an after effect." Naruto stated

Kiba and Akamaru started sniffing on the shell casings, while Naruto took another look around the area with everyone else followed. They wondered on why Naruto was rechecking the area that both teams had already done.

Kurenai was the one that spoke up, "Um… Naruto-san… why are you rechecking the area we already search?"

"One of my rules." Naruto responded

"One of your rules?" Shino question

"Yep… depending on the situation, I have certain rules to follow. In an investigation sight, rule number 2 is double checking everything. Make sure all your facts are accurate." Naruto stated

"Saying that you have a rule about investigation, I'm guessing you have a rule for everything else right?" Asuma wanted to find out

"Yup, I have rule for everything, even for a date." Naruto answered as he spotted the holes around the area since they were in a 45 degree angle.

"Even when trying to ask a girl out." Shikamaru placing his two cents

"Not try, do. After, there is different saying depending on just a person's hair, well only 2 of them since that the only 2 I know." Naruto said, as he found one of the several holes around the area to be curious.

"What kind of saying?" asked Kurenai

"Oh you know, just like 'blondes maybe dump- '" which Ino yelled out against that, but Naruto told her to let him finished. "'blondes maybe dump, but they are always fun. While red heads are trouble." Which got his mother to temper up a bit.

"So you're saying that you're dumb?" Kurenai with a grin seeing she can get some against Naruto.

"I have my moments, but of course, I'm not the one with bleach hair that almost got killed." Naruto stated, where Ino just blushed about it, but then heard Naruto say, "Of course, that's one half of the saying. The other is completely true."

"You mean about blondes have more fun. Isn't that a little bias saying." Kurenai asked

Naruto stopped what he was doing and walked towards Kurenai. Everyone watched as he was now at least a few inches from her when he said, "I don't know about it being bias or not, but if you want to see how much fun a blonde is, why don't we test that theory when we get back home." Naruto said with a casual face

"Alright then, so what do you suggest we should do when we get back home?" asked Kurenai

Naruto started to chuckle a bit as he went back to looking at the hole. As he went back, he said, "I know something that is a lot of fun… Oh…by the way, do you know any jutsu to silent or quiet down an area, because I'm pretty sure my mother knows how much fun blondes are given how much fun she has with my father."

Everyone looked at Naruto, then at Kushina. Kushina was dumbfounded a bit since he mentions her about having fun with Minato as well as wondering about the silent jutsu. She thought about it and he was right since the both of them have fun together, like walking around the village and such. They all thought around the same line of thinking, but then heard Naruto say as he turned around while walking back to the hole, "And thanks for the invitation as well as hoping those silent jutsus are good because I'm pretty sure you don't want any of your neighbors to complaints to you about all the moaning and screaming you make all night long since that how long I can last." With a wink.

It was then that they all realized on what Naruto meant, which Kushina blush since she know how much 'fun' that she and Minato both had together, which on many accounts that Minato did with her all night long.

Kurenai's face change from being cool and collective to complete embarrassment as she just agreed to Naruto on having sex with her which she just started to deny it comically . Ino blushed red, but not as Hinata's since her face like a cherry on how they just heard that Kurenai just agreed to sleep with Naruto. Asuma looked a little red while chuckling a bit on Kurenai walking into Naruto's little trap. Shikamaru and Shino didn't look phase while Chouji had a little red on his face.

It was around this time that Kiba came back from searching the area with Akamaru where he saw everyone blushing red and asked what happened. As they try to continue to tell or process about what just happened, Naruto refocus on the hole.

As he inspected the hole, he found it better preserve since this one didn't have as much debris as the others. When he looked at it, he thought about the possibilities. He decided to take a stance where he imitated his foot work to the hole since he saw a bit of footprint at the top part of the hole. Once he did, he knew that this hole was made by a flying kick. He looked around it to see that underneath some of the rubble, there was a long silver hair strand that was about as long as his mother.

As he thought about it, his thoughts turned into one person, a woman to be precise, which he just shook his head in denial. Once he expected, he looked back to see Kiba. He asked Kiba on the trail. Kiba told and pointed at a mountain region moving north from their position. Naruto thought that would be the likely case since the mountain region provided not only hiding spots, but also cover and an overlook on terrain. With that, Naruto told his team to get ready since they were going to follow.

While leaving the site, Naruto thought about the silver hair, "_There is no way she is here. If she is… well… bring my mother along was the biggest mistake of my own life since she'll probably want answers about my ex._"

* * *

><p>Till Next Ch.<p> 


	34. The 3 Stars

Last time, Naruto and the team found the under construction village was abandoned. There were signs of fighting and injuries considering the amount of dry blood all around. Once they found a trail where the civilians may have left, they quickly went to find them. As they were leaving, Naruto couldn't help but think that not only his long lost love was here, but possibly his past ex before her.

* * *

><p>Konoha nin<p>

Everyone was traveling at an average pace as they followed Kiba and Akamaru of the trail they were following. They walked for about 20 minutes before Kiba and Akamaru stopped tracking as they began to look confused about something. After a moment or two, Kushina spoke, "Kiba… what's going on? Did you lose the trail?" she questioned

Kiba looked back and said, "Yeah... for some odd reason, the scent with that powder we sniff started to divide until it reached here where the scent went into a few different random directions. I and Akamaru are trying to figure out on where they might have gone." He answered

"That's make a problem since we don't know where any of these people traveled." Shino stated

"Can you at least try and sniff out the civilians instead?" Ino asked

"That's also a problem. We can't sniff them out since the scent faded as we walked. There are only a few faint traces until it started to smell like the forest." Kiba explained

As everyone else was discussing the matter on how, Kushina turned to see Naruto bend down on one knee and looked at all the different directions that Kiba pointed out. Naruto was using his hunting skills to carefully look for the trail. With the few trails, he guessed that the navy personal would take the narrowest one instead of a large trail to walk in since it would be harder to cover the trail, so he took away 2 trails, leaving only 6. Another 4 had short grass with a few flowers and a bit of shoe size rocks around. The last 2 had similar features from the first 6 trails, but had more flowers and less grass and rock terrain around them, but the trees showed their roots growing out of the ground like all the other ones.

Naruto then decided to try a different view point to check out the surrounding area to add up the equation. Once he got up on the tree, he brought out his scope to see in the distance. It was then that he notices that he wasn't alone. He looked to his right to see that Shikamaru was next to him.

"Do you have a question or are you also trying to figure out where to go?" asked Naruto as he once again used his scope to look at the distance area.

"Both actually." Answered Shikamaru then said, "Even though this is a troublesome thing to be asking you, but out of curiosity… back when you explained that you think that the _**Bloody Ice**_ might be your lost love. Even though it's been a few years for you as well as having a lot of questions that needed to be answered. She has been here in this world a lot longer. Plus, the bracelet in the girls' wrist could be a replica or something else. It doesn't make sense on why you're trying to so hard to find her since she can be someone else." Shikamaru explained

Naruto finished looking over the area, where he then looked at Shikamaru with a smile, "I already figure that out, but when you find someone you care for more than anyone else, you'll have the tendency to do everything in your power to find that special person, no matter who you are. And even if that girl isn't her, if she's still alive, then I will look for her until I find her. "

Shikamaru just sighed at Naruto's answer, but then changed the subject, "Alright, that answers one question. Now you can answer my second one. When you were looking at one of the holes, you looked surprise for a second when you found that long silver hair, like you knew who made it. Tell me this, you guess that it probably someone from that world of yours. If so, then who is it?" questioning Naruto

Naruto sighed, "Your right about it, and if I'm right about it as well, then…" Naruto face turned grim, "… bringing my mom with us is probably the worst mistake I made since she'll probably have a spaz on finding out about my past. Not to mention I'll probably have my blood sucked out of me again." Naruto chuckled a bit

When Shikamaru heard Naruto say that last part, he was wondering on what it meant. He was going to ask about it, but heard Naruto say to get down since he figured out 2 possible trails. Once they both made it down, Naruto told them that they left on the one of the 2 possible trails since that would be the most likely case. He also explained on why Kiba couldn't sniff them out, saying that only a few of them made false trails while making sure not to let it be known and using the flowers around here to hide the scent. The evidence was provided by the developing village since there was a field of flowers nearby it but had some areas cut of and such which gave him the idea that they used it to cover up their sent.

Kurenai was about to suggest using Hinata's Byakugan and Shino's insects to search the places that Naruto's mentioned, but Naruto said no since he wanted them to save their strength against the enemy since they don't actually know how big the enemy group numbers are. Shino also conclude that is the best strategy, to preserve one's own strength for the fight is important and Naruto's tracking skills are as skilled as their own.

Once it was decided, Naruto created a Shadow clone and sent both Kurenai's and Asuma's team to the lower part of the mountain, away from the rocky terrain with the shadow clone, while Naruto and his mother would go the high terrain of the mountain. The reasons for it is because if he guesses right then the high terrain of the mountain side would probably be were the snipers position since there was evidence of hand guns, so sniper rifles could also be a possibility. It was also then that he explained to both teams to stay near the trees or any large boulders for cover since once they reach a certain range, determining on how good the snipers are, they'll be taken out in a flash.

With that, they went their separate ways with both teams making sure they stayed in the cover of thick trees.

* * *

><p>With genin teams<p>

Naruto (clone) was leading both teams, where he was also looking at the area. It was then that the shadow clone pulled out a green and white bandana to cover his hair since he wanted to make sure that he isn't an easy target to snipe.

Once they walked for about 70 meters, Naruto stopped where the others also stopped behind him. It was then that Kiba asked Naruto on why he stopped. Naruto answered by saying one word.

"A ghost." Naruto simple said

This got Ino, and Chouji a little nervous since they have a fear of ghosts while everyone else looked at Naruto (clone) like he's nuts.

"A ghost?" Asuma question with an eyebrow raise, "are you saying a spirit is involved here?"

Naruto looked back to everyone else with a plain look and said, "I don't actually mean a real one. It's a military term that means someone is able to move around the area without leaving as much as a trail. The fact we couldn't see any foot prints or any kind of disturbance means that it is someone very skilled. Of course, since there moving in a large group, I bet they walked with the injured on their backs or something while they all walked in one line while following the one who is trained enough moved forward with everyone else copied his/her exact movement of walking. A little back, I'm pretty sure that you notice the tattle tell signs."

Kiba, Shino, and Asuma agreed since they saw a broken twig or a bit of a smudge along the walk. Once they heard Naruto's explanation, everyone had to agree on Naruto's assumption. As Naruto thought about it, he looked at Hinata.

"Hinata-san…" getting Hinata's attention, "… even though I would prefer you save up your chakra for later, I want you to use your Byakugan to look as far in front of us as you can with in a 90 degree angle in front of us."

Hinata agreed and used her Byakugan to look ahead of her. As she looked in front of her, she used her Byakugan to look about 2.5 (13200 ft.) miles in front of her. It paid off since she was able to see a small camp, in front of her, near a cave while having a bit of cover.

Hinata explained on what she saw to everyone. Everyone was glad to know that there were people close by. She then explained that above them was some young woman, late teens to early 20s, wearing similar casual clothing as Naruto, when he walks around the village. This got them very interest, but not as interested as Naruto.

"Hinata, what does the woman look like?" asked Naruto (clone)

Hinata explained that the woman was very attractive; whose beauty rivals Kurenai's but had a more serious look on her face as well as having an hour-glass body. She also has the same blood red eyes as Kurenai with long silver hair that extends past her waist. She also wore a tight red tank shirt with long, loose, black sleeves and tight black shorts that reached midway to her knees as well as wearing similar shoes as Naruto.

Everyone imagined what the young woman look like which had a different reaction, only to men side. Kurenai and Ino were curious on who this person is, while Ino wondered just how beautiful she is. Asuma, Shikamaru, and Shino weren't curious about it, but were still interested to know who this woman was. Chouji only blushed at the thought of seeing such a beautiful woman, while Kiba only grin perversely on fact there is a girl that hot with the village.

Naruto (clone), on the other hand, had a different reaction, where it showed as he subconsciously grabbed onto his neck and rubbed it across, like he remembered something. It was then that Naruto (clone) looked at Hinata and asked her, "Um, Hinata… does this woman you mention have a silver fancy cross pendant just above her chest?"

Everyone looked confused but then surprised as Hinata said yes since she can clearly see. Everyone saw Naruto (clone) sigh as he said, "Great".

"Naruto-san…" Shino asked, getting his attention, "… you know who this woman is, don't you? If so, then who is she?"

Naruto(clone) laughed nervously, "If what Hinata said is true, then bringing my mother was the worst idea ever since not only well I possibly meet up with my lost love, but also my ex."

Everyone around Naruto (clone) just looked at him with their jaws dropped expression (no jaw drop) at what Naruto (clone) said. If they weren't just looking for Naruto's lost girlfriend, but now his ex. Before anyone else can put a comment, Hinata spoke up again.

"Ah… th-there's a-another girl wa-walking t-to-towards her." Hinata said

Hinata began to describe that she was wearing clothing with similar pattern design as Naruto's (clone) own customize Konoha jounin jacket. She then describes her appearance.

"She appears to be in her early 20s and just like the other one, she is very beautiful. She has waist-length green hair and-" Hinata said before Naruto (clone) cut her off and said, "Golden eyes, about as tall as me or is tall as me, while her body has more of a petite and slender figure yet her bust is a bit above average for a petite while her hips are more plump and well-toned, right?"

Hinata was surprise that he actually guessed right, which she nodded in agreement. Everyone looked at him again, but before they can ask, Naruto (clone) spoke up, "What's going on here. First my lost girlfriend, then there was one ex, and now there are 2 of my ex's." he thought out loud.

It was then that Asuma just coughed a bit, getting everyone's attention. Naruto (clone) looked at him, which Asuma then looked at him and asked with a grin, "Um… Naruto… out of curiosity, how many girlfriends did you have back in your own world?"

Naruto (clone) looked at Asuma, then at the others as they were just as curious. Naruto (clone) sheeply look to his left and answered, "Um, with my somewhat current and 2 that were just identify… 7… and they to save your questions about them, they're all the same level of beauty who I dated separately after I broke up with my previous one, but more importantly they're the same age as me, except 2 who are 2 to 3 years older."

Asuma chuckled at the thought that Naruto's (clone) own mother is going to meet his past girlfriends but, like Kiba, looked envies at knowing that Naruto (clone) had girlfriends that were as gorgeous as his sensei. Shikamaru thought it that this situation has now become more troublesome, while Shino didn't look phased about it. Ino thought that this was good gossip material while Hinata blush a little. Kurenai just frowned since she was kind of upset that her sensei's son was somewhat a playboy.

Naruto (clone) decided to change the subject to his personal life, to the mission which they still needed to complete. They all set out once again while Naruto (clone) asked Hinata to keep an eye out on anyone strange in the hidden campsite. As they walked, Naruto (clone) thought, "_Oh boy… I can only imagine what the boss would think about this situation, not to mention my mother when she finds out."_

* * *

><p>Naruto (real) and Kushina<p>

After they left the group together, both Naruto and his mother followed the trail that was leading them to the mountain region. As they continue to walk, Naruto made sure that he and his mother are well hidden behind some thick trees. Like his clone, he also saw the ghost trail that his shadow clone saw. They followed it for about 60 meters. Once they found a non-ghost trail where the both of them followed. This of course, made Naruto cautious since he made sure not to fall for any traps that might kill them but to make sure to not expose them.

As they kept moving, Naruto suddenly sneezed a few times. Kushina asked, "Naru-chan? Is someone talking about you?"

"Maybe?" answered Naruto

"It might be Arika… after all you did promise her and a lot of her students that you were going to show them another movie from your old world of yours." Kushina thought out loud

"Huh, you're probably right mom or it could be from one those fan girls that have been stocking me as of late." Naruto adding his own opinion

Kushina frown about it since she disliked fan girls since she believed they were a vain to real kunoichi and women. As they thought about, Naruto stopped his mother to show her something.

Kushina looked down to see a hidden trip wire below a normal trip wire. She pulled out a kunai to cut the wire, but Naruto stopped her. She looked at him since she wanted to know why, which he said, "It might be useful since you should know the old saying, 'use your enemy's strength against them.'"

With that, Naruto also pointed out that there were other trip wires that were connected to each other by cut or pull. Naruto and Kushina walked through the hidden problem zone with incredible flexibility and slow movement.

It took them about 20 minutes of walking through booby traps before they stop noticing anymore traps. As this was going on, they suddenly heard an explosion. Both of them thought the worst.

"Naru-chan, that explosion came from the other team's direction. You don't think?" Kushina said

Naruto responded, "No, my clone is still with them. I doubt I walk into any trap or trip wire, let alone Asuma and Kurenai. They're probably alright since I'm willing to bet it another trip wire farther south that probably suggests the enemy is closing in on the villagers."

"Then we should go over there and help them out since they could be extremely troubling group." Kushina suggest but Naruto told her no. Naruto stated that they needed to get the mountain side since if there are traps here and the villagers are down south of us, he now believes that the people on the mountain side are trained snipers and that they can kill everyone in the team if they don't identify themselves since if they're good enough, they can kill anyone from a mile away. Kushina agreed since getting the secret group that's helping the villager to be their ally is important first, so not to cuss a problem later on.

* * *

><p>With team 8 and 10<p>

Kurenai and Asuma's team were now jumping on the trees with Naruto (clone). It's been 20 minutes since they pass the ghost and afterwards the booby traps with trip wire and pressure activation.

As they carefully jumped to tree to tree, making sure that they stay hidden in the bush, Ino and anyone else with a lack of intelligence wondered why they didn't do this in the beginning to avoid the traps.

Naruto (clone) would have answered her, but Asuma decided to explain. He explained that there weren't just booby traps on the ground, but also on the tree lines. To avoid them carefully, they had to walk on the ground to be able to avoid any unnecessary missteps since it could cause a negative reaction.

Once Asuma finished explaining the situation, they heard a loud explosion south of their current position. Naruto (clone) told everyone to stay hidden and asked Hinata to check it out with her Byakugan.

As she checked, Hinata explained that she saw several dozen men, a few shinobi, but mostly regular people, like bandits and such since she saw several bodies being injured or killed from the explosions.

Kurenai narrowed her eyes as she said, "It looks like the enemy that attack the civilians must have kept track on them up to this point."

"Yeah… so we better hurry up since if we stay here any longer, they'll get in front of us." Asuma stated

"Kurenai-sensei, let's go after them now. We can take them." Kiba asked

"So what do you say Naruto. Should we take them now since we know their position now?" Kurenai asked

"No, first we need to establish contact with the civilians and the group that is helping them. Once we confirmed contact as well as explain our alliance with them, then we can proceed accordingly to take those guys down. After all, we don't want any confusion between us that could lead to any unnecessary fighting." Naruto (clone) answered

The smarter members of the group also agreed with the deduction. Once it was established, they immediately started to move faster, but still kept caution in moving through the tree lines.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Kushina<p>

Both made it to the base of the mountain in pretty good time, but had to dodge a lot of unnecessary delays as well as finding the right amount of cover. Once they made it, they carefully started to make their way to the top of a possible sniping position.

Just before they could start climbing up, Kushina slipped a bit on the gravel where they then heard a shot that was nearby. Kushina was surprised when a small dust cloud near her head as a result of impact. Naruto quickly told his mother to get behind one of the large boulders.

As they hid behind the boulder, Naruto was able to understand the situation pretty well. He now figured there are 2 snipers, not just looking out where the citizens are hiding, but also each other since they needed to take turns to rest for the other. Once it was established, he figured that the 2 spots for sniping is going to be difficult. He decided to establish contact.

Naruto whistled 3 times in rapid pace, whistled 3 more times in a longer tone, and finally 3 more rapid paces to signal the snipers. Kushina looked at her son and wondered why he did that, but Naruto knew if these guys were trained in U.S. military are, the signal he gave out was Morse code for S.O.S.

After waiting for a bit, they both heard someone talking to them. They can tell that he was close by, this way to ensure no miscommunication.

"Alright! I got your code. Are you friendly or are just someone who walked in the wrong place and time?" asked a voice

"We're friendly!" answered Kushina while Naruto looked a bit confused since he felt he knew this voice.

"If you are friendly, then why are you here?" asked the voice once again

"We've came to help the citizens of this village from our village Konoha. We received the letter a few days ago about it being attacked by some bandits and such. We've been sent to help deal with the situation and stay until forces from our village comes and settle down with the villagers as stated with the message we sent to you." Kushina responded

"We've never received any message." The voice clarify

"Yeah, we got that since we've met up with a spy that tries to ambush us earlier at the meeting point. We figured that the message was intercepted so we came in search for you all." Kushina explained, while Naruto had a look of surprise.

"I see then… normally, I would try and check the matter but I have no way to confirm that you are from Konoha." The person explained

It was then that they both heard Naruto ask something. He asked, "Don't worry you can trust since like you, I'm a U.S. soldier."

This got the voice interest because he knows that he and few others would know that they're the only U.S. soldier because a friend told them. He then decided to ask a question.

"If you are a U.S. soldier, tell me who you are?" asked the voice

Naruto smiled as he proudly answered, "I'm U.S. Marine Corp. Captain."

The got the voice surprise since he know that this Marine is a higher ranking officer. He then asked for his serial number and such which Naruto happily answered.

"My serial number is xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx (I don't actually know how many are in a Marine's serial number). I'm Marine Corp. sniper with several medals which includes the Navy Cross." Naruto said

The voice was amazed since he was surprised, but Naruto was the one who is both surprise and happy since he is able to talk to an old friend. Before the person can ask him another couple of questions, Naruto asked him, "Out of curiosity, you're a Navy S.E.A.L.? Aren't you? Maybe an explosive expert? Am I right?"

"How did you know that?" asked the person

"Oh I know because I know who you are now. A 2-time state high school basketball champion for both 2000 and 2001, your junior and senior year."

"How did you know that?" the person asked with surprise in his voice

"It because were both from the same team, since we're both Co-captains at that time, plus…" Naruto stood up and walked forward to the person while removing his bandana, "… you not only made the winning dunk but also help me make the finishing dunk at the final buzzard in both our championship games." Naruto answered

As Naruto walked closer with a smile on his face, the Navy personal was stunned from both surprise and joy. Naruto looked at the person since he is one of his best friends back in high school together as well as being the only person to be able to challenge his strength and power.

The Navy person was just about a half head taller than him, but had the same muscular features that Naruto had as well as being just as young as him, except he looked to be 20. He had a well attractive face like Naruto. He had navy blue, shaggy chin length hair with green eyes. He wore navy combat pants while wearing a loose white short-sleeve shirt while wearing his navy tag around his neck. His face had a look of surprise as he saw Naruto coming into the open.

After walking up to him, very calm, cool, and collective, Naruto said, "Out of all the people I bump into, it had to be you, huh." The teenage boy was stunned as Naruto continued on, "So Alex… are you still going to stand there like a nitwit or are you going to greet your best friend."

"Jason? Jason is that really you?" asked Alex

"Um… bro… it is me. Who else do you know have these marks on their face?" Naruto answered

It was then that Alex just hollered happily at seeing his best friend alive and standing in front of him. It was then that Alex heard his sniper partner call him on the helmet walky talky earphone with microphone.

"_**Alex… what's going on? That guy? He looks like Jason**_."

Alex places his left hand on the earphone and said, "It's because it is Jason. He's alive and he's here."

"_**What, but he's dead**_." Said the other sniper

"Not anymore, get down here and see for yourself." Smiled Alex, which the voice agreed

Once Alex told his partner, he looked at Naruto with feelings of happiness and anger to know that he was here. As they were staring at each other, Kushina walked out from her hiding spot to reveal herself. It was then that Alex saw Kushina step out. He was a bit hesitant but Naruto signaled him that she was alright.

It was then that Alex's partner came down from his hiding spot. Naruto saw that it was his other best friend from high school. Like Alex, he looked like 20 years old and had the same physical body features. He had spiky, long brown hair that goes down to his mid spine. It is tied up in a ponytail fashion, with the rest of his hair being very spiked and a distinct fringe forming at his forehead with 2 visible bangs at the sides of his face with brown eyes. He wore the similar uniform as both Naruto and Alex, except he had the Marine Corp. ranking on his uniform.

Naruto looked at the guy and said, "Well, it looks like the 3 stars of Bayside High are back in action… isn't that right Mason." With a grin

When the one named Mason looked at Naruto, he looked just as shocked as Alex. Once Mason walked up to both Naruto and Alex, all of them just stared at each other. Kushina looked at the sidelines as the moment between the 3 boys were just passing by. It was long until all 3 teenage boys stop their moment of silence and then just showed their respect as any man or soldier would do in meeting their friend. All three brought their hands and high five grabbed each in a strong grip and yelled, "The 3 stars are back baby."

Kushina smiled at her son smiling since this actually the first time she actually saw him smile to friends he knew. Over the passing weeks, she saw that her son barely made any friends except with some of the clan heirs and such. It wasn't because of lack of trying, it was just difficult since she can understand that Naruto had lived in another world with new and more impressive things, plus no knew his pass much. It was would be obvious that he had trouble making friends who wouldn't understand him much.

After they each greeted each other, Alex and Mason's attention turned to Kushina, who went and stood behind Naruto's side. Mason looked at Kushina and couldn't help but find her attractive since she looked to be about mid to late 20s. Mason looked at Naruto to ask him a question.

"_**Jason, como estas? Pero lo mas importante que es la belleza pelirroja? Esta tu nueva novia?**_" (Jason, how are you? But more importantly who is the redhead beauty? Is she your new girlfriend?) Mason asked in Spanish

When Naruto heard Mason talk about his mother, he did what he usually does to him when he does or acts stupid, a slap on the back of the head. Mason took it and then ask in Spanish, "_**What was that for?**_"

"_**That was for trying to hit on my mother?**_" Naruto asked

"_**Your mother?**_" Both Alex and Mason looked at him

Naruto said yes and began to tell them in Spanish about that she isn't only his mother, but also his father. Both of them were stunned to know that Jason found his parents. Before they could ask about it in more detail, Naruto told them that explanation about all this would be settled later since first they need to handle this situation.

Kushina was in the sidelines when she heard her son and his two friends talking in a strange language that she couldn't understand. She then saw that their discussion ended when they separated from each other and walked towards her. Naruto then introduced Alex and Mason to his mother, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, while he introduced his mother to both Navy Chief Warrant Officer Alex Dino and Marine Corp. Gunnery Sergeant Mason Storm, his 2 best friends when he went to high school and college.

Alex stepped up and said, "It's a pleasure to finally meet the mother of our good friend." Politely, which she also greeted him the same.

Mason said the same thing but added, "… And I must say, with a beautiful woman as you as his mother, I can see why he always attracts girls left and right as he grew." Where she giggled at Mason's compliment.

This got a slap on the back of his head by both Naruto and Alex. With that, Naruto decided to stop the goofing around and quickly went to Marine mode.

"Alright Alex, give me a situation report. How many injured? How many casualties? What about the enemy that attacked you? Etc." Naruto asking Alex

Alex began to tell Naruto on what happen to the civilians that they help. In the struggle, the enemy was confused on how Alex and the people along with him help repel as well as move the injured away to their current position to area, 600 yards south of their current position that Naruto and Kushina were shown, with so far no casualties. They talk to the person in charge of the village that he was sending for some help from Konoha where Alex ask to draw his design but added someone else identity by mistake. They were more surprise on the fact that some of the people that they pushed back jump as high as a one story house and ran away on the tree branches. He told them that they would have been in trouble if the group they were in that came upon the village, but more to one person that they found out about one of the other people that knew her. Naruto narrowed his eyes but decided to ask about it later. Alex then passes the explanation to Mason who said that he followed them as best he could to determine their location, but was only able to follow them so far since he needed to get back to the others and help with the evacuation. He then explained on the setup of booby traps and such to ensure that they were aware of anyone presents.

Once Mason finished debriefing Naruto on what happened, Naruto spoke up, "Alright then, since you 2 are here, then that means the person in charge is back in the camp over there."

Alex answered, "Yeah. At first I was going to take command, but I was outranked by an Army second Lieutenant. Even though I had more field experience in this type of situation, I had to agree that she would be better suited in dealing with the villagers, along with our friend, who is currently checking out the area around the rocky side of the terrain of any surprise attacks.."

"She?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, even though she doesn't look it, she's pretty tough." Mason added

"Alright then, can you guys communicate with them on your earphones to tell them that backup is coming their way?" Naruto asked

"Yes, we're on different frequency right now to keep any one from listening in on conversation from the camp. Give me a moment and I'll call them up." Mason answered where he started to change frequency signals.

As Mason was working on contacting the camp, Alex decided to talk to Naruto about something.

"Hey Jason…" getting both Naruto and Kushina's attention, "… there something you should know about the person that help us when we got here. You see, she's-" Alex said before they heard an explosion.

They looked to see that it was near the camp. Naruto and Kushina were worried that teams 8 and 9 were hit, but saw that it was further south from when they separated from each other. It only meant that the enemy was now trying to strike at the civilians and were close to it.

Naruto looked at Alex and Mason and asked, "I know you guys, there are traps around this place to insure that no one surprises you. But I also know that if you need to, you guys made a secret path to reach the camp. Where is it?"

Mason pointed it out, where Naruto then took command. Naruto looked at Alex and Mason and said, "Alright, Alex! Mason! Me and my mother are going down there now since there might be some other problems beside basic thugs and such. I want you 2 to back me and anyone else, who is wearing this headband symbol. If anyone gets near the injured civilians, make them regret it." He ordered

Both nodded in agreement where they took up and got both of their SR-25 Sniper rifles on the go. Naruto and Kushina quickly left and went to the encampment. Once they left, Mason continues to get in touch with the Lieutenant. While Mason was trying to contact, Alex spoke up.

"Hey Mason… I wish the enemy didn't attack now since I haven't even told him."

"Told him about what? Wait, you did tell them about her or about them yet?" Mason asked which Alex shook his no. Mason then said, "And he left with his mother to go where they are located. I feel sorry for him." Mason stated

"Yup" Alex plainly said, which it was then that they got both their SR-25's on the ready, while Naruto and Kushina were moving as fast as they could.

* * *

><p>Till Next Ch.<p>

P.S. My poll for Elemental Master Naruto is still up. Currently, Sylvia is in the lead, while Medaka and Android Number 18 are behind her tail. Vote now for the one you guys want to win as Naruto's girlfriend.


	35. Lost Loves Found

Last time, Naruto and Kushina had found the sniper hideout, where he found out that they're both his best friends. Once getting the details, Alex was about to talk to him about something when the heard the explosions coming from south of the civilian campsite. It was then that Naruto took command and left for the civilians, with his mother, while Alex and Mason stayed in their sniping positions as back-up.

* * *

><p>Team 8 and 10<p>

After accelerating their pace, everyone made it to the civilian campsite. Just as they were about to enter the area peacefully, everyone heard a loud shot coming from the north. Teams 8 and 10 wondered on what it was, but Naruto signal them to take cover since he knew that was a gun shot. It was then that the situation changed as they heard a couple of people running out from the cave that they were hiding from. Everyone stayed hidden, where Naruto quietly asked Hinata to use her Byakugan to describe on the people who came out.

Hinata did what Naruto asked of her, where she told them that there were a few civilians with some pitchforks and such. She then explained to him that, besides the 2 women that she describes earlier, there are 3 more of them with different but similar clothing.

The first one, Hinata describe that she was taller than Naruto, about a quarter head taller. She looked to be between 18 to 20 years old with an impressive hourglass figure. She had violet eyes, black hair that was tied in a long ponytail that reached all the way down to her legs with 2 hair strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward. Her hair was tied with an orange ribbon that kept it in place. She wore a black sleeveless lace tank shirt that had 3 skulls design in the middle of her large bust (that rival's Tsunade) which still showed a bit of cleavage. She wore a loose red skirt with Ireland design that reach near her knees and was held together with a red belt. She wore long, black and grey stripe pattern socks that reached her thighs. Finally, she wore shoes somewhat similar to Naruto's combat boots. She then describe that on her belt has a holster for the item she held in her right hand, where she told her that in the middle of it was kind of like a revolver.

With that little bit of information, Naruto knew that she held the Smith & Wesson M29 revolver. Hinata continue to describe on the other 2 girls. She told him that they were redheaded twins.

The first one was just as young as Naruto, but a head smaller than him and like the other girls, she had an hourglass body. She had short flaming red hair that reach near her chin. She also had 2 bangs to frame her face that pass her chin. Around her head, was a red head band that helps keep her hair from covering her aqua color eyes. She wore a tight brown jumpsuit while wearing a short, sleeveless red shirt under it that was revealing through the jumpsuit. The jumpsuit was sleeveless that reached her shoulders to the thighs. It had a white belt and belly button opening, while her red shirt showed her impressive bust (C-D cup breasts). Finally, she wore similar combat shoes as Naruto but it reaches near her calves.

The second one of the twins had the same height, built, facial features except for some minor differences. Her eyes were brown, while her hair was a bit dark, a dark burgundy color of her hair. Her hair was chin-length with 2 long elbow length bangs that frame both sides of her face while the rest of her front bangs were rolled up by some sort of hair curler while the rest of her hair wasn't as wild as the other one. Hinata then describe that the young woman was wearing a form fitting red suit which showed a bit of cleavage which was over a cup or cup half bigger than her sister, along with high heel boots.

Once Hinata describe who they were, she told Naruto that both of them were holding into a weapon. The short red head held 2 expandable batons, while the other red head had a spear. The green hair girl one had both her hands gripping onto a strange device in her arms (M4 carbine semi-automatic assault rifle).

After Hinata told Naruto on what she describe, she looked back to see Naruto's face. Both teams, 8 and 10, looked at Naruto as he remained silent for a bit. What they saw made both have a funny and worried at the same time. Naruto had this wide-eye surprise yet couldn't believe look on his face. As they stared at him, Naruto thought with a grim, "_Ok, first my lost girlfriend and both of my ex's are here which in some ways I can live with that. But now… 3more are added on. I get the feeling that a certain white light force wants to me to suffer or torcher me especially since my mother is close by._"

It was then that he mentally slaps himself and shook his head to get himself back into focus. When he saw both teams 8 and 10 looking at him, he figures that they were curious on what was going on. Kurenai was just as curious since Naruto was acting strange, while Asuma was able to figure out that Naruto was nervous because of the 3 women that Hinata describe. He figured that Hinata just describe Naruto's past girlfriends, which he couldn't help but feel both jealous and sorry for him. Jealous since Naruto had gained a lot of girlfriends over the years, while he only made one out of his entire life and sorry to him since Naruto's mother was close by which she would later ask (interrogate) their relationship to Naruto.

When Naruto shook of his worried moment about finding out the situation, he went into Marine mood. Before he could do anything, he saw Kiba try and get a better view point at the situation although he secretly wanted to see on what on what the 5 girls look like after hearing that they were just as beautiful as his sensei. As he got closer, Naruto remembered about one of his previous girlfriends has a special gift. Before he could try and stop Kiba from advancing, they all heard a loud bang, where a piece of wood chipped of near Kiba's body as well as another piece that hit the tree behind him, near Chouji, where he was lucky he was behind it. They wondered on what it was, before they all heard a loud feminine voice speak out.

"We know your there… are you friend or enemy?" asked one of the girls.

Before Naruto could say anything, they heard another loud bang, bigger than the first one, coming from the south of both their positions. It was then that the other group spoke up.

"We're your friend. They're the enemy." Said the other voice

Everyone was tense about the situation since Naruto and his group guesses that they're the enemy. Before they can get a word in, Naruto told them to be silent but to also keep an eye on their surroundings since they could be attacked from behind. It was then that the other person decided to talk about the situation.

"Listen, I'm from Konoha. We've received your message on help, so he sent several teams to come and assist you." Said a male voice

When the villagers with pitchforks heard this, they smiled in relief since they now had help. But the women that Hinata describe didn't trust the voice as much since they needed to make sure that they were true friendly or not which they can't verify without their other friend that was out right now. Naruto took this time to get closer, well close enough for one individual to mentally hear him.

The male voice then said that he and his men will come out with their hands up to prove that they're their ally. As the men coming out, the leader, who was an average height yet attractive man with black hair and black eyes, came out. When he came out, everyone saw that he had 2 large swords on his back wearing shinobi gear. His men wore similar clothing with different knife weapons on them or blunt weapons. As they came out, the leader of the group asked to reach something inside his pocket. The one in charge agreed where he brought out the scroll that had the Konoha symbol on it, which one of the villagers recognized. It was then that the Konoha group knew that their scroll was somehow intercepted by the enemy.

It was then that the leader of the group asked the silver hair girl to go and check it out. As she walked closer, Asuma and Kurenai were worried since things are going completely wrong now. They looked at Naruto, who was in charge, to see that he had his eyes closed and kept his cool. He only signals them to stay hidden for the moment and to keep calm since he has a plan on how to deal with this considering who he knows, whom they were unaware that he was actually talking to someone one, who was, currently, letting out small tears of joy that she is trying to hide.

The leader smiled a trusting face as the silver hair girl came up to him to insure that he was indeed their alias. It was when she got in hands length that Naruto decided to act. He quickly broke his concentration and yelled out for everyone to hear.

"Moka ... C2 ... Écoutez-moi. Ils sont l'ennemi. Ils ont intercepté notre message pour vous. Les attaquer." (Moka… C2… Listen to me. They're the enemy. They intercepted our message to you. Attack them) Naruto yelled out in French.

When everyone heard this, the leader of the other group looked confused. He then said, "What was that… some kind of gibberish?"

It was then that the silver hair girl grabbed his hand, tightly, which he saw that she smiled. She then said, "No, that my pathetic friend is French." Where she immediately brought him closer and then did a high spin kick on his face sending him back to one of his goons and slamming them into the tree with such force that it can be considered to match Tsunade when she only flick her fingers.

When Moka hit the leader of the group, she immediately jump back to insure that she got a good view on the area, as well as to make sure she doesn't get surprise attack. While Moka got back, C2 immediately gave out the order to everyone to be on guard.

The leader of the group growled in anger since they're plan failed. It was then that leader yelled out, "You pathetic fool! You're going to pay for that. KILL THEM NOW!"

Just then, everyone heard rumbling coming from above rocky terrain, where the cave that the civilians were located. They all look up to see several of the guy's allies activating explosive tags. This made a rock slide coming down, intending to bury the injured as well as the women and children, if any inside it.

With this, Moka quickly sprang forward and leapt into the falling rocks. As this was happening, the enemy above was about to unleash more explosive tags when one of the 5 fell down when they heard a loud bang echo throughout the area. They looked to see their comrade was heavily bleeding from his neck that had 2 holes in it. It took a moment before he died, where the other 4 were wondering on what happened.

* * *

><p>Alex and Mason<p>

In their nest site, Mason was just now repositioning his rifle for his next target to hit. When he and Alex heard on the explosions, they quickly took action. Alex position himself to keep an eye out for the girls and group, while Mason took care of those outside of the area to insure no surprise as well as to stall them.

* * *

><p>Battleground<p>

As the rest of the 4 continue to wonder on what happened, they heard another bang where the group saw another one of their comrades fell, except his head was spewing blood all over them. They quickly took cover since they didn't know where it was coming from.

While the top of the group was distracted, Moka quickly took care of the falling boulders and debris. She punched and pushed the boulders and anything damaging that would be a problem to the cave entrance. As she was doing this, C2 immediately took command and told the civilian villagers to stand near the entrance while they handle the problem. It was then that the enemy attack came.

From the part of the forest, where the first group came, dozens of bandits came at them. As the 4 girls got ready to fight, everyone suddenly heard, "_**Fang over fang**_!" It was then that 2 ferocious, high velocity tornados came out of the forest and strikes a couple of the bandits that attack. Everyone saw that the tornado drills turned and stopped near the entrance of the cave, where Kiba and Akamaru took up their fighting/defensive stance against the group.

The group continues to move forward until Asuma came out into the open and performed "_**Fire style: Fireball Jutsu**_." The fire ball spread the enemy apart, where Konoha's group immediately came out into the opening, standing in front of the girls and the cave to insure their safety. Before Naruto came out, he first wore a mask to hide his appearance first since he didn't want anyone to get too emotional yet. Once he was set, Naruto came out into the opening in front of everyone, while the rest of team 8 and team 10 moved through the shadows intending to take the enemy from behind.

It was then that Naruto ordered Kiba to watch everyone's back. Naruto drew out a couple of kunai while everyone took a moment to regroup from each other. When they were ready, the bandits let out a signal, which they then saw dozens of arrows coming from the sky as well as straight towards everyone. Naruto and Asuma position themselves between the girls, where Asuma used another fire jutsu for the arrows above, while Naruto first threw both his kunai at 2 of the arrows, while he then caught the rest with his bare hands. It was then that a dozen more arrows came flying towards them between Kurenai's position and the when the enemy first came out. They were caught off guard, where Asuma had to jump back. The strange girls couldn't get away in time, where Naruto moved in front of them. He then used the arrows, he caught with his hands, to throw and deflect some of them, while catching the remaining ones with his bare hands again, but 2 arrows struck his chest.

When the girls saw this, they thought the worse. It was when he fell to the floor with the arrows stuck into him that he puffed into white smoke, which confused them. They then heard C2 say, "Ladies, this isn't the time to worry about strange moments, get yourselves together or that's going to be you."

It was then that a dozen more men came jumping off the tree tops that they began to worry. C2 immediately lifted her M4, set it in automatic, and fired a barrage of bullets into their direction. She quickly stopped and put it back in semi-automatic, then went in fighting using the U.S. Rangers combat style, SOCP as well as her own.

The girls shook off their confusion and went to work. It was then that the black hair beauty quickly ran forward with both her hands on her S&M 29 between her then stopped as she quickly aimed and fired. The enemy in front of her was missed, but her intended target was the 2 behind him, where her bullet hit the first person's left arm, where it held a sword, then went into the second that hit him in the left shoulder that had the arrow ready to fire. She then continues to fight using not only her weapon but also a hand to hand combat style that she used along with her gun (Ruchuna Tendo, Grenadier).

A few of the enemy went pass them and was going to strike at the 2 redheads. They quickly work together in amazing combination. Both redheads worked well in synchronization, where the long hair one used her spear to block or deflect any knife, sword or blunt strikes at them. The short hair one used her batons for close range hand to hand combat, where she strikes down anyone that tried to take them.

Asuma, who was nearby looked at the 2 redheads to be amazed on how well the both of them worked together in using not only their weapons, but also using their own strength, agility and reflexes (think black widow from the Avengers for the 2 redheads and C2).

While they were busy, the black hair woman fired all 6 shots. It was then that the leader of the first group of enemy drew out a few shuriken and threw them at her. His comrades nearby him also fire a few shuriken at her, while the other half fired arrows at her. The black hair beauty did some kind of weird dance where she moved her arms and legs up and down, where she dodges every arrow and shuriken that was thrown at her, while using the blunt end of her gun to deflect a few shuriken as well. She then opened the revolver where she dropped the 6 shell casings. Then from between her breasts, 6 more bullets came out into the air, where she quickly put her gun in the proper aliment where the bullets slipped inside the revolver, where she then got her gun ready to fire again.

(I know, the same thing as Grenadier but hey I needed a way to get her back into the battle since let's be honest, will you give anyone the time of day to give a person a chance to load/reloa inch Smith and Wesson .44 mag revolver.)

It was then that everyone saw the leader of the first group jump up into the sky, where a few shinobi followers unleashed shurikens at them again, but this time, the leader brought out a pair of windmill shurikens (half his size) with tied shinobi wire. They used the shurikens as a distraction to provide the leader cover for him to throw his weapons. With control and precision, he directed his windmills outside the shuriken strike zone.

When everyone saw the shurikens raining down on them, they quickly got out of the way, where everyone dodged it. It was then that C2 accidently slipped as she got out of the shuriken hit zone. As she got up, C2 saw the windmill shuriken was about to hit her.

"C2!" said the black hair beauty

Everyone else saw that C2 was about to be killed, where Asuma knew that he can't save her. It was then that out of nowhere, a person with a giant sword landed in front of C2 which he used his sword to block the windmill shuriken from hitting her. At the same time, the other windmill shuriken was stopped when a sword landed between the holes of the shuriken where everyone watched as another redhead woman landed nearby it. She then went and picked up her sword, where she cut the wire to ensure that it couldn't be used.

When everyone saw the 2 people arrive, they wondered on whom they were, which Asuma, Kiba knew who it was. Naruto and Kushina arrived. Once they arrived, the enemy yelled out for more reinforcements. Just then less than 2 dozen more enemies came out, half jumping out from on top of the trees, while the rest came out running.

As they came out, the leader that came out in the first group wondered on where the other 2 dozen more men that didn't come out. It was then that everyone heard inside the trees that there was fighting.

* * *

><p>In the trees<p>

As the battle continue on, Kurenai team and the Ino-Shika-Chou got behind the enemy, where they surprise attack them. The Ino-Shika-Chou trio used their signature moves against them, where Ino distracted several of them with shuriken throws while Shikamaru used his _**Kagemane no Jutsu **_to trap whoever was distracted by the shuriken throws. Chouji used his _**Nikudan Sensha**_ to run down the enemy that got near Ino. Kurenai used her genjutsu skills to trap any enemy shinobi that couldn't break free of her and those that broke free Hinata used her gentle fist taijutsu to take them down. Shino used his bugs to completely surround the area, while he took care of those that tried to get pass him towards the other battle ground.

* * *

><p>First battle field<p>

Naruto and his mother arrived at the battlefield to help improve the odds. Once they arrived, the enemy wondered on what to do. But Naruto already made his first move. He created 3 shadow clones, 2 to help him out while the third went to Kiba. The one that went to Kiba assisted in taking care of a few small fry. He then gave him an order to follow to the letter.

As the Naruto clone gave the orders to Kiba, the real Naruto and the rest of his clones went to work. He quickly pulled out his Executioner sword out from the ground and got it ready to attack, while Kushina prepared her own kenjutsu attack.

The enemy looked at the new arrivals and wasn't deterring for a moment. It was only when Naruto held his Executioner sword on his shoulders with one arm that they started to get a little worried.

Once the shock on the new arrivals appeared, the leader then made a battle cry which everyone followed, except the leader. The last 18 opponents went at it, which the some were shinobi unleashed hell on them. One shinobi launch a fireball jutsu where Naruto and C2 were standing. Naruto didn't seem concerned since in the moment that the jutsu was about to hit them, in an instant Naruto swung his sword, cutting the fire jutsu in half and splitting the direction where the fire jutsu was going to him. As soon as the fire jutsu was cut in half, the shinobi was stunned, but it didn't last long as he was killed by Alex or Mason.

3 of the enemy tried to overwhelm Kushina by using a jet-stream attack and attacking her in 3 different directions. Kushina wasn't nervous but knew that these three were chunin lv. She quickly picked up her sword and was ready for their attack. The first one to attack used an earth style jutsu to smash Kushina into a pancake, while the second fired kunai with explosive tags. The final one unleashed a powerful wind attack to get her.

Kushina easily dodged the first attack, but had trouble with the second since the rocks acted as a wall for the kunai to stick to it that exploded, creating a dust cloud. It was when the wind jutsu that was about to hit her that she released her jutsu. Kushina finished her hand signs and yelled out, "_**Water style: Water Prison Jutsu**_" on herself. When the wind jutsu hit her, the 3 thought they had her, but then saw that she was inside a large ball of water that acted as a shield for her. When the wind attack died down, she releases her jutsu, which she then used the water she used to unleash her "_**Water style: water needle jutsu**_." All the needles were on mark, where she took down all three without killing them.

At the same time, Asuma used his wind jutsus and taijutsu skills to take care of 3 more enemies. The other redheads immediately work together and took down 5 regular thugs by themselves, while the busty black hair beauty used her special hand to hand with her gun to take down 4 more.

The last 4 immediately tried to surprise them. 2 of them had 2 bows, where they fired all the arrows they had to catch all of them of guard. Naruto immediately went in front of everyone and spun his Executioner sword which acted like a shield. With the sword acting as a shield, he protected everyone that was behind him.

As Naruto sword block the arrows, the other 2 shinobi was going to use this moment to attack them, but was surprise when they were attacked from above. Moka came down from the sky since she was finished in taking care of the boulders. She quickly yelled out, "NO YOUR PLACE!" as she drew them closer to her, then she jump where she did a double upside down spin kicks on them that knocked them into a tree.

The last 2 were nervous since they were outnumbered, but before they can do anything, the both of them were completely shot in the skulls by both Alex and Mason. Naruto place his executioner sword behind him where he sealed it behind him again.

Once the last 2 were taken care of, everyone thought that everything was now fine, where everyone relax for the moment, since they can hear from the enemy behind the trees that some of them were running away from the battle where Kurenai and the others were taking care of.

Just as things were settling down, Naruto remembered something that he cursed himself in forgetting. He turned around to see the so-called leader of the force attack him from behind since he was farthest away from his group, but also the closes to the leader. The leader took the opportunity from the distractions from his other comrades to create sneak attack once he saw that their tension stopped.

Everyone could see that the leader was going for a death kill, which Naruto or anyone else couldn't stop. Just before the sword of the shinobi get his head, a sudden mirror appeared between them which blocked the attack. Since Naruto was close, he could feel the chilling air around the mirror formed in front of him. He then thought, "_Wait… this is… Haku's Demonic Ice Mirror jutsu… But Haku isn't here. Then who made this?_"

His question was soon answered when in front of him a person came out from the mirror and lunge at the enemy leader for a powerful strike at him. Once he was knocked back, the leader threw a couple of smoke bombs to cover the area. As the smoke appeared, the ice mirror dissipated. Then there was a smoke screen in the forest which signals all the leaders' alias to retreat.

When the smoke cleared, everything seemed to be calm now but everyone stayed alert since there could be another surprise attack. It was then that another surprise did happened but this time on Kushina.

An ice mirror appeared behind Kushina where she couldn't defend against it, but before anything could happen, Naruto shoved his mother away, where he quickly drew out the Smith & Wesson 9mm semi-automatic while jumping backwards to give him some space. It was then that the person came out of the ice mirror with a sword ready to stab him. Naruto landed and gotten into stance with his body sideway with the gun extended, while the person that came out had position in front of him, ready to stab his right side. The both of them stop when both of them caught each other's eyes.

Sapphire blue eyes met with blue-green eyes. As they position themselves ready to strike each other, the both of them looked at each other with mix-up feelings about the person in front of them. When Naruto saw the person in front of him, he could finally see the detail, which he saw that the person in front of him was a woman.

He can see that the young woman in front of him was in her late teens/early twenties with a buxom figure (Rivals Tsunade), had light skin tone from whatever skin he could see from her body. The most distinctive feature he could see was her long, crimson red hair that was tied in a braided pony tail that reach down to her thighs with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. She also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. The rest of her face was hidden behind a mask similar to Kakashi's while wearing the Nadeshiko headband on her forehead. She was wearing a grey-colored form-fitting kunoichi uniform with grey gloves and an opening in her shirt which reveals some of her sizeable cleavage.

As the both of them stared at each other, everyone else saw what was happening, but then saw Naruto's eyes were wide as he realized something. He then he dropped his arm and gun. The young woman was about to question on why he dropped the weapon, but then saw him take off his mask and bandana off him. When she saw his face, it was then her turn as she went wide-eye and with tears starting to form since she was seeing his face smiling at her.

She then heard him say, "It's… It's been a while… huh… my crimson princess."

She dropped her sword to the floor as she saw him place his hand on her face to pull off her mask. Once it was off, Kushina could see that the young woman is incredibly beautiful (rivals Kushina, Tsunade, and Kurenai). Kushina then saw her cry as a smile formed on her face as she said, "Ja-Jason?"

Naruto nodded as he answered her as he said, "You don't know… how much I miss you, Rias Gremory."

"You don't know the half of it… you jerk." Rias said as she lounges at him and hugged him, where he did the same. He held her close to his heart, as she did the same but with tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Tell Next time<p> 


	36. The 7 beauties

Last time, Naruto and konoha genin teams 8 and 10, finally met with the missing villagers, where they ended up in a battle with them against the enemy that tried to trick their way in. At the end of the battle, everyone was given a surprise as the Crimson Ice appeared an attack the Konoha shinobi, thinking that they were enemies. After Naruto revealed his face to the crimson ice, they both embrace each other since Naruto is with his dead girlfriend, Rias Gremory.

* * *

><p>Over 1 year and 8 months ago<p>

_It was a lovely early afternoon in L.A. as Jason (aka Naruto) was sitting in one of L.A.'s attracted restaurants, the Melisse in Santa Monica, wearing his casual Marine whites. He was enjoying a nice lunch with the person sitting across from him. The person in question was Commander of the United States Pacific Fleet, Admiral Shane Gremory, Rias Gremory father. (Same character in the movie Battleship, played by Liam Neeson)_

_ As the both of them were enjoying a nice lunch together, they had an earlier discussion that not only affect about Rias, but also affected the Admiral himself since Jason had asked him to come to talk about a decision he made. At first Admiral Shane was a bit at odds end since the conversation they were having was something that shouldn't be made likely since both Jason and Rias were, now 22 to 23 years old. After discussing about the situation with him, Shane has agreed to Jason proposition._

_ They were both discussing and enjoying each other's time, where Shane told him stories about his time when he was a Seaman and such, while Jason talked about his time as a famous pro-skateboarding athlete, where he did some amazing tricks, as well as ate dirt from his failing ones. It was then that Jason got a cell call from Rias, where he politely excuses himself from Admiral Shane to take the call._

_ Jason walked a bit near the bar since he wanted to order an alcohol drink for the Admiral and himself as well as to take the call. Jason answered the call._

"_Hello… who is this? If this is my girlfriend, then I'm sorry dear, I have to keep the line free since I'm waiting for a call from a lovely red-headed young woman." Smiled Naruto_

"_**Oh, then I guess I must have press the wrong number since I tried to call up a handsome blond hair young man, not my boyfriend." **__Said Rias, where both of them suddenly chuckled at the joke they made together. The laughter only lasted for a few seconds__before Rias said__**, "So Jason… is my father getting along with you?**__" Rias asked_

"_Yeah, we're just fine. We are having a nice time talking with one another." Jason responded_

"_**That's good to know. By the way, I'm just curious… why did you invite my father for lunch? Is there something you're not telling me?**__"Rias wondered_

"_Oh no… I'm just making sure I stay in his nice side since even though I'm in the Marines and he is in the Navy. He does have the connections to send me a mission to other side of the globe, possibly to a cold region. I pretty sure that he is thinking about around the time you and I began to live together." Jason responded_

"_**Well don't worry. My dad maybe a thick-headed person, but he won't let his personal feelings get in between us**__." Rias said_

"_Yeah" Naruto answered back before saying, "Oh Rias… I would like to talk to you about our plans for the night since tonight is our anniversary."_

"_**Oh, you remembered. And here I thought you would have forgotten**__." Rias playfully joked_

"_I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I didn't remember, unless I want to sleep in the couch for the next month or so." Answered Naruto_

"_**Anyways, where are you since I'm free now. And I would like to talk to my dad about something now**__." Rias asked_

_ Jason told her that they were both at the Melisse restaurant in Santa Monica. Rias explained that she'll be there in less than an hour. Jason told her alright, where before he hang up, "Rias, be careful in getting here since traffic is murder at this time. I'll see you soon… and Rias… I love you."_

"_**I'll be careful Jason and… I love you too. See you soon my yellow fox**__." Rias responded_

"_See you soon my crimson princess." Jason finished up as he hung the up the cell where he went back to his table to tell Admiral Shane about his daughter coming to meet with them. _

* * *

><p><em>Hour Later<em>

_ Admiral Shane and Jason were outside the restaurant, waiting to see where Rias was located. It was then that they heard police sirens, where they looked to see a speeding car giving chase to Police cruisers. Once it passes by, Jason called Rias to ask where she is as well as to tell her to be careful around the area._

_ Jason heard a couple of rings before he heard Rias say, "__**Hello**__!"_

"_Hey princess, where are you? Your father and I are both outside the restaurant, waiting for you." Stated Jason_

"_**Yeah, I'm just about a mile east from the restaurant now**__." Rias answered_

_ Jason looked around the street to see Rias car was about a mile away, where he told Rias father about it, where he stated, "Damn, you got good eyes."_

"_**I should be there momentarily, unless these cops speeding around here doe**__-" Rias said before Jason heard Rias scream in her cell, where Jason yelled at Rias if she was alright._

_ It was then that Jason and Shane heard a loud crash about a mile away where they heard the police sirens and such. Jason and Shane looked at the west to see there was a car crash with a fuel truck and such. It was then that Jason saw Rias's car hit the back-end of the fuel truck, directly where the pumps are where gasoline was flowing out of the damage open crack. The speeding car that tried to get away hit an electrical poll that crash on to the ground, showing how fast the speeding car was going, where there was sparks flying beneath the broken wires. _

_ Jason then yelled out, "RIAS!" where he quickly dropped his cell phone as he started to run towards the crash. Shane was just worried as Jason, where he yelled out his daughter's name, and like Jason ran towards the crash site._

_ Jason was running with everything, where he used all his power to run the mile. Now everyone knows that the fastest mile run is 3: 43: 13 minutes. Jason was breaking the record by setting it at 1 minute or less. As he run towards the crash, Jason had dodge, jump, and flips out-of-the-way of any pedestrians or obstacles that were in the way with incredible agility and reflexes._

_ As Jason ran, the gasoline spill dripped right towards the electrical sparks, where it caught in flames. Jason was about 20 yards away where the gasoline turned into flames and followed the stream of gasoline back towards the fuel truck. In that moment, Jason saw Rias unconscious body at the wheel, where it caught on fire. In that one instant, 8 yards away, the fuel truck exploded, along with Rias's car. Jason was stop and knocked back from the explosion, where he sent back and landed on his back and rolled away for a bit of distance._

_ He was near about to enter unconsciousness when he saw Rias's car on fire, where willed himself on to his feet and tried to get to Rias's car, to see if there was still a chance, but one of the police officers that was on the scene quickly went to Jason as he saw him getting knock back from the explosion and going towards the burning car. Jason struggled to get the police officer away from him, as he tried to get to Rias but the officer told him that it was too late. Jason yelled out, "RIAS!" while Admiral Shane just slowly walk towards the explosion as he sees his daughter burned to death._

* * *

><p>Present<p>

Currently, Naruto was holding Rias close to him as they held each other closely. Rias, was crying because she had thought about this moment for years, to be reunited with her boyfriend/lover.

On the side lines, Kushina only looked with wide-eyes as she saw that the both of them were embracing each other. She than guesses that Naruto's guess on Rias being his dead girlfriend was on the mark. Before things could get any more sensitive, they all heard a girl's voice coming from the cave. They all turned to see another attractive teenage girl.

She was about a bit smaller than Rias (who was half head smaller than Naruto) but still average height girl. She had long straight brown hair that went to her waist. Brown eyes that matched perfectly with her hair, while having 2 long bangs framing her face that reached towards her chest. She also had an hour-glass body (C-cup breast, nice slim waist and firm butt), which were enhanced with the close she was wearing. She wore tight blue jeans with sneakers and a belt with a white short sleeve tank shirt that stop above her belly button.

Once the girl came out, she looked around to see Rias hugging someone, who like all the other teenage girls, thought that he was dead. Before things could get more confusing, C2 was finally contacted by Mason. Mason yelled out, "_C2…! C2…! Listen…! The guy with the blond hair…! He's Jason…! Repeat…! He's Jason…!_"

C2 replied, "We already confirmed it, thanks to are friend. Thanks for the late update and for the backup."

Both Naruto and Rias continued to hold each other for another moment or two, before they separated from each other. They looked at each other for a moment before they both started asking question about each other such as; "What happened to you?", "Why are you here?", or "What's going on?"

Before things could get hectic, Naruto felt someone coming towards him whom he turned to see that it was the brunette girl jumping at him and tackled hug him on to the ground. Kushina was about to step in when she heard the brunette yell out, "You're alive!"

The other 5 girls, that were there, quickly moved toward Naruto's scene where they also said that while asking the same questions that Rias was asking about him. Before things could get hectic, Asuma walked towards them and said, "As much as I like to see this special reunion continue to unfold…" getting everyone attention, "… We've got other things to deal with."

Naruto agreed with Asuma since he knows that after he finish this mission, there will be plenty of time to talk about the situation. Before he could give an order, the rest of Team 10, Kurenai, Shino and Hinata came into the area. It was there that Naruto started to take command.

"Alright, we can celebrate our reunion or whatever we're celebrating later. Right now, we should focus on dealing with problem with those nuke nin and such. Shino, I want you to use your insects and keep watch at the area and perimeter." Order Naruto, where Shino obliged as he release his insects from his body, where everyone saw them moving outside the area to keep watch at a nice distance.

"Asuma-san and team 10 get some R&R, for going after those bandits and nuke-nin in a bit." Naruto looking at Asuma, nodded at the order and got his team to do so. Naruto then looked at Kurenai, "Kurenai-san, you and Hinata will help out Kushina as well as a few villagers, who are willing to help, in helping moving the injured thugs to a secure area since even though they're hurt, it doesn't mean that there still a danger. Plus, I would like to integrate them later." Ordered Naruto

Kurenai accepted the order where she, Kushina and Hinata got together, as well as getting some villagers to help, secure the injured thugs then moved them away where Naruto can have a "talk" with them later. He then told Rias and the girls to rest since he and his teams can take care of things for now. He then asked C2 to give him the radio to communicate with Mason and Alex.

"Mason… Alex… do you copy over…" Naruto called out

"_Mason here… we copy Jason… What's up over…?_" Mason answered

"I'm relieving you of your post. My team well takes over on protection detail. You guys get over here and get some rest since I'm betting you've been up for the last 3 to 4 days straight." Naruto ordered

"_We copy that Jason. We'll come down now._" Responded Mason

Once he finish giving Mason his orders, he gave back the radio to C2 and told her to take some rest since he'll take over, which was an order. C2 would have agreed with it but with Naruto being a senior officer, as well as leading a friendly team, she did what she was ordered.

Before anything else could be said and done, Hinata spoke up, "Ano, does anyone see Akamaru and Kiba-kun?"

This got everyone's attention because after taking care of the sudden attack, Kiba and Akamaru hasn't been seen or heard from. Before everyone started to get worried, Naruto spoke up about it.

"Don't worry about Kiba and Akamaru. I have both of them on special assignment with one of my _**Kage Bunshin **_and well return shortly."

* * *

><p>Hour later<p>

In the trees and shrubs, the thugs, bandits, and nuke-nin that were going back to their return point, some were dragging themselves because of either the injuries they received from Naruto and the other konoha shinobi attacks, while others were trying to move because of the bullets that were still embedded inside their arms or legs.

Unknown to them, from a safe distance, they we're being followed by a pair of skilled trackers for the past half hour. The trackers were keeping their distance as they follow not only the drips of blood, but also the using a pair of highly keen noses to follow them. The trackers are Naruto clone, Akamaru and Kiba. As they followed, Kiba was behind Naruto by 5 meters, while Akamaru was by Naruto side.

Both of them made sure to stick to the shadows and follow by at least 30 yards away from the enemy. It was here that Naruto signal Kiba to come closer to him since they can see that a few of them were splitting apart into a different directions heading south. Once Kiba was by Naruto's side, he told him his plan.

"Alright, since the enemy is separating, we'll do the same. I'll follow the group going to the left; you'll follow the group going right. Judging by where we are. I say where near the site that my friend Mason stopped tracking them. From here on, we use extreme caution here. We'll follow them for one more hour, then head back to the group." Ordered Naruto which Kiba accepted it.

Before Kiba and Akamaru were about to leave, Naruto stopped them. Kiba was about to ask when Naruto said, "Listen here Kiba. No matter what, in one hour you and Akamaru head back to the group. I need to make sure that you and Akamaru get back home. Remember, in one hour, no matter what, head back to the group." With that, they separated

* * *

><p>Hour ago<p>

Currently, Shino was standing on top the rock above the cave entrance. He's been keeping watch over the entire area using his insects. He's making sure that there isn't any enemy that stayed behind just to keep an eye on them. As he doing this, his curiosity was also intrigue about the mysterious people who Naruto has complete trust over.

After taking care and restraining the enemy that were completely injured, Naruto was planning on what to do next since they still need to take care of the enemy leaders, but had to wait until Kiba and Akamaru return from his special assignment.

When Kurenai and Kushina heard Naruto say he send Kiba to track down the enemy along with his shadow clone, practically sending Kiba and Akamaru into the lion's den, they gave Naruto a verbal argument where Naruto was even shaken up about it, where he just stated, "Kiba is not a boy… he's a konoha shinobi… a soldier… like others before him you'll just have to trust them that they'll be safe."

Once it was settled, Naruto talked to C2 about the current situation that they're in. C2 explained that for the last couple of days; they've stayed up, taken turns on keeping watch along with the villagers to keep themselves safe. Some villagers were injured which Naruto asked his mother to help out while the brunette girl who was taking care of them was resting. In fact, all the girls that helped in taking watches were sleeping, which he kept an eye on them as they slept. When Alex and Mason came to the scene, they quickly said their greetings to everyone before going to a nice spot to catch up on their sleep. As Naruto was talking with C2, Kurenai and Hinata kept an eye on their prisoners after they treated them for their injuries as well as stripped from any potential weapons or weapon-like tools used, which Kurenai couldn't do very well since she was worried about Kiba and Akamaru.

* * *

><p>Hour Later<p>

As Naruto kept watch at his friends, who were sleeping peacefully, he couldn't help but think on why they were here. He saw how 5 girls were sleeping peacefully, while C2, Mason and Alex were sleeping a strategically place themselves with their guns on hand in case of quick responds. He then looked at his right shoulder to see Rias sleeping peacefully on it, which he smiled about it since he missed having her by his side. He closed his eyes to enjoy the peace he had with her, but also thought of the chaos that was going to come once everyone was has calmed down.

While everything was peaceful, Naruto opened his eyes and was on guard. He then knew who it was, where he lowered his guard as he said, "Hey mom. How's the villagers?"

"They're fine… the women and children are doing ok since they we're protected from the fighting. The men that we're injured, from fighting the enemy, will be alright. Just slight bruising, broken ribs, and such. Some rest and they'll be just fine." His mother responded

"That's good." Naruto smiled about it

"Naru-chan…" getting Naruto attention, "… who are these people…? More importantly… who is that young woman sleeping on your shoulder?" question Kushina

"I'll tell you later… but first, let them sleep since I'm pretty sure that they must be exhausted in helping the people here." Naruto answer back. Kushina agreed since it was better for them to rest considering how fast they fell asleep. She then asked her son about the talk with the head villager. He explained to them about how Konoha shinobi forces will arrive in a week's time to help with the settlement while they'll stay here until they come as well as settle the situation with the enemy that had attacked them.

Kushina nodded about it since she saw how happy the villagers were when they heard the news coming from Naruto. He then told her that the head villager told him about what happened and such before these people, Naruto's friends, arrived and help them out until they arrived.

* * *

><p>Hour later<p>

As everyone was waiting around, Shino got a response from his insects. He quickly went down to the ground level and getting everyone's attention. Naruto also responded where he gently woke Rias up from her nap, while also waking up the other 5 girls. He then whistled at C2, Alex and Mason and yelled out, "Alright ladies, wake up… we got company."

All three of them quickly shook themselves up and got ready. The other girls quickly did the same. Naruto rejoin with his mother and the rest of his Konoha team. He heard Shino to lower their guard since he told that Kiba and Akamaru are approaching.

Kiba and Akamaru emerge from the woods, from the same direction that the enemy came from. Once they appeared, Naruto told him to start giving him his recon report. Kiba told him that he and Akamaru followed them to a spot about 3 miles further south-southwest from what Mason's had stopped tracking them. There he met up with Naruto's shadow clone, where he they follow them from their base camp. He then explained that the base camp held just as many people as the village themselves, except a few of them are skilled shinobi from what Akamaru told him, 6 of them were strong. He then left as instructed by his Shadow clone, where he keep watch over them.

With that, Naruto said, "Good work on following orders and not trying something. Glad to see that you're alright. I hate to think on losing such a valuable member of our team." He responded

Kiba smirked, "Well, seems someone knows how great I am." He stated

"Oh, you thought I was talking about you…" Naruto said, before pointing at the puppy, "… I was referring to the puppy. After all, he's more helpful in keeping an eye out for the rest of us as well as taking care of a couple of thugs along the way."

This got Mason, Alex, C2, Ino, and Chouji to chuckle or laugh about at Kiba since Naruto just told him that Akamaru was better than him. Kiba blushed in embarrassment, especially from Akamaru barking in agreement. Kurenai told him that Naruto was joking, which Naruto responded that he wasn't, while keeping a straight face. When he turned, he looked at where Hinata was looking at him, not believing at Naruto at what he just said. Naruto just winked at her with a smirk, where she then smiled and chuckled at the look that Kiba had on his face.

Once all joking had finished, Naruto got everyone attention on him.

"Alright, now that we know where the enemy is located, we'll go and take care of them. But before we go, I believe an introduction with everyone here is needed since all of you haven't had that yet because of all the chaos that been happening around us. Now, I believe time to introduce each other." Where everyone agreed

Naruto first wanted to introduce his friends. All of them quickly got into a line, where they can be seen and heard, while standing like casual.

First, Naruto went to his 2 best male friends. "Everyone, the one with navy blue hair style is U.S. Navy Seals, Alex Dino..." Where he nodded in acknowledgement, where Ino and Hinata blushed red on their face, seeing that Alex has a pretty boy face, considering how attractive he was as well as Kurenai, but hid it well. Naruto went on, "… The guy next to him with the spiky brown hair, who needs a bit of a haircut, is a fellow Marine and Gunnery Sergeant, Mason Storm…" doing the same as Alex, getting the same reaction from the girls.

Naruto then went to the girls, where he introduces them one at a time. Naruto went to the brunette girl, where she stood straight up, "Everyone, this girl with the straight brown hair and innocent look on her face is Konoka Konoe, a doctor in-training." Where Konoka said, "Um, high. It's a pleasure to meet you." With a pleasant but nervous tone while Kiba blush a little because of how cute Konoha is.

The next girl who Naruto introduce was someone who Kiba, Chouji, and Asuma blushed red, especially when her breasts bounce seductively as she jumped up and cross her arms by her wrists with a smile. Naruto said, "Um… this interesting person with the long black hair is Akeno Himejima, a European model."

"Ara, ara, Jason… I should have known that you would take the lead since if memory serves me right, you've always taken the lead in almost everything." Akeno stated while having a lustful look on Naruto, where he just chuckled nervously. That look didn't go unnoticed by everyone since they got the meaning on what she meant, where Kushina looked like she wanted answers about it.

Next was the silver hair beauty, who had a cool look on her face, brimming with both confident and curiosity as well as having an aura that demanded fear. "This one here, with the silver hair and red blood eyes is Moka Akashiya. She's a special person who is also becoming a doctor, specializing in blood." Naruto laughed nervously.

It was then that Moka walked near Kushina and sniffed her at a nice personal distance. This got everyone curious, where they then heard her, "Who are you? Why do you have a similar scent to Jason?"

Before things could be said, Naruto spoke up and said that he'll explain in a bit. He then went on to the two redheaded twins. "Alright, moving along… this girl wearing the all red jumpsuit with the impressive figure is Akiza Stadtfeld and the girl next to her is her twin, Kallen Stadtfeld. Akiza is another one becoming a doctor, while Kallen is studying in the both fields of computer and mechanical engineering."

They both nodded to the introduction that Naruto gave them. Of course, they also were amazed that Kallen was into both computer and mechanical engineering, especially since there isn't a person alive in the world who knows a lot about the mechanical part yet.

After introducing Akiza and Kallen, Naruto walked towards C2. Naruto said, "Now, the girl with the long straight green hair, with the emotionless face is Caitlin Campbell, or also known as C2 for short. She's a second Lieutenant of the U.S. Army, who trained in combat by the U.S. Rangers, as well as working gathering on foreign intelligence from embassies in Europe." Naruto stated, while looking at C2, who only observe everything since she doesn't like to go anywhere without any info.

Finally, Naruto walked to the last person, who he looked with much yearning. He cleared his throat before saying, "And this is someone you all know from the bingo book. From Nadeshiko village, the Crimson Ice herself, Rias Gremory." While Rias looked at Naruto with fondness as well.

Kushina looked at the both of them, where she can see that they have really strong feelings for each other, but then looked at the other 6 girls who had the same look for Naruto as Rias has, along with a hint of lust.

A moment pass by before Naruto regain his composer, where he then introduced his team, which he told them that he is still getting to know them. He introduced Asuma and Kurenai, as well as their teams. Kiba, was more into his greeting, especially since he also eyed all the older girls cleavage in front of him. It was then that he went to his mother, where he knew that the problem was going to start.

Naruto took a moment and breathe deeply before he started to introduce one of the most important people in his life. "Ladies, this woman with the long red hair and wearing the sword is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, Konoha's Crimson death." Where Rias only gasp as she then said, "Thee '_**Crimson Death**_'… the wife of the Yondaime Hokage, leader of all of Konoha… She's one of the most acknowledge kunoichi in all of Nadeshiko next to Tsunade-sama of the Sannin. In fact, all of Nadeshiko respects the both of them since they not only are known as the strongest kunoichi in Konoha but also the entire world, where many believe that Kushina would one day take Tsunade-sama's mantle of being the strongest as well as her daughter, Arika, one day. Every kunoichi in Nadeshiko are training hard to one day be known to have the strongest kunoichis in the world."

Kushina, of course, smiled and blushed a bit after hearing all that Rias said since she was completely still being idolized by all of Nadeshiko. In fact, during the Third Shinobi War, Kushina also bump into a group of Nadeshiko kunoichi, who wish for her to join their village, which she denied since during that time, she was getting married (in secret) with Minato.

"That's right…" Naruto laughed nervously, "… but to me, she actually someone more important." Getting all the girls attention, as Naruto said, "I'm her son, which means that she's my mother where my real name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto finish his sentence.

It took a few moments, as all the girls, except C2, suddenly said, "**YOUR MOTHER!**"

They, except C2 and Moka, suddenly started asking both Naruto and Kushina question left to right, like "Are you actually his mother?", "Why did you abandon him?", "Did something happen that force you to leave Naruto as baby?" Before things could get anymore hairy, Naruto told them that question time will be later, since they first need to deal with the enemy first. With that, they Naruto began to explain his plan on dealing with enemy group.

* * *

><p>Till Next time<p> 


	37. Surprise? Counterattack

Last time, Naruto, his mother Kushina and both genin team 8 and 10 met up with the developing villagers. Once there, Naruto was able to be reunited with the love that he lost, Rias. Along with Rias, his 6 ex's as well as 2 of his best friends.

* * *

><p>Currently, Naruto was silently moving towards the enemy camp to conduct a guerilla attack with a quick slice and dice against the people that were endangering the villagers. With him were his mother, Kushina, Rias, Asuma and his team, Kiba and Akamaru, Moka, and Mason. Everyone else was back with the villagers to make sure that they were safe.<p>

The reason why he only brought almost half of their, somewhat, fighting force was because he didn't want to leave the villagers defenseless, while also moving them to another secure location, deeper into Hi no Kuni. As they were moving, Naruto was glad to be carrying a couple of new armaments with him. Naruto still wore his shinobi gear, but had add 2 more things. Strap to his back, Naruto carried an SR-25 Sniper rifle, while in his right thigh, he carried, a now full-loaded, Smith & Wesson 9mm semi-automatic pistol with an extra magazine in one of his vest pockets. As they traveled to the enemies' location, Naruto thought about what he ordered everyone to do.

Flashback

_ After the introductions, Naruto decided that it was time that they start taking action against the enemy that is attacking the people._

"_Alright, with the entire meet and greet now done with for the moment, it's time that we start striking back." Naruto said_

_ Naruto explained that half the group is going to attack the enemy base camp, while the other half helps with moving the citizens to another secure location. The plan was simple, a simple surprise attack with guerilla tactics to try and thin out at least 1/3 of the enemy._

"_Alright, the only thing left is to pick the proper team to not only fight but also making I leave the proper people with the civilians to insure their safety."_

_ With that, Naruto picked his mother, because of her reputation and skill as a swordsman and water techniques. Next was Rias since even though he wanted to keep her safe, he knew that from the reputation that she has been giving herself showed that she would be perfect for quick strikes._

_Asuma and his genin team were picked because Asuma was not just a season jounin but also his fire skills could be used in not just for creating chaos, but also help in creating an escape since when combined with his mother's or Rias water style. His genin team teamwork can be used in taking care of the small fry_

_ Kiba and Akamaru own unique teamwork can also be used to for quick strikes at watching the others back since he's seen Kiba's and Akamaru's strikes. He was bringing Moka because of her unique ability which would not only cause a fright but also a disturbing sight for everyone else. Finally Mason, since Mason is going to provide cover for everyone using his SR-25 sniper rifle. Once he was done picking his attack squad, he told everyone else that they'll be on guard duty._

"_Jason, don't you think it would be better to have some more covering beside Mason. Even though I know that Mason is good while you're considered to be the best in the world. I think having another sniper would be best to help take care of things." Alex pointed out_

"_I know that Alex, but I need you here since even though you're just as good a sniper as Mason, you're an expert in counter guerrilla tactics, where your skills would be needed here in case the enemy decides to send another group to attack everyone here again." Naruto explained_

"_Alright, with that being said I'll leave C2 in charge of the civilians, while I leave the defense part to Kurenai since she is a shinobi and knows how they'll come. That means, that the rest of you on under her command… and Alex, that means you follow her orders alright." Naruto stated_

_ Alex agreed, where Naruto then told them that they'll be moving out in an hour, where he's going to interrogate them first before leaving them here until they settle the situation with their "friends". Before that, Rias decided to show Naruto something that would intrigue him and increase the success in the surprise attack._

_ C2 and Kurenai quickly got their group into start moving the civilians that can walk, while also helping out the injured ones as well; Rias took everyone to a secluded spot. Once in there, Rias brought out a scroll from one of weapon's pouch. She quickly unrolled for a bit until she got to a certain kanji symbol that said armaments. She unsealed the contents to reveal 10 large bulky and 6 long slim weapon cases. One of the brief cases was familiar to Naruto since it was the same kind of brief case that he held his personal weapon as a Marine._

_ Once she unsealed it, Mason walked up and opened the brief case to reveal U.S. Military weapons. 2 of the long cases were for the SR-25 sniper rifles. 3 of the other long case held the M10104NF Shotgun. The last long case was a combination case, which none of them knew. The 10 large weapon cases held the ammunition of the other weapons that were already out, such as Akeno's revolver, M4 and the Smith & Wesson 9mm semi-automatic but mostly held the ammunition. 2 of the cases held the explosives, while one of them held bladed weapons such as the K-bar and folding combat knives._

"_Oh man… that's a lot of weapons." Asuma stated as he saw them._

"_That looks bad ass!" Kiba commented_

"_Yes, these along with everyone else's personal belongings, that are still in this scroll, were found just a few feet away when they arrived, as well as my own when I came here. Once we met up, everyone took what they needed and I sealed the rest of it into the scroll to insure that no one who foolishly pick up any of them up. The only thing that none of us were able to open up is that case since it had a combination lock." Rias pointed out as she explained to everyone. It was then that they saw that Naruto went to the case where he put in a combination and opened the case._

_ It was then that Naruto picked up a pretty powerful rifle that Alex and Mason knew very well. Before anyone can comment about it, Naruto said, "If you are wondering, this beauty is my pride and joy when I was still enlisted. This, my friends, is my M107.50 Caliber sniper rifle. In a beauty contest, it ranks 11__th__ in my book." Naruto said with a smile in his face._

"_Oh… then who is first?" Rias asked with a grin in her face, which Naruto saw and suddenly got nervous since the grin showed him a dark aura around her._

"_Ah… that's simple… that would be you my princess." Naruto said with confidents and a nervous laugh at Rias. Rias smiled at it, which Naruto was able to calm down since he didn't want to die just yet._

_ Once Naruto looked at it, he places it back into its case and locked it up. "Alright, hopefully now I don't have to worry about it spreading around since you guys seem to have all the weapons on you. Now, let's us resupply our equipment, then head towards the enemy camp to take care of business with them."_

_ As everyone quickly resupply themselves (U.S group), while Rias seals back all the weapons back into her scroll. Kiba asked on why can't he or anyone else can't use it._

_ Naruto simply answered, "It's more dangerous to hand someone a weapon that they aren't familiar then giving one who can use it…" When Naruto answered, Naruto look inside the weapon case that held the knives where he picked up a couple of them. "… But even though I said I can't give you any semi-automatics, I can at least supply a couple of you some blades."_

_ Naruto gave a seal-pup with holster strap to his mother and Rias while Ino was given a Cold Steel Recon 1 knife. Kushina and Rias simply strap the seal-pup on their left arm. Naruto explained to Ino about the functions on this knife where it is designed to go through body arm at close range._

_ When everything was said and done, Naruto told them to get ready, where he went to start his integration on the captured enemy._

End Flashback

Currently, Naruto's team was now moving towards their position. Alongside Naruto was Rias about meter to his right while his mother was a meter on his left. About a hundred yards from their position, on their left side was Asuma's genin team (Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji) while on the opposite from them was Moka, Asuma and Kiba with Akamaru. A nice distance from everyone, Mason was finishing up on taking up his own position, behind Naruto's position.

A bit earlier, Mason traveled around the out region of the enemy camp to prepare not only surprises but also quick escape ready for the teams. Naruto and everyone else waited once Mason was done. When he was done, Naruto told everyone about his plan, which he also said that he'll take any suggestions as well while Mason informed Naruto about something he notice. Shikamaru helped with the planning where Naruto improved on his plan since he wanted everyone to go home safely.

Under Naruto's orders, everyone were "ghost" moving towards the enemy while also assuring that their chakra be as low as possible. Everyone was going to strike when Naruto throws the grenades that were in the weapon's case. Naruto's plan was to throw flash bombs first then the grenades at the crowd that step back from the flash.

Before he was going to start his plan, he had this funny feeling in his gut that something wasn't right. Naruto decided to follow it since, from his past experience, whenever his gut gave him this feeling, something wasn't right. He decided to hold off the attack and signal Mason to signal everyone to hold position.

Mason, on his sniping position, eyed the enemy camp with his night scope and thought this was going to be very interesting since the number were against them: 5 to 1, that's not including skill level because jounin might be 4 to 5 times the problem.

As he was scoping the area, Mason look at Naruto's position to see Naruto signaling at him to tell everyone to hold. Mason took out a laser pointer, that he carried in his pocket, held it on each side of the his sniping scope so to not only hide the blink of light from the enemy but also to inform everyone else.

Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji were close to their mission point. As they were approaching it, Shikamaru couldn't help but feel that something was right. A few moments later, Shikamaru saw the red point on Chouji's head. He told everyone to stop.

"Shikamaru, what's up? Why are we stopping? Naruto-san is going to start the attack in a bit." Ino stated

"Look at Chouji's head Ino, there a laser pointer on it. Naruto is signaling us to hold are position which I also agree since something doesn't seem right." Shikamaru

"What do you mean Shikamaru?" Chouji asked as Shikamaru looked at the blinking red light on what to do. Shikamaru explained, as he continued to look on Mason's signal, "I mean, don't you find it strange that when we were sneaking into the encampment, we didn't see any guards or any booby traps besides Mason's own. It seems we might have walked in a trap ourselves. What we do next may depend on our survival. Oh by the way, Ino, by the message of that Naruto wants you to do is use your technique on one of them to check out the area." Shikamaru finished. Ino agreed which she started to get closer to get someone in the enemy base.

At the same time, after signaling Shikamaru's own group, Mason signal Asuma's where Asuma spotted the red dot on Akamaru's body. He signal everyone to halt where he translated the short dots on what to do.

"Kiba… you and Akamaru sniff out the area, what can you tell?" Asuma asked

"Nothing, I don't smell anything except the enemy in front of us except Akamaru is sensing something weird though." Kiba answered where Akamaru also agreed. Asuma found it weird on why Naruto halted their advance, but then heard Moka say, "And you call yourselves ninja. You don't realize that were now being surrounded. I can smell them from here."

"Ah, how can you smell them when I and Akamaru can't?" Kiba asked Moka

"It's because I'm more than what I appear to be." Moka answered as she disappears into the shadows of the trees, before Asuma and Kiba could stop her.

Once Naruto signaled everyone, he looked at both his mother and Rias and told them to stay ready since he's going to go and take care of some unwelcome guests. Naruto slowly moved away and into the darkness. Kushina and Rias waited for Naruto to return, but in the meantime was going to keep an eye on the enemy. It was then that Kushina felt like someone was watching them and knew that they were now being surrounded. She looked to her right to see that Rias also feels it as well.

* * *

><p>Slowly moving behind Rias and Kushina, 4 men (chunin level) closely moves towards them. As they moved as quietly towards them, they couldn't help but admire the beauty that both the red heads have.<p>

"I must say that we're pretty lucky to ambush these 2. The one on the left got a nice slim figure with a nice, firm ass from the looks of it." Said one

"Yeah, but the one on the right has a curvier ass and got a bigger bust which I don't mind on sampling." Said another

"How about we have some fun with them before we take them to the bosses since I pretty sure they would want to know who have." Said the third

"Alright, but let's make this even more entertaining, the first one to get either one of them to orgasm first wins." Said the 4th, which they agreed and started to make thier way towards to them, moving in a spread out pattern to avoid detection as for either of them getting away.

As they approach, the 4th guy was anticipating on how good Kushina and Rias bodies would make him feel. Unfortunately, it was the last thought since at the moment, his mouth was suddenly covered and his neck twisted.

Naruto used his marine skills as well as mental martial arts training to hide his entire presence from even from the most skilled hunters to get behind the 4th attack, covered his mouth and broke his neck in complete silence. Once he killed the man, he quietly moved the body behind some bushes to hide the body. He then moved silently to the right for the second enemy and threw one of his throwing knives at his neck, between the brain and spinal cord, killing him in an instant. Naruto then silently moved towards the dead body and pulled out his knife, placing it back on its holster.

The final two, Naruto decided to finish them quickly. Naruto made it to the far end, quietly, of the first guy, where he position himself to take out not just first but also the last member of the group.

Naruto maneuvered himself on top of a tree branch, where he waited for a moment as the two final members walked into position. Naruto's mind was completely cleared from all killing intent or any signs of aggressive emotions, which none of the 2 couldn't feel.

Naruto immediately threw a shuriken at the farther one, where he jumped down and landed on top of the enemy, while delivering a death strike with his hands on the spinal cord. Naruto instantly moved to the first enemy while the shuriken was about to hit ground.

The first attack was about to start the signal, he was startled when a he saw a shuriken nearly hit him. He was distracted for that one moment, which turned out to be the end for him. Before he can even turn around, his mouth was covered. Naruto, ran like a phantom, cross the distance in an instant where he quickly covered the guy's mouth with his hand then pushed him on the ground hard. Naruto then knocked him down with a powerful strike at the throat and pulling out his k-bar, stabbing the guy in none vital spot, just letting him bleed out quietly. Once the guy was out, he pulled the unconscious man to a certain area where he plans to use him for something that would make him look like a bad guy.

* * *

><p>With Shikamaru<p>

When he got the signal about something was wrong, Shikamaru quickly acted on what to do. Ino was able to use her _**Shintenshin no Jutsu**_ on one of the enemy inside the encampment. Once she infiltrated, Shikamaru and Chouji looked after her body to assure that she be alright. As they were doing that, Shikamaru sign to Chouji to act natural since Mason signal to them, secretly, about some unwanted company.

Behind them, a squad of 4 thugs was closing on them. With Mason's help and his laser pointer, Shikamaru was able to locate and use his _**Kagemane no Jutsu **_to secretly capture them while using his hand to cover his mouth to keep them quiet for the moment. Once they were subdued, Shikamaru signal Chouji to knock them out. After a bit, Chouji had knocked out and tied up the thugs, they waited for Ino to come back from her excavation.

* * *

><p>With Moka<p>

After informing Asuma and Kiba about them being hunted, Moka decided to take care of the problem by herself since she is more than "qualified". Of course, she also knew that Jason (Naruto) wanted this done silently. She quickly used her "special abilities" to quickly move around the trees to get behind the 4-man squad. She saw them separated where she quickly went and knock each one down, using her agility and incredible speed. Once she was done, she went back to Asuma and Kiba's side to wait on the signal.

* * *

><p>With Ino<p>

Currently, Ino was inside one of the thugs, who was a bit overweight, walking around the encampment. She can see that a lot of the men were getting ready to fight. While she looked and saw the arsenal, she decided to go and look for the leaders since that were what Shikamaru wanted her to find out since it was important to take out the head troublemakers.

She walked towards the center of the enemy camp to see a tent that had guards around them. She walked normal so to not draw any attention, where she then felt that something was wrong as she walked towards the center. As she walked, she started to feel chakra all around her. It was then that a few people came out of the tent. The way they walked showed that they were in charge. But the thing she saw that 3 of them were kind of strange to her. It was then that only three of them were giving out orders, where the other 3 only nodded their head while being cut off by their alia when asked questions. She didn't know what it was but decided to make a mental note about it.

After seeing the first three faces, she tried to look at the other 3, but had masks around them. She would have tried to get anything else, but her limit was coming to an end with her jutsu. Once she knew her limit was drawing near, she quickly went to find an isolated area and went back to her own body.

* * *

><p>With Naruto<p>

Naruto got back to his mother and Rias side. They asked him on what happened, where he said, "I just lessen their numbers." Naruto then signal Maosn to get ready since he was going in and hopefully get some information from Ino.

Naruto threw the flash grenades first where it landed on several place in the camp. When they exploded, the bright light that came to everyone's attention forcing half of the enemy to get closer to each other, where Naruto had already threw the explosive grenades at the center of the groups. When the explosions appeared, the Konoha teams went to work.

Naruto jumped forward with his mother and Rias by his side. Kushina slice with her sword while Rias used her hyoton abilities to create ice senbon needles which she strike at. Naruto threw a few shurikens and used the _**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no jutsu**_**, **creating a few dozen shuriken that hit each opponent.

* * *

><p>With team 10<p>

Once Ino returned to her body, she informed Shikamaru on what she was able to see. Once she explained, Shikamaru had figured out something that made him nervous. He was about to signal to Mason to signal Naruto to stop, but it was too late. With that, Shikamaru knew that they needed to finish this very quickly or the villagers would be in serious trouble. Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino did their Ino-Shika-Cho formation to take care of the small fry as well as making it impossible for the mid-rank ones to start preparing any formations.

* * *

><p>With Asuma<p>

Once Moka took care of the nooses, she went back to Asuma and Kiba. She explained to them on how she took care of their little surprise, while getting an amaze look from them. She also explained on something about the enemy where they started to get worried about since the villagers were now in danger.

It was then that the signal to attack began. Asuma, Kiba and Akamaru knew that they needed to hurry while Moka wondered on why Jason (Naruto) didn't figure out this ploy.

* * *

><p>Everyone did quick and swift strike on the enemy, mostly knocking them out. The one's that fought back, they were taken care of. Some that were able to get behind them, the genin only, Mason kept them covered.<p>

Mason was sniping only those that were too close at getting Shikamaru and the other genin, while also keeping an open eye on himself. A few of those shots, made him worried since on what he saw really surprise him.

After a bit of fighting, instead of Naruto ordering a retreat like he planned to, they all kept fighting until they were surrounded by them while the 6 jounin came out to them.

"My, my… it is going to be harder on us now that Konoha has entered our land." Said one of the jounin

"Your land…? This is Hi no Kuni, your trespassing on our homeland." Yelled Kiba

"Not for long since we plan on taking a good piece of it for ourselves. Of course, since Konoha has gotten here before we could organize our plans, we'll just use those villagers for our purpose." Said the other one

"I don't know what you plan on doing, but we're going to make sure you jerks don't hurt any of the villagers or achieve whatever goal your planning." Said Kushina

"Hmph, like you have any say about since the other half of our force is going to cross paths with the villagers and the rest before you get them to a new location. It's too bad that those traps you left behind in the previous one won't be used at all." Said the third one with a grin

This got everyone, except Naruto and Rias, a stunned look since these guys knew what they were doing. It was then that Shikamaru figured out what Kushina and Asuma was also thinking.

"So you guys have a spy inside the group, huh?" Shikamaru stated where he got their answer from the enemy shinobi.

"Damn, I wonder who it is?" Kiba muttered out

* * *

><p>With Villagers<p>

Kurenai and C2 were walking as swiftly as they possibly could, taking the villagers to a new secure area. C2 was doing her best with her friends (Akeno and the other) on getting everyone to move to a new secure location, while Kurenai had both Shino and Hinata keep a good eye around them, insuring that there are no hidden surprises to hit them, where Shino's insects disperse to scramble any shinobi sensor ability.

Before leaving, Naruto had summoned as many shadow clones as there are villagers, so to confuse the enemy if the enemy has any sensor shinobi that can feel them. Also since Naruto can completely lower his chakra down to a civilian level, not to mention control his emotions because of all his martial arts training along with Shino's insects ability to scramble sensor ability, Naruto shadow clones made a pretty convincing act of being worried, scared, and panicky villagers. This would allow everyone a chance to get to safety while Naruto's clones would unleash a counterattack that would lower the number of enemies.

They walked for a couple of more minutes before a sudden attack appeared around them. The villagers were suddenly scared and terrified, panicky at what was happening around them.

Kurenai and the others prepared themselves as they now know that their cover has been blown. A few more explosions appeared around them where once the explosions ended, everyone can now see 3 shinobi in front of the crowd while around the group was thugs, bandits, shinobi of kind looking at the civilians with grins and other victorious looks on their faces.

Kurenai narrowed her eyes, as she and everyone else prepares for what was going to happen now.

* * *

><p>Till Next time<p> 


	38. Konoha's Marine Surprise

Last time, Naruto and his team did guerrilla attack on the rogue of nins. While this was happening, the majority of the enemy force went to Kurenai and the citizens.

* * *

><p>Kurenai group<p>

Currently, Kurenai was looking around, trying to figure out her options. Shino was also observing to see if he can find any options, while Hinata looked nervously around to see how many people are here. The civilians were scared and panicky, while Konoka, Aki, and Kallen tried to keep them calm. Akeno, C2 and Moka prepared themselves on the fight that was about to come.

Just before things were about to start up, one of the 3 enemy leaders said, "I wouldn't recommend on trying to fight all of us. After all, except for the Konoha shinobi and those 5 girls…" Pointing at Kurenai, Shino, Hinata, C2, Akeno, Aki, and Kallen, "… everyone else here can't hold up against all us."

Everyone then heard a couple of village women being taken as hostages from a few of the thugs and such. It was then that Kurenai start accusing them.

"How… how did you get pass the other team? There was no way that you could have known where and when they were going to strike or how you know on our exact location? So, how did you know?" Kurenai question them.

Another of the 3 then started to laugh, "It was simple since we just had to follow somebodies bread crumbs." He answered.

Everyone wondered what it was, except Kurenai and her team, where C2 stated, "You have a spy among us, don't you?" questioning the enemy in front of her. "Yes" The 3rd of the enemy leaders stated with arrogance. It was then that C2 looked at the leader of the civilians, who was an elder person, "The only one who could have help them plan all this, the only one that would not only use our trust but also the trust of the villagers, the only one who could have done it was you." C2 pointed out, where the elder quickly denied it.

It was then that C2 then said that it wasn't the elder but the one who gave them the scroll of their help, namely his son. C2 explained that Naruto and his team were intercepted by a spy wearing a special piece of uniform known only to their group (U.S). As well, it was strange for the enemy to get the scroll since they never received a messenger bird from Konoha, while the enemy did since it was the leader's son to give them were the location where they would recover from and such since the elder was old as well as having a hard time with writing.

The son of the elder started to chuckle evilly at the accusation, where he started to walk close to the enemy shinobi leaders. It confirmed to everyone that the son was indeed the one who betray not only his father but also the trust of the civilians.

"Yes, our little helper was indeed very helpful. But enough talk, surrender now and live or die trying to fight all of us." The 1st speaker of the enemy leaders as he as well as the other leaders instantly moved from their position to grasp C2 and 2 more hostages making them jerk their heads making them not face their keepers.

As this was happening, the thugs and bandits were looking at the prizes that they were about to take in. All of the men looked at Kurenia, C2, Akeno, Aki, Kallen and Konoka (bust and ass) with lust in their eyes, since they have other things they would like to do with not only them but also the to some of the young women in the village, more especially to the traitorous son since he wants first dibs on either girl and the other ones with Naruto.

It was then that C2 began to smile wickedly, as well as the captives that were hidden behind their hairs or shadows of the night. They then heard C2, "You actually believe you won." It was then that the enemy was caught off guard when every villagers and shinobi just suddenly caught them with their hands, while the captives grip their captures with an even intense hold.

"Do you actually believe that we didn't know about your little breadcrumbs?" Kurenai stated, where a sudden flash happened.

A huge explosion was set off throughout the entire night, along with the screams of pain and terror from the enemy.

* * *

><p>With Alex<p>

In a good distance from the explosion, Alex was staking out on a hidden location near the action. He was using his night vision on his scope to witness everything that happened, but also had a good sniping position in order to insure that there will be no other problems.

As he witnesses the end of the explosions, he took careful look around the area where he could see that a few of them actually survived but he couldn't see the 2 enemy jounin. He then touch his earpiece and radio in, "Operation completely… enemy targets have been neutralize. Be advice, however, that a few are still mobile and main targets are not yet found." Alex reported back.

* * *

><p>With C2<p>

C2, along with everyone else, heard the large explosion that suddenly came out roaring throughout the night. It was then that she heard from her communication earpiece, from Alex, saying that the enemy was neutralize.

"Roger Alex… Message has been received. Take appropriate action on any enemy units that still pose as a threat. Make positive identification that the 3 main targets have been neutralize." C2 ordered Alex

"_Roger!_" Alex confirmed

Once C2 have given the orders to Alex, she turned to face the people and said, "All of you can rest easy now. Our plan on crippling the enemy has been a success." Which the civilians smiled and cheered for. C2 then put her attention on the village elder, who was the leader, "I'm sorry to say that we were right about your son being the traitor. I'm sorry about your loss." C2 told the old man, but held no emotion attach to it since she never actually knew him. The elder just look in sadness and wondered where he had gone wrong in raising him but also hope that his son was at peace now.

As this was going on, Kurenai, Shino, and Hinata looked at Naruto's friends with some displeasing looks on their face.

"I can't believe you used us to take such a drastic measure in taking care of them." Kurenai complained

"I agree Kurenai-sensei, but in order to trick your enemy it is sometimes best to trick your friends. Am I right?" Shino question them.

Kallen looked at them, "You're right… this was something that C2, Alex and Mason planned from the very beginning when they figured out that there was a traitor among these people."

"Great... so you guys told Naruto, where he continue to act on during the plan?" Kurenai asked out of curiosity

"Nope, we never told him a thing. He must have figured it out the moment he knew that something was wrong." Aki stated

"I'm guessing that is why he secretly made an equal of amount of Shadow clones and henge to each person in the village as well as us, except the leader's son, in order to not just trick them but also to see if the son was truly the traitor." Shino stated

"U-um, if this was all pl-planned. Wh-Why ke-keep us in th-the dark?" Hinata asked

"Simple, it was something that Shino said, 'trick your friends to trick you enemy.' Basically, to not only truly trick the son but also the traitor, Jason to be completely convincing. Of course, thanks to me, we were able to communicate telepathically." Aki commented

C2 then walked into the conversation where she then said that Naruto not only planned on this plan but also the plan against the other half since he knew it would be tactful to keep half or your best forces behind the line until you know on how strong the enemy force would be or to plan a proper strike with less losses. So the reason Naruto picked his team and left everyone else to guard the civilians was to insure that the best of the group takes on the best of the enemy, while the rest of them takes care of the weaker part of the enemy.

Kurenai didn't like how Naruto and his friends planned all this since it describe her as a weakling, but was assured that the reason for them to stay was not only to keep a protection detail on the villagers but also to assure that a genjutsu would be best to hide everyone here along with Shino's insects to confuse any sensory ninja, along with Hinata keep an eye out for the plan to work. All of them now had to wait for the enemy to appear to fight them or to celebrate with their team after succeeding in the mission.

* * *

><p>With Naruto's team<p>

The moment when the 3 leaders said that there was a spy inside the civilian group, the echoes of a loud explosion could be heard from a bit of distance. They wondered on what the explosion was where the Konoha group began to worry. Just then, they heard Naruto chuckle a bit, where Naruto then look at the enemy with a confident look on his face with a grin that said you got played.

"It seems that the plan worked pretty well in getting you to do on what we wanted you assholes." Naruto grinned

The enemy wondered on what they mean, when Shikamaru stated, "So, the enemy walked into the ambush just like you thought they would. I guessing that also means the elder's son was the traitor."

"You're about that Shikamaru." Naruto replied

The enemy around them were shocked to about this. Naruto then began to explain that C2 and the others, who are pretty good in deduction, figured out that there was a spy among the group where they quickly tried to figure out on how they could use this to their advantage. But when Naruto and his group came, as well as Naruto figuring it out himself, they planned were able to come up with a plan to not only fool their comrades but to completely fool the enemy.

"As they, sometimes it's best to fool your friends in order to fool your enemy." Naruto replied

Naruto told them that he shadow cloned everyone in the village to a tee, where he even have the proper emotions set up thanks to Aki's abilities. Naruto, of course, left Kurenai, Shino, and Hinata back on purpose for Kurenai genjutsu and Shino's insects to assure that any sensor shinobi would be completely off guard. When they were off guard, Naruto used the with everything said, the enemy sieved with fury as they're plan was not only foiled, but also lost a majority of their men.

One of the enemy ninja looked at one of his fellow comrades and signaled the person to go to try and salvage their plan. In that moment, everything went chaotic. The enemy ninja immediately ordered their men to kill all of them.

Naruto order team 10, Kiba and Moka to take care of the small fry while Rias, Kushina, Asuma, and himself to take care of the 3 jounin leaders.

The enemy small fries (thugs, bandits, and nuke low-rank ninja) went in to take down all them down. Kiba was the first to counterattack. Kiba got together with Akamaru, where they combined together to use their own style of tai/ninjutsu to take down the enemy in front of them.

Team 10 used the famous Ino-Shika-Cho combination to help out. Choji used his family ninjutsu skills to double his size and turn him into a giant rolling ball. Ino threw shuriken and kunai anyone that tried to attack any of her friends which provided the distraction for Shikamaru to use his _**Kagemane no Jutsu**_ to immobilize all the enemy. With this, Choji and Kiba's jutsu work well with Shikamaru's jutsu.

Moka, on the other hand, fought the enemy by her own style. Moka used her grace and power to take them down. Any enemy that attacked her she used her incredible speed, flexibility, and agility, along with her med level knowledge in martial arts, to dodge or block any attack that came at her where she then used her super human strength to beat or crush them into the ground.

Of course, since they couldn't cover their own backs, they were fortunate that Mason was watching over them. Any enemy that tried to get them from behind, Mason snipes them from a distance using his combo long/night for death shots.

As the genin and Moka took care of the small fry, Naruto, Rias, Kushina, and Asuma size up the 3 jounin. Naruto looked at the jounin that order his fellow allies, which he figured it was the leader of the group.

"Alright, as the genin and Moka take care of the thugs, we'll take care of these 3." Kushina said

It was then that they saw one of the three immediately _**Shunshin **_away from the area. They guess that the person left to go after Kurenai and her team along with the villagers. Naruto walked forward, "Mom, Rias… you go after the runaway. Asuma and I will take care of these 2." He stated where Asuma nodded in agreement

With that said, Kushina and Rias immediately ran off to catch up with the runaway nin, leaving Asuma and Naruto to take care of the other 2. Asuma looked at the 2, "Alright, now then I'll take on-" said Asuma before both shinobi were force to jump apart where an explosion appeared right where they were standing in. Naruto then walked forward, "I'll take on the leader. You'll take care of the other one alright." Indicated Naruto as he moved right into the debris, where Asuma looked a bit dumbfound at Naruto's action. Asuma snapped out of his moment and proceeded to take care of the other jounin as Naruto moved to the leader.

* * *

><p>With Rias and Kushina<p>

Both Kushina and Rias were moving at quick speed through the tops of the trees, tracking down the third shinobi that just separated from the group. As they traveled, they both can't help but take glimpses of each other while also having thought about the other as well.

For Kushina, it was kind of awkward since right next to her was her son's long lost girlfriend. When she first heard about the possibility that the _**Crimson Ice**_ might be his long lost girlfriend from the world that her son has lived in, she kind of had a hard time believing it. But, when Naruto reunited with Rias, her doubts were put to rest about it. It was then that Kushina not only saw his last girlfriend, but also his 6 ex's was something else to. With everything that just happened, she can't help but think of so many things that she needed on just on what she needs to say but also on what she needs to think.

For Rias, she was in the same boat as Kushina, except for some differences in it of course. Of course, the first problem was the fact that she was now going to be in battle, which isn't a problem since she has done it before, but now she is teaming up with the _**Crimson Death**_ of Konoha, one of the idles in Nadeshiko as well as her own. And to top things off, she just found out that her idol was also her boyfriend's, of some kind of weird way, own mother. It was also because of this, that several questions such as, "If she's Jason's mother, then how did she and Jason got separated?", "Well she approve of our, strange, relationship?"

"_All I do know is that this woman might be my future mother/daughter-in-law…_" Both Rias and Kushina thought at the same time

As they thought about it, they both realized that they're going into battle and decided to end their thoughts. Just as they finished their thought about the subject, they were suddenly caught in an ambush. Both Kushina and Rias both dodge the several kunai that were thrown at them. They jumped out of the trees and onto the ground to avoid the rest of the assault, only for them to realize that they just jumped into an area filled with paper bombs. The paper bombs exploded, covering the area with their destructive power.

The jounin, that place the trap there, was pleased to know that he was able to get rid of the annoyances that was tracking him. Before he could celebrate, he suddenly felt a chill in the air, then felt like there was someone behind him. The jounin turned around to see a sudden Ice Mirror appear, where Rias image was inside it. It became even more surprising as Rias came out with her sword in hand and almost slice the guy's chest wide open, but did slice his shirt. The jounin would have tried to counter attack, but was surprise when a few metal chains suddenly appear, trying to capture the jounin. The enemy jounin was able to escape before being captured. He turned to see where the chains came from.

In the destroyed area, the jounin saw Kushina was alright, where around her was several Ice Mirrors, acting as a shield, while Kushina had her arm extend at him. In the palm of the extended arm, a long chain was being unleashed from it, knowing now that the metal chain was in fact a charka chain. With both Kushina and Rias now on both sides, the jounin had no choice but to fight.

* * *

><p>With Kurenai<p>

Kurenai was outside with her other two students, as they wait patiently on team to return from their attack while she converse with C2. As they converse, C2 had was suddenly contacted, from her earpiece, by Alex.

"_C2…! C2…! Do you read me…!_" Alex yelled out in a panic

C2 halted her conversation with Kurenai, lifted her hand to her earpiece, "Alex, I copy… What is it!?"

"_C2, I checked the field to make sure that anyone that was still alive could receive medical treatment and such. However, I can only find 1 of the 3 enemy jounin around the front part of the explosions. I don't know if the other 2 survived or not. So keep your guard." _Alex stated

It was then that everyone was suddenly attacked by a powerful gust of wind, while 3 types of hooded figures suddenly came out in incredible speed. Kurenai grabbed C2 and leapt out of the way of the powerful gust which sliced up whatever in its path. Hinata and Shino reacted immediately to the 3 hooded figures that sudden drew out bladed weapons in their hands. Both of where slice only to reveal a bunch of insects and a cut up wood pieces. Shino used his bugs to create a clone of himself and, along with Hinata, used the _**Kawarimi no Jutsu **_to avoid the death strikes.

With the sudden noise, Akeno, Aki, and Kallen came out of the cave to see what's going on. It was then that they saw what had happened. Kurenai landed next to the girls where she let go of C2, while Shino and Hinata quickly join her. It was then that Hinata, using her _**Byakugan**_, pointed out on their 2 o'clock. It was then that 2 shinobi appeared out of the forest.

The enemy jounin walked closer, where one of their hands was moving bit strangely where the 3 hooded figures quickly join the 2 in rank. Everyone prepared suddenly got themselves around them, where C2 told Konoka, who was still inside, to keep everyone inside the cave no matter what. All of them quickly eyed each person.

* * *

><p>With Naruto<p>

Naruto walked a bit to the clearing where the enemy jounin leader moved after he threw the kunai with paper bombs attached to it. Once in the clearing, he calmly looked around the area, before he said, "Alright… you can come out now. I know that you're using some kind of nin/genjutsu to hide yourself but I know that your behind me."

As Naruto stated, the jounin came out from his hiding spot, behind Naruto, where he turned around to face him.

"My, I'm quite impressed that you were able to find me." The leader said

"Yeah well, since I'm the one who mostly ruined your group plan, I figured that you want to get even with me. And for any man, it is face to face… right?" Naruto stated

The leader just kept his silence which answered Naruto's question. As they eye each other, Asuma had found his target, where he is now preparing to fight hard against him.

* * *

><p>Till Next time<p>

P.S. I've decided to reopen the poll for "Elemental Master Naruto" girlfriend since I've gotten some comments after I closed it which kind of second guess my choice. So I would place a new poll for it with the choices that many thought would be a good pair for him as well as my possible own. Voting starts today and ends on the chapter before her grand appearance. So please think carefully and vote right (even though I know there is no right or wrong answer).

Here are what the candidates well have. (1-10 rank of skills and strengths)

Princess Lover, Sylvia Van Hossen

Fencing: 8

Magical power: 7

Light, Wind, Water, and Ice

Physical: 7

Martial Arts: 5

Kicks only

Intelligence: 8

Medaka Box, Medaka Kurokami

Physical: 9

Magical Power: 6

Fire and Water

Martial Arts:7

God of War Mode (10), no other abnormalities like in the manga since that's overkill

Intelligence: 9

Inuyasha: Kagome Higurashi

Physical: 5

Martial Arts: 4

Magical Power: 8

Healing, Water, Plant, Light; Purification Powers

Intelligence: 7

Fighting tools

Bow & Arrow: 9

Familiar of Zero: Tiffania Westwood

Physical: 4

Martial Arts: 4

Magical Power: 7

Healing, Plant, Light; specialty erasing memories

Intelligence: 7

ToLoveRu: Lala Satalin Deviluke

Physical: 7

Martial Arts: 8

Tsunade Superhuman Strength, basic fighting style

Magical Power: 6

Earth, Light, Fire

Intelligence: 10

Create Technology and Mechanics


	39. Konoha vs Enemy

Last time, Naruto and his team were now in combat against the enemy shinobi/rogue/thugs that were attacking the civilians that were establishing their new home.

* * *

><p>With Naruto<p>

Naruto and the enemy shinobi leader glared at each other. As they stood a good distance from each other, the night sky somehow illuminated on how the battle well turn out to be. It was then that the enemy leader broke the silence.

"Hmph, before we begin, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Shishio, and next to the 7 swordsman to Kiri, I'm the most deadly sword master that you'll soon die from." Shishio stated as he summons out his sword a katana and reveals himself to be someone completely covered in bandages.

"I don't care if you're the greatest swordsman in the world or the greatest bag pipe player in the world… you attack innocent civilians for some whack out reason and you have the nerve to even attack them when they are injured. You're nothing more than a disgrace of a worthless person. And that why, I'm going to enjoy beating you into the ground." Naruto smirked as he pulls out his K-Bar while sealing his sniper behind him, so not to get in the way.

The wind around picked up speed as both Naruto and Shishio got into their fighting stance. Naruto held his k-bar while Shishio prepared his katana. As the wind started to die out, Shishio was able to see Naruto eyes to see something that he has never seen anyone have.

Naruto eyes seem to glow with a piercing gaze, showing his focus and determination. Shishio actually had a sudden tremble in his body. He shook it off just as the wind finally died down which signal to both of them to make their move.

Shishio instantly rush forward intending to slice Naruto in half. Shishio swung his sword diagonally down from his right, where he was caught off guard on Naruto's counter.

Naruto remained calm and focus when he saw the sword coming down on him. Naruto did a butterfly kick. Naruto used the first leg from his jump to kick the blunt side of the sword where he then used the other kick and hit Shishio in the face.

Shishio remained focus and decided to use the moment to kick Naruto as well, but was surprise as Naruto didn't land on his feet, instead Naruto went and did airflares where he constantly spin around long enough to kick away Shishio's kick was also thowing him completely off balance as he fell to the ground.

Naruto stop his airflare once Shishio was down, where he backflip himself back on to his feet. Naruto looked down at Shishio, as he didn't move.

"You can get up now, I know your just playing since I doubt that will be enough to take you down." Naruto stated

Shishio open his eyes as he glared at Naruto, where he then stood back up. Naruto only looked at Shishio as he leapt back a bit where a mist started to form around the area.

"_So, he's now starting to take this fight seriously… well then…_" where Naruto unsealed his executioner blade, "_… let's see how good he really is._" He thought where he prepared his sword for combat. It was then that he felt something was wrong where he turned around and saw Shishio.

* * *

><p>With Asuma<p>

Asuma kept his guard up as he carefully look for his opponent. Asuma had his trench knives ready with his wind nature chakra channeling through it. It was a bit of time before Asuma heard the sound of rushing water. The water sound calm for a secong but then into a rapid powerful rush. He turned to see a giant wave of water coming towards him. Asuma quickly jumped out of the way where the water rush past him.

He looked to see his dance partner was on the tree branch just across a small stream about 20 yards away. It was then that he heard the enemy speak out, "huh, I get the bearded man." The person said as they sigh. "I was hoping for the young boy since he's a lot more attractive. I would have a lot of fun with him." the jounin stated

Asuma smirked, "Too bad, but he was more interested in facing against your leader. And even though I wouldn't mind talking to you like this, I got other things to do like helping my students." Stated Asuma

"I'm afraid that won't happen since you're going to die now." Where the jounin reveal themselves to be a somewhat attractive woman wearing a battle kimono that made her slim while she held a chain ball scythe.

"My, your pretty attractive yourself… but unfortunately for you, you're looks aren't going to help you against me." Asuma stated

"I know which is why I plan on using this." Where she instantly used her chain ball with incredible speed and power, where Asuma was forced off, where he was then surprise at how fast she can go with her weapon since she was instantly in front of him. She slammed her bladed end, where Asuma blocked with his trench knives from impaling him.

"Not bad on blocking my attack. You might just prove to be fun after all. Oh and if you're interested, my name is Honjo Kamatari, the scythe master." Honjo stated

It was then that they both push each off each other, in mid-air, and landed on different tree branches. When they landed, both Asuma and Honjo performed hand seals where they both fired against each other. Asuma fired a fire jutsu while Honjo launch a water jutsu. Both attacks collided and cancel each other out, where both of them continue to fight against each other.

* * *

><p>With Rias and Kushina<p>

Both kunoichi's were moving at top speed, trying to assure that they stop the third jounin shinobi from reaching any survivor of their partners. As they moved, Rias suddenly moved in front of Kushina, where she created an Ice barrier from her ice mirrors, to stop the barrage of kunais. It was then that Rias saw that a couple of the kunai had explosive tags, where Kushina immediately grabbed Rias and got her, as well as herself, out of the area. It was then that the paper bombs exploded where the ice mirrors took some of the explosive power, where Kushina and Rias were able to escape the primary and shockwave.

Both landed on the ground, where both of them where now back to back with each other. It was then that they were attacked by an earth jutsu. Kushina moved forward and use a water jutsu with her sword to cut the rock in half. The split rock went pass them when Kushina cut the large boulder that was launch on them.

Kushina and Rias were then able to locate the enemy that was in front of them. The person in front of them was revealed to be a slim muscular man with a short haircut. Both Kushina and Rias carefully looked at the man that had a smug look on his face.

"My, my, to think that the two who were following me was in fact two red head beauties. Sad to say that I've got to take you down in order for me to take care of those people in the village." The man said with a joyful sneer.

"For someone to have some joy on their face at the thought on killing innocent people without any remorse is someone that I'm going to enjoy pummeling into the ground." Kushina explained

"That goes ditto for me." Rias replied, where she prepares her own sword.

"Huh, is this the birth of the _**Crimson sisters**_ or _**Crimson swords women**_ or something." Said the jounin

Both, Kushina and Rias, wink their eyes once or twice, where Kushina stated, "Yeah… you can call us the '_**Crimson blades'**_." Where even Rias smiled at Kushina's naming the both of them.

"I don't care if you call yourself the pink butterflies, I, Chou, am going to smash you into dust with the help of my friends." Chou said as he pulled out a scroll and unseal 3 ninja puppets.

Rias was worried since she hasn't face a puppet master before, but Kushina notice Rias mode where she encourage her that she'll be alright with her being here.

"Alright Rias, once we take care of this guy, well go and support Kurenai and the other protecting the civilians since they might need some help." Kushina said

"Right, Kushina-sama." Rias responded

"And once we take care of all this, you, me and the rest of girls are going to have a long talk on the relationship between you seven and my son… OK." Kushina smiled where a dark aura formed around her, where Rias was worried since she now knows why Naruto was always scared of her mother, she was scared of the possible mother-in-law.

When they were set, Chou unleash his attack, where Kushina and Rias went straight forwards to start their battle.

* * *

><p>With Team 10<p>

Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji were busy finishing up their fight against the small fry of the group. As they continued to use their teamwork, Shikamaru looked over to see Moka was finishing up her side as she moved with such incredible speed and display of power. Moka sent each enemy that came at her right into the trees or to the ground with such impact while using her fists to break any puppets that came at her.

As they continue to fight against any of the enemy, they all suddenly heard shots coming from the bottom of Mason's sniping location.

* * *

><p>With Mason<p>

Currenlty, Mason was in combat against some of the thugs that ran near his direction. Some of the thugs/shinobi/bandit that found him, from his sniper nest, they tried to get him. Mason, immediately, avoided the arrows, spears and other projectiles that almost hit him. Mason put his sniper rifle on his back then jumped down from the tree and landed on the ground.

He immediately brought out his handgun and combat knife and started to go on one on one combat with any of the enemy that's trying to kill him. He use his MCMAP fighting style along with his weapons to take down any one that raised a sword or spear at him.

As he continued to shot or stab any enemy that came at him, Mason made sure to keep an eye out for the others, where sometimes rotated from his pistol to his sniper rifle back to his pistol in an amazement combination whenever he fired his rifle at the enemy for Moka and team 10.

* * *

><p>With Kurenai's group<p>

Kurenai and C2 looked at the two jounin as Shino, Hinata, Aki, Kallen, and Akeno prepare themselves. Both the jounin looked at Shino and the girls.

"My, my… look on what we've have here. A bunch of little girls and boy is all we've have to do in order to take care of these weaklings." Said one

"Yeah, but we can have a lot of fun with a few of them once we're done beating them into the ground." Said the other one as he looked at the girls, except Hinata, with lust in his eyes.

When they heard this, everyone was ready on what needed to be done. It was then that Aki started using her powers at everyone.

"_Everyone, can you all hear me? Open your mind to me so we can communicate with each other._" Aki telepathically ask everyone.

Everyone mentally acknowledge Aki's replied where C2 and Kurenai mentally converser with each other.

"_So Kurenai, even though I have combat experience, you're the only one here that has the most experience in fighting shinobi. So what do we do here, what's the battle plan?_" C2 asking Kurenai

"_Yes, but this is going to be tricky especially since only Hinata and Shino having the only ones here, besides me, on having any shinobi training…_" Kurenai looked at Shino and Hinata, "_… The only strategy I have is just to keep us alive since we need the others for backup._" Kurenai stated

"_Well, enough B S-ing, what's the strategy!?_" Kallen yelled out

"_Hinata… Shino… you two will face the one on the left while Akeno provides support from a distance. C2, you'll be my support as I'll take on the other one._" Where Kurenai look at C2, as she nodded at Kurenai's plan. Kurenai then looked at the rest, "_Kallen and Aki, you two are going to stay near the cave entrance. You two are going to make sure that nothing gets pass you… Alright? But Aki, make sure that you keep us telepathically link together. _" Kurenai finished where Aki and Kallen agreed, while Aki nodded in agreement.

Once it was set, they split into their three groups that Kurenai planned for them. As they approach the 2 groups that are going to fight against the two jounin, they prepared on what can possibly happen.

Kurenai and C2 maneuvered around each other, where C2 stop at a certain distance while Kurenai moved a little forward. C2 knows that against superhuman abilities, she'll only be able to provide support with her M4.

Shino and Hinata walked forward, while they saw Akeno prepare her Smith & Wesson Revolver ready to back them. The jounin looked at them, where he was able to identify Hinata as a member of the Hyuga clan from her eyes.

As the jounin look on, Hinata felt worried since he eyed her with his killing intent. Hinata was starting to get nervous but stop when Shino said, "Hinata, don't worry too much. We have allies watching out for us. So there is nothing to worry about." Where Hinata felt a little better.

Kallen and Aki look at both the battle grounds that both the groups were about to commence. As they eyed the groups, they hope that they stay safe until some help comes. They then looked at the enemy to assure that they don't try anything on them. As the tension was rising, the jounin looked at each other before they made their move.

* * *

><p>With Naruto<p>

It's been 15 minutes since Naruto and Shishio have started their fighting. Both shinobi were breathing heavily as they use their incredible skills against each other. Naruto used the basic _**Kawarimi no Jutsu**_in combination with his _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ to confuse Shishio while he used his executioner sword and taijutsu in perfect combination that made it very difficult for Shishio. Along with that, he used his martial arts training to enhance his awareness to be assured that he was always on his toes.

"_Man… this guy is tough… If it wasn't for mom and dad, along with Jiraya, training me on what they know, I've would've been dead already._" Naruto thought as he panted, as he was covered in cuts and burns that were created from the combination of Shishio's own ken/ninjutsu style. In fact, there was a huge slice across his shirt where he was burned a bit but wasn't serious since Naruto fought off the attack with pure will power.

Shishio was also in the same boat as Naruto's own style of made it difficult for him. Shisiho used his special kenjutsu/fire jutsu combination to slice and burn Naruto into pieces but Naruto has proven to use his executioner sword along with the _**Kawarimi no Jutsu**_ to evade most of the deadly strikes while he made brutal strikes with his fists.

"_This brat is getting annoying. I think it's about time I take care of this once and for all since I need to start my own conquest on this land._" Shishio thought as he thought

Naruto got his executioner sword ready where he held it behind him on his right side. Shishio notice this where he decided to finish off Naruto once and for all. Shishio performed a set of signs for a jutsu that will bring him victory.

They both looked at each other as they prepared on unleashing their finishing moves. After a moment of waiting, both men moved forward. Naruto had his executioner blade ready to strike, while Shishio moved forward and unleash his jutsu.

"_**Katon: Karyū Endan**_" Shishio yelled out, where Shishio fired a powerful fire jutsu. The fire then turned into a dragon, where the flames dividef to the left, right and front assault against Naruto.

Naruto saw this and used his executioner sword as his defense. As he kept running, Naruto brought his sword above him and started to spin it around, with one hand, at incredible speed. When the flame where about to reach him, Naruto brought his sword down, where he swung his sword across his body, from his right to left, then brought it over his head and swung down in front of him.

When the flames hit Naruto, the flames were suddenly slowed down, for a bit, when Naruto swung his sword because Naruto used the air pressure from spinning his sword above him to blow the air that was around him away. He then swung the sword over him and brought it down to cut the air in front of him, which it split the fire in front of him.

Shishio saw the flames hit Naruto dead on, but was surprise to see Naruto come flying out of the flames in front of him, without a scratch.

Naruto came flying through, out of the flames, holding his kunai down for a diagonal slash up on his right hand. He immediately close the gap between Shishio and himself. He then went for a slash, where Shishio surprise him when a hidden blade from his left hand shoot out and block the slash.

When Shishio block Naruto's kunai strike, he went for his katana. He swung his katana up into the air, where he channeled his fie affinity along with it, creating a fire sword with circular flaming rings moving along the blade. It was then that Shishio swung his sword down diagonally to slice Naruto in half. Naruto saw the blade coming as he saw the flames of the sword coming towards him.

* * *

><p>With Kushina and Rias<p>

Kushina and Rias were having a bit of difficulty since Chou's puppet skills were very impressive, not to mention the hidden weaponry that the puppets have. Both kunoichi used their kenjutsu, along with their water affinity, to block any projectiles and the puppets most use weapon, swords.

Chou made sure to keep a good distance since Kushina used her water attacks, such as _**Suiton: Mizudeppō**_ and _**Suiton: Teppōdama**_, to hit Chou whenever she was able to get her sights on him. When Kushina attack Chou, Rias defender her from the puppets attack using her sword and her _**Hyoton **_as shields or barriers. Once Kushina attack Chou, she then switches roles, where Rias used her _**Hyoton **_to phase into the ice, and come out the water turn ice, near Chou from Kushina's earlier water attack, to try and take out Chou as she comes out of the ice formed water. Because of this, Chou made sure to keep a good distance away from either Kushina water attacks or Rias closer range _**Hyoton**_ strikes.

As the fight continue to drag on, Kushina and Rias saw two of Chou's puppets transform their regular swords into exotic long distance one that can bend for surprise attacks. One of the puppets used the new type of sword to try and slice Rias. Rias saw that the blade maneuvered away from her at first but was surprise to see the sword return behind her, where she narrowly dodge it from behind her head. It was then that she was suddenly tackled down by Kushina. When she recovered from the tackle, she looked at Kushina were she saw that Kushina's left thigh had a deep gash as blood drip down.

"Kushina-sama! Are you alright? How did…" Rias cried out

"You let your guard down for a moment." Kushina responded

Kushina shortly explained that Rias didn't notice that the weird long sword may have miss on hitting Rias's head, but since the sword was so agile and flexible, the sword shifted down towards Rias body, but Kushina notice it, where she quickly save Rias from being impaled but took the blow for Rias's death blow.

Rias curse herself for being a little over confident. But right now, she had to put that feeling behind her head since Kushina was now at a disadvantage since she can't dodge quickly enough to avoid Chou's strikes.

Before she could do anything, she and Kushina were suddenly surrounded as all three puppets. Both of them had their swords ready to defend themselves as the puppets ready their swords. They then heard Chou say, "Not bad… you ladies were a good challenge, but there was no way that you could be me or my special puppets."

The puppets open their mouths, revealing a seal inside of it. Rias knew what was coming, where she immediately created three ice mirrors in front of each puppet. Two of the puppets fired senbon needles at them with incredible speeds. Fortunately, the ice mirrors was able to take almost all of them where Rias and Kushina were able to block the rest of them. They then notice that third puppet launch a fire strike that burned everything in its path.

The fire spread throughout the area, where Kushina and Rias were at. When the fire ceased, any evidence of Kushina and Rias were burned alive wasn't there. Chou looked around to try and find them.

Hidden deeply, Kushina and Rias were hiding away a bit away from the fire attack. Both used the _**Kawarimi no Jutsu**_ to avoid the fire from hitting them. Both of them rested for a moment before they saw Chou used his puppets to start cutting around the area. They saw the flexible swords move around like a snake and slice off trees in half as he looked for them.

Rias wondered on what to do since Chou kept himself hidden among the shadows of the trees. As she tried to figure it out, she looked at Kushina, who was treating her injured leg. It was then that she saw that Kushina was starting to pant more. She looked on as Kushina's face started to look pale. It was then that she was able to figure it out.

"Poison" Rias muttered out, where Kushina looked up at Rias.

"Kushina-sama… are you ok? Have you've been poisoned?" Rias asked quietly

"Unfortunately, yeah... we have to end this battle now and get back to the civilian base since that's where my medical supplies are, which includes an antidote for most poison." Kushina quietly stated

Rias agreed since she can see that Kushina doesn't have much time left. As she tried to figure out on defeating Chou, she saw that Chou was getting closer to them since his puppets where using that long whip like swords coming at them.

* * *

><p>With Kurenai's group<p>

Currently, Kurenai and C2 were struggling against their opponent, the same could be said with Shino, Hinata and Akeno. During the battle, they were able to learn the two jounin's name. The one that Kurenai and C2 were fighting name is Juromaru, while second one's name is Kageromaru.

Kurenai and C2 were having difficulty since Juromaru is a earth style user where he enhance his body endurance with rock jutsu and attack with large boulders and rock spears against them. Kurenai did her best on dealing with Juromaru by herself, but he prove to be not only powerful, but also fast. She earlier tried to get Juromaru in a genjutsu, but Juromaru made it difficult for her to even use her genjutsu since Juromaru used land shifting styles to make it difficult.

Kurenai would have been more trouble with Juromaru _**Doton Kage Bunshin jutsu**_, but C2 used her M4 to backup Kurenai by taking care of them with few shots as possible. C2 even help by causing distractions on Juromaru by showering him with bullets when Kurenai went to deliver strong hits. Unfortunately, Juromaru created earth walls to stop the bullets from reaching him.

As Kurenai and C2 struggled, Akeno, Hinata and Shino were having just as much trouble with Kageromaru. Kageromaru had incredible speed where he combined his earth and lightning styles to take them down. Akeno was having trouble on hitting her target and was only able to drive him to another direction since he used his lightning attacks for long distance like her. Hinata and Shino had tried to get close, but Kageromaru used the earth to make it harder for them to use their jutsu. Shino had used his bugs, but the lightning attacks from Kageromaru stop them.

As the battle heated up, all of them were about to be taken out but suddenly turned for the better for Kurenai and for everyone else. A sudden large flame came at Kageromaru, where he dodged it. All of sudden, in front of Hinata and Shino, stood Asuma.

Asuma turned to face them, "Hey, sorry if I'm a little late but my opponent gave a bit of trouble. Luckily, he was completely off guard on my last attack. Now… you two be my backup, I'll take care of him from now." Asuma stated which he then turned his attention at Kageromaru.

Both Shino and Hinata agreed, where they both leapt back a bit, while Akeno kept her rifle ready in case anything happens. As Kagemaru and Asuma stare at each other, Kurenai and C2 kept their assault on Juromaru so that Asuma can focus on Kagemaru.

* * *

><p>Till Next time<p> 


	40. Return to Konoha

Last time, Konoha and the enemy were fighting against each other. As the battles went on, Asuma was able to defeat his opponent where he made it back to Kurenai's group to assist them.

* * *

><p>With Rias and Kushina<p>

Rias and Kushina were staying hidden as Chou's puppets continue to slice and chop the area. As they stay hidden, Rias concern for Kushina's safety grew with each second that Kushina doesn't get the antidote.

It was because of this concern that they were both caught off guard when Chou appeared in front of them with his puppets in strike position.

"Nice try on hiding, but next time you should make sure that there isn't any blood lying about." Chou stated as he pointed out drops of Kushina's blood near them.

They both curse at forgetting about that and watch as Chou was ready to unleash his puppets attack. It was then that a sudden flash grenade appear in front of them, completely blinding for the moment.

As the flash died down, they heard swift moving above them. They look up just in time to see several people fall down holding something large. It was then that Kushina and Rias saw that it was Naruto wielding his executioner sword. Naruto used his _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ to create 3 clones and with these 3 clones, he slice all three puppets right down into the middle.

Chou was taken by surprise by the flash bomb, where he was blinded. Once he regain his sight, he saw his puppets being slice apart. He was about to use the hidden weapons of his puppets to at least kill them when he was suddenly struck from behind. His eyes were beginning to roll back into his head, where he look back to see Naruto face.

Naruto silently moved behind Chou as his clones got themselves ready to strike. When he saw that Chou had drop his guard, he made his move and grab his kunai knife, stabbing Chou right into his neck, slowly killing him.

Once Chou was dead, he walked up to both his mother and girlfriend. The clones immediately took the puppets away in case they had something dangerous that might activate. Naruto slowly walked toward them, where they were both sigh in relief and happiness at seeing that they were safe while Naruto was also safe as well.

"Rias… Mom… are you two alright?" Naruto panted at them

"Were okay... but Kushina-sama has been poisoned, so we need to get her medical attention." Rias explained

Naruto agreed, where he look at his mother, "Mom… well you'll be able to make it back to the camp." Asking his mother, where she nodded, "Yeah, I'll make it. The poison may be strong, but it take some time before it get serious." Reassuring her son

Once that was settled, Rias was finally able to notice Naruto's left arm and that it was bandage from the hand to the forearm. Naruto notice Rias gaze where she asked on what happened, as well as Kushina.

"Let's talk about it later… right now, let's get mom back to the hideout since there could still be enemies moving around." Naruto stated, where Kushina and Rias agreed. Naruto helped out his mother by carrying her on his back.

* * *

><p>With Team 10<p>

Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino has just finished taking care of the final parts of the enemy. Once all the enemy is taken care of, they relax as the opponents stayed down. After a few moments of relaxes, they all heard a destructive sound coming in the forest. They then saw several enemies flying by them. It was then that they saw Moka appear out of the forest, with a bit of her shirt dirtied.

Once Moka came out of the forest, they all heard another couple of gunshots where they saw Mason coming out. He held his handgun in his hand, while his k-bar was in his other hand. Mason look rougher then Moka since his combat uniform had cuts and such all around him as well as a nasty gash in right hand with the handgun.

Ino immediately went to Mason, where she help bandage up his bad arm. When Ino finished, Shikamaru said, "Alright, let's finish up and tie up these guys so they won't become a problem. Then we'll go back to the camp to assure that everyone is alright." Where everyone agreed but Moka said that she'll go back instead since she believe that the camp might be in trouble.

* * *

><p>With Kurenai group<p>

Kurenai and C2 were able to hang on against Juromaru since he has proven to be not only skilled in his earth attack, but also incredibly fast. At this point, both of them were reaching their limits as Aki telepathic messages help them avoid serious damage, but physically aren't able to keep up against the attacks.

Asuma was having just as much as a difficult time with Kageromaru, even though he has a wind affinity, Kageromaru avoided using his lighting attacks until he had deadly shots against Asuma. Of course, thankfully with Akeno, Asuma was able to avoid dangerous hits since Akeno used her revolver to shoot at Kageromaru whenever he was about to use his jutsu, keeping him at bay while also causing distractions to him.

After fighting for a bit, Juromaru yelled at Kageromaru, "I had enough on playing around with them, let's do it Kageromaru!" where Kageromaru nodded in joy

Both of them jump back and got close together, where they then started to perform their own jutsu together. Once everything was done, both of them collaborate together. Everyone was wondering on what the both of them were going to do, but before they can do anything, both Juromaru and Kageromaru were completely caught off guard on what happened next.

Before they can use their jutsu, a loud bang was heard throughout the area. Juromaru wondered on what it was but at the same time heard a spurt sound. He then look to see that it was Kageromaru falling face forward with his blood flying out of his skull. Juromaru was stunned for that one moment before he met the same fate as Kageromaru but with both Naruto and Moka delivering the blow to him. Both Naruto and Moka waited for an opening before they rush at Juromaru. Both Moka and Naruto used their superhuman strengths and delivered a _**Daburu Rariatto**_ with their legs. Moka and Naruto completely split Juromaru's head from his body which ended the battle.

* * *

><p>Morning<p>

It's been 3 days since Naruto and his team has defeated the enemy that was attacking the villagers. Currently, Naruto, Alex, Mason, Asuma and all the male genin were now helping out the villagers in rebuilding the damage buildings and homes that the enemy had damage.

"Man… how come we're doing this? Aren't we just supposed to watch and guard them?" Kiba whined as he help work on a roof.

"It's because I ordered you too..." Naruto responded, where he glared at Kiba's whining, "… Plus we have to stay here until our comrades, who were assigned to keep guard here, have to arrive. And that won't be for at least another 2 to 3 days."

"But why are we doing construction work?" Shikamaru complained next

"It's because I saw all you kids just laying around, not doing much." Answered Naruto

"Man, how troublesome… I can't believe that instead of lazing around, I'm doing construction work." Shikamaru whiny

"Hey… you see working with only hand right now, and I'm still doing a better job than you guys. Kind of shows on where you kid stand." Mason said as he carried a large piece of lumber on his should, carrying it with his good right arm.

Flashback

_ In the past three days, once the enemy has been taken care of, Naruto has gotten things in progress for their comrades to arrive from Konoha. Once the battle was over, the first thing that everyone did was get medical attention to those who needed. Greatfully, with Kushina's assistants, Konoka, Aki, and Moka did a pretty well job on helping out the injured and wounded citizens as well as themselves._

_ When the battle ended, Rias brought Kushina out of the forest, where she quickly took her to the cave which Konoka followed her instructions on getting the antidote for the poison, which thankfully it work, so she was bedridden for the next couple of days._

_ It was around this time that Alex, reappear from out of the forest holding his sniper rifle in hand. Kurenai wanted an explanation on why he didn't appear earlier, where he explained that he took care of a squad of enemies that were planning on ambushing them when they drop their guard, which was simple since they were regular bandits._

_ Mason open gash wound on his left arm wasn't that serious, which Konoka stitch it up pretty well as well as applying medicine to avoid infection._

_ Naruto was more a serious case. When Moka notice his bandage forearm, she ask to see it where he told her it was alright. Rias didn't like that since she can tell, from years of experience that Naruto's arm was a serious situation that needed to be taken care of. Rias was able to get Naruto to stand still, where she unwrapped his entire arm. It was then that everyone saw that Naruto's arm had second degree burns as well as his palm had a cut in the center of it._

_ Naruto explained that Shishio had ignited his sword, where fire was running along the blade. Before he can slash Naruto down with it, Naruto caught it with his hand, which burned it as he held it still, long enough for him to break it with his other hand. He went on his on assault where he exchange taijutsu against Shishio still holding the broken blade in his left hand. Shishio was able to bring out another blade weapon, but Naruto also brought out his kunai, where after he block with it, he swung his body around and stab down on Shishio's face with the broken piece._

_ Many couldn't believe on how Naruto caught the blade, but were also please that even with the injuries, Naruto remain cool and defeated his opponent without any more problems. After getting a bit of an ear full from Rias, Konoka and Aki did their best on treating his arm with the minimal supplies they have then placing a cask on it._

_ Once the medical stuff have been taken care of, everyone spend the rest of the day just to recover where for a lot of villagers, meant a good night sleep._

_ The next morning, Naruto decided to move everyone back to the original spot on where the village was being built. It took all morning to reach back to reach the spot with everyone. When they arrive, they all look to see that the damage was extensive but fixable where the workers started doing after lunch._

_ The next day, everyone started on working on building the new settlement. Kurenai and the girls slept until med-morning when they saw that Naruto and guys keep look out for the village. Naruto was using his only good arm in picking and moving lumber, while Mason and Alex were helping with building the walls. It was then that they saw Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru and Asuma also doing hard labor._

_ Of course, during that time, Konoka, Aki, and Moka were upset to see Naruto working with his cask arm that held his burn wound. It was only when Naruto fiercely broke the cask by hitting the ground and breaking it to reveal that his arm was now mostly healed with the exception of it looking red bruising. It wasn't until the next day that Naruto's arm was fully healed._

"_Morning boys… why are you guys doing this, shouldn't you be keeping watch?" Ino asked_

"_Man, it's because Naruto that we're doing this." Shikamaru explained_

_ Shikamaru told them that once the rest of the villagers woke up, Naruto woke them up and put them to work on helping build the village that these people as well as their comrades that well be staying here._

"_Huh, you guys are lucky since you got sleep more than we have, right boy?" Kiba said where Akamaru bark in agreement as he help out as well._

"_Stop complaining Kiba… Naruto's actions is actually important since I talk to him about it when you are all still trying to wake up. Besides, he did say that if we aren't training with our team then " Shino remark_

_ Shino told them that Naruto believed in multitasking for them since if they can work and still keep watch on all over the village, then they've have improved there awareness. Not only improving on their awareness, but also giving them a physical workout to increase their strength._

"_Instead of complaining, you guys should do what you were ordered since you guys could use a good sweat." Asuma said as he help carry another piece of lumber for the villagers to work on._

_ It was then that Naruto walked towards them, shirtless, as he greeted a good morning. Kurenai, Ino, and Hinata blush at seeing Naruto's rip slim, muscular body, while the other already felt on what he has._

"_Hope you girls slept pretty well." Naruto asked them_

_ They all said that it was alright, since it was better than sleeping on the ground. Naruto then ask the girls to help out after they had breakfast. Once it was done, Naruto had assigned Kurenai, Ino, and Hinata to help out with taking care of the medical as well as other things alongside C2 and everyone else._

End Flashback

As everyone continued to work around the building, Naruto stop a couple times to go check on his mother. He already sent a message to his father from a messenger bird. He received a message from his father yesterday that he was upset that Kushina was serious in danger, but was glad to know that everything was alright while also interested in what else Naruto had written down.

"_**I also want to know on what you meant about the "interesting" development.**_"

Naruto knew that once Rias, as well as his friends and his exs, is once revealed that like him, come from another world, there is going to be a problem. The other thing he thought was a even bigger problem, personally, was when his mother and Rias, along with his exs, finally get together to talk.

* * *

><p>Morning<p>

It's been nearly a week since the enemy has been taken care of, where by that time, the enemy that has been captured were teleported, by seal, to Konoha's prison, while the higher up of the enemy were sent to interrogation.

It was med-morning when Konoha troops came to the area. Along with the shinobi, also came their family along with expert workers, such as construction, electric and professions. Asuma recognize who the jounin that is leading the group, where he told Naruto that it was indeed Konoha's shinobi. The leader of the large group of Konoha shinobi greeted Naruto and Asuma. Once they explained on what happened as well as gotten something ready for them, Naruto has told his group that it was time to go.

Teams 8 and 10 were happy to hear that they're going home today, where the male genin voice their opinion. Akeno, Konoka, Moka, Kallen, Aki, and C2, as well as Alex and Mason, agreed to come along with Naruto to come along to Konoha. For Rias, it took some convincing from Naruto for her to agree to come along since she was a nadeshiko shinobi.

Flashback

_It was 2 nights ago, as Naruto and Rias walk to the open field that was near the village. Both of them held each other's hand as they enjoy the night sky. Once they were alone, Naruto decided to speak about something._

"_Rias… once reinforcements arrive, what well you do?" Naruto asked_

"_I'll probably go back to Nadeshiko since I am a kunoichi from that village." Rias answered_

"_Why don't you come back with me to Konoha since I'm pretty sure my father would grant you permission to stay with us" Naruto stated_

"_I don't know…" Rias wondered_

"_Come on, why not. Why are you even traveling around the continent?" Naruto asking Rias_

_ Rias explained that she was traveling around, to find some way to return back home to her friends and family, but also to him._

"_If so, then come with us since I've also want to try and find a way to get back home." Naruto explained_

_ Rias thought about it, since even though Rias was loyal to nadeshiko, she wanted to go back to her home, which included Naruto. By staying with him, she along with every one of her new friends, but also stay with the one she had stayed in love for all these years. It was then that Rias agreed, where Naruto look happy about it. It was then that they look at the star filled night so they can enjoy the moment that they have together._

End flashback

As they prepared to leave, Naruto notice that Rias was fidgeting a bit, more than every one of his friends. He figured since she'll be going to another shinobi village that she may be treated like a prisoner, hostage, or a vital source of intellect; depending on what the village council and elders will try. Naruto walk up to her, where he held Rias hand with his.

Rias was surprise when she felt her hand being held. She look to see Naruto holding her hand, where she smiled fondly as she can see in his eyes that he'll protect her no matter the cause.

It was around this time that they heard a pair of whistle coming from behind them. Naruto and Rias look to see that it was Asuma, Kiba and Mason. They then saw everyone else was standing to their side, where they had their own thoughts about it. They then saw Kushina looking at them from her position, where both of them blush at how they were reacting towards each other. When everything was set, they all left the settlement to go to Konoha.

* * *

><p>Afternoon<p>

It was med-afternoon as everyone walk to Konoha. Naruto was talking with his friends, Alex and Mason, recalling good times. The rest of the male shinobi walk ahead of them, while Kushina and Kurenai talk together just on in front left of Asuma. Hinata and Ino walk in front right of Naruto and his friends, while Rias and the other girls talk together in the front. As the girls talk, some of the others attention went from each other to glancing at the Rias and the girls.

It was here that Shikamaru decide to comment about the girls.

"Man… in some ways, you've got to feel sorry for Naruto-san." Where the others wonder on what he meant. It was then that Asuma said, "Yeah, after all… right in front of us are all his ex and current girlfriends who is walking in front of his mother. You can only imagine what she is going to ask, especially since its Kushina-sama." Getting a nod by everyone else

"Yeah, but you have to admit..." Kiba eyeing below Rias and the girls waist, "… knowing that you've already been with them, dealing with your mother's wrath or something like was definitely worth it." Kiba said, only to be smack on the head.

They look back only to see Naruto narrowing his eyes as he held his execution sword in his right hand, "Look above the shoulders, not below it." Where Kiba shook in fear since Naruto's eyes showed that he'll kill him if he doesn't stop eyeing them perversely.

It was then that Mason and Alex walk up to them.

"Huh talk about a ladies man… the way this brat is acting, he'll probably get a girlfriend when he is in his med-twenties…" Alex stated

"… yeah and no longer be virgin in his late thirties." Mason respond

Kiba looked piss and shot back that they probably never even gotten laid, where Mason replied, "Yeah, too bad for you that we've already felt a woman's warmth when we were 17, which I'm sure that you won't experience from the way your acting."

Things between them was starting to get a little heat up, as it drew everyone's attention. Naruto sigh as he knows how much of a child Mason can be. It wasn't bad until Mason said, "Huh, you know… now that I think about it, Jason here is supposed to be your age if he was never left this place from what he explained to us, right Alex?" Mason asking Alex, where he nodded

Earlier, after taking care of the enemy, Naruto explained to them about him being born in this world and which he was mysteriously taken from his family to growing up in the U.S. He, of course, didn't explain to them that he has the Kyuubi since he wants to explain it a little later, after they have completely adjusted to the world. Also, he didn't mind if his friends either call him Jason or Naruto.

"So in other words, the captain has been with a woman when he 7 or 8 since he's been with one when he was 15 back home." Mason stated

It was then that Naruto blush red in both embarrassment and worry. He quickly went and slap Mason on the back of head, then put him in a strangle hold under his arm, "What are you trying to do to me, man?" Naruto ask, but suddenly got nervous since he turned and saw the thing he was worried.

Naruto was seeing his mother, blushing red, looking shock. Naruto was mentally hoping that his mother doesn't go berserk.

Kushina look pale in both surprise and upset at hearing Mason just say that about her son. She thought, "_My… my… little boy… has already been with a woman. Was it with one of these ones._" Where she look at Rias and the other girls, who were also blushing at Mason remark.

Everyone else had their own reaction, where Kiba only look envious at Naruto for getting laid by one of these sexy girls. Everyone else had blush on their face considering that Mason just stated that Naruto had sex when he was 15.

"How about we have a little snack… I'm pretty sure everyone would feel a little better..." Naruto ask, hoping to change the mood, "… Um, mom! How long do you think we'll reach Konoha if we keep moving at this pace." Cheerfully asking Kushina

That snap Kushina of her shock, where she stuttered out, "I say about 4 more days since we aren't moving at a fast pace, like we did when we reach the settlement." Where everyone somewhat groan or sigh since they have to walk back home like this.

* * *

><p>Afternoon<p>

It's been 4 days since the awkward moment that Mason brought up and during that time, it hasn't been that easy for Naruto. Along with the fact that Kushina knows that Naruto isn't "innocent", Naruto also had to deal with a few things.

Flashback

_It was morning when Naruto and everyone else was starting to wake up. Asuma and Shino were keeping watch for everyone, where they started to get everyone to wake up. Once they finished breakfast, they put away the sleeping bags and tents, got all their gear and was ready to move._

_ After several hours of walking, Naruto notice that Konoka and the other girls, who aren't military trained, started to get exhausted._

"_Alright, half hour break." Naruto ordered, where the girls sigh in relief as they went to sit under the trees._

"_Hey… we can still keep moving, why are we even taking a break?" Kiba question Naruto's order. It was then that Shino walked up to him, "Kiba… take a good look. Unlike us, those girls are civilians. So it's important to make decisions based on their own strength." Shino answered_

"_Your right about that Shino. Beside C2 and Rias, all of the girls there aren't use to walking this much for several hours." Alex commented_

"_So it only makes sense to do things differently since it could cause problem later on if they don't take a break once in a good while." Asuma replied_

_ Kiba growled, but was slap in the back by Ino, who stated to Kiba that he isn't a gentleman like Naruto and his friends. Shikamaru, didn't mind since he could enjoy the quiet time. Chouji just took out some chips and started to snack. Kushina and Kurenai sat near the girls, hoping to start a conversation. Kiba ask Alex and Mason to describe their village or stuff like that, but more to the women. Once he heard some things, Kiba groaned at what Naruto experience._

"_Man… that's not fair. The way you guys talk about it, you have nothing but fun." Kiba groaned_

"_Yeah, but unlike me and Alex, captain here was something else. He was not only known as gifted, but also very athletic, more so then us. In the beginning of our freshman year, he started out as a short 11 year old brat to king of the school in less then a year." Mason stated_

"_You kidding me, right?" Kiba ask, not believing on their word._

_ Mason smirk as he stated, "Believe me, for a kid who attended a school full of 15 to 18 year olds to be top dog was something you don't see every day. But hey, if you're the type of kid who not only surfs, but also does snowboarding, skateboarding (at a pro level), and co-captain of a regional and national basketball champion team. You tend to be impress."_

_ Naruto only blush a bit at the comment that Mason and Alex said about him, but then blush a bit more when he felt a familiar pair of breast behind his back._

"_Ara, ara, that's one of the reasons why so many middle and high school girls had a crush on him when he was just 13 years old." Akeno said as she hug him from behind while placing her cheek on his, while rubbing his face with her hand in a seductive way._

"_Akeno! Let go of him this instant!" Rias yelled at Akeno as she pointed at her, since Rias was Naruto's currently girlfriend._

"_Ara, ara, Rias, are you really going to yell at me since I was the one who introduce you to him." Akeno smiled very seductively_

_ It was around, this time that Kushina anger/rage started to rise, as she tried to suppress it, but her hair was starting to wave up in the air. Kurenai only sweated in nervousness at how she remembered her sensei's anger, which can even scare her husband, the Yondaime Hokage, before he got married to her. She then notice Naruto's other exs looking peeve which she guess that they still have feelings for him._

_ After some resting and calming down Rias and everyone else, Naruto told everyone that break was over and time to go._

End Flashback

As he remembered on what happened between him and Akeno in front of everyone, Naruto also knew the other problem that could probably cause mass panic.

Flashback

_ It was yesterday night as everyone prepared camp for the night. AS everyone was getting ready, everyone notice the strange behavior that Moka was expressing. _

_ Moka was panting a little fast, he head was a little red and her body was moving strangely, like she had an urge._

_ Kushina was concerned since she thought that something must have happened to her or had gotten sick._

"_Moka, are you alright? Here let me give you a check." Kushina requested_

"_No, I'm fine. It isn't anything to be concerned of." Moka stated, as he lowered her head from Kushina's view_

"_No, she's right… you should burden yourself if you're sick. Look, we're almost close to the village. Once we get there, we can do a proper check up and see what's wrong." Kurenai replied, where the others are agreeing._

"_I told you it's not a sickness. I just need…" Moka said as began to raise her head._

_ It was around this time that Naruto, after watching Moka acting strange, finally understood what is happening to Moka, since he is the only one who knew. He quickly made his way to Moka and moved his mother away._

"_Moka… how long has it been since the last time you ah…?" Naruto ask, where Moka answered over a week._

"_I see… well then, I have no choice." Naruto said as he stood up and started to unzip his chunin jacket. It was then that everyone that look on saw him undress himself in front of everyone that they were stun on what he was going to do._

"_Naruto…! What are you doing!?" Kushina yelled out in shock while her face was red._

_ Naruto plainly said, "It's alright, it's nothing like that. You see Moka is 'special' and needs something to… a… help her control herself." As he finish taking off his jacket._

_ It was then that Moka saw Naruto tilt his head, "Go for it Moka… just don't get too greedy." He stated_

_ Moka smiled at Naruto as she remembered what he use to do for her, when they dated a few years back. Moka stood up and then open her mouth where she then bit down on Naruto's neck._

_ Everyone watch as they saw what Moka was doing to Naruto. Naruto look an uncomfortable as Moka bitten down and was sucking on his blood. Everyone else was about to go and stop on what was happening, but Naruto raise his hand and sign that it was alright. After a few moments of this, Moka let go of her bite session on Naruto, where she then look better and more relax then before. Naruto checked his neck, which it was then that Shikamaru voice, "Ok… what was that about?"_

_ Shikamaru ask on why at first Moka look sick, then all of a sudden feels completely better? Why Naruto just took of his jacket to let Moka bite him to suck out his blood? More importantly, why Naruto was the only one who knew while everyone else didn't?_

_ Naruto simply put back on his jacket at Shikamaru ask his questions. Naruto look at Moka, where she nodded yes as they were like mentally talking to each other._

_ Naruto just sigh as he answered, "The reason Moka bit down and drank my blood is because Moka is special. She isn't just woman, she's also a… "Getting everyone's attention, "… Demi-Shinso." Where Moka nodded in agreement._

"_A Demi-Shinso?" everyone muttered out, at wondering what he meant, where Naruto said, "That's right, but to put in plain language, she's a half vampire." Where everyone had wide eyes, before they finally yell out in shock, "A VAMPIRE!"_

_ Alex and Mason looked at each other, where they have often wondered sometimes, when they were in college, that Naruto would sometimes, every week or so, be pretty weak because of something when he was dating Moka. Now they knew why. As everyone look at Moka in stun, some of them were actually wondering on what to do, while Kushina can see the same look that she use to have when she was the Kyuubi no Jinchuriki._

End flashback

After some explanation, everyone felt a bit alright considering that Moka isn't really dangerous (think blade except with a cold exterior a more calming and gentle one) as well as he need for blood and such. This also explains on why Moka has super human strength.

When everything was settled, the next morning they all began with an early start where by now, everyone can see the main gates of Konoha from a good distance.

"We made it, now we just need to deal with the council and things would starting getting into place." Naruto muttered out.

"Alright… but Jason…" getting Naruto's attention, "… do you think, before we go and settle whatever needs to be settled, can we first take a bath." Konoka ask, where the other girls wondered as well.

"Yeah, sure, I already know how important it is for a woman to bathe regularly." Naruto answered, since he remembered living with Rias, Akeno, and the rest that they took over the bathroom for an hour or so, when they have the time, that doesn't evolve both he and anyone of them some 'special' alone time.

* * *

><p>Till Next Ch.<p>

P.S. the next chapter I'm going to upload will be for my Naruto Kumo story, where a lot of you well finally see Naruto vs. Sasuke. So be patient.

Also, I know I left the end of the fight probably a little to weak in the fighting or not enough blood shed or something else that many would want to know, but I'm pretty sure many would want to go past that and go to the real problem, Kushina and Naruto's current and former relationships.


	41. New Roommates?

Last time, Naruto and everyone else had successfully defeated the enemy that has been terrorizing the developing village. After they were done, Naruto had everyone working until the konoha forces came to secure the area. It was then that they all left back to Konoha, while also tagging along with them Naruto's friend and current/ex-girlfriends.

* * *

><p>Konoha<p>

It was mid-morning at the main street in Konoha, where many civilians and shinobi were busy with whatever activity they had to do. As they were going on with their business, almost everyone, mostly the young and adult men and some women, stop at the sight that was walking by.

Naruto was walking with his mother through the main street. Naruto had already dismiss both Asuma and Kurenai team stating that he take care of it, but not before Naruto had asked them before hand to give him a detail explanation of their fights against the enemy.

But the real reason that the villagers were looking at them was because of the rest of their company. Walking alongside them was Naruto's friends with Rias was on his right. Of course, most of the people were looking at the women with curiosity, lust, and other things since they were wearing some very interesting clothing (the same clothing).

As the villagers were looking at them, Naruto's friends were looking at the village. They were amazed and felt like they were walking through time.

"Wow, it almost feels like I'm back in Kyoto. The only difference is that it kind of more customize than the tradition homes." Konoka stated

"Yes, it does feel like we've traveled into the past." Moka adding to Konoka's statement

"It may feel like we are in the past, but I assure you that this is not the past. After all, I'm pretty sure you have yet to see a shinobi use true ninjutsu except for me." Rias explained

"Yeah, I'm still trying to get use to this. But for now, let's go check in with my father, then we can deal on what to do next." Explained Naruto

"Alright, but let's hurry it up since I'm getting tired of wearing this jumpsuit since it's making me all sweaty on the inside." Aki complained where she pulled the zipper from the top of her jumpsuit down a little to cool off a bit while unintentionally revealing a bit of her cleavage.

Some of the men in the area that saw Akiza reveal her cleavage a bit, had gotten a nosebleed where some of those who were married or in a relationship got a bit of slap on the front or back of the head. Kallen chuckled a bit, "Well, that's what you get since I did tell you to wear looser clothing."

"Yeah, but I get more protection than those clothes." Aki replied

"Well, then we should go and here up since you girls might cause more trouble than necessary." Alex stated

"Come on captain, let's get going since I were only causing trouble right now." Mason replied

"Alright, alright, come on let's go." Naruto said where they continue to follow both Naruto and Kushina

C2 looked at Kushina, "Um… Mrs. Namikaze…" getting her attention to look back to C2, "… what do you think we'll happen to us since, we are literally, aren't from around here? I know that since we know each other, that we have connection with the leader of this village. So what is going to done?" C2 asked Kushina

"Well, even though Minato is the leader of this village and is willing to listen to Naruto on how to deal with the situation and help you out. The real problem is going to be with the civilian side of the council since they will try anything that well benefit themselves. The shinobi side of the council will probably go along with Minato, but unless you have some dangerous ability than it can be a problem. The only real problem will be the elders, mostly from one certain one. They only see on what the village can gain or loss on what any of you can provide." Kushina explained, where she then told them about what happened with Naruto.

C2 was worried about it, since she look back to look at their group to since everyone here, except Akeno and probably Rias, have knowledge in the fields of Computer, Engineer, Medical, and Military. This could cause a problem for them.

C2's thought stop when Kushina said, "Hey don't worry, I'm sure Minato will make sure to keep you all safe since your all Naru-chan friends."

"Thanks" C2 sounded grateful

"Same here, but there is one thing I'm more worried and that's on where are we going to live?" Moka added as she overheard their conversation.

Naruto and Kushina looked at each other. Naruto had thought about it while walking back to Konoha since he wanted every one of them to be nearby so to keep an eye on them as well as to assure that no one will try and do anything to them. It was then that they heard Kushina say, "You can stay in our home."

Everyone looked surprise at what Kushina said. Naruto then remarked, "Um… mom… I know that we have a big house, but I don't think we have that much room." Where Kushina smiled at his statement.

"Oh don't worry Naru-chan. Once we get back home, you and your friends will understand on why me and you father are considered to be the top seal master across the land." Getting everyone to wonder on what she meant. After thinking about it, Naruto

* * *

><p>Hokage tower<p>

As everyone walked into the building, Kushina and Naruto led everyone to the Hokage's office, where Naruto's father has been waiting for them. As they walk up the stairs, they're attention was focus on the Hokage Mountain. They saw the mountain from the distance, but now up close, they were surprise about it especially the faces on it.

As the look at it, Rias knew what they were thinking where she decided to inform them.

"If you're all wondering, those four faces are the former and current Hokages. From what I've been told, the order goes from left to right. From the left, is the Shodaime Hokage, next to him is the Nidaime Hokage, after him is the Sandaime Hokage and finally the last on the right is the current leader of the village and Jason's father, the Yondaime Hokage." Rias explained, answering their curiosity.

"Ara, ara, so that man on the right is your father. I can see from the face that you definitel inherit his good looks." Akeno stated as she looked at both Naruto and the mountain face, where the girls agreed.

"Alright ladies, we can compare faces later, but right now let's go and finish his up first. Then we can sight see after we freshen up." Alex stated

They agreed and continued to Naruto's father office. It took them less than 5 minutes to get to Minato's office. Kushina knocked at the door where Minato answered and allowed her inside. Kushina suggested that they wait for a moment, where they had no problem.

Naruto and everyone waited for a couple of minutes where Kushina come out and told them to come in. Everyone walked where they were greeted by the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Each of them had their own reaction when they saw him.

For Rias, this is the first time she was seeing such a legend. She remembered that Nadeshiko explaining that the Yondaime Hokage is considered to be the strongest Hokage since the Shodaime Hokage's time. When Naruto told her that the Yondaime was his father, she was really surprise. She grew up in this world admiring the legendary female shinobi like Kushina, but to know that she not only was she dating/sleeping, with her and the Yondaime son, she completely started to get a little nervous because she never thought she had to deal on what Naruto had to deal with, the probable 'In-laws.'

Alex and Mason were surprise to see how closely resembled Naruto looks to his father, with the exception to some facial features of his mother.

"_Judging on how much respect he is given, I'm guessing the captain inherit his organization skills, leadership, intelligent, and calm demeanor from him. While he got his confidents, hot-headedness, and wild side from his mother."_ Alex thought

"_So, he's Jason's father. Now I see why he always got girls coming towards him all the time."_ Mason thought since both Naruto and Minato almost look like their brothers then father and son.

For the girls, they were surprise on how much both Minato and Naruto look alike.

Konoka blushed after seeing the both of them, "_Oh wow, I guess it's true on what they say about like father like son._"

"_I can smell a similar scent from that man. He almost smells like Jason. That man is definitely Jason's father._" Moka thought

"_I got to say this. Jason's mother has good taste in men if she married the leader of the village._" Aki and Kallen had a similar thought

"_Hm… no wonder Jason has such great negotiation skills, he gets it from his father. I guessing looks just doesn't run in the family._" C2 thought

"Ara, ara, Jason…" getting everyone's attention as Akeno place a hand over her mouth, "… now I know where you got most of your good looks from. Having a beautiful mother and a handsome father like these two, you're were definitely going to be a beautiful/handsome child." Akeno stated as chuckled at it.

Minato and Kushina chuckled at it since it was sort of true since Naruto grew up to be an almost look alike of Minato while Arika could pass off as a second Kushina when she grew up. As Naruto's friends look at Naruto's father, Minato was also observing them as well.

When Minato looked at them, he first observed Alex and Mason. Mason and Alex wore a sort of combat clothing while carrying their guns (which he saw in Naruto's movies). He also heard the friendly talk towards Naruto, which he guess were his friends. But when Minato saw the young ladies walk inside, he had very different thought about them.

Minato first saw the one that was next to Naruto. He could tell who it was from the description from the bingo book, that the red headed is Nadeshiko famous kunoichi, the _**Bloody Ice**_. As he view her, he witness that she was holding onto Naruto's hand with her own.

"_I guess Naruto was right. This girl is his lost love. I think sooner or later, I'll have to start calling her my daughter in-law._" Minato grinned since his son has the same taste in women considering that they're both redheads.

He then looked at everyone else, where he had to admit that each young woman in the room was a beauty that could compete against Kushina when she was around that age.

"I must say, you definitely brought more than I expected." Minato admitted

"Yeah, I knew that I probably bring back alias and friends, but I didn't think I bring my, ah-" Naruto tried to explain, where Kushina finished it, "His ex-girlfriends" said with a bit of antipathy.

Naruto saw how his mother forcefully smiled as she said that. He really is hoping that his mother doesn't start her own interrogation on each of them when they're alone with each other. Once they all met, Minato started to by saying that there's going to be a council meeting tomorrow because of the 'show' that all of them sort of pull were word was going to be spread. Once that was done, he told them that he'll do everything he can to help them out since, unlike Naruto, they don't have any family just themselves together. He asked them if they have any questions.

Alex wondered on where they can all stay, where Kushina already told them that they can stay with them, which Minato agreed. Naruto was curious since he knew that there wasn't enough space for everyone there.

Minato decided to end it here and call it a day since he needed to deal with this first. He also told Naruto to give him the mission report tomorrow after the council meeting, where his friends will also have to attend. That was good for him since he wanted to talk to his father about something. With that, everyone left the Hokage tower and headed to the Namikaze home.

* * *

><p>Konoha Hospital<p>

The Namikaze family were walking through the streets with their soon-to-be roommates. As they walk, they were passing through the front of the hospital. When they were making pass the front gate, they all heard, "Kushina! Naruto! Your back."

Everyone, except the Namikaze family, were curious on who it was. When they turned to see that it was fairly tall, light-skinned woman with brown eyes and straight blond hair. But thing that definitely got their attention was the fact that the young woman had bigger breasts then Akeno(which was saying something to them).

"Hey Tsunade!" greeted Kushina

When Rias heard the name, she was stunned. As she looked on at both Kushina and Tsunade conversing with each other, she remembered on what she heard when she was in Nadeshiko. Next to Kushina, Tsunade was known as one of the most powerful kunoichi of her time.

Alex notice on Rias reaction and saw that she was really surprise about something. He asked her, where she explain to all of them, who wanted to know as well, on who Tsunade was. When they heard the entire story, they were shock to know that the woman in front of them was not only beautiful, but insanely powerful.

"You know Moka. Everyone remembers on what Moka did with her super human strength. Comparing that to Tsunade-sama, Moka is nothing more than a simple jab punch to Tsunade-sama." Rias stated with a hint of fear from hearing all the tales about Tsunade.

They all grim about it since they remembered how powerful Moka was. If she's only a jab, they don't want to imagine what she can do if Tsunade went all out.

As Rias and their friends were talking about Tsunade, Tsunade and Kushina talked about them as well.

"So Kushina, are you alright after going to a mission after a good while." Tsunade asked

"I'm fine, but I'm still a bit woozy since I was poisoned. I'm just glad that a few of the girls here are training to be doctors." Kushina answered

Tsunade was relieved to hear that everything went alright. She then asked on who the teenagers are. Kushina told her about Rias, being the _**Bloody Ice**_. This got her interested since like Kushina, the crimson name was continuing to live on. Kushina then told her that the two teenage boys are his best friend.

"And the young girls. Who are they?" Tsunade was curious as she looked at them. She then turned her attention back at Kushina to see that Kushina was trembling a bit but saw she had a scowling face. She then heard Kushina say, "Th-they're N-N-Naru-chan's e-ex ex-girlfriends."

Tsunade had a hold back her laughter a bit, before look at her godson, who had a worried look on them.

Once that was explained, Minato introduce Tsunade as a close family friend and is Naruto's godmother. Everyone was surprise to hear that the legendary kunoichi was Naruto's godmother. As they greeted each other, Kushina decided to interrupt them.

"Alright everyone. I know that you all want to greet each other, but how about we settle down in our home since we've already occupied the front hospital gate long enough." Where everyone agreed.

* * *

><p>Namikaze Home<p>

Everyone was currently sitting outside on the backyard of Namikaze home. Some were relaxing from walking towards Konoha since they weren't use to walking such a distance. Naruto helped Kushina and Tsunade serve tea to everyone as they were relaxing.

For the past couple of hours, the U.S. citizens were telling their story on how they happen to be arrive in the Elemental Nations.

"So you all were in different parts of the world when you got here." Minato asked

"Yes… I was assigned to S.E.A.L. team 5 and on my way to Syria when all this happened." Alex stated, before he pointed to Mason, "He was on leave when this happened."

"That's right. I was back home in L.A. Enjoying both the sun, surf and all the bikinis that happen walk by while studying in U.C.L.A." Mason playfully admitting.

"I was in Paris, performing a photo shoot when I got here." Akeno spoke up next.

Konoka was in Cambridge University, Akiza in Oxford, Kallen in U.C. San Diego, Moka in Columbia University and finally C2 was in U.S. embassy in London.

"You guys were definitely all over the world. But I'm more curious on this university thing." A curious Tsunade

"University is just a higher part of education." Naruto told her

Konoka then explained to them about the education system on what most countries do. From 5 years of age, all children went to school (while some drop out, which I feel sorry for) for 13 years on their 18th birthday. If they wanted to continue their education and study on specific field, they can enroll in a college or university to achieve their degree and certificate, which branches out from Medical, Computer to Engineering.

"There was no way I can last 13 years of school. I was barely able to stand and take 5 years of the academy." Kushina admitted after she heard how long many children have to go to school.

Minato and Tsunade chuckled since they remembered how bad Kushina's grades were back in the academy. It was then that Naruto spoke up.

"I'm guessing from the bit of laughter that I got my intellect from dad." Naruto smiled in amusement

Kushina looked a bit embarrass as her cheek blush a bit as everyone else also chuckled at it. As they continue to talk, they're conversation turned to Rias, since she was the one who has last the longest here.

Rias began her story from the beginning. She explained that on her way to meeting both Naruto and her father that she got into a car accident. As the car exploded, the same thing that happened to Naruto, also happened to her. The next thing she knew was the she was in a forest wearing her normal street clothes except she was only 9 years old along with a scroll with her name on it. She wondered lost in the forest until she was found by some kunoichi from Nadeshiko. They took her in, where she looked confuse on the whole thing. She later figured out that she wasn't back in the U.S. but in a whole new dimension or world. She decided to become a kunoichi for Nadeshiko so she can learn on how to defend herself from what she saw what the kunoichi could do.

During her time, she became good friends with Shizuka (which you all know) and learned about the Elemental Nations, as well as famous shinobi and kunoichi. She also learned to unleash her hidden _**Hyoton **_powers to the max where she later gain her nickname. She was driven to get back home, that she mastered all the basics in a matter of a few years. She gone and return to Nadeshiko to try to find a way home, while carrying on missions for the village.

Once Rias finished her story, many looked at Rias with amazement since most people would have a hard time on handling such a situation. Minato, Kushina and Tsunade admitted it.

Rias huff, "Don't look at me like that. My father raised me to be strong and confront any problem head on, no matter what." Where Naruto nodded in agreement, where he went up to Rias and held her. He always admired strong women and Rias was definitely one that define it.

Before they can continue on, they all heard a young girl cry out, "Tou-san, I'm home!"

Kushina and Naruto grin since they miss their favorite little girl. Everyone was curious on who it was, as Minato yelled out, "Arika! I'm back here in the backyard!"

The slide door to the backyard open, where everyone saw a cute little redhead girl walking next to an older young woman with short, raven hair woman. It was then that the little girl saw all the people and were amazed on who they are, where she felt like she knew them somehow. But her mind change when she spotted the two people she missed.

"Kaa-san! Naruto-niichan! Your back home!" Arika smiled as she ran and jump first on Naruto to give a hug. She then let go and jump onto Kushina were she greeted them. As the mother and daughter embrace themselves, everyone who didn't know was confuse about it, where Naruto decided to answer for them. Shizune came out where she also welcome them, and vice-versa to her as well.

"Everyone…" getting their attention, "… meet my little sister, Arika Uzumaki Namikaze. And the young woman that came with her is Shizune, Tsunade's apprentice."

When Arika let go and stood in front of everyone to see, the girls had a little drool face on seeing such a cute girl. Alex and Mason looked at Arika and had to admit that the girl does look like her mother.

As the guests were looking at them, Arika looked back at each one of them. First she looked at the two older boys, where she had to admit that they're really cute. She then focus on the girls, where she saw that each one had a nice smile and such. But the ones that she was more curios were the ones that had the same red hair as her, mostly on Rias since she was holding Naruto's hand with hers. Arika continue to view them until her inquisitiveness was up to its peak and voice out her curiosity.

"Um… kaa-san… tou-chan… who are these people?" which Naruto decided to answer since they were his friends.

"Arika, these people are people that came from my world. More importantly, these people are my friends." Answering his little sister

"Really… hm… no wonder I feel like I seen them before. They're from your pictures, right?" Arika asked

"That's right. Now let me introduce you to them. Those two guys over there are my best friends. The so-called pretty boy is Alex…" pointing to him, "… while the guy with the black hair who thinks he's all that is Mason."

"Hey… who are you calling so-called. For your information, I am a pretty boy." Alex remarked, getting everyone to laugh at the joke.

"Alright pretty boy, calm down." Naruto stated, where he continued to introduce everyone down the line until he reach Rias.

"And this person right here is someone very special. She's Rias Gremory. She's a Nadeshiko kunoichi, but also known as the _**Bloody Ice**_." Naruto introduce

Arika squeal as Naruto told her who Rias was. Arika was admired Rias since her mother was also taking an interest since all three of them had something in common, that they were redheads.

It was then that Naruto also stated for her, "And if the girls don't mind it, you can even call all these girls your big sisters."

"Really… is it alright that I can call you all my nee-chans." Arika asked

They didn't mind since Arika is a cute girl and was Naruto's little sister, not to mention for all of them, if it wasn't for certain events, then they could've really be called sisters at some point or another.

With it, for about an hour or so, they talk about stuff, mostly about Naruto's past since everyone thought that Naruto's parents would like hear about Naruto from people who knew him. Naruto laughed at some of his embarrassments or awkward moments.

"Oh… Mason…" getting everyone's attention, "…re-re-remember w-when Jason h-had a d-double date with those two twins." Alex laugh as he remembered it well.

Aki and Kallen blush a bit since they both thought that Alex was talking about them. Which they then turned to glare at Naruto, where he looked a little nervous. More since his mother was looking upset since she thought her son was a player.

"Oh, yah… Ah, I remember that all too well. I think that freshman year in high school, right? Around that time, he was still consider the shrimp than the big man in charge." Mason replied

This got the glares to stop, but then curiosity since Mason and Alex were talking about something that they didn't know. Jason remembered, where he then added his two cents into it.

"I remember that as well. And for your information, it wasn't a date." Getting the 'yeah right' nod from both of them.

"I remember that it was the middle of the year, where around that time he was starting to get notice by a lot of students for the fact he was so smart and clever. That and also he beat up the 1/3 of the football team when a few of them tried to bully him. Seriously, who would fight a kid who beat shark with his bare hands?" Mason question their common sense

"Anyways, you can say that the little man looked up to us where Mason, and a few of the guys who had respect for him, to take him under his wing and teach on how to be player, which of course didn't work." Alex stated, where the female just glare at Mason

"Then one day in literacy (English) class, this wise guy over here peak at one of Jason's poetry work for the class assignment. After Jason present the class on his work, a cute girl came into class as a transfer student where Masno wanted to impress. During the distraction, Mason took one of Jason's poetry sheets and read it to the class. The girl was impressed that when he asked her out on a date, she said yes, where Jason' complained about where Mason said, 'don't hate the player, hate the game. During that same time, me and Jason met up with Mason again where we saw him picking up the girl's twin, since she had a different look, and got an date with her as well. A long story short, Mason tried to impress them, but was caught by them where Jason told them that he wrote them. Mason and I were at are lockers when Jason came walking with both of them on his arms and he said, 'hey guys, sorry I won't be able to study with you 2 tonight. I got a date with the twin.'" Alex finished while laughing at Mason humiliation since he got caught and the stun look at the fact that Jason was able to get a date with both girls and not him.

(Disney's Smart Guy feat: Tia and Tamera)

Everyone else also laugh at the event where Mason just said that every player has an off day. Once they calm down a bit, Naruto knew that it will start getting late and ask his parent on how they are going to fit everyone in the house.

Kushina just smiled as she just moved away from the crowd towards the large opening backyard. Everyone then saw Kushina do some hand signs where all of a sudden, everything melted and what appeared 3 building where the backyard was the center. Each building looked like a traditional yet modernized the Hyuga mansion. The building look big enough to hold at least half a dozen people in it.

"Wow, now that's convenient." Mason stated

"Yeah, me and Kushina had those houses built whenever are family got too big from either having more kids, or when either our children have kids." Minato chuckled a bit

Naruto looked at the buildings, "I guess this solves the housing issue." Where everyone agreed. It was then that Konoka said, "This is great since I really like to take a bath now." Which the girls agreed

"How about we all go to the onsen that is close by. I'm pretty sure that everyone here would like a nice hot spring bath." Tsunade suggested

Everyone agreed, but then heard Kushina say, "That's good. And while we're at the onsen, Minato-kun and all the guys here can clean up the place since it probably gotten a bit of dust in it." Where all the girl agreed while the guys look like they have just been suckered into it.

Alex and Mason were about to disagree but Minato and Naruto stop them and told to just take it since it's 4 against 8. With that, the men went to work, while the women left to go to the onsen. It wasn't long before Naruto stop as he realized on what just happened.

"_My mom with Rias and the rest of my ex's. I hope mom doesn't start interrogating them. Hopefully Tsunade and Shizune will stop her, unless she got them to help._" Worried Naruto

* * *

><p>Till Next Ch.<p> 


	42. Mother Ex Talk

Last time, Naruto and his team came back to Konoha with Naruto's old friends and ex's coming along with them. After some pleasant conversation, Naruto, Minato, Alex, and Mason were left to clean up the unused homes while the girls left to get a nice hot onsen bath.

* * *

><p>Namikaze Manor<p>

Currently, all the men in the manor were wearing plain old clothing as they got to work on cleaning the, now, 3 new homes for Naruto's friends and ex's to live in. The guys agreed to start cleaning the 2 side houses before they start on the far center house since that's where the guys agreed to live in.

When they got started, they were grateful that Naruto used his _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ to help with the cleanup. Each clone, along with Alex, Mason and Minato, got a room where they dust, swept, and mop every corn of it.

For over an hour, all of them had clean the first two houses, from top to bottom, had cleaned both the side homes. Now they just had to finish the last one. As they walked over there, Mason finally started to complain about their situation.

"Man… how can we be in this situation? This is their home now, so why aren't the girls here to help with the clean up?" where both Minato and Naruto decided to answer

"It's very simple. No matter on what type of argument, they were going to win since not only are we outnumbered…" Minato said

"… but also, in a relation between husbands and lovers/couples, the woman/girls can deny what we men enjoy the most." Sigh Naruto as he remembered some of the times where he got himself in trouble with either of his exs, where the girl either stop talking to him on a date, stop any advances or told him to sleep on the couch.

It was then that Alex and Mason got what both of them met. If either Naruto or Minato had argued with them, either Minato's wife, Kushina or Rias or any of Naruto's ex's would do something to make them unhappy.

Both of them just look at the other two before they said in unison, "_**WWHHIPPEED!**_" in singing tone.

Naruto and Minato just sighed at what Alex and Mason said about them. Naruto the remarked, "So well you once you get into a relationship." Which Minato agreement with Naruto's statement.

Once they made it to the final house, Minato explained that this house was extra special since, unlike the first two houses, this house had a large basement. Mason had thought on using the basement to make it to a man cave for them. When they entered the house, they were surprised on what they found.

"Jason…did you have these things?" Alex asked

"No, I don't even know how these things are here?" Naruto answered, where it was then that they all got the same thought, the light being.

It was then that Mason just grinned as he said, "Well, in any case… we can definitely have a party." With a cheer.

As they examine what's in front of them, Naruto wondered on what other surprises are going to come their way.

* * *

><p>Hour earlier<p>

Kushina, Tsunade and all the girls were on their way to the onsen as they knew the guys would finish cleaning up the place for Rias and the other girls to stay in. As they walked towards the hot springs, Rias and the other girls notice that men around them were noticing them, or more precisely at their bodies.

They made it to the hot springs where it had a good scenery as the sun was setting down on the village. When they made it to the hot spring, Kushina was surprise to see her old students, Kurenai, Anko and Yugao, going to the hot spring as well. The three women looked at the incoming group which they were surprise to see their old sensei.

"Kushina-sensei!" all three said

"Anko, Kurenai, Yugao… what are you doing here? Especially you, Kurenai… I figured you go and relax with Asuma" Kushina asked

"We're going for a dip since this is the first time that we got to hang out together after some time." Kurenai answered, while also denying that she would hang out with Asuma today.

Kushina inwardly chuckled a bit since she knew that Kurenai had a thing for Asuma, even if she denied it. It was then that Yugao asked on why she was here with Tsunade and the other girls behind her.

"Oh, we just came to relax for a bit until the boys clean up the houses for these girls who are going to be staying with us for a while." Kushina answered where all of them agreed.

After the small talk, Anko suggested that they continue their conversation inside the hot spring since it would be more comfortable.

Once they entered the changing room, they took of their clothing and entered the hot spring. Rias, Konoka and konoha party simply walked in since they've been inside onsens enough to know what it was like. For the rest of the girls, they were amazed on how traditional yet glamorous the hot spring looks since they never been inside a traditional Japanese hot spring before.

When the effect was over with, they first clean themselves off like traditional Japanese bath before they took a dip in the nice warm water. It wasn't until they were neck deep in water that they notice that they had company, 5 women.

The company had notice the sudden entrance of people coming in, where they investigated to see who it was. Kushina and the other Konoha affiliates recognized who it was. The first three were the female rookie kunoichi, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. The last two were Sakura and Ino's mothers, Saya Haruna and Rika Yamanka.

When Saya saw Kushina enter the hot spring, she mentally glared at her. It was then that she notice her daughter Arika with her, where she also mentally curse her existence. After seeing both of them, she looked to see Tsunade was with them, along with Shizune and almost dozen other young women.

Ino, Hinata, Sakura, and Rika greeted Kushina and Tsunade before they greeted everyone else, since they saw that Kushina and Tsunade had a good mood towards them. Ino and Hinata were completely surprise to see Rias and all the other girls that they met in their first c-rank mission here in the onsen.

Sakura asked on who these people where. It was Kushina who answered that question.

"These 6 young ladies are new arrivals to our village. Like my son, Naruto, they also come from his old world." Where Sakura, Saya and Rika look wide-eyed. They were about to be doubtful before Ino and Hinata told them that they believe them since they have seen the proof.

Once everyone got settled, all of the women decided to get comfortable. As they were getting comfortable, Ino, Rika, Sakura and Saya looked at the women with them.

Kushina and Tsunade sat inside the water, near the edge with Arika sitting on top of her mother. Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, and Shizune were talking with each other about what they've been doing.

Konoka and Akiza sat inside the center of the hot spring, enjoying the warm water, allowing the water to relax their bodies and remove any of the exhaustion they had from walking towards Konoha. Akeno sat next to Moka as both of them, with their hair tied into a bun, rubbed each other's back on any sore spots they had. Kallen sat inside near Rias and C2 who sat on the edge of the water letting their feet soak in the water.

As everyone talked, Rika and Saya look at the young teenage women, where they admitted to themselves that they were extremely beautiful, more than they were when they were teenagers. Ino and Sakura just looked at all the women around them, where the both of them compared them to their mother, physically speaking. They then imagine themselves as teenagers with their mother's body figures when they were teenagers since they knew from studying that children take physical appearance from both their parents.

Naruto was a prime example since, even though there was some small differences, he still looked like his father. Arika was the same with her mother, Kushina. Not to mention, some of their other classmates and such.

When they imagined themselves with their mothers' figures, they knew that they would grow up looking attractively from the photos of their mothers in their teenage years which they believe that they'll be the most beautiful girls of their generation with every boy, in any age group, asking them out.

But, looking over that with the all the women in the onsen, both Ino and Sakura just looked depress since Rias and the girls beat them in the look and bust departments, since they're mothers were the smallest pair in all onsen next to Shizune, even if they were near a good c-cup size. But from the bottom up, Konoka, Kallen, and Yugao were a good C-to near D-cup size, which next up was Kushina, Aki, Moka, Kurenai at D- cup sizes. Anko, Tsunade, Akeno and Rias were both double D or higher with Tsunade being the biggest of them all which was proven as the women moved, their breasts jiggled or bounce around nicely.

Sakura and Ino thought that they would look better than C2, but even though C2 bust was a bit bigger than their mothers, her body figure and the way she showed it off (curving her back a bit), showed that she was a beauty that equals Rias and the other women.

Saya glared at, not only Kushina, but also every other red head in the bath. The reason for that is because the young redheads remind her of Kushina, especially both Arika and Rias. Arika because she was Kushina's daughter, who look exactly like her when they first met in the academy. Rias, because she had long red hair like Kushina except it was more wild then straight.

Akiza can sense the emotional hostility that Saya has at her and the rest of the red heads, mostly at Kushina. She decide to keep a mental note on her since she knew from past experience, jealousy can lead to dangerous hostility.

As everyone relaxed, Akeno decided to start up a conversation where everyone can participate. She moved towards Rias since she was the topic of choice.

"So Rias… tell me. Are you going to restart your relationship with Jason or are you just going start of as friends? If you are, I wouldn't mind having him as my boyfriend." Akeno smiled saucily.

This got everyone's attention, especially Kushina, since she knows that Naruto's other name is Jason. Saya and Rika looked confused before their daughters told them that Jason is Naruto's other name.

Rias was taken back a bit from Akeno's question. Rias looked a bit confused before she replied. "I… I don't know. I still love him, but so many things have happen to the both of us. After all, I have been in this world for nearly 8 years while he… he finally got his answers on who he is and has found his parents." Looking at Kushina. Rias sigh, "I don't know if we should start all over again or we should wait for a bit until everything between us is settled down a bit."

Kushina both felt happy and sad since Rias want to continue her relationship with her son because of her feelings. But, because of what has happened to the both of them, Rias believes on cooling things down until everything has been settled with Naruto finally being back home.

Some of the women in the bath nodded in understanding since it is a strange moment for them. The silence was broken as Akeno stated, "Well, if you don't want to start all over again, maybe I can go and snatch him up as my boyfriend." With a smile on her face.

Rias pouted angrily at Akeno, before she had plain look on her face, "I should have known you ask that question. After all, you were always like this ever since when we were roommates back in the dorms in U.M."

Akeno just laugh gently, "What's so wrong about that, after all… I wasn't the only one who wondered about that. All of us here, who is connected to him were also curious since I know that they still have feelings for him." she stated as he narrow her eyes as she smiled while looking at Konoka and the other girls, who also blushed a bit.

Kushina was a bit upset as she was seeing the girls thinking about her son. Kushina's students looked at what was happening, where they couldn't help but petty their former sensei. Tsunade chuckled while Arika asked her godmother on what they were talking about, which she did her best to make it easier to not understand.

"Enough Akeno… you already had your chance with him. After all, didn't you already had your chances with him after I 'broke' up with him almost 10 years ago?" Konoka said with regret in her tone.

"We've never dated each other." Akeno answered

"Yeah right, I remember Jason telling me that you and he always went to Europe for 2 years for half the summer before he joined the Marine Corp. Are you telling me, you weren't dating him that entire time?" Rias said

"Ara, ara… "Akeno said, as he laugh a bit with her hand over mouth as she then stated, "… you don't have to be a couple to enjoy some adult fun, now." With a satisfying smiled on her face as she placed her hand on her cheek, which grew to a blush, as she remembered her trips to Europe, more on the active summer nights.

When Akeno said that, it took everyone in the room a moment, before they figured out from the satisfied smile on Akeno's face. They all thought, except Arika, "_They were sex friends!"_ Kushina was about ready to hit the boiling point where she was going to start asking question on each and every one of them on their relationship with her son.

Arika looked confused, where she then asked her mother and Tsunade on what Akeno said.

"Kaa-chan, Tsunade-obasan… what adult fun is Akeno-neesan talking about?" Arika asked innocently at her adult figures.

Kushina and Tsunade were caught by surprise on Arika's question where they immediately start on figuring on a way to avoid that subject.

"Um… it's a game Arika-chan. Nothing but a simple game that happens at night that many people have fun." Tsunade laughed nervously, hoping Arika would be satisfied with that answer.

"Can I play it than…? I wouldn't mind playing it with nii-chan since nee-chans (at Rias and the other girls) seem to enjoy it." Arika asked, hoping to have the same fun.

"No (4 times stuttered), you can't. It's only for grown-ups and you're still too young." Kushina answered nervously

"Aww, I want to play since mommy and daddy look like they have fun." Arika said

Kushina and Tsunade asked on what she meant, where Arika said that she believe that both Kushina and Minato played the game since every few mornings both of them always seem to be extra giddy and happy.

Tsunade had to hold her laughter about what Arika since Arika just said that both Kushina and Minato sleep with each other almost every couple of nights. Kushina mentally slap herself and knew that she had to talk to Minato about how they act during the morning after their 'play time' together.

During this time, Saya and Rika, along with the young girls, overheard on what was being said about Akeno and Naruto's 'special activities together, especially since they weren't a couple. Saya and Rika blushed, while Sakura and Ino drooled at the thought since they both admit to themselves that Naruto was indeed an attractive man, while Hinata was close to fainting with a face completely red.

Saya and Rika, of course got nearer to Kushina and Tsunade to talk about the young teenage women, when they overheard Arika's innocent questions. Rika looked envious at Kushina since Arika just said that Kushina has fun every few nights, while she only have's the same kind of fun every week or 2. Saya just glared angrily at Kushina because she always believed that she'll marry Minato and have a great sex life with him.

Kurenai, Anko, Yugao, and Shizune looked on at what was happening, where they couldn't help but pity their senseis.

"I feel sorry for both Kushina-sensei and Tsunade-sama. Just look at them, trying to derail the situation that Akeno girl just put them in." Kurenai explained

Yugao agreed before she said, "But haven't any of you notice the similarities on Akeno with Anko." Pointing out to the both of them.

"What similarities?" Anko asked

"Well, for one, just by looks of it… both you and Akeno seem to have the same sadistic pleasure at tormenting others, giving the way she is playing around with everyone's emotions and causing both Kushina-sensei and Tsunade-sama some distress with Arika." Yugao explained where Shizune and Kurenai agreed.

"Oh whatever Yugao-chan… I'm more curious on Kushina sensei son since by the way all these girls seem to look, he must be just as good as the Yondaime, given all the times we seen Kushina sensei smiled during morning training." Anko stated, where Yugao and Kurenai could help but chuckle in agreement from remembering how Kushina would walk with a bounce on her step and a satisfied look on her face.

"Well, if Naruto is anything like his father, then who ever marries him is going to have a fun marriage." Shizune adding her 2 cents.

"If Naruto is anything like his father, maybe I should snatch him up. After all, I wouldn't mind waking up with a satisfying smile on my face every morning." Anko stated

Where Yugao, Kurenai, and Shizune blushed at what Anko said, where they hope Kushina isn't driven nuts if it ever happens.

After some awkward moments with Arika, Kushina out loudly said, "Alright then… ah Shizune-chan, Anko-chan, Yugao-chan, Kurenai-chan… would you mind on taking Arika back home since it's getting a little late for her. Plus, she needs to get ready for dinner that I'm sure you can prepare for us and the boys back home." Gently with a smile on her face at her former students and Shizune.

"Ah, we do mind Kushina-sensi. It's the first time all of us are together that isn't part of a mission. You can't just expect us to-" Anko replied before she looked at her former sensei, which she suddenly stop and became very afraid.

In front of her, Kushina had her gentle smile and look happy, but for those who knew her, that kind of tone and look right now is the scariest thing that they could face since it meant that if you don't do what she asks, then you're in trouble. It was a look that Minato always tries to avoid while her former students had the displeasure of facing it since the last time they were given that look, they were completely bruised and exhausted from the harsh training that Kushina placed them in.

All of them nodded in agreement, where Anko apologized immediately where she and the other girls quickly move to get dress while taking Arika with them.

As they were leaving, Kushina looked at Saya and her group and commented that they should probably leave to since they've been in the hot spring for a good while. They knew that look, where Saya and Rika remembered that Kushina's name nickname, the Crimson Death, was close to coming out. As they were leaving, all the women that were leaving couldn't help but shudder and feel sorry for the rest of the girls since they were going to face Kushina wrath.

While the women that Kushina asked for them to leave, Akiza could feel the anger and negative feeling that was coming from Kushina. She can also feel that the anger and frustration was directed towards them.

"Um… I believe we should also leave as well. We don't want to make the guys worry about us." Akiza suddenly stated as she rise from the water, signaling the girls that they need to leave now.

Rias and everyone else looked at Akiza, mostly at her scared and worried face, where they finally understand given from the other women reactions that were leaving. Before they could try and escape, Kushina said, "Oh, don't worry. With me and Tsunade here, there isn't anything to worry about." Kushina smiled while waiting for the women to leave the onsen. Tsunade just smiled since she was going to enjoy the show that is about to happen now.

* * *

><p>Namikaze manor<p>

Currently, Naruto clones were cleaning the last house as the real Naruto, along with his father and his friends were looking at the stuff that was around them. In front of them, after organizing it in the living room, there were some interesting items.

In front of them was 3 wooden pallets of soft drinks (mixture of Coke, Sprite, and Fanta of different flavors) in 12 packs. Another 3 pallets of full of beer bottle cases of 18 to 24 (Budweiser, Corona, and other favorites) at the bottom while on top of it where foreign drinks (Russian Vodka, Rum, Irish Whisky, Moonshine, and other hard liquor with mixers). Next to all that was cooking spices and supplies. The final items were a large amount of D.J. equipment that could be used to create one big party in a large stadium building.

Naruto and his friends already explained to Minato on what this stuff was, where he was amazed and wondered on what it tastes like since he was curious about it.

As the guys look on, Mason broke the silence, "So… we'll be able to have a big party with all these goodies here." With a smile

"Um… not that I'm against partying, but the real question right now is how are we going to store them since this is a lot of stuff, more importantly how long it's going to take us to move them." Naruto explained

Minato just smiled as he answered, "Well… you could always store this stuff in the basement." With a smile

"What basement?" asked all three military boys at Minato

Minato took them to a special part of the main hallway where he touch certain parts of it to show that there was a hidden stair case that led down to another room. As they walk down the stairs, they walked down to the basement to see that it was just as big of space as the house where several strong foundations supporting the house.

As the guys look over downstairs basement, Minato smiled at their curiosity.

"Well, what do you guys think? Is this a good place to put all your stuff?" Minato asked

Naruto, Mason, and Alex look the place over and had a lot of ideas going through their heads.

"Man, this a pretty decent crib down here. With some remodeling and other stuff, we can make it into a very decent pad." Alex stated

"Yeah… I can just picture it now. We can add or built a mini bar on one of the corners here, putting some stools for us to sit in and shelves for all the alcohol." Mason pointed at one corner.

"Add in some furniture facing against it, while having something near the other corner. Maybe a pool table or something?" Mason adding onto his opinion.

"Don't forget to add in a work station for me. Since I need space for me to build and craft wood stuff, such as a pool table. But also for any computer stuff that I and Kallen will probably be making since she and I are the only, currently, scientific engineers in the world." Naruto added towards Mason opinion, which Mason pointed at the far end corner opposite of the bar.

"Alright, but what about that space right over there?" Alex pointed at the final empty spot. "Maybe can install or build a storage for all our stuff." Alex suggested

"Yeah, that's a good idea, but let's not add in all of our stuff, but also a place where we can put all our armaments, once we have create proper locks and seals to go along it." Naruto stated since he wanted any of their weapons to be securely safe.

As the guys were talking, Minato was picturing the place in his mind, while guessing on some of the stuff. When he imagined it, he knew that this place would be a good hang out for his son, and his friends. He also imagined that this would also be a good place for him to hang out for some privacy or something, away from his shinobi duties.

While the guys were finishing up on making plans, Naruto suddenly received a cold chill running down his spine. He wondered what it was, while also hoping that it doesn't involve his mother or his current and past girlfriends.

* * *

><p>Onsen<p>

Currently, Naruto's bad premonition was coming true since Kushina was now sitting in front of all of Naruto's current and past girlfriends or more, considering the circumstances with each of them.

As the girls sat across Kushina, they couldn't help but feel a sense of dread coming from her. Rias and Aki were the only ones that truly were afraid of her right now. For Rias, it was Kushina's reputation which, Kushina may have not been as active over the years, but she is still terrified throughout the shinobi world. For Aki, it was her telepathic powers that warned her about Kushina's strength.

Before things could start, Tsunade announced her return which she held 2 sake bottles and tradition sake cups for all of them since she guess that things are going to be quite entertaining right now.

Once everyone gulp down the strong drink, Kushina decided to just get to the point.

"Alright, even though I know this is a private matter for you all, I'm still going to ask. Did you all really have a relationship with my son? And if so… did any of sleep with him?" Kushina asked with monotone look as she eyed every one of them.

This kind of surprise Rias and the other girls since that was a subject that wasn't just personal, but also surprising for them to hear. As any of them tried to find the proper words to answer, Akeno spoke up.

"Ara, ara, fu-fu-fu, why don't you all just come out like I did and just say it…" looking at Rias and every other of her fellow dimensional travelers, "… Just tell her that we all had a special relationship with him as well as having sex with him." Akeno admittedly out loud.

This got the young teenage girls to yell at Akeno for being so direct about their actions, while Kushina just went wide-eye with her body trembling a bit, just holding back her urge to start strangling or any type of violent rage. Tsunade just laughed in the background, with a sake cup in her hand, at how Kushina's reaction, along with the other reactions from the teenage girls.

She, of course, knew that Kushina had some right to know of her son's private life, while at the same time knew that kind of privacy of her son's past life is something that she can't ask. Although Tsunade was enjoying the moment, she decided to step in to before any types of massacre happens in here.

"Alright everyone, how about we calm down for a moment…" showing her sake bottle, where she poured some more for everyone, "… and let's take a breather before someone decided to add more fuel to the fire or about ready to blow." Tsunade explained while looking at both Akeno and Kushina.

When everyone had another drink of alcohol, Tsunade took over and asked the questions.

"Alright, even though this little 'talk' became very awkward…" Looking at Kushina, who look between embarrassed and peeved, "… how about we start over. This time, it will be more pleasant. Now, how old were any of you when you started dating my godson? And what kind of relationship was it? Did you started out as friends, or was it love at first sight?" Tsunade asked

This time, the girls were able to have a few moments before answering, giving both Kushina and Tsunade their own opinion about it.

C2 answered that they were both friends, with benefits, and co-workers in the military when they were station in Europe. Moka said that they were lovers when she was in her final year in high school in California. Akeno had already told them they are friends, as well as "special friends" during her sophomore to senior year in high school, where they still continue they're special relationship during their vacations in Europe. Aki was also his lover during her junior year in high school while he was a college freshman. Kallen was his 'friend' while Konoka was his girlfriend in his junior year all to his final half year of senior year, then again when he was station in a military base in Japan for a for a few months.

Rias looked nervous, before answering that she and Naruto were lovers who lived together for almost 2 years even with work.

Kushina was very calm about the situation now, knowing that they explained that they and Naruto tried to have a last relationship but had to break it off because of circumstances.

"So, that your relationship with him, huh? Well, I'm glad to know that my godson wasn't a player at all. If he was, I would like to give him some of my special 'discipline' action on him." Tsunade admitted, being please that Naruto was a gentleman, even if he does have a special on and off relationship with Akeno.

Tsunade then decided to ask another question that she's been curious about. She wants to know what kind of person he was. Even though he has explained a bit about his past, as well as from the home movies, she was still curious were she hope they can tell them. Kushina was also curious and knew that only people who were close to him will can explain in their own opinion on what he was like.

"So, who wants to start of first?" Tsunade asked

"I believe that well be us, right Konoka?" Akeno answered where she moved to Konoka's side were they will start things off.

Konoka place a finger on her cheek as she thought about what to say, "Hm… what can I say. If I have to put it into words. I say that Jason is a very special person to me. He's intelligent, strong, kind, friendly, handsome… he has so many good qualities that it's hard to actually place him in." She admitted to them

"I know one word that everyone will agree with. He is very energetic." Akeno stated, where she chuckled a bit with her hand on her month.

This got Konoka and the other girls to blush lightly as they nodded in agreement. Kushina looked at Akeno, with a bit of peeved look on her since Akeno reminds her a bit of her former student Anko in some ways, except that Anko is a sadist in a way.

"Akeno, why do you keep tormenting everyone around you. I know that your sadist, but can you please just be more mature about the situation." Pleaded Rias since she can tell that Kushina was about to hit the fan.

When Kushina heard Rias say that Akeno is a sadist, she now knew that Akeno and Anko were exactly the same. Tsunade can't help but pity Kushina since if Naruto and Akeno do really get together then it can only mean a bit of trouble for her, along with a lot of headaches.

"I'm not just a sadist, I'm also a masochist given how Jason always took control over me." Akeno said as she blushed on remembering all the things that Jason got her to do in private or sometimes, secretly, in public whenever she was in the mood.

Before things can go any further, Aki decided to move things along about her opinions about Naruto are along with getting the other girls to tell them. It was a good idea since Kushina was about to go berserk on everyone here.

* * *

><p>Namikaze Home<p>

After cleaning and finishing the planning on the guys knew hangout pad, all of the guys were now relaxing on the outdoor patio, enjoying the night air after cleaning the three houses, mostly Naruto since he cleaned about 75% of them with his Shadow clones.

As they rested, Mason was checking on the cooler that was next to him that held a couple of Budweiser bottles. As they worked on cleaning the final house, Mason asked there was any way to get a bag of ice and cooler to put a case of 12 pack bottles to drink. Minato had a cooler already and used his _**Hirashi no jutsu**_ to get the bag of ice.

It's been a few minutes as they rested in the cool night breeze when they heard a familiar cute voice calling out into the house.

"Tou-san…! Nii-san…! Where are you?!"

"Where in the backyard, Arika!" Minato yelled out

Arika came running towards the backyard with Shizune slowly following her. Arika saw her family and her brother's friends enjoying the evening air. Once they came, they were surprise to see that Kushina, Tsunade and the girls come back with them. Instead, with them were Kurenai and two more people that Alex and Mason didn't know. As they saw them enter, both of them had to admit that both of the new women to come in the backyard were very attractive.

The first young woman has light brown, pupil-less eyes, and black hair which has a blue tint to it which was styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She is wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which has pocket on both sides. Under the coat, a complete mesh body suit that stretches from the neck down to her thighs along with a dark orange mini-skirt. She had a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord, a wrist watch, and shin guards. She wore a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash, and finally ninja sandal for footwear.

The second young woman has straight, purple hair reaching down to her waist, and brown eyes. She wore simple shinobi clothing like pants a loose shirt, a bit larger in size. She wore shinobi sandals.

When they both entered, Alex and Mason had their own thoughts about them. Alex thought that the young woman with the long straight hair was pretty attractive, even if she was wearing simple clothing and can tell that she was strong. Mason thought that the first woman was more his type since she looks like she be fun and bit wild, which he didn't mind.

As Alex and Mason watch the newcomers enter the backyard, Anko and Yugao also notice the two young man sitting next to Naruto as well. Anko and Yugao notice how attractive both the young men in front of them.

"_My, my… those two are pretty cute. I wouldn't mind going a couple of rounds with the spiky brown hair over there, if he was just a couple of years older."_ Anko thought as she looked at Mason.

"_That boy with the blue hair. I can tell by the way he holds himself…_" seeing Alex sitting sophisticatedly, "…_ Any girl that gets him is going to be pretty lucky._" Yugao thought as she saw Alex looking at them.

Once they came to the backyard, Minato first introduce Anko and Yugao to Mason and Alex, as well as vice-versa from Kurenai. When they greeted each other, Naruto asked where his mother along with everyone else is since he was worried, for personal reasons. Shizune told them that Kushina and Tsunade wanted a talk with all of them in private.

Naruto paled at the thought since he was worried that his mother might go mental if she got them to say something about their relationship with him, more with Akeno.

Kurenai and the other women chuckled at Naruto's worried face, while the guys just laughed at him while Arika looked confused about the situation.

When the introductions and humorous moment ended, Mason decided to up the little get together.

"Alright ladies, how about you all find yourselves a seat and have a cold one with us." Mason suggested, where he went and toss each of them a bottle of beer.

They looked a little confused about what they're holding, where Alex told them its alcohol from their world, which is also a required taste since each alcohol drink in his old world has a unique and different taste.

They all shrugged which Anko pulled out a kunai to open the bottle cap open. The same with the other girl's drinks. When they all took a good gulp, they all had different reaction to the taste, but all in all, they were alright with it.

"Well, I'll say this, it's definitely a new taste." Anko admitted, where the other women agreed with it, while Naruto, Mason, and Alex just chuckled at their faces.

As they talk, Naruto looked at his father and quietly asked him if he has a copy of Konoha laws and such since he wants to look over it.

"Yeah, I have a scroll on the current laws on all of Konoha. Why do you want it?" Minato asked

"Because I'm worried about what the council will do once they find out about my friends. I'm more worried for the girls especially if that freak Danzo has his way with them. I need to make sure that there isn't any way for him or any of the council can't touch them." Naruto explained

Minato agreed since Naruto from some of the movies he has seen, there are some technology that could be even more dangerous than most S-class ninjutsu and kinjutsu techniques put together.

Minato told him that they'll both look over the entire law tonight. Naruto was happy to hear it since this was going to be an all-nighter for him.

* * *

><p>Onsen<p>

It's been a good half an hour where Rias finished explaining to her side of the story between her and Naruto. During that time, each girl took their time and explain in their own words the relationship that they had with Naruto, where Kushina and Tsunade listen to.

In the end, Kushina was glad to know that Naruto had a good head when he dated each of these young women, even if they had to end their relationships with each other because of some situation with each other. Once Rias finished, Tsunade decided it was time to call it a night.

"Alright, even though I would love to talk about more about my godson and possibly a few kinky stories involving you girls with him…" getting Kushina's face to look at her in annoyance, "… I believe it's time to get back home since I have no doubt that Minato is starting to worry about us." Tsunade stated

They all agreed, where they were about to get out when Aki just stop for the moment before looking at somewhere in the wooden fence.

"Everyone..." getting all the women attention, "… I feel a large amount of lust and perversion coming this way." Aki stated

"A large amount of lust and perversion?" they all asked

Aki nodded, "Yes… I have never felt an emotion so strong before. And it's getting closer." She explained

When Aki said that, both Kushina and Tsunade were able to figure it out. There was only one person who was bold enough, and perverted enough, to come to the woman's side of the bath to take a peak. Both of them decided to have some fun with the girls.

They told the girls who it was, where Kushina explained on what kind of punishment they should give to their little guest. As the girls heard Kushina's plan, Rias and the girls thought, "_Now, we know where Jason/Naruto got his pranking side from._"

* * *

><p>Outside the Onsen<p>

Hidden the shadow of the bushes, heading towards the onsen was Jiraya the gama sennin. The reason he was heading towards the onsen is from the rumors he heard around Konoha. The rumors were that about half a dozen young women, whose beauty and physical features were on par with Tsunade where in Konoha. And the latest rumor was that all of them were now in the hot springs.

He personally had to find out sine if there were women on even par with Tsunade's looks, he would gladly give up an arm to look at not just their faces but also they're bountiful chests. As he got closer to the hot spring, which the girls were bathing in, he could hear the sound of laughter and talking. From what he can tell by their voices, all the girls were definitely young where he couldn't wait to see them.

Just before he could reach the wall and drill or find a good peep hole, he was suddenly caught by several chains that came out of from the ground. He was about to try and move out of the way but was suddenly caught in a box of ice mirrors. The chains smash through and caught Jiraya wrists, feets, waist and neck.

Once he was caught, he saw Kushina walking out into the open with Tsunade by her side. He suddenly started to get afraid since he can see the danger signs that both Kushina and Tsunade were giving of to him. It was then that he heard Kushina say, "My, my Jiraya. Where you trying to take a peak in the girls bath, where me and Tsunade were bathing in." asking Jiraya where he started to freak out since Tsunade started to crack her fists.

Before he could answer, Tsunade said, "Too late… time to pay the price." Where Jiraya started to scream in pain as Tsunade and Kushina started to beat them up. As Tsunade and Kushina beat up Jiraya, Rias and the other girls started to laugh at what was going on, after they had changed back into their clothing.

Once thing were settled, with Jiraya groaning in pain, all of them quickly went back home. As they headed home, Kushina and everyone else wondered on what was going to happen tomorrow since things are going to be a bit craze with the council meeting.

* * *

><p>Till Next chapter<p>

Sorry for the long wait, I was on vacation, plus I lost some motivation for the moment. Now, as you know, I have another poll for one of my other stories, "Elemental Master Naruto." I have a lot of potential candidates in it. I'll open it up on Friday, giving everyone here a couple of more days to add in characters that they believe should be in the poll.

Of course, just to clear some things, you can add in characters from video games, anime characters from old anime shows, such as Sailor Moon or anything else along that line. Even one's from Manga. Just don't go overboard. Enjoy.


	43. Council and BBQ

Last time, Kushina, Tsunade and Naruto's current/ex-girlfriends had finished taking their bath where the finale was a beating to Jiraya.

* * *

><p>Morning<p>

It was early morning as the sun was bright in the horizon. Currently, Naruto was sitting in his father's home office looking over a scroll all night.

The reason he's been up all night was he was reading the entire Konoha charter and laws that was in the village. He read every sentence and paragraph very carefully to look for any advantage point he can get to protect Rias and all his friends. His father, of course, told him that he'll do his best on helping them, but Naruto wanted to make sure since according to the charter, the elders had enough power to manipulate some of the things in Konoha that the Hokage doesn't need to worry about.

"_Man… what am I going to do? This charter was made pretty will to ensure that there aren't any loop holes. If I don't figure something out in 3 hours, then Konoka and the girls are going to be serious trouble. Hell, even though Rias is shinobi for Nadeshiko, she'll probably have some problems, even if she's a diplomant, since she's not only like me but also has a bloodline along with knowledge from her village. No doubt that mummified old timer will try to use and get from her._" Naruto thought as he remembered Danzo. From the first time he met him, he can tell that Danzo is someone who would do under the table work.

As Naruto was thinking about it, he looked down to see that the girls and his friends were starting to wake up when they came outside their new homes as well and get started on what they usually do, except for Konoka and Moka who woke up a bit earlier.

He looked down to see all the girls were stretching and preparing to do their own morning workout with their own workout clothes. Naruto saw that his friends, Mason and Alex, were getting into their fighting stance, preparing to spar against one another.

Akeno began her workout ritual, which was stretching, push-ups and such before beginning her gymnastics. She stretch around her entire body, working on her hamstrings, biceps, etc. She then performed backflips and such.

Kallen and Akiza got their staff weapons as they began to spar against each other. Both were showed great skill against each other.

C2 finished her stretching were she waited her chance to spar against either Mason or Alex.

As Naruto looked on from the study, he heard the door open up in the office. He turned to see Rias walking in with two cups of coffee in her hands. She came walking in, wearing a red shirt sleeve tank shirt that stop short pass her breasts and sweat pants with sandals.

Naruto observed Rias walking towards him, where he couldn't help but view her seductively as he saw her hips move closer to him. Rias notice him view her like she was an angel or goddess to him, where she couldn't help but smile at him.

"Morning Rias" Naruto greeted

"Morning Jason… no wait… Naruto" Rias greeted back

"I told you can still call me Jason if you want to." Naruto remarked

"I know that. But I believe fishcake is a better name for you." Rias answered back with a chuckled

Naruto pouted on one side of his cheek, "I believe it's maelstrom that I was name after."

Rias chuckled a bit more before offering him a cup of coffee, which he accepted and thanked for. As he relaxed a bit, Rias can see that he's really tired from staying up so late, along with the stress of worrying over everyone else.

"So how's your researching going along." Rias asked

"Poorly…" Naruto sigh as he looked back at the charter, "… I know that Mason and Alex are going to become part of shinobi force, with some training on ninjutsu of course if they want outside assignments, along with C2. But with Konoka and the other girls, the only way to keep them completely safe was if I have some kind of bloodline where I can be put in the CRA (Clan Restoration Act) and have them as my fiancé." Naruto answered

Rias narrowed her eyes, as she looked at Naruto's face, "You want to have a harem." In a dark tone.

Naruto got a little scared, but answered, "Wha- no… I would have used that law just to by some time. If anything, it would just be a bluff at the councilors. I personally just want to marry only one woman." Naruto replied

"Ohhh…" Rias remarked, before she looked at him with curiosity, "… if you had a chose, who would you marry out off all of us ex-girlfriends?"

Naruto grinned at Rias, where he place his cup of coffee on the table, where he then went and pulled Rias onto his lap. Rias chuckled a bit, as Naruto pulled her close to him and cross his arms around her stomach while placing his cheek with hers, "Did you really have to ask that question, especially since the one I want to marry is right here next to me." Naruto answered where Rias smiled happily.

While Naruto held Rias in his arm, Rias eyes turned to a little sadness. Her current thoughts were interrupted when she heard Naruto say, "Are you worried about us? Or are you worried about our situation? Or on both a and b?" asking Rias

"What do you mean?" Rias asked a bit nervously

Naruto frown a bit, "Don't do that… I know you must be feeling a little worried about our situation together." Naruto explained to Rias.

Naruto told her that he can understand that there was a big gap and confusion among them. Naruto hasn't been with Rias for nearly 2 years while Rias has been separated from not only Naruto, but also her old friends and family, for nearly a decade. Not to mention, Rias has become a kunoichi that involved her to do things that she never thought she would never do, nothing erotic or crossing the line, such as killing. Naruto finally meeting with his parents and little sister, as well as knowing his heritage.

"Rias, you know, we've been met and lived together for two years. We've been separated by some force for two years. I don't mind waiting another two years for us to see if we can still be together." Naruto explained

Rias smiled at how Naruto is considering her own feelings about the situation. Rias smiled as she turned around and cross her arms around her neck as she leaned back, while Naruto now had his arms cross behind her back above her waist.

"You know… It's because of that heart of yours that I fell in love with you." Rias admitted, where Naruto smiled as they both looked at each other's eyes. They were so focus on each other's eyes, that they didn't know that they're faces were bringing closer to each other. After a few moments, both their lips connected with each other and were they started to make-out.

They made out for a few minutes before they broke off and held each other once again. Naruto felt comfortable, "You know… I missed holding you, missing seeing your face first in the morning and last at night. Even though I dated women in the past, you're someone who is completely special to me."

Rias smiled as she admitted something similar about him. As they both held each other, unknown to them, near the door was Minato and Kushina secretly viewing the scene that was in front of them.

Minato had to admit to himself that the way that both Naruto and Rias were acting was similar that he and Kushina still do time to time. Kushina smiled as she definitely approve, to herself, that Rias would be a perfect wife for Naruto and a great daughter-in-law.

They looked towards each other where they agreed to give Naruto and Rias their alone time. They were about to secretly leave when they both heard Naruto say, "I hope you two didn't take a picture of our moment together or I'm seriously considering on getting even with you two."

It was there that they knew that they were embarrassed, while Rias blushed red at being seen at such a private moment.

* * *

><p>Later<p>

Right now, Minato was inside the council room with all the clan heads and civilian members, along with the elders. As everyone was settling down, many were wondering on what this meeting was about as well as talking about the strange people that many hear rumors about. Inoichi, Hiashi, Saya, and Tsunade were the only ones that knew the issue about the meeting.

Inoichi knows because of his wife and Ino, where he learned from them about the group of people that came from Naruto old world. Hiashi heard the same thing, but from Hinata.

Once everyone has settled down, Minato began the meeting with dealing with some of the minor issues as such that came from the civilian side. When it was settled, Minato went to start things off about the new situation.

"Alright, now… I know that many of you have heard rumors and such about a strange group of young men and women that came to Konoha yesterday." Minato stated, where the council nodded in hearing such things.

Jiraya, who sat near Tsunade was more into it since he wanted to see the young women since he remembered hearing women that were as beautiful and busty as Tsunade.

"Well, I can say that it wasn't a rumor. In fact, this group is in the situation as my son did when he went to that other world." Getting a bit of confusion from the council. "Like last time, instead of trying to explain it, I let them, as well as my son, explain it. Capt. Naruto Namikaze! Enter with your friends."

The doors from the entrance/exit of the council chambers open to see Naruto walking in, wearing his Marine uniform, like last time, except there was one more accessory, his Konoha leaf headband was tied on his right arm, but still showed his medals and such. Next to him, Rias came walking alongside him, wearing her Nadeshiko kunoichi gear and headband. Many felt like they recognize her for some reason.

C2, Alex and Mason came walking behind Naruto and Rias, wearing their own military uniforms. Mason was wearing his Marine blue dress uniform, Alex wore his Navy blue dress uniform while C2 wore her green Army uniform where the only difference was she wore a long skirt that stop pass her knees.

The council members can see that the three people that came walking behind Naruto were walking with the same confidents as Naruto. It was the rest of the group that got the councilors attention the most.

Behind Naruto and the military group came the rest of Naruto's friend/ex-girlfriends. The male Politian's look at the new girls with lust, more so on Jiraya since when he saw Rias and C2, he giggled, but when he saw the rest of the girls, his perverseness went to overdrive where his nose drip blood a bit after imagining what they look like naked. But the thing that the male was the fact on what they were wearing.

Konoka wore a simple white, sleeveless, V-neck tie top that stop below her waist, showing her stomach, light blue straight leg jeans and a pair of black flats. On her left wrist, she wore a simple brown design bracelet.

Akeno was a real head turner. When Akeno heard that she and the group was going to meet/face the councilor member (civilian and elders) about their situation, she decided to help them out by wearing something seduction. Akeno came wearing her old Japan High School uniform, before moving to California (her Kuo Academy uniform from High School DxD).

Moka wore a simple grey, long sleeve, turtleneck sweater that cover the top part of a plaid (mix white, black, and grey) mini skirt that stops in the middle of her thighs. She wore grey thigh-high socks and a pair of black loafers.

Just like Akeno, Akiza chose of clothing of clothing was very seductive since it showed her entire figure perfectly. She wore blue short, sleeve (reach near the elbow), and double breasted, white blazer with turtleneck that had a yellow tie tip just above the top button. She wore a violet, tight, mini skirt and a pair of white flats. On her wrist, white sleeve bangles like accessories.

Kallen wore a large long sleeve white jacket zipper with a grey lining around the top running along on both sleeves that was open all the way down except on the bottom that was zip up a bit. She also wore a sleeveless, stripe (pink and black), scoop neck top underneath the jacket. Finally, to complete the clothing, Akiza wore a plaid (mix white, red, and violet) mini skirt with a white thigh-high socks and a pair of sneakers.

As the girls, behind Naruto's military group, stood in the opening, the entire councilmen look at them with curiosity. The civilian's councilman were really intrigued and wondered on how to get any one of them into their 'special' circle. Aki can sense the lust that the old civilian councilors have on them, but completely felt the extraordinary lust that Jiraya.

Of course, Akiza can sense the curiosity that the clan head held on them and was glad to know that the men of the clan head had more respect on them than the other half. It was the elders that she was worried about since they were not only curious, but also pondering about things. More on Danzo, since she can sense not only the curiosity but also the darkness that was coming from him, the desire to control them. She can also sense something else, but couldn't put her finger on it.

Once everyone stood in front of them, Naruto said, "Sir."

"Good, now please introduce these people for everyone to know who they are?" Minato asked

Naruto moved forward, while holding Rias's arm. Once he moved out of the way, he ordered C2, Alex, and Mason to introduce themselves, which they did.

Mason was the first to introduce himself. "Sir, I'm Marine Corp. Gunnery Sergeant Mason Storm. I come from L.A. California."

Next came the navy seal, "I'm Navy Chief Warrant Officer Alex Dino of the Navy S.E.A.L. I'm also from L.A. California.

"I'm Second Lieutenant Caitlin Campbell of the U.S. Army. I come from Washington D.C." C2 did as she, as well as Alex and Mason from earlier, saluted to the people in front with her introduction.

Naruto walked up and explained that these three people are under his command since they're not only part of the U.S. military, but also he was a higher commanding officer to them since he was still part of the U.S. Marine, even if he is now a Konoha Shinobi.

"Very well, but I'm curious on what each of these three people can do?" Shikaku, head of the Nara clan asked.

Alex, Mason and C2 looked at Naruto, which he nodded at them, telling them to answer the question.

Alex explained that he was an S.E.A.L. for the U.S. Navy. He usually did special op missions which was recon work (infiltrate/extract) and search/seize capture/rescue. Mason was another U.S. sniper who did infiltrate and protection detail in hostile areas, such as the Middle East. C2's explanation was more intriguing for everyone else.

C2 explained that she is a U.S. Army Ranger, who gathered accurate foreign intelligence for not only the Army, but also for D.H.S. (Department of Homeland Security) and N.S.A (National Security Agency) from the U.S. Embassy in Europe and Middle East.

Everyone was impress that such a young woman had such a responsibility, especially since she has to direct and undergo the information of hundreds of thousands of people. Jiraya, himself, is impressed that C2 does the same kind of intelligence gathering as he does.

Once they finished introduce themselves, Naruto went on to the other people. Each girl from Konoka to Moka introduce themselves and what they do, with Naruto's permission. Of course, during each explanation, the civilian council part (all the males) had some or most of their attention directed on their bodies.

When they finished explaining, Danzo spoke up for the first time of the meeting, directing his attention to Rias, "Even though this is indeed intriguing, I'm more curious on who the kunoichi next to Naruto is since she is a kunoichi of Nadeshiko." Explained himself

Many were curious about her, since she wasn't only beautiful, like all the other young women in the room, but also because she reminded them of someone's description. Naruto decided to let her introduce her.

"My name is Rias Gremory, a Nadeshiko kunoichi." Rias introducing herself.

"She's also the Nadeshiko's _**Crimson Ice**_." Naruto added

This got the shinobi, in the room, very interested since they know that the _**Crimson Ice**_ is a skilled up-coming kunoichi in the bingo book who was close to being a B-rank shinobi.

Once the surprise was about Rias has settled, Danzo spoke up, "I see giving you your rank was indeed wise move since you captured this woman." Where he secretly signaled his root anbu, that were in the room with the regular anbu, to quickly surround her.

As the anbu got into position, Danzo continue to speak, "Well take custody of her since she is a prize kunoichi in the bingo book. Who know what kind of information well be able to get from her?" finishing his sentence

When the anbu finished their formation, everyone was surprise to see what had happened. Alex, C2 and Mason quickly rolled out of the way and got to the other Konoka and the girls to help keep them safe. In the middle of the anbu encirclement, those who got an arm on Rias were meant with a surprise.

Rias had created a few ice spears that aimed at the jugular at 2 of the 6 anbu, in the room, in front of her. Three of the other anbu were occupied with Tsunade blocking one of the anbu while Jiraya submitting the other two anbu. The sixth anbu had a sword on Rias's neck, but couldn't move since Naruto quickly snake his arm into an arm lock, to keep him from moving closer to her, while unsealing a pistol from his wrist and at point blank aimed for the anbu's head. His other free hand had unsealed another pistol, aiming it at Danzo's head, precisely at his one good eye.

At the intense moment, Naruto stated harshly with moment of deep breathing, "If anyone… puts their hands on her or any of my friends… regardless of who you are… I won't wait for my father's permission…" narrowing his eyes as he stated coldly while unconsciously drawing upon a bit the Kyuubi's chakra, "_**I'll kill you myself.**_" Where his face became a bet feral, where Rias could see the difference, especially since his eyes changed from blue to blood red slits, looking at Danzo.

Before thing could get out of hand, Minato spoke up, "Enough! Anbu! I did not order you to come out! Even if I did, you would wait till I signal you to come! I will you speak to you once this meeting is over! Understand!?" getting a nod from his shinobi, "Go back to where you were before!" Minato ordered

The anbu easily moved away from the center of the bit of pile up, where Naruto lowered his gun from the anbu's face, while Rias retracted her ice spears along with Jiraya letting go of the two he was submitting. When the intense moment ended, Minato looked at Danzo.

"You over stepped your boundaries Danzo! I'll be speaking with you later." Minato stated while narrowing his eyes at the bandage face man as he unleashed some killing intent, which Danzo didn't find threatening at all.

Minato then looked at Rias, where he then apologized to her for this. She accepted it since she can trust the Yondaime since he was Naruto's father, but also she heard from source that Minato was one of the kinder and understanding shinobi leaders in the world.

Everyone got back to position, where Naruto went back to normal while sealing his weapons back, but this time Alex, Mason and C2 stayed a bit closer to Konoka and their other friends. Naruto then decided to say, "As I was saying before we were rudely interrupted…" looking at Danzo who didn't look sorry, "… She's not only the _**Crimson Ice, **_but she's also from my old world that everyone else here has come from." Naruto finished explaining.

This got everyone interested where one civilian asked her, which like Naruto before, didn't answer until someone of shinobi stats asked her. Rias explained on what happened before she got here, where it was revealed that she and Naruto were actually lovers before the automobile accident. When she finished explaining, everyone in the room were amazed that not only was the **C**_**rimson Ice**_ was from another world, like Naruto, but all these people here were also from the other world where each of them had knowledge or skills that can be very valuable.

It was then that Koharu spoke up, "As amazing to hear about these people. The real question now is what we're supposed to do with them in the village. I can understand that they might want to put their skills to proper use. So are they willing to join Konoha as Konoha shinobi?" asking them

Naruto has already asked them on what they want where he answer for them. Naruto said that C2, Alex, Moka and Mason will join the ninja ranks of Konoha, given proper training of course, not to mention on how to read in kanji, while the other girls didn't like the fact they may have to fight since it goes against their own morals.

"Will, then we'll have to arrange proper housing for these people while seeing where they want to work at." Homura stated, getting a nod from everyone.

"I believe I know where they can have proper housing." Danzo stated, where Aki can sense the excitement and eagerness of his mind. Of course, his idea was interrupted when Minato said, "As nice as that sound, I've already have housing for them. They'll be living with me in my family compound since I prefer if they stay near people they trust. I also got permission from Tsunade that they can use her family compounds to as well if they wish it." Minato remarked

Danzo frown a bit when he heard Minato say that but decided to figure out another way to get these people. It was then that Koharu asked on the kind of skills that they have where Naruto let them explain on what they know.

It was then that Danzo decided to place them to area where they're be valuable, while secretly planning on getting the civilians to help out since they want to use them as well. Aki communicated, telepathically, to Naruto about what she's feeling from them. Naruto showed signs of sweat since he knew that Danzo, as well as any other person, was planning to do with them.

Tsunade notice the small sweat that Naruto had on his head, where she knew from the conversation that she had with Kushina. It was then that she decided to unveil to everyone about some surprising new information about Naruto that no one knew.

"Um… I'm pretty sure that Hokage-sama can figure out on what to do with these people on a later time. Right now, I suggest that we move on to something just as important." Tsunade remark, where everyone was curious about.

"What I want to talk about is about Naruto… or to be precise, about his newly found bloodline." Tsunade stated, where many, including Naruto, where surprise to hear about.

Tsunade explained about the history of the Uzumaki and Namikaze families, where the Uzumaki aren't just known for their _**Fuinjutsu**_, but also with their longevity for example Tsunade's grandmother live for a long time. The Namikaze were known to survive many injuries, where Minato has proven it in the past that Minato has recover from injuries that many other people couldn't heal perfectly or fast enough since Minato has recovered from these injuries in a matter of days than normal.

"The first time, I just check his blood was just to see if it match either both Minato and Kushina blood. The next time I checked it, I did a more careful view on it, where I found many strange and extraordinary things. It wasn't till I checked to see that Naruto has somehow inherit both of the family's abilities to create a bloodline of regeneration. Basically saying, Naruto can mostly likely heal from any injury and/or poison that is in his system." Tsunade explained

Many were shock to hear that Naruto has this ability. Naruto, of course, asked if she's accurate since he has taken injuries before, even though he admitted that he has healed faster than most people, but still took some time to be fully healed. Tsunade was accurate about where Naruto asked if she's sure since he pointed out about his 'tenant', getting confused looks from his other world friends. Tsunade was sure that his 'tenant' might have been the catalyst for him to actually have this new bloodline.

Everyone was very surprise, along with Rias and the others. It was then that Naruto just screamed out, "No! (8 more times), I can't be a wolverine. I don't want to live for centuries and seeing my friend and family die in front of me." He looked depress about it, where many wondered on who is 'wolverine, where Mason said that it was a character from a comic book/movie. Tsunade, of course, that Naruto's abilities aren't that powerful to give him long life, but still survive most things. When Naruto heard that, he was glad to hear that.

Minato decided to end the meeting since everyone needed time to digest on this new information. The meeting ended with many discussing on what they have just heard. Minato, Tsunade, and Jiraya walked up to Naruto and his group.

"Well, I say this meeting went well. Nice bluff Tsunade about my son have regenerative powers." Minato stated

"Yeah, I almost didn't caught it on till a moment later." Naruto remarked as well, where Tsunade looked at both as she answered that she wasn't bluffing. In fact, Tsunade has asked Shizune to look over Naruto's blood sample to see how potent his blood really is.

Minato and Naruto were surprise to hear this. Before they could talk about it even more, Jiraya, being himself elbowed both of them and asked them to introduce him to Naruto's friends.

Naruto introduce everyone to his Jiraya, the toad sage, where he performed his introduction dance, where everyone had a swear drop on their heads. It was then that he went to Naruto and hug him across with one arm, "Well, my boy as my godson, I am very proud of you. Yes sir, to actually have the _**Crimson Ice **_as your lover is indeed bring you to my face knowing that you slept with a beautiful woman." Where Naruto narrowed his eyes, while Rias cheeks blushed red.

It was then that Akeno said, "Ara, ara, fufufufu, don't you know. I, as well as all of us girls here were also his former lovers. In fact, I was his first one when he was 15." Where she covered her mouth as she giggled about it while looking at Naruto with a bit of lust.

Jiraya brain stopped for a moment before he held had a nose bleed from imagining on what Akeno admitted about all these girls being Naruto's former lovers. He then kneeled in front of Naruto, as he cried (anime tears) to him, "You are god among men to have slept with all these beautiful women." It was then that Tsunade ended this moment by beating Jiraya out and threw him across the village.

Tsunade wiped her hands before turning to everyone, "Alright, now with that over with. What are we going to do next?"

Many wondered, but Naruto answered, "How about we have a BBQ party since it's been awhile that all of us hang out together for some fun. Let's also invite the people we know, as well as some of the clan heads and their families, since my arrival kind of ended mom's birthday party a little earlier than usual."

Minato liked that idea, plus he get to have some fun with Kushina. Tsunade didn't mind since she could drink and such. With that, Naruot created some shadow clones and let them go on their way to get the supplies for the party.

* * *

><p>Evening<p>

The Namikaze backyard was set for the BBQ party that is about to commence in a bit. Currently, Alex and Mason were finishing installing the DJ equipment, where they were grateful that they have extension cords to connect all the wiring. Everyone else was helping out with setting the tables, placing the torch lights, food and such.

While everyone was finishing up getting things ready, Naruto was starting to prepare all the food for the BBQ in front of a fast-made large barbeque grill, the size of a long large table. Naruto decided to mix in two different types of BBQ dinners that many people in Konoha, actually anyone in the Elemental Nations, has never to have before, from what Rias has eaten.

Now, as everyone knows, Japan is mostly famous for several things. One is their seafood delicacies. Naruto decided to do a good old fashion American BBQ and "Outback" Barbie from Australia.

Naruto had to get the special orders from butchers and produce from Konoha market places to get everything in order. He was just glad that the seasoning he has, from the pallets, were big containers of bottles.

Currently, he was cooking (with his kage bunshin) BBQ shrimp (grilled and breaded), well-done steaks (You know it has to be Texas steak style), chicken and burgers. He had BBQ sauces (honey, original, and 2 more of your own choices) for basing, marinade for the shrimp and chicken such as mango, pineapple, balsamic sauces. And for some zest, near the finish, on the steaks (half) and bit of the chicken/shrimp, splash some sake or Budweiser beer with grilled onion.

Along with the meat, there was chopped lettuces, tomatoes, onions, shredded cheddar cheese, mayo, ketchup, large pots (3) of grilled fries (hand chopped), large pot rice (3), Slice bread buns (for the burgers or whatever the person's mind), and mash potatoes.

The drinks, Mason and Alex had a couple of coolers filled with juice for minors or for anyone else who wanted it. But with that, there was also had soft drink bottles (coke and a set of at least one flavor of Fanta) while one cooler had some alcohol drinks (Budweiser/Corona mix).

Naruto had to get this kind of table since there were a couple of dozen guests, such as his parents and Arika's friends, Jiraya, Tsunade, Shizune, Hiashi Hyuga and his daughters, Shikaku Nara and his family, Tsume Inuzuka and her children, Inoichi's family, Choza's family, Shibi Aburama and his son, Shino, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and few of his clan members, Anko, Saya and her daughter Sakura Haruna (resently), Yugao and her boyfriend, and finally Haku, not with Zabuza.

The reason Haku was coming was because his connection with Rias since both of them are actually long lost family members, given that both of them can use Hyuton. Naruto remembered, earlier today when he first introduce each other.

Flashback

_ Naruto was standing next to Rias, as they both sat in a private room in a tea shop. The reason was because, earlier before the meeting, he told Rias that he met someone who had the same Hyoton powers as her and believed that they're distantly related to each other in some way._

_ Naruto asked his father to send Haku to the location to meet the both of them. They waited for a bit until they sense someone coming to them. The sliding door to the room slide open to see Haku walking in._

_ Rias had to gush out that he was cute since he was wearing his civilian clothing, like he did in wave country. Haku saw Naruto and greeted him, the same with Rias, which he was curious about since Minato told him that Naruto has something important to discuss with him._

_ Naruto offered him a seat across Rias, which he did. Once he was settled down, Naruto decided to start things off._

"_Haku… I bet your wondering on why I ask you to come here." Which Haku nodded_

_ Naruto looked at Rias and nodded at her to do show him. Rias looked at her tea, which she suddenly pulled it out and held in mid-air, where Haku looked at it confused. It was then that Rias turn the tea into ice which got Haku completely surprise._

"_Well, Haku… let me introduce to your long lost relative, I think." Naruto stated_

_ Haku was speechless since he couldn't believe that he actually had another member of his family. Before he can ask on how it can be, Naruto began to tell him about where she and he met and the other world where they lived at. After going over the details, Haku shed tears since he now knew that he wasn't alone. Both Rias and Haku were glad to know that they had at least another blood related member, since both held the Hyoton bloodline. Once explanations were done, Rias invited Haku to the BBQ party, which he would like that. Naruto even asked if he wanted to bring Zabuza if he wanted to, which Haku nodded. They decided to talk at the party since it would be livelier than a tea shop._

_ As they were leaving, Naruto looked at Haku, "Oh, one more thing… if you think of asking out Rias on a date, then forget about it. She's mine future ex-wife first." Naruot joked, where Rias just slap him childishly at him, where Naruto couldn't help but laugh as she pouted at him. Haku smiled since he could see that Naruto and Rias had feeling for each other._

End Flashback

Once Naruto finished remembering, he got back to what he needed to do since the party was going to start in a half hour.

* * *

><p>Later<p>

Right now, the party was starting where Naruto's shadow clone was helping getting the food ready. One of his clones was the DJ and playing the DJ equipment with soft welcoming music.

Unknown to anyone except to his friends, Mason and Alex, Naruto had a pretty good chance to start a career as one of L.A.'s best DJ players in the state.

Right now, everyone was wearing clothing for this. Naruto, Mason, and Alex wore their clubbing clothes (which you guys can guess) with Naruto and the guys actually helping Minato out by letting him wear some of their clothes, which wasn't bad since it should a lot, especially since neither Naruto or Minato wore any undershirt while only buttoning up the bottom half buttons while leaving their chest exposed.

Rias and the girls wore their dance clothing, which consisted either in a dress, tops, mini/regular skirt and such. They even lent some of their clothing to Kushina, who was amazed that she fit in. Kushina wore a red formal, V-neck, sheath dress that stop just above the knee with comfortable dance shoes. Her hair (with Konoka and Moka's help) was made very attractively. She had long sexy side swept layers and waves, which Moka and the other girls were glad that they're girl products came along with them. When Minato saw Kushina, he was completely speechless, while Naruto also had a blush on his face seeing his mother like this.

To Minato, it felt like he fell in love with her again, where his attention was so focus on his wife that the guys wondered if he's alright since he didn't blink or moved as they waved their hands in front of him. Kushina smiled at the reaction she gave to Minato, who like him was stunned to see how handsome he is wearing their son's clothing. Arika even commented that her mom looked even more beautiful than normally.

When the guests came, the men couldn't help but blush at Kushina and girls since they were stunning. The women, including the young girls such as Ino and Sakura blushed at seeing Naruto and his friends dress like this.

Everyone talked, enjoyed the food, which many agreed it was new to them and they like it a lot. For Rias, being able to eat a burger after nearly ten years was the best one ever. The men and women, specifically Tsunade, enjoyed the sake and beer drinks. As they talked, many joked around on how Naruto could have gotten fat, where he just said.

"Hey, I never gain any weight. Because of all my workouts and training in sports and fighting, I can eat all I want and came out hard." Where Naruto just opened up the rest of his shirt to reveal his strong chest and 6 pack abs. Many hollered at him, where Mason, Moka and Kallen just played along, pulled out a couple of Konoha dollar bills (that they received earlier for a bit of shopping) and stuffed it in his pants.

Kushina frown upon it, especially when Anko played along and join in the fun. Many were laughing and chuckling while others just kept their demeanor, mainly Hiashi. It was then that the Naruto' DJ clone started to kick things up with the music.

Many were wondering on how to dance on such a beat (Latin, Reggae, and such).

"Hey Jason…" Alex getting Naruto's attention, "… how about you and Akeno show everyone hear how we dance back home." Where many wondered on what he meant.

"How about you show them since your opening up your mouth." Naruto replied

"Yeah, but I'm not a champion dancer like the both of you are." Alex remarked

Many were surprise to hear that Naruto and Akeno were champion dancers, except their friends. Akeno like the idea, were she smiled sneakily like, which she went and got Naruto out of his chair. Naruto and Akeno went to the wooden veranda and got into position. Naruto's clone placed the perfect song to DJ.

(Youtube: "Amazing Latin Dance" by Visioneer Media, with some dance moves change a bit to consider Akeno's bust size)

When it was over, everyone had to give them applauses because of their performance. The women were jealous that Akeno had a guy who can dance like that, while looking at their husbands or boyfriends at how they didn't match up to that kind of dancing. The men grew a little worried since none of them could dance like that, which they knew that the need to learn since they were sure that their wife or girlfriend would like to dance like that.

Kushina smiled since she didn't know that her son could dance like that and hope that he could teach Minato a thing or two. Minato was leaning towards the rest of the guy

The music change to an easier dance, which this time, Naruto went to Rias and asked her for a dance which she happily accepted.

(Youtube: "Lambada girl" by Ascanio223)

The music started, Naruto and Rias dance the Lambada. Many were a bit surprise on how close that Naruto and Rias were dancing. During the time, Mason went and asked Anko to dance with him. Of course, Anko refused at first, which Mason teased her until she accepted. Anko was of course nervous, but once she got the hang of it, they both enjoyed it. Kushina and Minato soon join where at first it was a bit silly, but then got into groove once they saw how both Naruto and Rias moved.

The BBQ continued on with many people enjoying the party. It went on until late in the evening.

* * *

><p>Till Next Time<p>

P.S. I'm kind of having a mental block in my "Elemental Master" story. I don't know if I should bring Naruto's girls into the story. Either I let them fall from the sky, like Naruto, did while having bring in a small army of demons or make a somewhat surprise entrance in his battle against Orochimaru and his army of such. Review or PM me on one of these two ideas.

Also, since everyone has mostly chosen a harem with 6 girls, I'm make it like that, but I also made a new girl poll for everyone to pick on the favorites that everyone chosen earlier. Also giving a chance for anyone who didn't get their girls to have a second chose.

Vote now


	44. Passing Problems

Last time, Naruto and his friends from the U.S. had to deal with Konoha's council where he had won against, thanks to Tsunade and his father. After that, they had a huge BBQ party where many of clan heads, and Arika's friends and family, came to enjoy themselves for the night.

* * *

><p>Morning<p>

The sun was rising over the village as many were still asleep. For the village shinobi, they started to get active as they prepare to train in the morning or go with their usual activity as accepting to go on missions, or go to several departments that they needed to go, such as guard duty, medical, interrogation, and such.

For Naruto, it was a time for him to continue his training under his parents. Almost every morning, when Naruto wasn't busy with anything, he and his father/mother would go out to one of the training fields to spar against one another, then train himself on what his father/mother would train him in. Naruto is currently training with Minato on performing the summoning jutsu, since he was able to finally perform one of father's special jutsu.

It's been nearly over a month since Naruto's friends and, current/former, lovers has come to the ninja world and started to live in Konoha. During that time, many things have changed. The guys continued to live in the Namikaze manor, while all the girls moved in with Tsunade and Shizune in the Senju compound, except for Rias who is staying with Naruto.

The reason why the girls moved to Tsunade's compound was because most of them are medics who are training to be doctors, or to assure female privacy. After learning that Tsunade is considered to be the best Medical ninja in the world, they asked her if she would accept them as her disciples. Tsunade was flattered to know that these girls have a drive and amazing endurance. Konoka, Moka, Aki, and Rias wanted to learn to be better doctors, in their own respected fields.

For the first couple of weeks, Tsunade got them to train in Chakra control since that was the first of many required skills that they needed to know. For Moka, it wasn't that hard since she was human/vampire hybrid where she already had a grasp in energy. Aki and Konoka had to work hard for nearly 3 weeks before they finally got the grasp on using charka. It then took another 2 weeks for them to learn on how to truly harness it. During the time Konoka and Aki were working on grasping their powers, Moka learned tree and water walking where she then moved on with Rias on using chakra to heal injuries and such. Once Konoka and Aki had caught up, while mastering bit of tree/water walking to an acceptable level, Aki and Moka helped them in re-teaching on what they were taught.

Like the girls, Alex and Mason, along with C2, enrolled in the shinobi ranks. They were all given genin rank since none of them knew how to use Chakra yet, so they were given task that would still benefit to them. Alex and Mason worked in the academy and, like Naruto, taught the academy students. Alex and Mason taught the students not only strategies and tactics, but also fundamental training along with Naruto. In fact, Naruto, Alex, and Mason brought Soccer to the boys and girls to play with. Many teachers, and Minato, didn't look impressed about it, but soon saw, after teaching the students the rules, that it provided a lot of training abilities, such as increase of speed, coordination, stamina, strategy, and most importantly; teamwork.

As Mason and Alex taught in the Academy, Minato place C2 in Konoha's Anbu Intelligence Division. The moment that C2 enter the intelligence department, many were curious on seeing the new girl. In the first couple of day, C2 could see that even though that the department was organized, it was still a bit messy with many old information or repeated information and such. C2 immediately started working on getting rid of the problem by combining information of every scroll for the past 15 years. She, of course, got the Yondaime permission where he assigned several other assistance to help her out, as well as senior who knew the scrolls inside out. During the time, C2 along with the senior who worked in this department, was able to get rid of old scrolls and combine them with similar old reports and such.

While doing such work, Alex, C2, and Mason also started chakra training, like Moka, Konoka, and Aki. Like the girls that were training with Tsunade, Alex, Mason, and C2 trained for nearly a month before they were able to get a feel on using chakra.

Minato had gotten the report about them where he told his son on how impressive they are. Naruto knew that they were impressive, but it wasn't till that his father told him that they reason he was impress was because all his friends were actually able to use chakra which was supposed to be either difficult or impossible for them to wield since it was better for a shinobi to start chakra training at an early age, not at the time when they're young adults.

For Akeno, even though she was a fighter, she wasn't into it much since she was a model. Naruto remembered that Akeno dreamed of working in an arts and dance school since she likes to perform. In fact, he knew that the modeling gig was to help her get notice so she can try and work in Broadway or Hollywood. Now that she's here, she decided to go and open up a dance studio. Naruto and everyone agreed that they'll help Akeno in any way they can to help realize her dream.

Naruto turned his thoughts about his friend's situation to his relationship between him and Rias. The next morning after the BBQ party, thanks to Minato Rias has sent a message to the leader/friend of Nadeshiko, Shizuka, since she was one of their kunoichi. Rias gave Shizuka a report on what she has been doing since her last report. Along with the report, she asked for her dismissal as a Nadeshiko kunoichi were she wrote that she fell in love with the Yondaime Hokage's son. Naturally guessing, the Nadeshiko kunoichi council won't be pleased to hear that one of their most promising kunoichi to aid Shizuka in the future has asked for her retirement from their ranks to be with a young man who they don't know anything about. Of course, along with explaining her reason, Rias told Shizuka the truth to just her which explains who she is.

When the returned letter came to her after a couple of days of waiting, the guess was right where the council didn't approve of the situation. The letter explained their worries to Rias since Rias knows a lot of secrets that belong to Nadeshiko, as well as losing one of their rare bloodlines from the village. They responded to even threaten her to place her as a traitor with a bounty in the bingo books. Rias was, of course, nervous and guilty about the situation since she was trying to leave Nadeshiko to be with Naruto and all her friends from her past, where she also be leaving the village that helped her out and became more than just an allies. Though she was please to read that message didn't have anything about what she explained to Shizuka were she guess that Shizuka didn't tell them.

Things might have gotten worse if Minato and Naruto didn't helped her out. Minato applied political pressure to Nadeshiko council since he not only knew how important Rias safety was because of her knowledge and such from both Nadeshiko and the other world. Minato did more for Rias because of Naruto. He knew from the conversations he had with his son that both, Rias and Naruto, have a relationship together similar to both his and Kushina, plus as a father who hasn't been able to be there for his son's most important or special times, such as his championship basketball games or X games events, he wanted to do something to help make up for it.

With things still being a little shaky between Nadeshiko and Konoha, Naruto decided to add his own two cents and come up with an agreement. He suggested to let Rias live in Konoha and her first child she has, they would make Shizuka, Rias best friend in Nadeshiko, the godmother. Along with that, he was also willing to agree to visit Nadeshiko and preform some type of test later on to prove that he was willing to be with her, even willing to agree to live in Nadeshiko with her once in a while, while raising any of her future daughters between Konoha and Nadeshiko and allowing the possible girls a choice to become a kunoichi for Konoha or Nadeshiko.

Minato was worried since it means that any future granddaughters might decide to live Nadeshiko. Naruto told him that he knows politics, which he said that it was both fair/partial to both sides. When they receive a response after the conditions that Naruto suggested, Nadeshiko had similar thoughts about it. Naruto decided to up the ante by saying that if anything happens to Rias that was Konoha's fault (thinking about Danzo possible actions), then he was willing to agree to come to Nadeshiko, on his own free will, and let them do with him as they pleased, which included taking his head along any child they both had (Naruto and Rias) to live in Nadeshiko and away from his parents. This got his family and friends worried since he was practically willing to give up everything. Naruto's friends already knew that he was the kind of man who was willing to die for anyone of them, this was even more since it involved Rias.

Rias asked on why he was willing to do so much for her, especially since they don't know if she still has problems with her feelings with him. Naruto naturally answered, "Losing you would be the same thing, as losing myself like the first time. I'm willing to risk it all if the prize in the end is you." With a smile

Rias couldn't help but grow fond of him again since he was exactly how she left him with the same strong and loving gaze. Minato couldn't help but be reminded that Naruto acted just like he still does with Kushina, where he do the same thing in his shoes as well. When the response came, they were glad that Nadeshiko was willing to accept the terms where the alliance between them and Konoha began.

During the talks and training, things between them hasn't changed much since their reunion together. They do occasionally talked together but because of their new busy lives, things couldn't move forward. Of course, it didn't last long since Naruto did something to surprise her.

Flashback

_It was night, Rias was walking upstairs the Hokage tower to the roof wearing a beautiful red, sleeveless, V-neck, cocktail dress that went past the knees where the bottom half was black along with comfortable black, platform sandals. The V-neck on her dress gave an ample view of her cleavage while her face held a light touch of make-up._

_ The reason why she was going to the roof of the Hokage tower was because Naruto had asked her earlier in the day for a bit of a date. She was surprise since she thought that Naruto would still be too busy for things like that because of his reconnection with his family, work and training as a shinobi. When Naruto asked her out, she agreed where he asked her to get ready in Tsunade's home since he would like to surprise her._

_ All the girls, including Tsunade, Shizune, Kushina, and Arika watched Rias come out wearing her dress which they all agreed that it was very stunning and complemented every curve of her body. While everyone complemented her, a little joke on how Shizune didn't exactly wow heads on men yet, where she became a bit depress since she was still single. Naturally, some of the girls agreed to help teach her on how to attract a man (Akeno, Konoka, Aki, and Moka)._

_ Rias walked up to the final step of the stairs to see a beautiful setting. There was a table and chairs for two with a few candles coordinated around the table to give some lights, along with dishes for dinner, the works. Next to the table was a picnic basket alongside a remote Ipod CD/Radio player._

_ She looked around to see a shadowy figure, next to the railing, looking out into the village. She started walked towards the table where the man heard her footsteps slowly approaching where he too then walked towards her. When they walked into the lighted area Rias stop and saw that the man was Naruto, who had a pleased look on his face from seeing Rias coming all elegantly._

_ When Rias saw Naruto approach her, she couldn't help but blush at remembering how handsome he is when he gets dressed up. Naruto was wearing a black, long sleeve blazer with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned (by one), giving a slight view to his chest._

_ Once they approach each other, Naruto became a gentleman and pulled out a chair for her as he welcomed her. Rias watched as Naruto brought out servings of dinner rolls with butter, salad, the main dish (orange-roasted duck with rice and seasoned roasted peppers). Along with that, a champagne bottle with 2 wine glasses._

_ Naruto served dinner for Rias, where he then looked at her, "Well, I hope you enjoy this since it's probably the first time I've done this for you in a long time." With a smile_

_ Rias giggled a bit before looking at him, "Longer for me then it is for you."_

"_So, what do you think of the spread?" Naruto casually asked_

"_It looks very lovely. But, I shouldn't be surprise since you've always been a good cook." Rias amusingly complemented_

"_Doesn't this remind you of anything?" Naruto asked again_

"_Remind me of anything?" Rias looked confused_

_ She thought for a while and wasn't coming up with an answer. It was then that Naruto started to chuckle before looking at Rias with a smile on his face, "Rias, I can't believe you don't remember. Well, I won't blame you if you didn't remember since we've been separated from your home for nearly 10 years. Rias… this is the same type of dinner when we first met. Remember, at the Marine Corp. Birthday ball." Naruto stated_

_ When Rias looked again, it was then that she remembered that the dinner that he served was exactly the same as the dinner that they first met, all those years ago._

_Flashback further_

_ Over 2 years ago, before Rias disappearance, Rias's father was invited to the Marine Corp. Birthday ball in Hawaii. Her father invited her to come along with him and her stepmother to have a good time. In the party, Rias father and stepmother enjoyed the party, while Rias became a little bored, especially with many Naval and Marine Officers coming to her, requesting a dance with her and such. Before things could go any further annoying for her, she heard a squeal coming at her. She turned to see where she squeal in happiness at see her old college roommate, Akeno Himejima._

_ Both girls greeted each other before Rias asked on how she can even be here since the Marine ball is highly secure with guards and such. Akeno showed Rias her invite, in the form of the most handsome man that she has ever seen. Rias blushed at seeing Naruto for the first time._

_ Naruto had the most handsome face and piercing blue eyes she has ever seen. Unlike other Marines, who had the look of strength, order, and discipline (don't really know it personally), Naruto's eyes weren't just strong, but passionate, fierce, wild like an animal, not as a person._

_ For Naruto, when he first met Rias, he was stunned at first seeing her. Rias was wearing a white off-the-shoulder long gown with matching heels._

_ Naruto was invited to the ball after he completed his assignments in Europe and the Middle East, along with helping to prevent a terrorist attack (that was kept secret from the Media) from attacking a secretive diplomatic conference with several Arabian leaders and U.N. representatives (for future reference, I just came up with this scenario which I don't know if it's actually true or not. So if there is any C.I.A. or H.S. agents reading this, don't come after me)_

_ Naruto arrived at the ball with Akeno as his date for the night. A few days before the ball, Naruto got a message from her, saying that she'll be in Hawaii for a couple of days where he told her that he was recently stationed to the Marine Base in Hawaii. Naruto asked Akeno to go with him to the Marine Ball for them to have some fun, as well as to hang out together which she agreed to be his escort, where Akeno soon spotted her old roommate, Rias._

_ Naruto watched from the sidelines as Akeno and Rias reunite with each other. After a couple of moments of talking, Rias was wondered on who Naruto was, where Akeno introduced him to her._

"_Rias… this is my date for the night, Marine um… wh-what is your rank again?" Akeno asked embarrassingly_

"_Chief Warrant Officer # 3…" He answered Akeno_

"_Oh, right. Rias, this is Marine Chief Warrant Officer # 3, Jason K. Ryback… Jason, this is my old college roommate, Rias Gremory." Akeno introduced to them to each other._

_ Naruto offered his hand to her, "It's a pleasure Ms. Gremory." Rias accepted Naruto's handshake and introduce herself as well._

_ Naruto asked out of curiosity, "Gremory…? Ms. Gremory… you wouldn't be related to Admiral Gremory?" where Rias answered that he was her father._

_ The three of them had a bit of a small talk where Rias asked if both Akeno and Naruto are dating each other. Akeno, being her usually self, told Rias that they have a special relationship with each other, where she looked at Naruto with lust in her eyes. Rias, in an odd way, was jealous that Naruto and Akeno were together even though she knew that Akeno had this kind of personality._

_ Naruto sigh as he said, "Akeno… you should really learn the meaning of being modest." Where she laughed to herself. Naruto explained that they did have a relationship during the last few weeks of high school and through their college years for a time before entering the Marines, but now it was on a friendship base, nowhere near romantic lover (although did keep to himself that they also had that 'special' friendship relationship). Rias was happy to hear about it where they continued to talk to one another._

_ They continued to chat to each other where they then heard the music being played at the ball. Akeno got Naruto to dance with her where they went to the dance floor. Rias was then asked by someone else to dance with him where she accepted. During the dancing, even though Rias was dancing, her eyes weren't at her dance partner but at Naruto, where he also looked at her. Akeno notice this and smiled since she could see that both of them had a look of interest at each other. Being a good friend to each other, she told Naruto to ask Rias for a dance where he thanked her. Naruto went to Rias and asked her to dance with him, which she accepted. As soon as they started to dance, something between them had started to grow where they're relationship first began._

_End Flashback_

_ Rias smiled at remembering the night that they're relationship first started. She mentally had to remember to thank Akeno for introducing her to him. As she finished going through memory road, both of them had started to have dinner together._

_ As they had dinner, Naruto and Rias went further into detail about their past, from where they were separated to finding each other once again. They then talked about the fun and embarrassing times they had together when they were living together in L.A._

_ Once they finished talking, Naruto looked at Rias, "Rias, will you do me the honor for this dance?" asked as he then got his remote ready to start his Ipod player ready. Rias accepted where he then started the music. It was when she heard the music that she was startled._

"_I see you remember this. You remember right?" smiled Naruto as he question Rias._

_ Rias looked smiled happily since this was a song that she couldn't forget no matter what, "This… this is the first slow song that we ever dance to in our first date together."_

"_Glad to know you remember." Naruto stated as he brought Rias close to him as they dance to the lovely tune._

(Aerosmith: I don't Wanna Miss A Thing)

End Flashback

Naruto's thoughts ended when Minato asked him on what's up since he can see that he has his mind somewhere else for a moment.

"Oh, nothing much. Just remembering on what's been going on with my life lately." Naruto simply answered

Minato nodded since he can understand that his son would be worried about his and his friend's situation. Heck, even he and Kushina had their own concerns, especially with the talks that they've been having with the village of Nadeshiko. Minato was grateful that the talks went smoothly, even if the conditions about his son worried him, it was still reasonable since it would further their alliance with them and could be very promising later on if needed. Although, like his son, was worried on what type of test Nadeshiko is planning for Naruto since they haven't announced it yet to him.

Minato's own thoughts ended when he heard his son do the summoning jutsu to see that he summoned a medium tall toad in front of them. Naruto was able to master the summoning jutsu just 2 weeks after signing the contract with the toads.

"Not bad Naruto… your mastery on the summoning jutsu has improved greatly since your first time." Minato chuckled where Naruto looked embarrassed since he summoned a tadpole for his first time.

"Yeah, yeah… laugh it up old man. I bet you anything you had the same summoning like I did." Naruto remarked, where Minato shook his no, but inner thought that he was right.

Minato then narrowed his face as he looked at his son since he knew that now would be a perfect time for him to start the real training session. He looked at his son with serious eyes, "Naruto…" getting his attention, "I think it's time for you to start mastering the Kyuubi's chakra."

Naruto looked stunned, "Kyuubi…" he muttered out as he looked at his father. "But father, I have already know how to use it."

"Naruto, I said master it, not use it. I know from the shinobi test that you were able to call upon it and stated that it was your first time to use it. But, you were not mastering it since you weren't in completely control, it was basically instinct. In fact, did you feel like going further then knocking out your opponents, or struggled to maintain control over yourself." Minato asked seriously

Naruto thought back where he nodded in to Minato's question. Minato looked at his son, "Naruto, for you to master the Kyuubi's chakra you need to know how to unleash its full power without having to struggle to maintain yourself. Once you can do that, then you'll have powers that would not only put me and your mother at ease, but also have the power to protect all those around you." Minato explained

Naruto looked motivated after his father told him about the possible power. He knew that he needed that kind of power if he needed to protect his friends. Naruto looked at his father, "Alright then, how should we begin?" asked Naruto

"I don't know… we shall wait for Jiraiya-sensei to come back after he finishes with his latest investigation mission or talk to your mother since she has more experience in it. But until then, why don't we still work on your other jutsu since I would like it if you could do the _**Rasengan**_ with only one hand, and not with a _**Kage**_ _**Bunshin**_." Minato explained

Naruto agreed where he then started to perform the _**Rasengan**_ in one hand instead of with a shadow clone. The first jutsu that his father ever taught him was his own signature jutsu, the _**Rasengan**_ where it took him almost a month to pull off. Minato was very impressed with his son since Naruto showed that he not only had understanding, but also extreme focus and determination, as well as adapting on mastering it with using a shadow clone to help him out.

They practice for another hour before Minato told his son that it was time to head back home. As they talked, Minato decided to talk to Naruto about something.

"So, Naruto…" getting Naruto's attention

"How are things between you and Rias? Are things working out with the two of you? And if so, should I start calling her my new daughter-in-law?" as he laughed at Naruto's blushing face.

"Dad…" he whined at Minato, before taking a deep breathe to calm himself down. "Everything between us is alright right now. I mean, we just started to our relationship again. Unfortunately… there's been a little problem." Naruto stated

"Problem?" Minato was curious

"I and Rias have already gone on 3 dates. While we were getting closer, Akeno and the other girls were having some complications with their environment." Said Naruto, giving Minato a curious look on what Naruto meant.

Naruto explained to his father that Akeno and the other girls have been approached by young, single men that had wanted to go on a date with either one of them. Of course, they said no but some wouldn't take a hint until they decided to put Tsunade's or any of their training to the test where they either injured the person or broke their nose in such.

"I have no proof, but I'm willing to bet that some of the council members (civilians) and/or the shinobi elders are behind this. I bet that they're trying to see through the plan we made and are trying to get in close with the girls and get them under their control in order to get any of the technological information that they have." Naruto stated

"That does sound something that a few council members that I know would try. More to Danzo on the elder's part. So, what do you plan to do?" Minato asked

"That's simple. I have to show that I'm affection it with them. I have already told Rias about it, where she wasn't all too happy, but understood that it had to be done. She agreed that as long as I don't go to home base with them, then it's alright. Although, I know that I'm going to have to pay for it later." Naruto responded

Minato laugh nervously at his son's plight, "Well Naruto, I for one don't envy your position. Although, I can't say that Jiraiya-sensei would agree with me considering you somewhat have your own harem." Naruto replied

"Yep, although they know this… I'm actually worried more worried on how Akeno would act with me." Naruto stated

"Really? Why?" Minato asked

"It's because Akeno doesn't mind showing a lot of her affection, along with something else." Naruto answered

"Which is?" Minato asked curiously

"She's not only a sadist outside the bedroom, but also a sadist and masochist inside the bedroom along with being a bisexual, meaning she doesn't mind swinging both ways." Naruto answered his father question

Minato blushed a bit in embarrassment to know that one of his son's 'finances' likes both men and women, along with some interesting tastes. Naruto decided to change the subject from his problems to his father's work.

"So, dad… is there anything new that's coming up?" Naruto asked

"Oh, yeah. The upcoming chunin exam is approaching soon." Minato answered

"Chunin exam?" Naruto muttered out

"Yeah… unlike you who took a special test for us, many genin from all over the elemental nation will come to Konoha to take part of the chunin exam in order to advance themselves from genin to chunin." Minato explained

"I see… that can also mean that the village will be letting any possible spies and such into the village undetectably." Remarked Naruto

"Yeah, but unfortunately there is nothing we can do. The only thing we can do is just be prepared. That reminds me, I wanted to ask you if you don't mind being a proctor in the exam?" Minato asked

"Me? A proctor? Don't you think it would be better if you let someone else with more experience to be a proctor in this?" Naruto replied

"Normally… yes. However, from the last mission you did as well as the few missions you completed showed that you have remarkable judgment and leadership abilities, as well as keen eye in analyzing. I pretty sure that you would do great at being the third proctor in the exam." Minato explained

Naruto thought about then accepted. Minato smiled about since he would like to see that his son's performance at being judge. Minato told that the Chunin exam is going to start in two weeks and is going to have a meeting with the jounin leaders for the genin teams in 10 days before the exam where he would like Naruto to appear. Naruto nodded where they went back home.

* * *

><p>Later<p>

Konoka was walking down the main market place, shopping for some grocery for Tsunade and the other girls. Konoka is wearing a mid-length, white, sleeveless convertible sundress with an A-line halter along with peach-color sandals. Around her neck, she wore pendant that stopped just above her breasts that had the insignia of the Namikaze clan, showing she was part of it. She linked her hands together in front of her as she held two bags of grocery to take back to her new home.

Konoka smiled had a very welcoming smile since she is was still having disbelief on how much she achieved in over the last month. When she first heard that Tsunade wasn't only her former yet current 'finance' godmother, but also is considered to be the best medical doctor in the world, she asked as well as some of her 'sisters to be' asked her to take them under her wing.

In the beginning, she of course had trouble like some of her 'sisters' had since they weren't use to such vigorous training method. Needless to say, even though they do exercise to keep themselves in tone, they never had to do this kind of workout before. However, thanks to Naruto's support as well as the others, they were able to finally grasp on using chakra in a few weeks. It then took them a few more weeks for them to do the necessary training methods where they finally pass Tsunade's requirements for being a Medical ninja without the shinobi training.

A half hour later, Konoka paused her thoughts to looked down on what she bought for everyone where she mentally agreed that it was enough to make dinner and breakfast for tomorrow, she decided to head back home.

As Konoka headed back to the Senju Manor, many men and women notice her walking through the market street. Many women had a lot admiration for her and her 'friends/sisters' while the men looked at them with both desire and lust, along with jealousy for the Yondaime's son.

Konoka and the other girls are recently known throughout Konoha as the _**7 Ten no Utsukushi-sa**_ (7 heavenly beauties) considering how young and beautiful each one of Naruto's fiancés are where they match a young Tsunade, Kurenai, and Kushina. This fact was enhanced since Konoka's dress complimented her since it showed her womanly figure to the crowd.

Along with the people, a few young men dared to get closer to her or any of Naruto's recently known engagement to 6 of the 7 women. Even with the announcement, some of them didn't care and believe that a girl that beautiful should go to a man that would treat them right. Some have tried flirting, sweet talking, and other ways to attract them. Others only did it since some were actually a few subordinates of Danzo while others were civilian council related to achieve even more money while the guy gets to have a trophy wife. But of course, each attempt failed.

Flashback

_With Akeno, one man found her walking down the streets, window shopping, as many of the people in the area couldn't believe how beautiful she was, while women were jealous since she had this well endow figure (large bust, well tone waist, and perfect hips), especially since her clothes were showing more of her figure than normal clothing. Akeno was wearing dark blue pants that stopped above the ankles, a red sleeveless shirt under an open, and four pocket sleeveless jacket along with comfortable walking sandals. The man went up to her and tried to persuade her._

"_Hey, you look a little lost. Do you need some help with something? I know this area pretty well." He said_

"_Ara, ara, fufufu… I'm just looking around, trying to get a good lay of the land as they say." Akeno cheerfully said_

"_Well, if you want to know the village. How about you get someone to help you out with that." The guy suggested while looking down and admiring her large breasts._

"_Oh, that's a good idea. Maybe I could ask okaa-sama or Shizune-san to help me out." Akeno muttered out the idea, making the man looked like he was slapped in the face for giving her that idea._

_ He got himself back to his composure as he looked at Akeno, "Instead of that, how about I become your escort. Not only do you get to view the entire village, but also we can get to know each other a little better."_

_ Akeno playfully laugh as she finally got what the guy was up to. She looked at the man with her violet eyes, where he couldn't help but admire at how beautiful she is where he plan to not only taste her lips but something more enticing. She looked at him as she said, "That's very kind of you, but unfortunately, I don't like boys…" making him go stunned as she back away and started to walk away from him._

"_What did you say…?" He stuttered out, "You don't like guys?" questioning her_

"_Oh no… I said I don't like boys. I love men and you are definitely not a man in my book." Akeno replied as she walked away._

_ The guy was stunned since Akeno not only insulted him, but also humiliated him in front of everyone. The guy was a civilian who had a well-tone body who had good looks which a few women wanted to go on date with. For him to be rejected by Akeno like that was insulting to him._

_ Enraged, the guy tried to get back at Akeno, where he was going to try and make him his through a bit of force. However, Akeno used some of the self-defense that Naruto had taught her back when she was in high school, as well a few times during her gun training methods to easily take care of her little problem._

_ Akeno sidestep to avoid the hand, she then grabbed the hand that tried to grab her, used his momentum, while use one of her legs to unbalance him and smash his face into a brick wall. Everyone around them looked a bit awed at how she handled herself, while she laughed into her hand._

"_Ara,ara, fufufu… just to let you know that Naruto-kun didn't just teach me several hours of self- defend, but also several hours of lessons inside the bedroom too." Akeno said with mischief look and tone in her voice as she had a bit of blush in her face, remembering on what she and Naruto did back when they were together. The people around her blushed deep red at figuring out what Akeno meant._

End Flashback

Similar case happened, where some smooth talker or alright looking guys went up to each of the other girls until they reached Konoka. All the others gave usual response like Akeno, except Moka and C2 where they either do some internal damage or mental trauma.

A group of men came walking towards Konoka, while she was oblivious on the fact that someone coming near her. She made it out of the market place as she walked down the street to her new home. It was after she walked out of the market place that the group of 3 young men came towards her.

One acted smoothly as he walked right in front of her, "Hey there. Why is a nice girl like you shopping all by herself?" he asked her very smoothly.

Konoka mentally rolled her eyes since she can tell this guys was a playboy, given how he has 2 other guys with him. Konoka just looked straight at him, "Oh, I was just getting some ingredients for night dinner and breakfast. It was my turn to get the groceries for my 'sisters' and for my new sensei, Tsunade Senju." She stated

Saying Tsunade's name got them to be a little nervous since Tsunade was highly respected as not only as a powerful kunoichi and sannin, but also knew that Konoka was protected under her for being her student.

The leader of the group went back to his composure as he looked at Konoka again, "Oh really, well don't you think that you should let me help you out with that since you should let a man carry something as heavy as those bags." He said while lowering his gaze at her grocery bag before traveling up again, stopping at Konoka chest to admire her ample bust size.

Konoka looked a little peeved before she smirked at him, "Yes I should, however I don't see any man here. So I should just keep going." She stated at him.

The guys looked a bit peeved, but the leader decided to push forward a bit more aggressively. He waited until there weren't as many people around before going up to her. He grabbed Konoka's arm, which startled her.

"I don't like your tone there. Do you know who I am? I'm one of Konoha's best looking men. So you should consider yourself lucky to be with me." He said

Konoka glared at him, "Your right… I am lucky. I am lucky to already be with a man. And unlike you, he at least knows on how to treat and please a woman correctly." She stated as the man looked furious at her since no woman had ever told him this before.

"Why you…?" said the man

"I wouldn't…" Konoka warned him

"Oh shut up…!" bringing his hand up to slap Konoka's face.

He was going to slap her face but before he could even attempt it, someone caught his arm. He and his group look to see who would dare stop him. When he turned around, he went wide-eye as the one holding onto his arm was the Yondaime Hokage's son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Before anything could be said, they all heard, "Not to interrupt, but are you alright young lady." Said someone behind Konoka. They turned to see that it was the copy ninja, Kakashi Hatake, the Yondaime Hokage's student.

Naruto spotted Konoka, on the roof top, walking out of the market street where he planned to walk with her. But it was around this time that he spotted the punks trying to move in on her. He waited till Konoka was alone to talk to her about it, so not to cause trouble. But when he saw the 3 arrogant punks taking Konoka to a more private setting, he looked pissed and ready to break heads. Around this time, Kakashi spotted Naruto on the roof top. He went to him to make a suggestion on getting him to show a more dramatic movie for the next movie knight in Konoha.

When he came up to Naruto, Naruto told him on what was happening and was ready to break the civilians head off. Kakashi decided to go with him, to insure that the guys are still alive. This is where the situation led to.

"Naruto…" Konoka happily said, before turning her head behind her to look at Kakashi, "… And also, thank you for asking me. I'm alright now." She replied where Kakashi nodded in confirmation

Naruto breathed easily but still looked furiously at these men, "How fortunate for them… if they have hurt you in anyway. I would have broken all your arms. But since you're about to hit her, my future wife and daughter-in-law for the Yondaime Hokage, all three of you will just have to live with a couple of black eyes and bust lips." He stated, where the three looked scared.

Naruto looked at Kakashi, "Um, even though it's ungentle man like to this in front of a woman. So, Kakashi… do you mind taking Konoka out of here since I don't want her to see this." Naruto asked Kakashi

Kakashi nodded and escorted Konoka out, where Naruto proceed to do what he said to do. Around the area, the people inside the building or who was nearby heard the three punks screaming their heads off as Naruto beat them to an inch of their life.

With Konoka

Kakashi took Konoka to another part of the street, where they waited for a couple of minutes. After waiting for 10 minutes, Naruto appeared and told them that the three have been nicely disciplined. He thanked Kakashi by saying that he owes him a small favor for looking after Konoka. Kakashi acknowledge it, where he then left and Naruto offered to take Konoka home, which she agreed happily.

* * *

><p>Till Next time<p>

The Chunin Exam ark


End file.
